Vuelve a amarme
by miss zelda
Summary: TAKARI  A veces las cosas no pasan como uno quiere o ¿Será que nosotros dejamos que sucedan? Takeru aprenderá que a veces la vida no es sencilla, pero que siempre se puede cambiar hasta la mas terrible realidad.
1. Una eternidad sin ti

**Hola, ha pasado un buen de tiempo desde la última vez que publique mi primer fic, espero que este les guste, la verdad lo vengo escribiendo desde hace mucho pero hasta ahora me animo a publicarlo. En fin que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>Olvídate del pasado, y vive tu presente… como si no hubiera un futuro…<em>

Capítulo 1:

"Una eternidad sin ti"

Aquí estoy, sentado en un escritorio, aislándome del mundo, trabajando arduamente, redactando palabras en la computadora de mi oficina, me he convertido en un periodista, como mis padres siempre quisieron, por separado claro está, aunque trabajo en un periódico, mi padre se decepciono que no haya trabajado en la televisora donde actualmente el tiene un puesto muy importante. Pero la verdad es que no me sentiría a gusto estando en vivo en televisión.

Da lo mismo, me he vuelvo un adicto al trabajo, lo cual es perfecto porque este trabajo es muy pesado, levantarme temprano para trabajar, investigar, redactar y publicar, suena sencillo aunque no lo es, sin mencionar las fotografías.

He llenado mi vida con trabajo, para tratar de no pensar en ti, aunque sigue existiendo este vacío.

Desde que te fuiste, el sentido a mi vida tomo otro rumbo…o mejor dicho desapareció…es duro aceptar que ya no estás conmigo…más duro es aceptar que estés con alguien más. Pero prefiero refugiarme en mi trabajo, así evito pensar en esas cosas, aunque no lo acepte…pero como aceptarlo si te tuve tanto tiempo conmigo, y de un día para otro todo cambio.

Pero parece que fue ayer cuando nos graduábamos de la escuela para partir a la universidad, y eso no fue lo difícil, lo difícil fue la despedida, porque aunque sabíamos que nos volveríamos a ver, también sabíamos que las cosas podrían ser diferentes cuando nos viéramos de nuevo.

Pero yo como siempre tuve la tonta esperanza de que no te olvidaras de mí, y de que siguieras guardándome tu corazón. ¡Pero qué idiota fui!, cuando volviste al terminar tu carrera, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando te vi llegar con un hombre que no conocía.

Yo aun no terminaba mi carrera, periodismo es una carrera más larga; pero en fin, me habían ofrecido un intercambio de estudiantes a E.U, yo no quería aceptar, porque no lo creía necesario, pero al verme tan deprimido y desesperado quise irme casi inmediatamente, solo le avise a mi familia y tome un avión.

Un año estuve en E.U, me sorprendió conocer una cultura tan diferente a la de Japón, fue interesante conocer personas de allá, las ciudades, las calles, la comida, ¡todo era diferente!, me costó muchísimo adaptarme; creí que estar lejos de ti me ayudaría olvidarte, pero eso no funciono, lo único peor de verte con alguien más, era no verte nunca más.

Es verdad, no vi a Hikari en 3 años, pero de alguna manera no la sentía tan lejos, y cuando estuve en E.U realmente sentí la diferencia, imaginándola en los brazos de otra persona.

Hace unos meses que regrese, pero casi no la he visto, ni ella ni a casi nadie. Ahora trabajo en una compañía en Tokio, sigo viviendo en Odaiba, pero mi trabajo está aquí en Tokio. Puedo llevarme encerrado en esta oficina hasta muy noche y no me importa, adelanto tantos trabajos, que me han ascendido ya 2 veces desde que llegue; mi hermano me logra sacar de vez en cuando, pero claro quién no entendería a golpes.

Pero en las reuniones que tienen los digielegidos, siempre falto, y cuando no falto, llego todo cansado, y no me quedo mucho, porque termino dormido en un sofá, mientras los demás conversan de quien sabe cuántas cosas.

Así ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, no me decido si patética o miserable, pero al menos se que no me la llevo llorando en las esquinas o gritándole a otras personas (excepto a mi asistente, ¡es que es muy torpe!), prefiero trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, algo productivo, y así cuando me canso no puedo pensar en esas cosas.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que, quizá uno de los dos será feliz, que al fin lo único que me queda es eso, su felicidad será la mía, "no totalmente", pero si de alguna manera ella sigue sonriendo, entonces yo puedo seguir viviendo. Si yo no puedo ser feliz, entonces espero que ella si lo sea.

_Porque ella sigue siendo todo para mi…porque deseo que sea muy feliz…porque la amo con todo mi corazón…_

_y porque de alguna manera sigo viendo una pequeña luz en toda esta oscuridad…esa esperanza que no ha muerto, y aunque no sirve de mucho… me mantiene vivo._

Y mi felicidad…bueno esa es otra historia…

* * *

><p>-Takeru…despierta….Takeru…<p>

-Hikari… ¿qué haces aquí?

-debo irme…tengo un sueño que cumplir.

-espera yo-

-tengo que irme…

-¡no, espera!

-adiós…

La figura de Hikari se alejaba, Takeru intentaba alcanzarla, pero entre mas corría, mas se alejaba, cayó de rodillas viendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-No te vayas…no me dejes-dijo Takeru peleando con las lagrimas.

* * *

><p>-¡aaah!-grite asustado, levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que aun estaba en la oficina, me había quedado dormido en el teclado de la computadora; di un suspiro de alivio-fue solo un sueño-volví mi vista a la computadora, para darme cuenta de que eran las 11:30 de la noche. Había dormido unas cuantas horas. Pero era normal, después de algunas desveladas.<p>

Apague la computadora y salí de la oficina dando grandes bostezos; salude al conserje nocturno, a quien no le extrañaba verme. Salí del edificio, y recordé algo…Mi auto estaba en servicio.

Había olvidado que Matt me trajo en la mañana porque yo se lo pedí, hace un mes que compre un auto, pero tenía fallas y lo lleve a servicio. Mire la calle y suspire, hasta hora no hay camiones, y por alguna razón a los taxis no se les ocurría pasar por aquí, a pesar de que es viernes, los únicos despiertos a esta hora estarían en fiestas, antros, o cualquier evento social. Caminar hasta la estación del metro era mi única opción, pero estando cansado y viviendo en otro distrito, tardaría al menos una hora en llegar al departamento.

Quizá podría llamar a Matt o alguien para que pasara por mi; saque mi celular y estaba dispuesto a llamar a quien sea, pero me detuve. Si llamo a esta hora seguramente los despertare, y aunque seguramente si vinieran por mi…vendría el mismo sermón de siempre, reclamos y preguntas, las cuales siempre se repiten._ Trabajas demasiado…necesitas descansar…no te hacen daño unas vacaciones…'' te voy a golpear si no sales ahora mismo''_

Tampoco tengo derecho de despertarlos o de molestarlos en lo que hagan. Guarde mi celular nuevamente y me le quede viendo a la calle. Suspire esto iba a ser una larga caminata hasta la estación del metro. ¿Por qué cuando uno no ocupa un taxi o un autobús pasa y pasan cada rato? Pero cuando uno de verdad necesita uno se les ocurre desaparecerse.

-qué remedio…-dije pesadamente y cerrando mi abrigo. Se sentía un viento helado, estábamos a principios de febrero-espero que no me asalten-me dije aunque no tenía miedo, sabía que calles eran las más seguras. Después de un rato caminando, doblando en algunas esquinas y cruzando calles, algunas llenas y otras vacías.

Veía personas divirtiéndose, mientras que otras solo caminaban vagamente. ¿Serán iguales a mi?, ¿o seré el único hundido en mi propio mundo? Quizá existan personas con problemas más grandes y más difíciles de enfrentar…muchos quizá estén arriesgando su vida por enfrentarlos…y yo no puedo ni quiera superar una relación…patético.

¿Por qué?...por una simple y sencilla razón…esperanza…muchos dicen que es lo que más me caracteriza. Puede ser mi mayor virtud…pero también mi peor defecto…es como si te ataras a algo, como si no dejaras salir esa tristeza, porque crees que las cosas algún día cambiaran. Quizá en mi interior sigo creyendo que aun existe la posibilidad…más no la probabilidad…

Suspire cansado, puedo estar muerto de cansancio y ni así puedo dejar de pensar en esto. Cuando volví a mi realidad me di cuenta que llevaba casi todo mi camino hecho, y que estaba entrando a un parque...camine a través del parque notando algunas parejas paseando y "otras" no precisamente paseando. Lo ignore y me detuve al ver la cancha de básquet cerca.

Me acerque lentamente y la nostalgia empezaba a invadirme. Recuerdos se hicieron presentes, eran tantos que me quede un rato ahí parado. Me moví alrededor de la cancha y sentía que de nuevo tenía 15 años, que iba en secundaria, y que mi única preocupación eran los semestrales.

Sonreí tristemente, este parque es increíble, tenía mis memorias más preciadas, seguido venia a jugar básquet con los digielegidos y a veces con compañeros de la escuela. En verano solíamos hacer picnics, y en invierno patinábamos sobre hielo. En este parque me le declare a Hikari, y obtuve mi primer beso. En este lugar gane su corazón. Aquí venia cuando estaba triste o cuando estaba alegre.

Este era mi refugio, mi madre solía recriminarme por llegar siempre tarde, pero es que siempre acompañaba a Hikari a su casa. Cuando me di cuenta mis ojos estaban húmedos, no sabía si por tristeza o alegría. Porque sin duda recordar fue como revivir todo aquello de estos tiempos. Limpie mis lagrimas, jamás me ha gustado llorar.

Después de quedarme unos minutos ahí, pensaba en la persona que me he convertido, totalmente distinta a lo que solía ser antes. Deje que mi vida cambiara, no pelee por lo que quise y este es el resultado. Vi la cancha, estaba toda gastada, sin mantenimiento, nadie se paraba por aquí, era como si hablara de mi mismo, con los años se fue destruyendo. Suspire nuevamente, no importa lo que pensara siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Todos están haciendo sus vidas, y yo solo estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo, porque aunque trabaje mucho, no va a hacer que las cosas cambien.

Levante la vista al cielo, vi las estrellas, lo único más hermoso que ellas eran sus ojos, esos rojizos ojos que miraban con dulzura al mundo. Mi mente viajo nuevamente a aquel sueño, había tenido varios así, y todos terminaban igual.

Dio otro suspiro y sonreí tristemente-Hikari, estas hasta en mis sueños-dije cerrando mis ojos y soltando otro suspiro.

-¿Qué yo que Takeru?-dijo una vez a mis espaldas.

-dije que tu estas hasta en mis…-dije volteándome y viendo a una castaña sonriendo-¡aaah! ¡Hikari!-grite dando un paso atrás. ¿Pero qué rayos hacia Hikari a esta hora en el parque? No, no, mejor no quiero saberlo, no después de ver aquellas parejas.

-Buenas noches Takeru, o quizá debería decir buenos días-dijo soltando una ligera risa-¿no es un poco tarde para dar paseos?

-sabes, iba a hacerte la misma pregunta-le dije viéndola de reojo. Ella me sonrió y yo sentí que me estremecía.

-pregunte primero…-

…yo…no estoy paseando-le dije evitando su mirada-

-¿a no?, ¿vienes de alguna fiesta o algo así?-pregunta ella con curiosidad.

''_ya quisieras'' _me dije a mi mismo-No-dije secamente

-claro, últimamente no te gusta salir mucho-

-¿y tú de dónde vienes?-le pregunte solo para no quedarme callado.

-No me has respondido-dijo mientras los dos empezábamos a caminar-

-Que quieres que te diga Hikari-dije dando un suspiro.

-La verdad-dijo ella esperando mi respuesta-

-estaba…estaba trabajando ¿está bien?-

-¿Qué?, ¿trabajando?, ¿a estas horas?… ¡y en viernes!-

-sábado-le corregí aunque no debí haberlo hecho, porque su cara se notaba…mmm…como explicarlo…''NO feliz''

-¿¡estabas trabajando Takeru Takaishi!-me grito exaltándome, tal vez no se lo creyó al principio, porque cuando me llama así no son buenas noticias.

-… si-

-no puedo creerlo-dijo volteándose.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-le dije deteniéndola-

-¡no es posible que me estés preguntando!-

-pero-

-desde que llegaste lo único que haces es trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, nunca quieres salir con nosotros-

-Hikari, quizá no lo sepas, pero mi trabajo es muy importante y-

-Sé que es importante, pero no te obligan a trabajar tanto, yo se que lo haces porque quieres.

-como puedes saberlo-dije dándole la espalda-tú no sabes nada.

-¡Oh!, ¡es verdad!, como saberlo, si nunca sales de tu oficina, te alejas de nosotros como si ya no fuéramos nada-dijo ella más molesta que nunca.

-Eso no es cierto-

-¿ah no, no lo es?-pregunto- una persona se aleja de ti, te evita, y cada vez que la llamas para salir solo te pone una excusa, una, y otra…y otra…vez-dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos-dime, ¿Qué pensarías de esa persona?-

-Pensaría que tal vez este ocupada, que tal vez quiera estar sola, o quizá es su única opción-dije y ella me miraba con ojos decepcionados.

-Yo pensaría que esa persona está tratando de evadir a alguien o algo, porque no quiere enfrentar sus problemas-dijo ella como siempre dando en el clavo.

-si pues, tal vez te equivocas-le dije negándolo totalmente.

-Takeru, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, desde que llegaste actúas como si no existiera…como si no existiéramos-dijo corrigiéndose así misma, claro que me di cuenta, me sentí mal al sonreír, me hacía sentir que aun tenia posibilidad, pero Hikari no estaba feliz diciéndolo- se que más hacia mí, me evitas mas a mí que a los demás, ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te importamos Takeru…ya no te importo?-dijo con la cabeza gacha, pero note unas lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y me alarme. _Idiota la hiciste llorar_

-¡No Hikari, tú me importas mucho!-le dije tomándole de los hombros sorprendiéndola-no digas tonterías-dije volteando mi cara a otro lado, evitando su mirada-solo trato de hacer lo mejor-ella me tomo del rostro y me obligo a mirarla.

-¿lo mejor para quien Takeru?-dijo viéndome y acorralándome con su mirada-

-Para todos-dije quitando mis manos de sus hombros, y ella retiraba su mano.

-tú sabes que eso no es cierto, sabes cuantos mensajes te hemos dejado en tu casa y en tu celular-dijo, yo no dije nada, porque en realidad no tenía idea, llego a casa tan tarde que nunca reviso la contestadora, y el celular lo apago para trabajar.

-no lo sabía-dije bajando la mirada, cuando iba a imaginarme yo, que Hikari estaría interesada en hablar conmigo-lo siento-hubo segundos de silencio, segundos que se me hacían eternos. Mire alrededor, mire los aros de básquet y sentí esa nostalgia invadirme nuevamente-extraño el básquetbol-dije sin saber porque había dicho eso, volví mi vista a ella-

-yo extraño al viejo T.k., ¿donde quedo el alegre y feliz T.k. que yo conocí?-

Nuevamente vi la cancha de básquet-en preparatoria-dije viendo confusión en sus ojos. Nuevamente evite su mirada-todo paso tan rápido desde entonces, que ni si quiera me dio tiempo de asimilarlo, de un día para otro todo cambio. Sentía que tenía todo, y luego que ya no tenía nada-

Hubo silencio, un profundo y "molesto" silencio.

-te entiendo-me dijo viendo el cielo-también tuve que abandonar ciertas cosas para cumplir mi más grande sueño. Pero era algo tan importante para mí.

-yo no abandone Hikari…yo fui abandonado-dije perdiendo mi mirada en un punto, aunque sabía que Hikari me veía sorprendida-yo no estaba listo para algo tan grande como la universidad…mi vida era tan genial, que no quería dar el siguiente paso-dije esta vez mirando el suelo y cerrando los ojos-sabía que iba a suceder, pero no espere que pasara tan pronto, y cuando paso…me sentía totalmente perdido…. Tan fuera de lugar…-dije sintiendo su mirada más fuerte que nunca-en verdad no creo que me entiendas.

Hikari se quedo unos segundos en silencio, sorprendida de lo que había dicho, al parecer no se esperaba eso de mi, seguramente ella pensaba que estaba listo para la universidad, listo para lo que nos seguía, mas no sabe lo equivocada que estaba…quizá estaba listo para la universidad…solo que no estaba listo para decirle adiós…no, de ninguna manera, me cuesta tanto creer que esto termino, así como así… ¿Por qué?, si éramos tan felices juntos, ¿Por qué tenía el destino que separarnos?, ¿porque siempre termino quedándome solo? Todo mundo me ha abandonado empezando con mis padres…

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-me dijo haciéndome pensar en una respuesta, pero no la había, no había un exacta razón, por la cual yo oculte todo esto, quizá quería hacerme el fuerte, tal vez pensé que las cosas se resolverían por si solas, o simplemente creí que ella nunca me olvidaría. Y tal vez no lo hizo, tal vez no me olvido, pero tampoco me recordó de la misma manera, y no solo por el hecho de que haya cambiado, sino porque es probable que ella ya no sienta lo mismo.

-No importa-respondí fríamente-¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué? No hubieras podido ayudarme aunque lo hubieses querido-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?-me pregunto exaltada-yo hubiera hecho todo por ti Takeru, ''lo hubiera'' hecho sin dudarlo, pero nunca dijiste nada, creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, creí que habíamos terminado bien-

-Pues te equivocaste-le dije en su mismo tono y viéndola fijamente- ¡las cosas cambiaron, yo no quería, pero así se dieron las cosas, ¿y sabes qué?, no creo que hubiera podido evitarlo, ni yo, ni tú, ni nadie!-le dije quedando en otro largo silencio.

-Tienes razón…-dijo desconcertándome- las cosas cambiaron…antes yo hubiera hecho todo por ti…ahora…ya no lo sé-dijo con sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y empezando a caminar y pasándome por un lado, fue como una puñalada a mi corazón, cerré mis ojos al sentir su roce en mi brazo, una lágrima se me escapo, y luego otra, y luego otra…ya no pude contenerme, me deje caer en la banca más cercana, pase mis manos por mi cabello, mi cara…

¿Y qué hora era? Quién sabe, el tiempo se detuvo hace tantos años, desde que salí de preparatoria, es por eso que ya no uso reloj, no quiero saber la hora, ni los segundos, ni los días… porque en realidad no importa cuáles sean, el tiempo ya no existe para mi…todo se ha vuelto gris, los colores han desaparecido, y el único sonido que escucho es el latir lento de mi corazón, ya no siento nada, siento un gran vacío y cada vez que abro la boca termino empeorando las cosas, es por eso que decidí alejarme de esta manera, en verdad lo siento por mi hermano, pero estoy seguro que terminare haciéndole más daño a otros si estoy cerca de ellos.

Me levanté limpiando las lágrimas y caminé pero no me dirigía a la estación del metro, solo caminaba le di vueltas a las mismas calles, sin un motivo o razón, pero una vez más termino pagando por mis estupideces… unos maleantes me rodearon, y no es que no sepa defenderme, pero son muchos y sus navajas no son muy amistosas.

-oigan no quiero problemas-les dije tratando de tranquilizarlos-

-Pues te equivocaste de lugar-me dijo un tipo que al parecer era el líder-

-Bien, quieren mi dinero, aquí esta-les dije sacando todo el dinero que por el momento traía-

-aprendes rápido muchacho, pero…tocaste mi territorio…y tienes que pagar por eso-dijo dándole una señal a los otros, se aproximaron, y me dieron un tremendo golpe en el estomago, me gustaría decir que se detuvieron ahí, pero para mi mala suerte, solo fue el comienzo, unos me sujetaban mientras otros cobardemente me golpeaban, no era justa la pelea, pero no podía hacer nada porque entre mas lo intentaba más me golpeaban.

Dejaron de golpearme, quizá se habían aburrido o tal vez buscarían a quien más asaltar, lo que sé es que me dejaron ahí tirado, no me podía levantar, sentí como la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre mi cuerpo, me quede ahí tratando de reponerme, soy una idiota, un idiota, un idiota, ¡UN IDIOTA!... me di la vuelta quedando boca arriba, intenté levantarme, pero claramente sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía con el dolor de cada golpe. Me recargué en la pared de ese callejón, mi boca y mi nariz sangraban.

Esos desgraciados no solo se llevaron mi dinero, también el celular y me quitaron mi abrigo, y hacía un frio del demonio, la lluvia estaba tremendamente helada, podía ver mi aliento de tanto frío, empecé a temblar y no podía evitar pensar, que todo esto era injusto, es y será injusto.

Intente pararme una vez más, y apoyándome en la pared salí de ahí temblando…caminé, ya no traía dinero para pagar el metro, ni una mísera moneda, fui a la estación del metro, y le explique a un guardia, el comprendió y dejo que pasara sin pagar, se que debí haber ido con la policía, pero, no estaba de humor para esas cosas, sin mencionar que no serviría de nada.

Por fin llegué a mi departamento, con las piernas llenas de lodo, totalmente empapado, y por si fuera poco, con la cara bien partida, se que de alguna manera me lo merezco, pero no puedo evitar actuar así. Entre y fui al baño y me cambié, y me senté en la sala, recordando todo la noche, o mejor dicho madrugada. Recordé lo que Hikari dijo de mí, y también que todos los mensajes que había en la grabadora.

Voltea a verla y al parecer había más de 50 mensajes en ella, la prendí y empecé a escucharlos todos, todos eran de mis amigos, de diferentes fechas…

_Hola Takeru soy Cody solo llamaba para recordarte mi fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que asistas nos vemos._

_Hola T.K. llámame cuando oigas este mensaje por favor._

_¿T.K.? eh hola soy Hikari, espero no te hayas olvidado de mi, solo quería llamarte para ver si querías salir para platicar un rato, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos…por favor llámame._

_T.K. habla Matt, quieres por favor dejar de una vez el maldito trabajo, queremos verte hermano, y ya no apagues tu celular, por algo lo compraste ¿no?_

_¡BINGO! ¡HOLA T.K SOY YOLEI HACE MUCHO QUE NO TE VEMOS, KEN Y YO HAREMOS UNA FIESTA Y ESPERAMOS QUE ASISTAS, POR FAVOR NO FALTES ADIOS!_

_T.K soy Hikari no me has devuelto las llamadas por favor llámame, quiero verte, estaré libre así que puedes llamarte a la hora que sea._

_¡Hablo en serio T.K. te sacare a patadas del trabajo si es necesario, y sabes que no miento, así tenga que amarrarte a una silla para que salgas con nosotros, te lo juro, LO HARE!_

Seguí escuchando todos los mensajes, invitaciones, amenazas de muerte, fiestas, reclamos, ¿mencione las amenazas de muerte?, supongo que es una forma de decir que realmente quieren que salga con ellos, pero la verdad no estoy seguro de eso.

Me quede ahí sentado con un pañuelo en mi boca y mi nariz. Estaba cansado pero tampoco podía dormir, cerré mis ojos, la imagen de Hikari llorando se hacía presente en mi mente, quisiera poder disculparme, pero no sé, ya no sé cómo hablarle a las personas, me he alejado tanto, que ya no sé como acercarme.

Quisiera despertar de esta terrible pesadilla, que me ha durado casi 5 años, pero me guste o no, esto no es un sueño, es la dura realidad, una realidad que tal vez no sea capaz de cambiar…

Abrí mis ojos y vi la ventana de la sala, el sol empezaba a salir, pero yo cerré mis ojos ignorando los rayos que entraban, esta vez el mañana no me traería esperanzas, no será así, ya no creeré mas en ellas, son las que me retienen en donde estoy.

Así tenga que aprender a vivir con el dolor, y con el vacío en mi corazón, lo haré, así tenga que hacerme a un lado y dejar que los demás se olviden de mí, no me retractaré, no pienso volver a causarle sufrimiento a ninguna persona, ni una lágrima deberá ser derramada por mí.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos, era en la mañana, cuando intente estirarme… sentí punzadas por todo mi cuerpo, peor aún así, los golpes se habían inflamado, por no ponerme hielo o ungüento…para acabarla tenia tos, y un resfriado muy fuerte me había pegado.<p>

Me quedé en la sala, viendo televisión, me dolía todo, me pasé lo que quedaba de la mañana viéndola. Inesperadamente sonó el timbre, no podría imaginar quien sería, ya que había peleado con Matt, y con los demás no he hablado. Dando quejidos me levanté y llegué a la puerta, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Hikari parada ante mis ojos.

-H-Hikari ¿q-qué haces aquí?-le pregunte titubeando-

-Por dios Takeru-exclamó ella al verme por completo- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo pasando su mano por mi rostro, ahogué un gemido al sentir su contacto en mi herida, retire su mano delicadamente-No creas que esta vez te vas a librar de mi-

-Hikari yo…-dije suspirando pesadamente-no quisiera…volver a lo de ayer ¿si?

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir-dijo ella, no dije nada, solo baje la mirada, ¿cómo mirarla con todo lo que le dije ayer?, cosas terribles, no pensaba lo que decía solo actuaba, me deje llevar por el odio y el resentimiento.

-yo tampoco quiero…solo quiero… seguir siendo…yo-le dije soltando un pesado suspiro, al cual se sumo-

-peroo… ¿Cuál de los dos?-pregunto ella exaltándome- ya no sé quién eres T.K…hay una parte de ti que…ya no puedo reconocer, eres tan frio ahora, antes solías ser el chico más dulce que conocí en toda mi vida, y ahora… simplemente no eres tu… así que no se a quien te refieres cuando dices, que quieres ser tu…-hubo silencio yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería-debes tomar una decisión…pero hasta entonces, déjame curar tus heridas.

-No son tan graves-dije pasándome una mano por mi rostro-he sufrido peores heridas que éstas-era una mentira, una GRAN mentira, nunca antes me habían golpeado de esa manera.

-No me refería a esas-dijo acercándose a mí, y colocando su mano en mi pecho, justo donde está el corazón-me refería a éstas-dijo en un suave murmullo-déjame ser la que cure las heridas de tu corazón-me abrazó, un fuerte y cálido abrazo, algo que no había sentido desde hace muchísimo tiempo, me quedé estático-se que has estado sufriendo en silencio, y también se…que en parte ha sido mi culpa…pero ¿sabes Takeru?, quisiera poder devolver el tiempo, y evitarte tanto sufrimiento-dijo ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Yo cerré mis ojos e hice lo mismo, la rodeo con mis brazos correspondiendo ese abrazo, fue como si todo el peso de encima hubiera sido liberado de mis hombros, deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro, porque ya no podía mas, fueron tantos años de soledad…y tantos años de no sentir el cariño de un amigo, o incluso el amor de una persona.

Sabía que había dicho otra cosa la noche anterior, pero en este preciso momento no podía pensar con claridad, solo podía sentir un gran dolor ser desahogado en un solo abrazo, las lágrimas aparecieron sin que yo pudiera si quiera evitarlo, lloraba en silencio, como todos aquellos años que viví sin ella.

Ella lo notó y me abrazó más fuerte, yo sabía que no debía, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no obedecía…eran los deseos de mi corazón, y no podía frenarlos…era como un instinto que debía seguir…ciertamente hay cosas en las que no se piensan, y ésta era una perfecta prueba de ello.

Pero aunque sabía todo eso, no podía evitar pensar…que todo esto terminaría algún día…como paso anteriormente, este abrazo se terminara, aunque no quiera que suceda, pero es un hecho que pasara…

Yo me separé de ella aunque no quería, a decir verdad, ni si quiera sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba aquí. Ella me miró y pasó sus manos en mi rostro y limpió las lágrimas que no pude contener.

Se acercó bastante, y su mano se deslizo de mi mejilla, y yo no la detuve, justo en ese momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos… hasta que…

* * *

><p>BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP<p>

…Desperté…

Abrí mis ojos, había sido solo un sueño, escuche la alarma, ¡Pero que tonto! Había olvidado quitarla, era sábado, aunque era tarde, me levanté y pude sentir una terrible punzada por mis costados.

Gruñí al sentir todo mi cuerpo golpeado, así que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño del todo… solo lo último fue una mentira… fue como una ilusión creada por los más profundos deseos de mi corazón… pero solo eso, lejos de la realidad, mi mente vive de fantasías absurdas… sueños que nunca se cumplirán…

Sentí también un ardor en mi garganta, si, estaba completamente jodido, golpeado y además enfermo… suspire y me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en el elevador, era extraño estar en este lugar en sábado, digo, seguramente es uno de los pocos lugares en el que hay gente trabajando, Takeru está loco, yo jamás trabajaría en sábado, ni de loco, es uno de mis pocos días de descanso.<p>

Llegué al séptimo piso, y me dirigí con su secretaria, que al parecer no se veía muy ocupada.

-Buenos días vengo a hablar con mi hermano-dije saludándola y dirigiéndome a la oficina-

-¡oh señor Ishida, el joven Takaishi no se presentó a trabajar hoy!- yo me quedé unos momentos en shock-

-Disculpe pero ¿Qué ha dicho?-dije sin haber entendido muy bien lo que me dijo-

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, Takaishi es muy responsable y puntual, pero supongo que hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no cree usted?-dijo guiñándome un ojo-

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-dije saliendo del edificio-no puedo creerlo-

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarle sonó mi celular.

-hola-respondo-

-¡Matt tengo que preguntarte algo!-

-Calma Tai-dije apartando un poco el celular-no tienes que gritarme-

-Escucha, mi hermana llegó anoche muy tarde de una fiesta-

-¿Y para eso me llamas? Tienes que entender que tu hermana ya es lo suficientemente mayor y-

-sshh no he terminado-dijo interrumpiéndome- llegó llorando, de hecho llego muy triste, y pensé que se debía al baboso de su novio…

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "Y"?- preguntó molesto-

-Mira Tai, no podemos asegurar que haya sido el, podría ser cualquier otra cosa-

-¡sshh no me has dejado terminar de contarte!-dijo, y yo suspiré pesadamente, ¿desde cuando Tai era tan chismoso?- descubrí que no fue por el... al parecer ella lo termino hace unos días…

-¿Y no crees que tal vez se deba por eso?-

-No… me temo que esta vez tu hermano tiene algo que ver con esto…

-¿T.K.?

* * *

><p>-Hola-dije al contestar la llamada, y aclarar un poco mi garganta-<p>

-¿T.K.?-preguntó una voz que me dejó helado, una voz que me hizo recordar el sueño de la noche anterior-

-¿Hi-Hikari?-pregunté tembloroso, reviviendo aquel sueño-

-que bueno, pensé que no contestarías-

-…eeh…

-¿Estás bien? Te oyes un poco ronco-dijo ella preocupada-

-Solo tengo un resfriado-mentí nuevamente, no era lo único que tenia.

-ooh… escucha por lo de ayer-

-Lo lamento-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, y después nos reímos al darnos cuenta-

-tenemos que hablar-dijo ella-

-¿ahora?-pregunte viéndome al espejo, me veía horrible, la mitad de mi cara estaba hinchada.

-no importa la hora, está bien, solo quiero hablar contigo…

-bueno yo…

-por favor Takeru…-dijo suavemente, como podía negarme antes sus palabras-

-Bien, pero no puedo salir, estoy un poco enfermo-

-Iré a verte en un rato, ¿está bien?, nos vemos-

-si, nos vemos-

-aah Takeru-dijo antes de colgar-

-mmm?-

-Te quiero-dijo colgando casi inmediatamente, dejándome sin palabras… rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Y yo a ti Hikari…

…Continuara…


	2. Ardiendo en penas

**_Hey k ondas, espero ke este capitulo no se les haga aburrido, lo bueno empieza en el bueno disfrutenlo, y dejen reviews._**

* * *

><p><em>Olvida del pasado, y vive tu presente… como si no hubiera un futuro…<em>

Capitulo 2:

"Ardiendo en penas…"

Pasó una semana y media desde aquel incidente, mi cara aun estaba adolorida, y la verdad no he podido dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que tuve, aquel en que Hikari me besaba.

Soy tan idiota, si solo es un sueño, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?, ¿Será porque extraño tanto aquellos labios? No voy a mentir y decir que no me interesé en otras mujeres en la universidad, incluso hubo algunas que fueron de una sola noche, pero al final siempre terminaba recordando a Hikari.

Aquel día que me llamo dijo que quería verme, pero al final no me dijo nada importante o al menos es lo que creo, no sé porque, y por mas que lo pienso no llego a ningún lado, tal vez pensó que le había marcado a su novio… no, estoy muy seguro que dijo mi nombre… o tal vez lo aluciné… no, no consumo drogas, y hasta donde yo sé no estoy loco.

Salí un rato de la oficina, saque un cigarro y lo encendí, antes no solía fumar, pero caí en el vicio, antes no lo hacía porque Hikari detestaba que su hermano lo hiciera, asi que yo no lo hacía, pero como ya no estamos juntos, pensé "Que rayos, no voy a morir hoy", me relaja, ayuda a calmar mis nervios y mi ansiedad en cierta forma.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día que nos vimos, también recuerdo que tuve el sermón mas grande de la historia.

Flashback

* * *

><p>Me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, tal vez así mejore mi aspecto, mientras me bañaba recordé que tenía que editar unas cosas del periódico. Espero no espantar a la secretaria.<p>

Maldición, no tenía ganas de ir, es la primera vez que me siento así. Sentí un ligero mareo pero me sostuve antes de que resbalara. Salí envuelto en una toalla y me vi en el espejo, me puse gel para la inflamación en la cara, aunque sabía que no iba a desaparecer repentinamente.

Me vestí con un pantalón de vestir gris, y me puse loción, de repente sentí que la vista me daba vueltas, este resfriado no ha mejorado nada. Iba a ponerme gel en los costados pero escuché el timbre, agarre la camisa y me la puse sin abrocharla.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, parada con una cara sorprendida.

-pero… ¿Qué te paso?-preguntó, y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo.

-aah… ¿Quieres pasar primero?-le dije apartándome para que pasara, ella camino a la sala, y en ese momento estornude y sentí un terrible dolor en los costados haciendo que me quejara-

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Si-dije sentándome-¿Quieres algo de té?

-¿No vas a decirme que te paso?-pregunto sentándose a un lado-

-Bien… ayer ammm… después de nuestra discusión…-

-si continúa-

-… mientras caminaba a la estación del metro… me asaltaron…

-¡¿QUE?-dijo ella parándose- ¿COMO QUE TE ASALTARON?

-Si, me acorralaron en un callejón… me golpearon y me quitaron todo-

-¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?

-no habría servido de nada, preferí olvidarlo porque…

-Déjame verte-me interrumpió pasando una mano sobre mi cara-

-No te preocupes estoy bien…-

-Espera-dijo pasando su mano a mi frente-

-T.K. tienes fiebre-me dijo- mejor ve a descansar-dijo tocando mis costillas-

-Ahh!-grité de dolor asustando a Hikari, me tome las costillas por un lado-

-Takeru necesitas un doctor-

-estoy bien-

-al menos déjame revisarte-

-NO-

-Por favor Takeru-

-Ya dije que no-

-Takeru QUITATE LA CAMISA-me ordenó-

-NO-

-¡QUE TE LA QUITES!-dijo tomando mi camisa y tratando de quitármela-

-¡QUE NO!-le dije, pero ella no se como lo hizo pero se tumbo encima de mi, y abrió mi camisa-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan salvaje? -le dije sorprendido y algo excitado al mismo tiempo.

-Oh por Dios Takeru tu…-exclamó viendo mis moretones, eso la distrajo, la voltee quedando encima de ella-¡Takeru!-exclamó molesta-

-Tranquilízate-dije acercándome a su cuello- me gusta tu perfume-le dije haciendo que se sonrojara-por cierto Hikari ¿Qué venías a decirme?

-Si te quitarás de encima te lo dijera-

-tal vez no quiero saberlo-

-te lo advierto-me dijo-

-¿Tu me adviertes?-le pregunte rosando sus labios. DIOS COMO LOS DESEABA.

-Pensé que tenías fiebre, pero mas bien es CALENTURA-

* * *

><p>Al fin había llegado al departamento de mi hermano, estuve a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuche unos "extraños" ruidos.<p>

-¡QUITATE LA CAMISA!-escuché desde adentro, OH POR DIOS, esa era la voz de Hikari (OoO)-¡QUE TE LA QUITES!-gritó Hikari nuevamente. Me acerqué mas para oír mejor, pero no escuchaba nada, hasta que pegué la oreja.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan salvaje?-escuché la voz de mi hermano.

-O/O no puedo creer lo que está pasando-dije en voz baja-ellos dos están…

-Oh por Dios Takeru tu…-escuché a Hikari decir u/u ¿Y ahora qué hago?-¡Takeru!-

Me alejé de la puerta, Tai me dijo que habían discutido, pero a mi no me parece eso… Tengo averiguar que está pasando. Me quede unos minutos parados sin saber que hacer.

¬u¬ Aunque todo parece muy claro.

-Que tonterías-dije abriendo la puerta-pero ¿Qué?

A continuación lo que vi, fue a T.K. sin camisa encima de Hikari.

-Vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo-

* * *

><p>¡Matt!-gritó Takeru sorprendido, y yo aproveché para empujarlo. Se cayó quedando a un lado del sofá-<p>

-NO es lo que crees u/u-dije levantándome-

-¬u¬ ¿En serio?-pregunto sarcásticamente-

-Arg-se quejó Takeru desde el suelo-

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Matt dándole la mano-

Mientras Takeru le explicaba todo a Matt yo preparaba algo de té. Que día tan mas extraño. Escuche que discutían desde la sala.

-¿¡Takeru porque rayos no me llamaste!-escuché como Matt gritaba-

-porque… ESOS TIPOS ROBARON MI CELULAR-

-Me refiero antes, pude haber ido por ti-

-no puedes tratarme como un niño-

-Si te comportaras como un adulto no lo haría-

-ya vas a empezar-dijo cruzando los brazos como un "niño" pequeño.

-aquí esta el té-dije poniendo la bandeja en la mesa-y tu recuéstate-le dije a Takeru-

-No, ya se me hizo tarde-dije parándome, entonces me puse en frente y le di un toque en uno de sus moretones haciendo que se retorciera del dolor.

-Así no puedes trabajar-dijo Matt dándole un sorbo a su taza-y francamente no voy a dejar que salgas, suenas muy ronco-

-¿acaso se pusieron de acuerdo antes de venir?-pregunto sentándose, yo me senté a su lado y le puse ungüento en los costados-

-Claro que no, a mi me gusta llamarle…mmm… destino-dijo Matt-

-que gracioso-

Me levanté para lavarme las manos y cuando volví Matt se había ido.

-¿Dónde está Matt?-

-Se fue, Sora le hablo-dijo sosteniendo algo en sus manos-No puedo creer que vayan a casarse-

-aah te trajo la invitación-dije emocionada-la verdad pienso que ya se estaban tardando-

-si…

Takeru recostó su cabeza en el sofá y cerró sus ojos.

-es verdad, tenías algo importante que decirme-me dijo

-Si, vine a decirte… que… que yo…-dije viendo como abría sus ojos nuevamente para mirarme, intenté hablar pero las palabras no me salían-ahh que Sachio y yo...-dije viendo como daba un bufido y un gruñido, se había puesto molesto, y su mirada era intimidante- bueno nada-dije dando una risa nerviosa-mas bien quería decirte que estoy feliz que seamos amigos otra vez-

-¿Solo eso?-contestó frunciendo el ceño-

-Si, pero, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien entre nosotros-

-Todo está bien, pero ¿Segura que no hay nada mas?-

-s-si-le conteste viendo que se ponía su camisa nuevamente-Ve a dormir Takeru-le dije esperando que olvidara lo que quería decirle-

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>-Takaishi-dijo mi jefe en la puerta sacándome de ese recuerdo-<p>

-si señor-

-Hubo un incendio en shinjuku, ve y consigue la exclusiva y toma unas fotografías-

-¿Shinjuku? Eso está a 40 minutos, y además, ¿no debería Zero cubrir esa área?

-el está en el hospital, un tipo lo asalto anoche y le disparo-

-¿¡Cómo!-me exalté y casi me atraganto con el humo, y empecé a toser horriblemente hasta que sentía que podía respirar nuevamente, no podía creer que lo que mi jefe había dicho, Zero era un buen amigo-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-acabo de enterarme, su prometida llamo, y me conto todo-

-¿El está bien?-pregunte aun sin creérmelo-

-pues… dijo que lo operaron recién, pero…

-¿Pero?-pregunte algo temeroso de su respuesta-

-Pero no ha despertado… es todo lo que se.

-No puedo creerlo…-dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta y pasándome una mano por mi cabello- ¿Agarraron al tipo al menos?

-no, al parecer has estado asaltando últimamente algunas cuadras alrededor del parque del centro, o eso es lo que escuche-

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo agarren?

-no lo sé… en fin, mejor ve por esa exclusiva, yo iré al hospital a ver como sigue.

-De acuerdo-dije tomando mi cámara profesional, una pequeña libreta donde anotaba información, y el saco de mi traje y me dirigí a la salida. Mi asistente Ren me esperaba, es mas bien un aprendiz, y me seguía a todos lados, era algo irritante, pero bueno, siempre me acompaña cuando salimos por alguna noticia, mientras tomo las fotos el investiga o viceversa.

Nos subimos a mi auto y mientras conducía, no dejaba de pensar en el pobre de Zero, era un buen tipo, con un buen empleo, una prometida, y un futuro brillante. Bueno, espero que siga teniendo ese futuro.

No puedo creer la suerte que ha tenido, sobrevivir a un disparo, su situación sigue grave, pero pudo haber sido peor. Entonces recordé a esos tipos que me asaltaron hace una semana, también tuve mucha suerte, también pude haber muerto y solo me golpearon, y pensar que hay muchos criminales en esta ciudad.

Dejé de pensar en eso, y me di cuenta que había mucho tráfico, justo lo que faltaba. Sonó mi celular, y al ver la pantalla vi que se trataba de Matt, dude en contestar pero al ver que estaba en un embotellamiento, no tenía nada más que hacer.

-hola-dije-

-Vaya al fin contestas, te he dejado cientos de mensajes en la contestadora-

-sabes que nunca estoy en casa Matt, y además, mi contestadora murió-

-¿quieres decir que la rompiste?

-No fue a propósito-le conteste-bueno quizá un poco, llegue molesto del trabajo hace unos días, y bueno… digamos que me descargue con ella.

-a decir verdad no me sorprende.

-Bueno, tuve un mal día-dije recordando ese día, mi asistente Ren accidentalmente arrojo café a unos papeles de mi oficina, que tuve que volver a hacer, y me retraso de otras cosas. Mire de reojo para verlo y estaba escuchando música y moviendo sus brazos y manos al ritmo que supongo llevaba su música. Algo escalofriante de ver. Aunque no tanto como oírlo cantar.

-Todos tus días son malos-contesto Matt volviéndome a la realidad-bueno, no te llame para hablar de tu contestadora muerta-dijo causándome una ligera risa- Te invitamos a comer, y antes de que digas que no puedes…

-no puedo-dije interrumpiéndolo-

-¿¡rayos T.K. podrías al menos dejarme terminar!-

-bueno, continua-dije mientras escuchaba como suspiraba-

-Hikari va a estar aquí-

-¿y eso qué?-pregunté intentando saber sus intenciones-Hikari siempre esta ¿no?

-Quiere hablar contigo-

-ahh si, que curioso-dije fingiendo interés-

-¿y no te interesa saber lo que quiere?-

-No en este momento, tengo trabajo que hacer-

-ayy el mismo cuento de siempre-dijo hastiado y lo imagine rodando sus ojos- por lo menos cambia de excusa-

-No es una excusa, de hecho estoy llegando a Shinjuku-

-pero ¿Qué rayos haces en shinjuku?-

- T-R-A-B-A-J-A-R –dije haciendo énfasis y escuchando un bufido-

-si, pero ¿que no se supone que te encargas de Tokio?-

-Es que…-dije pausándome un momento, hablar de la situación crítica de Zero no me era fácil, hemos sido mejores amigos desde la universidad, es una de las pocas personas con quien hablo-a Zero le dispararon y debo cubrirlo hasta que mejore-

-¿En serio?-dijo Matt cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio-¿Qué paso?-

-Lo asaltaron, solo que el no tuvo tanta suerte… aún sigue en el hospital y, no ha despertado-

-No sé qué decir T.K, sé que es un buen amigo tuyo, espero que se mejore-

-Yo igual…de todos modos, ahora tengo el doble de trabajo, y tendrás que perdonarme Matt, pero no puedo ir, y esta vez es en serio-

-Pero T.K. ¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy?-

- … ¿Miércoles?...-

-que gracioso, finge que no sabes, T.K. -

-perdón Matt tengo que dejarte, adiós-dije colgando y estacionando el carro, tuve que pegarle en el brazo Ren para que me escuchara que ya habíamos llegado.

Al salir del auto, casi pude sentir que estaba en el infierno, debido al incendio se sentía un terrible calor en el aire, a pesar de que estábamos a unas cuadras, se sentía horrible. Caminamos y al llegar vi que era un edificio departamental, la parte superior era la que se quemaba, y el fuego descendía, los bomberos aún no habían apagado el incendio, era demasiado grande.

-Toma-le pase la cámara a mi Ren-voy a preguntar a las personas de allá-dije empezando a acercarme, había una cinta amarilla que impedía el paso, y afuera de ella estaba un montón de gente viendo el incendio. Empecé a hacer preguntas de cómo paso el incendio, y a qué hora, aunque mi información no estaba completa.

Así que decidí preguntarle a algún bombero acerca de la situación, pase la cinta amarilla acercándome un poco más.

-No puede estar aquí es peligroso-dijo un bombero-

-No voy a acercarme más, solo quiero que me diga la situación-

-periodistas-dijo en un tono molesto- no se cansan de fastidiar-

-es mi trabajo señor, así como el suyo es rescatar gente y apagar incendios, el mío es informar a la gente de los sucesos de la ciudad-dije molesto, detestaba que nos trataran de esta forma, el bombero pareció calmarse y dio un suspiro de resignación-

-todo lo que sabemos es que fue provocado, encontramos unos tanques de gasolina afuera, es difícil apagar esta clase de incendios, especialmente por los cilindros de gas, es peligroso adentrarse demasiado-dijo mientras yo anotaba todo en la libreta-

-gracias-dije mientras retrocedía a atrás de la cinta-

-¿ya tomaste fotos?-le pregunte a Ren que intentaba sacar una en un ángulo extraño-

-ya casi acabo-contesto en eso se oyó una explosión haciendo gritar a la gente-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto todo aturdido-

-cilindros de gas-

Los bomberos retrocedieron porque el incendio empeoro, en lo que los veía vi fijamente como Ren se acercaba lentamente y paso la cinta, al principio lo ignore, creyendo que lo verían, y lo regresarían justo como a mí, así que seguí haciendo preguntas a algunas personas, cuando voltee de nuevo, vi como Ren entraba por los costados del edificio.

-¿¡oye que haces!-grite corriendo hacia el,

-solo intento sacar una foto de más cerca-

-¿Estás loco? Ya vámonos- intenté agarrarlo pero se escucho otra explosión que me hizo caer al suelo de lo aturdido, cuando levanté la vista Ren ya no estaba, alcé la vista y el muy idiota estaba adentro- ¡espera!-grite corriendo-

-¡espere no entre ahí!-oí que me gritaron-

Cuando entre pude sentir como ardía horriblemente ese lugar, empecé a subir las escaleras a ver si lo veía-

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto el mismo bombero de antes-

-El imbécil de mi asistente entro, y yo de idiota lo seguí-dije agitadamente- nadie lo detuvo y…

-¡cúbrase!-grito el bombero mientras se caía un pilar entre nosotros-tiene que salir de aquí, yo lo buscaré, el techo está a punto de caerse -

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunte dudando-

-¡váyase!-grito haciéndome retroceder, entonces baje cuidadosamente, apenas llevaba ahí como 2 minutos ya estaba todo sudado, y tosiendo, había demasiado humo. Mientras bajaba escuche el grito de Ren.

Regresé para ver que le había pasado, pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado, ya no podía dejar de toser, tome un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y cubrí mi nariz y boca. Lo busque entre los departamentos gritándole para ver si respondía.

Otros bomberos bajaban de los pisos de arriba rescatando personas, entonces vi a Ren que salía corriendo dentro de una puerta, lo tome de la camisa mientras lo arrastraba.

-¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?-le dije mientras caminábamos a la puerta y cuando iba a salir por la puerta parte del techo cayo bloqueando la entrada. No dejé de toser por un rato, y Ren perdía la conciencia.

Busque otra salida, y solo vi una enorme ventana, no era nada alentador, estábamos en el segundo piso, pero sentía que ya no podía respirar. Era saltar o morir ahogado, o peor, quemado.

Agarre impulso, agarrando bien a Ren

-¿Estás listo?-le grité-

-Espera no vas…-

-¡salta!- y saltamos quebrando el vidrio mientras escuchaba como el edificio se quemaba atrás de mí. Sentí la caída y grite de dolor, me dolía la cabeza y en todo el cuerpo, los bomberos voltearon a vernos, Ren estaba gritando de dolor, creo que se fracturó el brazo.

Nos agarraron y nos alejaron de ahí.

-¿ESTAN LOCOS?-preguntaron algunos bomberos-

-a decir verdad… creo que lo estoy-dije mientras no paraba de toser-créame que seguir a este idiota no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas.

-bien, llévenlos con los paramédicos-dijo mientras dos bomberos nos ayudaron a levantarnos. Me dolía el pecho de tanto toser.

-falta uno-dije-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron-

-Un bombero, se quedo adentro-dije mientras un paramédico me ponía un respirador, y a Ren le revisaban su brazo.

El paramédico curo unos rasguños que tenía, y examino mis costados. Sentí como un líquido cálido descendía por mi cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije sintiéndome mareado-

-se golpeo la cabeza-dijo el paramédico-necesita radiografías para ver si no es muy grave.

-No sé si eso sea…-dije pero no pude terminar porque todo me dio vueltas y mis ojos se cerraban.

* * *

><p>-No quiso venir ¿verdad?-dijo Hikari un poco decepcionada, yo solo asentí-<p>

-lo siento Hikari, hice lo que pude-

-Gracias por intentar Matt-

-a mi no me sorprende, ha sido un cretino desde hace un tiempo-dijo Tai molesto-no se para que se molestaron en llamar-

-¡cállate Tai!-le grite- el hecho de que lo sea no te da el derecho de decirlo, y además esta vez si paso algo-

-¿A si?—pregunto Tai con Ironía en su voz- ¿Y qué excusa uso ahora? O ¡espera! ¡Déjame adivinar! "tengo que trabajar"-

-Esta vez es en serio-le conteste-¿y porque te molesta tanto?

-Porque tu hermano hizo llorar a Hikari-

-¡ya basta Tai!-grito Hikari- ¡eso a ti no te importa!... y solo para que lo sepas, también fue mi culpa, y ya nos disculpamos-dijo haciendo que Tai cruzara los brazos como un niño pequeño- ¿Qué decías Matt? Antes de que Tai interrumpiera (¬¬)

-Un amigo de T.K. está en el hospital, y está grave-dije sentándome en la sala de mi departamento-dijo que lo asaltaron y le dispararon, y ahora tiene que cubrirlo.

-Suena como una excusa para mí-dijo Tai haciendo que Hikari lo golpeara en el brazo-

-No lo es, conozco a T.K., se que le duele, Zero ha sido su mejor amigo desde que lo conoció, pero no va a admitirlo, seguro va a fingir que no pasa nada-

-¿y qué hacemos? Hoy es un día especial, y tenemos que celebrarlo, eso podría animarlo un poco-

-Pero el dijo que no puede, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Obligarlo?-dijo Tai-

-tengo una idea-dije sacando el celular-

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté estaba en una cama, con un respirador y mi cabeza tenía una bandita al igual que mi mejilla, mi antebrazo estaba vendado.<p>

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-en el hospital-dijo Ren que estaba sentado leyendo una revista, y su brazo tenía un cabestrillo-

-así que no fue un sueño-

-Toda una aventura ¿no?

-¿Aventura? Aventura las que uno tiene cuando se acuesta con la esposa de un conocido, ¡a esto se le llama ser!-

-¿Estúpido?-contesto el-

-¡MUY ESTUPIDO!-dije molesto haciendo que retrocediera un poco-¿Qué acaso no piensas antes de actuar? ¡Ni si quiera pienses que la siguiente vez te seguiré! ¿Oíste?

-S-si-dijo Ren tragando saliva – de verdad lo lamento, solo quería… pensé que si tomaba una foto increíble, yo conseguiría un mejor puesto…-

-¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?-le pregunte mientras trataba de calmarme- Esto no es acerca del trabajo, se trata de perder la vida por una tontería, arriesgarse así, solo por un mejor puesto, ¡por Dios Ren, había agente atrapada allá adentro, y los bomberos no necesitaban ser estorbados!-le dije viendo como bajaba la cabeza- Casi morimos los dos, casi muero por tratar de salvar tu trasero… y la próxima vez piensa en los demás… porque no pienso salvarte una vez más-le dije haciendo que bajara la cabeza-

-… No volverá a suceder…-contestó-

-eso espero… y por cierto ¡Me debes una cámara nueva!-dije recordando que la pobre y "costosa" cámara se había destrozado con el impacto- ¿Cuándo puedo irme? ¿No has visto al doctor?

-pueden irse cuando gusten-dijo un doctor entrando a la habitación- solo tome esto cuando tenga dolor-dijo dándome una frasco con analgésicos-ha sido un hombre con suerte, solo tuvo un par de quemaduras y unas cuantas cortadas en los costados, estará bien… pero ya no intente mas locuras-dijo saliendo por la puerta-lo mismo va para usted-le dijo a Ren-

¡MALDICIÓN! Cuando intente moverme sentí un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo. Es lo que me saco por ser bueno. Salimos de la habitación, de verdad necesitaba bañarme.

-¿Qué hora es?

-las 5:40-dijo Ren viendo su celular-

-¿Ya?

-llevamos aquí 2 horas-

-¿Tanto?...-

-¿¡Takaishi!-dijo mi jefe al vernos pasar por los pasillos-

-H-hola jefe-dije algo sorprendido-

-¿Qué rayos paso?-

Fuimos a la cafetería del hospital, y le contamos todo, al principio se mostro enojado, pero después se calmo cuando le dijimos que traíamos toda la información.

-Si no fuera por esa información los despediría a ambos, mas vale que la prensa no se entere que dos periodistas del diario Tokio Shimbum se involucraron con la noticia… su trabajo es informar las noticias NO ser parte de ellas-dijo molesto-

-Es mi culpa jefe-dijo Ren- Yo quise conseguir una fotografía y Takeru solo…

-Es culpa de los dos-conteste, sin saber exactamente porque lo protegía- Yo mismo decidí seguirlo…

-Bueno, ya no importa… con que no se repita-contesto el jefe desacomodándose un poco la corbata

-¿Y usted que hace aquí jefe?-pregunto Ren-No creo que haya venido a vernos a nosotros.

-he estado toda la tarde aquí, Zero no ha mostrado mejoría.

Por un momento había olvidado todo ese asunto, y me sentí mal al no poder recordar la miseria de mi amigo.

-entonces ¿el va a… morir?-pregunto Ren, haciendo que los pelos se me erizaran-

-No lo sé-dijo el jefe-el… entro en coma-dijo haciendo que los 3 nos quedáramos en un incomodo silencio. Zero ¿En coma? No podía creerlo, el es mi mejor amigo, no podía ser, ayer estábamos como si nada platicando como personas normales, fuimos a un bar, tomamos unas copas y reímos como si no importara que el mundo se acabara.

Me hablo de su prometida, y de cómo se le propuso, me hablo de que planeaba comprar una casa, de lo mucho que le gustaría tener un hijo… y ahora está en una cama luchando por vivir.

-tengo que ir a verlo-dije levantándome, en todo el recorrido solo pensaba en lo horrible que podía ser la vida, en un segundo lo tienes todo, y al siguiente lo pierdes como si nunca lo hubieras tenido.

Entre a la habitación y ahí estaba Yuuki, su prometida, me vio y me abrazo, lloro ignorando el hecho de que mi ropa era un desastre. La rodee con mis brazos. Después de un rato nos separamos y me conto todo, la verdad es que no sabía que decirle, ni sabía cómo sentirme yo.

Lo miré un momento, conectado a todas esas máquinas, de las que ahora dependía, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, no fue como cuando salve a Ren, esta vez… yo no podía hacer nada… solo esperar. Me quede un rato, y después entro Ren y también abrazo a Yuuki. Nos quedamos los 3 un rato hablando y después decidimos irnos.

Ren se ofreció a acompañarme por el auto, y acepte, tomamos un taxi y en media hora ya estábamos en la colonia del incendio… al fin el incendio se había apagado, entonces recordé que como mi cámara estaba rota, las fotos se habían perdido, y le dije a Ren que tomara algunas con su celular.

Caminamos por mi auto, y tenía una infracción, ¿Qué acaso el destino se empeña en torturarme? Ren se ofreció a pagarla, y claro que acepte que lo hiciera. Mientras salíamos de ahí. Vi a Ren un poco afligido, tal vez me sobrepase, era un buen tipo después de todo, solo que algo torpe.

-¿Quieres ir por un trago?-le dije viendo todo el tráfico que había hacia Odaiba-

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendido, ya que nunca lo había invitado a nada antes-

-Lo necesito más que nunca-dije recargando mi cabeza en una mano, mientras los carros avanzaban lentamente, el acepto, y me pare en un bar, no era de mala muerte, era decente, tenía buena música, varias mesas de billar, sofás para sentarse, la barra por supuesto, que era una muy larga, y hasta un espacio para los que querían bailar-

Entramos, y uno de los barman era amigo mio.

-¡Hey que onda T.K! Mi mejor cliente-

-Hola kenji-salude mientras me sentaba y Ren hacía lo mismo en seguida-

-vaya vaya, no puedo creer que vengas dos veces seguidas-dijo refiriéndose anoche- Linda ropa por cierto-dijo sarcásticamente-Has estado de travieso ¿Ehh? ¡Asi se hace!-dijo pensando que seguro anduve con una mujer -

-Ha sido un día muy pesado-dije recargándome-

-¿Qué te sirvo?-

-Un whisky en las rocas-

-¿Y a tu amigo?-pregunto-

-Una cerveza-dijo Ren-

Kenji sirvió las bebidas, y nos las paso.

-Por cierto ¿donde esta Zero y su novia?, siempre vienen contigo ¿no?-dijo limpiando la barra-

En ese momento me tome el whisky de un sorbo. No era fácil hablar de esto. Kenji me sirvió mas y espero a que respondiera.

-Zero está… -dije quedándome son palabras, pase mi mano por rostro-el está en el hospital-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin creérselas-

-Lo asaltaron anoche, y le dispararon-

-Pero ¿está bien?-

-Está en coma…-hablé directamente, no sé cómo dar malas noticias.

-Que mal-contesto el-esta ciudad ya no es segura. Vaya-dijo mientras iba a atender a otros clientes-

-no puedo creer lo de Zero-dijo Ren- creo que aún no reacciono del todo, tan solo pensar que cualquiera de nosotros podría pasar por lo mismo en cualquier momento-

-Y más aún si entras a un edificio en llamas-dije haciéndonos reír-Diablos, no sé cómo voy a decirle a mis amigos lo del incendio-dije suspirando y tomando de mi vaso.

-¿tienes problemas con ellos?

-Yo mas bien diría que ellos tienen un problema conmigo-dije dando otro sorbo.

-¿Y por qué?-

-Creo que ellos… bueno, se preocupan demasiado por mi-

-me gustaría tener la mitad de los amigos que tú tienes-dijo mientras pedía otra cerveza-tienes suerte de tener a tantos, y que todos se preocupen por ti-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, siempre me la he llevado trabajando, para mantener a mis hermanos pequeños-dijo sorprendiéndome- y también ayudando a mi mamá, aunque no he sido de mucha ayuda-

Ahora entendía lo de la "gran fotografía", por eso quería avanzar de puesto.

-Con más razón debes cuidar tu vida-le dije- tu familia depende de ti, ¿Qué pasaría si tu les faltaras?-le pregunte haciéndole reflexionar-

-No lo había pensado, creo que solo quería encontrar un camino más fácil y rápido-

-No hay caminos fáciles, ni difíciles, solo caminos, en donde puedes encontrarte algunos obstáculos, pero evitarlos no harán que desaparezcan, tienes que seguir un rumbo fijo… porque en esta vida no hay atajos-le dije dejándolo con la boca abierta-

-woa T.k. creo que nunca nadie me había dado un consejo como tú, deberías ser columnista-me dijo-

-eso sería grandioso-dije sin mucho interés-

-No te agradecí por salvar mi vida T.K., creo que si no fuera por ti, tal vez ya no estaría aquí-dijo dándome la mano-Gracias por abrirme los ojos-

-de nada-dije dándole la mano- pero por favor ya no vuelvas a hacerlo-

-claro… y por lo de la cámara, la pagare en cuanto pueda-

- olvídalo-dije pensando que tal vez necesitaría el dinero para su familia-ya no te preocupes por eso, conozco a alguien que puede darme una nueva-dije mintiendo-

-¿Seguro?-

-Ya te dije que si-dije fingiendo enojo-

Ahí estaba en un bar tratando de despejarme un rato, a mitad de semana, nunca hubiese pensado que terminaría el día aquí.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>No olviden los reviews n.n! si les gusto el capitulo comenten y si no les gusto, pues también! Así se hacen las buenas historias :D<strong>


	3. ¿¡Sorpresa?

**Helloooooo! mmm gracias por todos los que han estado comentando, he estado trabajando en mis "horrores" ortográficos como solían decirme mis maestros jaja, y tambien estoy tratando de no repetir como me habían dicho, mmm lo de las caritas si voy a seguir poniéndolas aunque solo en escenas cómicas.**

**Mmm si, Zero y Yuuki son personajes de Vampire Knight, los amo *o*... y por lo del asalto, mmm pues realmente no me basé específicamente en Mexico, es algo que creo pasa en cualquier ciudad grande tristemente.**

**Pero bueno basta de habladurías y a leer chingado! (arriba el norte)xD**

* * *

><p><em>Vive cada día como si fuera el último…<em>

Capitulo 3:

¿¡Sorpresa!

Empecé a toser nuevamente, no tanto como antes, pero si un poco.

Encendí el auto, y lleve a Ren a su casa, y me dirigí a mi departamento. Estacione el auto, pero no me bajé, me quedé ahí recargado en el volante, respirando una pesada soledad, no supe cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, recargue mi cabeza en la ventana, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía un cigarro en la boca lo cual me hizo volver a toser, me sentí asqueado, tome la cámara rota y me bajé del auto para respirar mejor.

Apagué el cigarro que estaba todo entero, me recargué en mis rodillas tosiendo… es un hecho, no volveré a fumar nunca, tiré lo que quedaba de la cajetilla de cigarros. Me vi a mi mismo, y noté que mi traje estaba todo sucio, y algo roto, lástima, era mi traje de Hugo Boss, el más costoso que tenía, desearía no habérmelo puesto hoy.

Busqué mi celular, mientras entraba al edificio, y para mi desgracia no estaba, de seguro se incinero el pobre… más bien pobre de mí, era un Smartphone, que recién compre esta semana, ya que el otro me lo robaron aquellos rufianes… Y mi cámara está rota (ToT), mi costosa cámara profesional.

¿Qué nada me puede salir bien? Cuando me desperté esta mañana pensé que hoy sería un buen día…veamos… repasaré el día… Desperté, me bañé, desayuné, fui a la oficina apurado porque creí que llegaría tarde, y todo estaba bien, almorcé, y regresé a trabajar, me fumé un cigarro, y mi jefe llega y me dice lo de Zero, fui al incendio a sacar la nota, y por una razón que no comprendo decidí jugar al héroe, y casi muero incinerado e intoxicado. Terminé en el hospital, y cuando veo a Zero, no soy capaz de decirle nada a Yuuki… no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando me levanté.

Desde que fumé ese cigarro todas las cosas malas cayeron… casi muero ahogado en humo… ¿Quizá el universo intenta decirme algo?... por si acaso mejor dejo de fumar.

Como odio todo esto, mas que nunca decidí que debía alejarme de las personas, por que estar cerca de ellas, me lastima… Entonces ¿Por qué quiero acercarme? Quiero que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo va a estar bien… aunque fuera mentira. En días como estos pienso que no sobreviviré un día mas.

Sé que he sido yo quien tomó esta decisión, pero a veces no soporto estar solo, y me he convencido que el amor no es para mi, y que me he olvidado de cómo ser un buen amigo. Y siento tanto miedo de estar cerca de alguien, miedo a que me lastimen. O de lastimar a alguien. Algo que creo que he estado haciendo los últimos meses.

Mis padres fueron horribles, fueron egoístas, y siempre he tenido este miedo de terminar como ellos, no es mi idea de una familia. Por eso no tengo relaciones amorosas que duren más de 2 meses.

Suelo pasar mucho tiempo a solas, y busco excusas para alejarme de los demás, la poca vida social que tengo es con Zero y Yuuki, desde la universidad nos hicimos amigos, porque estuvimos en las mismas clases, excepto el último año por el intercambio.

Cada vez que pienso en Zero, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… quizás si yo lo hubiera acompañado, o lo hubiera llevado, estaría bien, probablemente él estuviera con Yuuki ahora cenando, o hubiéramos ido a cenar los 3, incluso tal vez Ren nos hubiera acompañado.

¡Maldita sea!, como detesto mi vida, le salve la vida a Ren, ¿y al universo no le importa? ¿No debería pasarme algo bueno por mis buenas acciones o algo así?

Me di cuenta que ya estaba en el ascensor, y uno de mis vecinos se me quedaba viendo extraño, no lo culpo, me veo horrible.

Salí del ascensor, estoy tan cansado, solo quiero bañarme y dormir. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí, y de repente las luces se encendieron solas.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-escuché sorprendido, alcé la vista y vi a los digidestinados, luego vi una mesa con un pastel, luego los voltee a ver nuevamente.

-pero ¿Qué…?-dije viendo a todos

-¿Qué te paso?-comentó uno de ellos, aunque ni si quiera puse atención quien lo dijo y lo que seguían preguntando. En ese momento se creó un silencio indescriptible, en el que esperaban a mi reacción.

-Yo… ustedes…-dije viendo una mesa de regalos, luego la de comida y luego a ellos nuevamente, y arriba había un letrero que decía feliz cumpleaños-¿H-hoy es mi cumpleaños?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante mi pregunta, voltee a ver el calendario, y efectivamente, hoy era mi cumpleaños… no, no era lo que tenía en mente esta mañana…

-¿es en serio?-

-¿No recordabas que hoy es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Davis riéndose-

-¿No vas a decirnos porque tu ropa esta toda… rota?-preguntaba Yolei que estaba sentada al lado de Ken-

-¿Y por qué tienes una bendita en tu cabeza?-

-¿Por qué tu camisa tiene sangre?-pregunto Hikari-

-oigan… una cosa a la vez-les dije sentándome mientras pasaba una mano por mi frente-

-De acuerdo ¿Qué rayos te paso?-preguntó Matt-

-Es una interesante historia en realidad-dije sonriendo irónicamente-

-¿y bien?-pregunto-

-Hubo un incendio en Shinjuku, y fuimos a investigar, y… digamos que… ehh digamos que… tuve… eeh… unas dificultades en el trabajo-admití ya que eso no fue una mentira, me desacomodé la corbata- Pero estoy bien-

-¿Qué clase de dificultades?-preguntó Cody muy extrañado-

-Pues ya saben, esas que siempre hay… en un incendio-

-¡estuviste en el hospital!-exclamó Joe al ver que traía la pulsera o esa cosa que te ponen en el hospital-

-Takeru- Matt dijo en reproche, como diciendo que dijera la verdad-

-Bien, a mi asistente se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea (nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz) de entrar al edificio en llamas para sacar una fotografía, intente detenerlo, así que fui y lo saqué-

-¡Entraste a un edificio que se quemaba!-

-Pues no tenía muchas opciones desde que mi asistente es muy torpe-

-Debe serlo si se le ocurrió entrar así como así-le criticó Yolei-

-y tu de idiota lo seguiste-dijo Davis-

-¿Y qué tal estás?-pregunto Hikari-

-cansando, adolorido…

-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien-dijo Matt-y ahora…

-Pide un deseo-dijo Sora que se acercaba con el pastel, que tenía dos velas que decían 24. No puede ser que yo haya olvidado mi propio cumpleaños, es la primera vez en mi vida.

No creo en eso de pedir deseos, aunque no quiere decir que no los tenga… Pensé en que podría pedir, alcé la vista, y me veían ansiosos, quizá porque no me había rehusado a esta pequeña fiesta que habían organizado, vi a Hikari que me veía profundamente, como si quisiera saber que pediría. Vi sus labios, esos exquisitos labios, ya había olvidado a que sabían… y los deseaba tanto…

Me voltee al pastel y apague las velas, y todos aplaudieron, y me abrazaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños T.K-me felicitó Matt abrazándome primero (si, "muy" feliz), después Sora, Ken, Yolei, Cody, "Hikari", Davis, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, y al final Tai

-¡Felicidades!-

-Arg, Tai me estás apretando muy fuerte-dije quejándome de mis heridas-

-Lo sé-atinó a decir y me soltó-

-¡mordida!-gritó Mimi-

-¿Qué? Ni lo sueñen-

-Si T.K, mordida, mordida-empezaron a decir todos, término siendo en contra de mi voluntad-

-Si está bien-dije acercándome poco a poco, y al final empujaron mi cara embarrándome de pastel, y tomando una foto, mientras todos reían. Me lamí la cara, mmm que rico, el pastel era de chocolate.

-Muy lindos ustedes-me quejé mientras me intentaba limpiar con una servilleta- ahora si me disculpan, necesito tomar un baño-dije caminando a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Creen que se enojo?-pregunto Yolei-

-Quien sabe-

-Pues yo no lo vi molesto-

-Es cierto, si hubiese querido, ya nos hubiera mandado a la ching-

-¬¬ Davis-

-digo que nos hubiera corrido-se corrigió-

-Entonces súbanle a la música-empezó a decir Mimi con un vaso de soda-

-ay que bailar-

-si ay que mover el esqueleto-dijo Davis

-eso ya ni se usa-le comentó Yolei

-¿Y tu que sabes?-le contesto Davis

-Mas que tu-

-ya quisieras-

-y dale la mula al trigo-dijo Ken rodando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Estaba recargado en la puerta mientras oía esa conversación, me causo algo de gracia esa pequeña discusión, que al parecer no había acabado ahí. Me quite el saco y la corbata, y me senté en la cama, mientras veía por la ventana, era una linda noche, y mis amigos realmente me habían sorprendido.<p>

Pues claro, si para empezar olvide que era mi cumpleaños, ¿Puedo ser más idiota? Me levante dispuesto a bañarme, me saque la demás ropa, y me metí en la regadera, el agua caliente me relajo un rato, salí en toalla, y me vi en el espejo, vi las pequeñas cortadas en los costados, aún dolían. No me había dado cuenta de mi venda en el brazo y ahora estaba mojado.

Al menos la ducha me había despertado, salí del baño, y me puse los bóxer y un pantalón de mezclilla, casi me pongo la piyama, de rutina seguramente. Me senté en la cama mientras decidía que camiseta ponerme. Escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Takeru?-escuche la voz de Hikari-

-Pasa-dije algo nervioso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cabeza de Hikari-

-Hola, no quería molestarte, los demás querían saber si no te… habías quedado dormido-terminó de decir algo sonrojada al verme sin camisa "nuevamente"-

-Ya casi salgo-le respondí sonriendo-

-Bueno entonces te dejo-

-¡ya entra!-escuche que Mimi le decía desde afuera, y después Hikari gritó al sentir que la empujaba adentro y cerraban la puerta, y después se oyeron las risas de las chicas. Ella intentó abrirla, pero ellas no la dejaban.

-¡Usen protección!-escuché que dijeron y se oyeron más risas. Hikari se puso roja, y yo solo me atiné a reír.

-Las voy a matar… perdón por molestarte Takeru-

-no es molestia-le dije parándome y quitándome la venda del antebrazo y dejando ver una enorme cortada.

-¿Te ayudo?-se acercó Hikari, pero tan cerca, que casi pude sentir que me daba un infarto. Asentí y ella tomo la venda nueva y empezó a vendarme-Debe dolerte mucho- me dijo viendo mi brazo al igual que yo.

-No… yo-respondí alzando la vista-no duele tanto-le dije haciendo que Hikari también alzara la suya por unos instantes-

-Listo, ten más cuidado-

-Gracias-le agradecí quedando en un incómodo silencio, ella pasó su mano a mis costados donde había algunas cortadas-

-¿Aún te duele?-

-No ahora-dije mientras ella retiraba su mano y se alejaba-

-¿Qué le paso a tu cámara?-preguntó acercándose a la cama donde la había dejado-

-se la preste a mi asistente, "eso" pasó-le conté haciéndola reír-

-puedo revisarla si quieres, tal vez se pueda arreglar-

-Te lo agradecería mucho-dije mientras tomaba algunas camisas-tal vez puedas ayudarme, ¿Cuál me pongo?-pregunté enseñándoselas-

-Me gusta la negra, woa ¿todavía tienes la verde?-se preguntó tomándola en sus manos-

-Claro… tu me la diste-dije haciendo que me mirara perpleja-no me desharía de ella-la sorprendí viendo como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa-

-¿Aún te queda?-

-ay que averiguarlo-le respondí tomando la camisa y poniéndomela-

-Te ves muy bien Takeru, hace tiempo que no te veía tan casual, siempre usas esos trajes-

-Si-dije mientras me ponía unos tenis-

-¿Y… que pediste?-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunté-

-¿No pediste ningún deseo?-

-aah eso… si-

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No se supone que no debo decirlo? Si no, no se cumplirá-hablé sonriendo y volteando a verla-¿Por qué preguntas?

-nada mas-

-aah-

-me estas matando de curiosidad Takeru-

-no seas injusta, tú nunca me decías tus deseos-

-Porque no tenía ninguno, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba-

-¿Y antes de tenerlo todo?-

-…Te tenía a ti-dijo viéndome fijamente en los ojos, me quedé sin palabras.

-Si te digo lo que pedí tal vez no se cumpla-

-Tal vez yo pueda cumplirlo por ti-

-¿crees que puedas?

-Pruébame-

Sin pensarlo di un paso en frente, y no me moví-

-¿Lo juras?-le pregunté murmurando en su oido-

-Lo juró-contestó ella sin saber en que se estaba metiendo-

-Un beso-dije confundiéndola-

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin aliento-

-Pedí un beso-

-¿Un beso? Pero…

-No importa-dije dando un paso atrás, y dándole la espalda, claro que era una broma, fui a la cama sentándome en una orilla, suspiré muy cansado, pasando una mano por mi cabeza y después recargándola en mis piernas. Recordé el día que había tenido nuevamente, y lo de Zero, eso me hizo erguirme más, el día estaba por acabarse, me sentí nuevamente deprimido. De repente sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda y mi corazón latía a todo lo que daba-

-Cumpliré tu deseo T.K.-me murmuró en mi oído-Se que estás triste por tu amigo, y quieres ocultarlo, pero no estás solo-dijo mientras yo ponía mi mano en la suya-Yo estoy contigo-siguió diciendo mientras se ponía de pie en frente mío, me tomó de las manos haciendo que me levantara, sentí electricidad en mi cuerpo… me acarició la mejilla donde estaba la bandita-¿Qué ha sido de ti mi Takeru-dijo mientras yo recargaba mi frente en la suya sin decir una palabra, aunque para Hikari y a mí, eso significaba mas que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Se acerco lentamente, sentí sus labios en los míos y cerré los ojos, primero fue lento, se separó y me miro, yo quería mas, un verdadero beso fue lo que yo pedí… y no me quedé con las ganas porque volví a unir nuestros labios, esta vez fue mas apasionado

Ella paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y acaricio mi cabello, y y yo pase mi mano a su cintura, y otra a su espalda, me saco un suspiro, y ella sonrió entre el beso, le besé las mejillas, la barbilla, y bajé hasta su cuello, donde sus suspiros empezaron a hacerse presentes.

-¡oigan ya llevan mucho ahí! ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Tai desde afuera haciendo que se rompiera la magia-

Fue duro volver a la realidad, Hikari y yo nos veíamos sonrojados, pero después nos reímos.

-Feliz cumpleaños T.K-me felicitó dándome un último beso en la mejilla y separándose de mí, caminó a la puerta y la abrió–

-ay no estés molestándolos, si Hikari nada mas le estaba dando su regalo a T.K ¿Verdad Hikari?-bromeaba Mimí en doble sentido haciendo que Hikari se pusiera tan roja como un tomate-

-¿Y eso qué significa?-pregunto Tai-

-Nada, solo le ayudaba a elegir su ropa-le contestó Hikari-

-Gracias-dije en voz baja, aunque estoy seguro que ella me escucho-

Increíblemente Hikari había logrado algo, me hizo olvidar todo lo malo que me había pasado en el día, como si todo eso ahora ya no importara, me tenía en las nubes ahora, me sentí un idiota enamorado…

Regresé a la fiesta, y me sirvieron algo de comida, y sacaron una botella de Vodka y unas cervezas, mientras comíamos, los demás solo hacían preguntas del accidente.

-oye T.K ¿Qué se siente ser un héroe?

-muy doloroso diría yo-le respondí haciendo que rieran-

-¿Y alguien salió herido además de ti?-

-como 13 personas incluyéndome-

-woa que pesado, ¿Y cuántas quemaduras tuviste?-

-¿Podrían hablar de otra cosa? Es desagradable-dijo Sora asqueada-

-Si, por favor-la apoyó Yolei-

-Ay que delicadas-dijo Davis burlándose-

-¡Tú cállate!-

-¿Por qué no vienes a callarme?-la retó Davis haciendo que Yolei se parara-Bueno ya tranquila-dijo intimidado, haciendo que todo el grupo nos riéramos-

Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza, mientras veía como los demás hablaban.

-Takeru saluda a la cámara-decía Matt grabándome-

-No me grabes dije tapándome con la mano-

-¡vamos ay que cantarle a Takeru!-gritó para molestarme, pues nunca me ha gustado que lo hagan-

-¡Estas son las mañanitas…

-¡mejor feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-empezaron a cantar todos haciéndome bajar la cabeza de vergüenza. Terminaron de cantar y alcé mi cabeza para ver que reían.

Matt seguía grabando, pero empecé a ignorarlo, fuimos a la sala, y Hikari se puso a examinar la cámara. Los demás estaban discutiendo sobre que juego iban a poner.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunte viéndola-

-Definitivamente…-dijo quedando en suspenso-Está muerta, no tiene remedio Takeru-

-ya me lo esperaba… tendré que ir a comprar una nueva… y con garantía-

-Yo podría ayudarte a buscar, conozco muy buenas tiendas-dijo dejando a un lado la cámara.

-no quisiera molestarte-

-no me molesta-

-Takeru abre los regalos-dijo Mimi jalándome de la mano-

Abrimos los regalos, me dieron una afeitadora, unas camisas, un perfume de Givenchy, un par de calcetines (cortesía de Davis), un CD, una bufanda, etc.

Muchos regalos, tomaron tantas fotos que me encandile los ojos. Me salí un rato al balcón para distraerme, me recargue en el un rato, voltee hacia dentro, y el vodka estaba por acabarse, los chicos hacían que Joe se tomara unos tragos. Las chicas cantaban Girlfriend en el karaoke que trajeron.

Por lo mal que cantaban se notaba que ya estaban pasadas de copas. Me reí a carcajadas cuando vi toda la escena entera, se estaban peleando por el micrófono.

-¡Mimi suelta el micrófono!-

-¡NO!

Matt intento calmarlas quitándoles el micrófono, pero le fue peor porque termino entre la pelea, y ya lo tenían en el suelo. Lo mejor es que Tai lo grababa en lugar de ayudarlo.

-¿Te diviertes?-preguntaba Hikari saliendo en donde yo estaba-

-Si, algo-dije sin dejar de ver esa escena-

-te has estado perdiendo de muchas cosas-decía mientras yo me volteaba para ver los edificios de enfrente, me recargué en el pequeño balcón-

-Lo sé…-dije volteando a verla, ella se recargó también-

-Desearía regresar el tiempo, y volver a estar en la escuela-

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté, pensé que de los dos, yo era el que no lograba enterrar el pasado.

-Pues… no sé, ahora tenemos responsabilidades, antes parecía todo tan sencillo, ahora le temo al futuro-

-Es un poco tarde para decirlo ¿no crees?-

-No, digo… creo que todos tuvimos miedo a la universidad alguna vez, pero no fue tan terrible como pensamos, ahora me asusta porque ahora dependo de mi, y antes no, estuve siempre acostumbrada a que me protegieran.

-También tuve miedo a la universidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era por el futuro, creo que fue mi pasado-

-No entiendo-

-Sí, mira, cuando nos estábamos por graduarnos pensé en que estudiaría periodismo, encontraría un empleo, viajaría, conocería el mundo… me casaría, y entonces entre en pánico… El matrimonio siempre me ha asustado… no quiero terminar igual que mis padres-dije viendo hacia abajo, de repente sentí que Hikari ponía su mano en la mía-

-No tiene que ser así, todas las parejas son diferentes, siempre he creído que la familia es primero, si pones a tus amigos o a tu trabajo primero, es lógico que el amor se acabe… el amor no son solo palabras y sentimientos, también son acciones, que se viven día a día-habló con tanta firmeza haciéndome pensar en ello, tenía razón, si no le dedicas tiempo la familia es muy obvio que se desmorone, lo cual explica porque la mía está dividida, mis padres siempre se la llevaban trabajando, o con amigos, hasta que el tiempo en familia fue desapareciendo-

-oh por Dios-dije dándome cuenta de algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Me estoy convirtiendo en mis padres-dije asustándome mas que nunca, ahora soy un adicto al trabajo-algo que creí que jamás pasaría.

-Aún estas a tiempo de cambiar-me observó- aún somos jóvenes, aún queda mucho camino ¿no crees?-dijo mientras yo sujetaba su mano. Voltee a la casa y vi a todos en la ventana espiándonos-

-¿crees que la bese?-

-no, yo creo que es muy pronto-

-apuesto a que si-

-¿Cuánto apuestas?

-te apuesto 700 yens-

-hecho-

Hikari también se dio cuenta y soltó mi mano.

-Oigan esto no es un espectáculo-les dije haciendo que desaparecieran-

-¡ja págame!

Iba a seguir reclamándoles, pero esa terrible tos empezó a molestar de nuevo, me recargué en el balcón inclinándome un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hikari poniendo su mano en mi hombro, quería responderle pero no paraba de toser.

-yo… estaré bien…

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ir al hospital?

-No, ya estuve ahí un rato-dije ya mas calmado-

-¿Porqué no nos llamaste T.K?

-No lo pensé… hoy fue un día bastante largo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, y no podía dejar de pensar en…

-tu amigo-contestó ella-

-…si…-

-¿Qué tan grave está?

-…Está en coma…

-Lo lamento-

-... no hables como si hubiera muerto…

-no lo hago, pero debe ser difícil enfrentar esto…

-no lo es…

-No es necesario que finjas conmigo…

-…

-Te conozco muy bien Takeru, y siempre sueles hacerte el fuerte-

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Llorar?

-No, pero… no tienes que fingir que no pasa nada, porque eso te hace ver… cruel, como si no te importara…

-pero si me importa-

-No todos van a pensar eso… si estás triste, no tienes que fingir que no lo estás… vive tus emociones, y siéntelas… y sobre todo… muéstralas… o un día te olvidarás de cómo hacerlo-

-…

-Piénsalo-

-no me funciono muy bien antes-

-Ni a mi… pero no me he rendido aún, la vida sigue… no puedo dejar de vivirla solo porque no supe superar un problema…

-…

-¿Tú detendrías tu vida por ello?-me preguntó-

-Lo he estado haciendo por mucho tiempo-le contesté-

-¿Por qué no quieres avanzar Takeru?-

-me gustaba mas antes…

-pero ya no queda nada de eso… solo recuerdos… recupera tu vida… y vívela-dijo insistiendo-no será fácil-me advirtió-pero no estás solo…

-Se que no-

-que bueno-me dedico una sonrisa-no lo olvides…

Regresamos adentro, donde pasé otro un poco más de tiempo con ellos, era tarde, pronto estarían por irse, y muy en el fondo no deseaba que lo hicieran…

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado :P, dejen reviews!, créanme que el siguiente capítulo será muy diferente ;D<strong>


	4. Amigos con derechos

**Hola, quería avisarles que pronto entraré a la escuela (ToT) y eso significa que tal vez me tarde en actualizar, ya saben, por las tareas y eso :(, pero voy a intentar escribir el siguiente capitulo para subirlo antes de entrar. En fin. Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

_Amigos con derechos_

Desde mi pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, Hikari y yo no hemos hablado, que de raro no tiene nada, me es muy difícil tenerla en frente, aquel beso que me "regaló" por así decirlo, lo tengo marcado en los labios.

Pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones, ella sigue teniendo novio, no puedo permitirme tener éstos pensamientos, se que no es correcto… pero entonces ¿Qué es correcto?

Toda mi vida me han enseñado que siga a mi corazón, pero el corazón no entiende razones, ella tiene una relación seria, y si yo me meto podría arruinarla, y quizá eso ponga triste a Hikari. Tal vez le robe su felicidad. Y no pienso hacer eso. Mi felicidad por la de ella, no es un precio justo.

Hacer lo correcto significa sacrificar ciertas cosas, y como siempre debo ser yo quien me haga a un lado. Además a ella no le agrada mi forma de ser, admito que ahora soy muy pesimista y ella detesta eso.

Lo mejor es que me olvide de éste asunto. Debo ocupar mi mente en algo más importante.

Fijé mi vista en unas fotografías que recién estaban reveladas, llevo días investigando varios grupos de asaltantes, el otro día reconocí a un tipo de los que me asaltaron. Los seguí y encontré en donde se escondían.

Al parecer también se dedicaban a vender droga, me costó mucho trabajo tomar las fotos, tuve que volver cuando no hubiera nadie. Se que es muy estúpido y arriesgado, se supone que esto es trabajo para la policía, pero no veo que hagan nada al respecto, y eso me molesta. Estoy arriesgando mi vida, pero también admito que es algo emocionante.

No soy tan tonto como para publicarlo en el periódico, pienso seguir investigando. Yuuki me dijo las características del asaltante, fue lo poco que le alcanzó a decir Zero antes de su operación.

De entre todas las fotos que tomé, encontré a alguien con esas características. Tenía una terrible cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y una mirada escalofriante. Su cabello era oscuro al igual que sus ojos. La perfecta imagen de un matón.

Le llamé a Ken para que nos encontráramos, vi mi reloj y ya iba tarde. Tomé las fotos, y salí de la oficina.

-¡Te encargó la impresión!-le grité a Ren, quien me miró desde su escritorio atónito-

-¿A dónde vas jefe?-me preguntó, mientras yo entraba al elevador-

-tengo algo importante que hacer, regreso en media hora… y no me llames jefe-le contesté viendo como las puertas se cerraban.

Corrí a la calle, no iba a usar el auto porque quedaba muy cerca de aquí, era un pequeño café en la esquina. Entré algo agitado, busqué a Ken con la mirada y estaba en una esquina leyendo el periódico y tomando un café.

-Perdón si te hice esperar-le dije sentándome-

-Te retrasaste-decía bajando el periódico-

-Si, es que estaba ocupado editando ya sabes-

-Por cierto, tu noticia del incendio fue un escándalo-me dijo mostrándome el periódico-se ve que no pierdes el tiempo, ha sido el primer periódico en publicarlo-

-Si, mi jefe dice que entre mas pronto mejor… aunque no vine a hablar de eso-

-Yo se que no, de hecho me extrañó mucho tu llamada-

-Tengo algo importante que pedirte-le decía mientras el le daba otro sorbo a su café-

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó, yo le puse la carpeta con todas las fotos que tomé, no tenían la mejor resolución, tuve que tomarlas con la cámara del celular, aunque era lo suficiente para distinguir bien la imagen-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó viéndolas una a una-

-Encontré una banda de asaltantes que se ocultan en un almacén cerca de aquí, descubrí que también venden drogas-le dije mostrándole una foto del lugar-

-¡increíble!-exclamó sorprendido- ¿Cómo conseguiste éstas fotos?

-¿Cómo crees tu? Yo mismo las tomé-le respondí-en fin, uno de ellos asaltó a Zero hace unos días-

- aah es verdad, tu hermano nos lo comentó-

-Este tipo fue quien lo hizo-decía yo enseñándole otra foto, Ken frunció el ceño al verla-

-No me parece haberlo visto nunca-

-Es porque siempre se cubre el rostro, por eso es difícil encontrarlo, Ken, necesito que lo encuentres, no he podido averiguar nada mas porque el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo-

-entiendo, pero esto puede tomar mucho tiempo-

-Eso lo sé, pero ese tipo se la ha llevado lastimando a personas inocentes, y va a seguir haciéndolo hasta que no lo detengamos… ésta es la dirección del lugar-le dije mostrándole un papelito-

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero no te prometo nada-decía tomando todas las fotos-¿Sabes? Deberías ser detective-comentó riéndose-apuesto que lo harías muy bien

-Me basta con ser periodista-le contesté viendo la hora-tengo que irme si mi jefe se entera que me salí del trabajo me mata-

-Está bien, cuídate-

Me levanté y corrí de nuevamente al trabajo. A unas pobres secretarias les tiré unos archivos que llevaban, me disculpé y tomé el ascensor nuevamente.

-¡Ya llegué!-le grite a Ren-

-que bueno, tu padre te llamó a la oficina-me contestó-

-¿Qué?-preguntaba yo sin creérmelas-¿Mi padre?

-Si, me dijo que quería comer contigo-

-aah es verdad-recordé que me había dicho que deseaba verme-

-Oye T.K-

-¿mmm?

-Mira esto-me dijo mostrándome unas fotos del evento social mas importante del año, había todo tipo de celebridades, y uno de ellos era del novio de Hikari.

Ese tipo nadaba en dinero, y no precisamente suyo, mas bien es el tipo de chico que lo hereda de sus padres, y que vive para gastarlo, todo un parásito.

Que bueno que no me encargo de la sección de sociales, ni de loco iría a entrevistar a ese tipo, prefiero sacarme los ojos.

-T.K hay que llevar esas hojas al jefe, quiere revisarlas-me dijo señalando una "enorme" pila de hojas-

-¡T.K!-gritó la persona mas fastidiosa en el mundo entero, se enganchó de mi espalda-

-solo mis amigos me llaman T.K, tú llámame Takaishi-le dije intentando quitármela de encima-

-Ay no seas tan amargado-contestó-

-Haruka quítate de encima-le ordené irritado, ésta chica era precisamente la que se encargaba de la sección de sociales, y todo tipo de chismes de celebridades, en pocas palabras, una paparazzi.

Lo cual es perfecto para ella, es chismosa, fastidiosa, terca, se mete en lo que no le importa, y es una acosadora.

-mejor dime que me llevarás a cenar ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Ja! Te quedarás con las ganas porque primero me hago monje antes que salir contigo-

-¡que cruel eres!-dijo cruzando los brazos-

-que te lleve Ren, seguro que a el no le importará ¿verdad Ren?-le dije volteando a verlo-

-¿Qué? ¡ahh! Si seguro…-contestó siguiéndome la corriente-

-pero yo quiero salir contigo-decía poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

-pero yo no-le dije quitando sus manos-

-¡ash! Bueno-se quejó caminando a su oficina y azotando la puerta.

-¿Crees que se enojó?-preguntó Ren en broma-

-Mejor le llevo esto al jefe-dije tomando la enorme pila de hojas, y caminando a la oficina.

Pasé el resto de la mañana muy ocupado, tenía que redactar muchas cosas, y Haruka no paraba de molestarme, pero yo tengo la culpa, cometí el grave error de salir con ella una vez, UNA VEZ, y desde entonces no me deja en paz.

Pero bueno, mi papá me volvió a llamar, quedamos de vernos en un restaurante, esta vez me fui con calma, ya que el también es muy impuntual.

Llegué al restaurante y me senté a esperarlo, mientras llegaba ordené una cerveza, 5 minutos después llegó el, con su traje caro, ahora tenía un puesto importantísimo y siempre lucía elegante.

-¿Cómo estás hijo? Hace mucho que no te veía-me dijo abrazándome-

-muy bien, ocupado ya sabes-

-igual que yo-me comentó, ordenamos comida y esperamos-escucha hijo… últimamente he estado pensando y… nunca te he dicho lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, igual que tu madre, y sé que nunca pasamos tiempo juntos… pero no por eso quiere decir que no lo esté, por eso…-dijo sacando una caja de su maletín-quiero darte esto, no pude llamarte en tu cumpleaños pero espero que te guste-

Tomé la caja y la abrí lentamente, abrí los ojos sorprendido, era una foto de nosotros, éramos Matt, mi papá y yo, en ese entonces tenía 13 años, ese verano lo pase con ellos en un campamento, mi papá se veía algo cansado.

Recuerdo que ese día no pudimos armar la casa de campaña, de hecho fue un desastre, pero también fue muy divertido.

-Esta foto hijo, es la que siempre veo cuando me siento solo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tu hermano, los amo, aunque cometí muchos errores, no he dejado de estar al pendiente-escuché que me dijo, no había sentido ésta alegría hace tanto tiempo-

-Muchas gracias papá…-dije sin poder expresar la felicidad que me invadía por dentro.

-Aún no me des las gracias, todavía falta el otro regalo-

-¿Hay otro?-

En lugar de responderme simplemente sacó una caja con un moño, un celular se veía dibujado en ella.

-Tu hermano me dijo que te hacía falta uno nuevo-

-¿Me compraste un Blackberry?-

-¿Un black-que?-

-Un celular-le contesté riendo-

-aah entonces si-

-no sé como agradecértelo-

-no he perdido las esperanzas de que un día vengas a trabajar conmigo como reportero-decía riéndose y tomando de su copa-

-Tal vez algún día papá-

-vaya vaya, así que comenzaron sin mi-escuché que decían, volteé y ahí estaba Matt viéndonos-

-llegas muy tarde-le reprochó papá-

-Si es que… planear una boda me tiene muerto-decía dejándose caer en la silla-

-te esperan muchas cosas mas-dijo papá- a ambos, espero que sean muy felices-decía revolviéndonos el cabello-

-Gracias papá-

-dime T.K-me habló Matt llamando mi atención-asi que, besaste a Hikari-dijo mientras yo me atragantaba con la comida, papá me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, ¿Por qué le encanta fastidiarme?-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-

-los chismes corren rápido-

-¿eeh? ¿De qué me perdí?-preguntaba nuestro padre totalmente desorientado-

-de "nada" porque eso es lo que paso "nada"-

-Abre los ojos hermano, estás que te mueres por Hikari, y no creo que ella te espere por siempre-

-Ella dejó de esperar hace mucho-le contesté pensando en su estúpido novio-Y yo igual-

-eso es lo que tu crees-

-Ya basta-nos reclamó papá-este no es lugar para discutir-

-Perdón-nos disculpamos ambos-

-ahora déjenme decirles que habrá una fiesta de parte de la compañía, pueden ir si quieren… pero que no se repita lo del año pasado-nos dijo haciéndome reír con mucha fuerza-

Esa fiesta estuvo muy buena, todos los digidestinados estuvieron ahí, excepto Hikari porque estudiaba en otra ciudad, fue un poco antes de irme a Nueva York, hubo todo tipo de reporteros de los noticieros, deportes, del clima, incluso algunos cantantes famosos.

-Hicimos el ridículo-afirmó Matt cubriéndose la cara avergonzado-

-Pues claro, si para empezar se emborracharon como si se fuera acabar el mundo-

-Las bebidas eran gratis-

-tu también estabas pasado de copas-le recordé-

-Pero al final de la fiesta no al principio-se excusó papá-

-No pienso perderme esta-decía Matt

-va a ser muy diferente este año, una de las directoras dijo que debía ser temático-

-¿Temático?-preguntamos Matt y yo al mismo tiempo-

-Si, quieren usar mascaras y antifaces, que ridiculez, ya estoy viejo para éstas cosas-

-No veo el punto de usar máscaras ¿Para qué?-preguntó Matt-

-Por la competencia, la otra televisora hizo una fiesta mucho mejor que la nuestra el año pasado, y quieren superarla-

-pero que tontería-exclamé molesto- si quieren demostrar que son mejores, deben hacerlo en vivo en las noticias, no en una tonta fiesta-

-Eso es lo que yo dije, pero es una excusa para gastar dinero-

-Pues que se le va hacer-dijo Matt-lo único que queda es aprovechar, tanto quieren gastar dinero pues que le cueste-

-Me veré como un idiota usando una máscara-suspiró nuestro padre-

-apuesto que las mujeres están emocionadas-

-como no tienes idea, hasta habrá bailarines y todo-

-¿Cuándo será?

-este sábado-

-no puedo esperar para ese día-

* * *

><p>Llegó el sábado, y debo admitir que me sentía emocionado, al fin podría disfrutar de una buena fiesta, y desahogarme, o mejor dicho ahogarme, si, pienso beber todo el alcohol, hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Ahora que tengo el doble de trabajo no me da tiempo ni de respirar.<p>

Qué ironía, antes rogaba por más trabajo y ahora, algo cambió, no sé qué o cómo pero ahora solo quiero relajarme y olvidarme de todo.

Matt me consiguió un antifaz, no tenía nada de especial, no brillaba, no tenía plumas, era sencillo, de color verde oscuro. ¿Para qué comprar uno tan detallado? Al cabo que solo lo voy a usar una vez.

Me puse un traje, que llevaba un chaleco, la camisa verde oscuro y combinaba con el antifaz, una corbata oscura, y los zapatos, me puse el antifaz para ver como lucía. "nada mal".

Me lo quité, y agradecí al cielo que ya no tenía ningún golpe marcado por lo menos no en el rostro, aunque el antifaz lo cubriría de todos modos. En fin, me afeité y me puse loción.

Hoy es un día perfecto para embriagarme y olvidarme del mundo entero.

Tomé un taxi por 2 razones, el lugar estaba muy lejos y porque es peligroso conducir borracho de regreso. Al llegar eran exactamente las 9:00 pm e irónicamente había periodistas preguntando sobre la fiesta a los invitados, por supuesto que se trataba de la prensa escrita y la televisora contraria.

Me puse el antifaz y camine rápidamente, algunos flashazos me encandilaron, pero como yo no era en realidad una figura "importante" pase desapercibido.

Entré mostrando la invitación, vi a mi papá charlando con sus colegas, lo reconocí porque tenía el antifaz en la mano, me acerqué y salude a los demás.

-Hijo casi no te reconocí con ese antifaz-

-Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero veo que no aguantaste mucho con el-

-me veía muy tonto-

-no exageres, por cierto que hay mucha gente-comenté viendo el salón lleno, podría decir que la mitad era gente mayor y la otra mitad era joven-

-Asi es-

-Hiroaki-le llamaron sus colegas-

-luego nos vemos hijo, y recuerda… que hoy no se acaba el mundo y mucho menos el alcohol-dijo haciéndome reír, me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue-

-eso crees tu-

Camine a la barra y pedí un trago, la música estaba fuerte, y ya estaban bailando algunas personas. Voltee a un costado y casi pensé que estaba alucinando.

-Eiko-murmuré viendo a una chica castaña con ojos verdes, sentada al lado opuesto de la barra, se veía hermosa, aunque llevaba un antifaz, jamás la confundiría, la conocía desde la universidad, solo que ella estudiaba negocios.

Nos conocimos en una fiesta, y desde entonces nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, claro la universidad sirve para una cosa, además de estudiar, ir a todas las fiestas posibles. Ella y yo siempre las armábamos. Éramos mmm el alma de las fiestas por así decirlo.

Aunque teníamos una relación especial, NO amorosa, sino mas bien como amigos con derechos, la pasábamos bien juntos, no siempre dormíamos juntos pero era una necesidad que llenábamos mutuamente, era como un acuerdo… y sabíamos que nunca sentimos nada más que amistad.

Me acerqué lentamente, y le toque el hombro.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?-la saludé ella giró sorprendida-

-¡T.K!-gritó tirándose a mis brazos-

-Me da mucho gusto verte-

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto?-me dijo golpeándome en el brazo-

-Bueno es que he estado muy ocupado-

-tu siempre con tus excusas-

-¿Y cómo es que estás en esta fiesta?

-osea que no te da gusto verme-decía fingiendo tristeza-

-y tu sigues siendo la reina del drama-

-obvio ya sabes, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues tipo de que un amigo me invitó porque trabaja en este empresa o televisora o no sé que fregados sea-comentó, y yo me eche a reír a su tono fresa que no había cambiado nada-

-Ya veo, sigues siendo el alma de las fiestas-

-¡claro guapo!-me dijo guiñándome un ojo- y dime ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?-

-es una larga historia-

-y por lo que veo necesitaremos unos tragos ¡un tequila!-le gritó al bartender.

Nos sirvieron y empecé a platicarle todo, como fue Nueva York, las cosas en el trabajo, la situación con Hikari, la próxima boda de mi hermano, y en fin.

-Estoy indignada contigo-

-¿Por qué?

-No pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños como es debido-

-jajaja nunca piensas cambiar-

-Claro, algún día… pero no hoy-dijo tomándose un shot –

-que se acabe el mundo entero pero NO la fiesta-le recordé una frase que siempre decía -

-Ese es mi T.K-

-Al fin te encuentro-escuché que Matt decía a mis espaldas, voltee y todos los demás estaban aquí con antifaces y se veían muy bien-

-¡Hola Yamato y Sora!-saludo Eiko, claro que la conocían, mi hermano siempre estuvo al tanto de mi "relación" con ella, además de que hicimos algunas fiestas en su departamento-

-¿Eiko?-preguntaron ambos simultáneamente-

-woa tiempo que no los veía, ¡los extrañaba Mil ocho mil!-exageró como siempre-

Mientras ellos platicaban, voltee para saludar a los demás, pero me quedé sin habla al ver a Hikari, estaba "woa" no tenía palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía. Era como un ángel. Su vestido era muy parecido al de Eiko. Aunque no se veía muy feliz, noté que murmuraba algo con Mimi y Yolei y volteaba para acá.

Me dio la impresión de que nada bueno pasaba por su mente, solo las saludé con la mano, Michael también acompañaba a Mimi, Tai y Catherine ya estaban bailando, Joe, Izzy y Davis estaban sentados en la barra platicando.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡OH MY GOD! ¡OH MY GOD!-gritó Eiko-¡Es el tipo del clima! es tan sexy *¬*-dijo viendo a una de los reporteros-

-¡no inventes!-

-Vamos a tomarnos una foto con el-le dijo Eiko a Sora-

-¡vamos!-le contestó, después Mimi se les unió junto con Yolei, dejando a Hikari que le decía algo a los chicos.

-ó.o pero…-nos quedamos Matt y yo viendo como se alejaban con el sujeto del clima, papá me había comentado que desde que lo contrataron la audiencia había subido un 40% y no precisamente por su trabajo.

-Nos van a bajar a nuestras mujeres si no las cuidamos-

-A ti te la bajaran, sabes que Eiko y yo no somos exactamente novios-

-pensé que eso había acabado cuando te fuiste de intercambio-

-Nunca quedamos en eso, quedamos en que nos veríamos hasta que encontráramos a alguien "especial"-enfaticé con mis dedos-

-uuy pues a este paso van a quedarse solteros por siempre, jaja mejor cásense de una vez-bromeó pidiendo una cerveza-De ti no tengo ninguna esperanza que encuentres a alguien, tal vez ella tenga más suerte que tu-

-gracias por los ánimos-le respondí sarcásticamente-

-es en serio, si tu quisieras tendrías a esa persona especial-me dijo señalando a Hikari con la cabeza-

-¿Sigues con eso?-

-Eiko y tu pueden seguir así el resto de sus vidas siendo amigos con derechos, si eso lo que desean pero muy en el fondo quizás seguirás sintiendo ese vacío-

-No seas exagerado, eso no va a pasar, ella va a encontrar a su príncipe azul como suele decir, y yo igual encontraré a alguien-

-O podrían enamorarse-

-¿Qué?-

-es muy común que en este tipo de relaciones uno de los dos se termina enamorando del otro-

-Que tonterías dices-

-por favor ¿Qué no has visto la película?-

-Pero eso no siempre pasa-

-pues a mí me extraña que no se hayan enamorado o al menos uno de ustedes, la conoces ¿hace cuanto? ¿Tres o cuatros?-

-También he pensado en eso, pero no ha pasado y no creo que suceda, no se puede forzar a alguien a sentir algo, ni a uno mismo-

-Pues es cierto, quizá el problema no es que no quieras enamorarte, sino mas bien es que no puedes, aún Eiko es una chica hermosa, exitosa, divertida, la pasas muy bien con ella por lo que me has dicho-

-Eso lo sé, la estimo mucho, también es una gran amiga-

-Lo que yo pienso hermano, es que mientras ames a alguien más, nunca, óyelo, nunca vas a enamorarte de ella-

-y dale con Hikari-

-ni si quiera la mencioné, intento decirte que tomes una decisión, puedes olvidar a Hikari por completo, y ver si tal vez pueda haber algo entre tú y Eiko… o puedes volver con Hikari… o bien olvidar a ambas y encontrar a alguien más… pero con Eiko llevas ventaja, la conoces desde hace mucho-

-solo me estás confundiendo-

-pues ya sabrás lo que haces-

-pero si no me he enamorado de Eiko después de estos 4 años no creo que lo haga nunca-

-solo te planteo la posibilidad-

Suspiré cerrando los ojos, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza que Eiko y yo pudiéramos enamorarnos, pero la verdad no quiero pensarlo, por lo menos no ahora.

Matt me señaló que las chicas ya volvían de tomarse las fotos, vaya que se habían tardado, ya iban casi 15 minutos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó Matt tomando a Sora de la cintura y dándole un beso corto en los labios-Nos van a poner celosos-

-uuy es que no saben-decía Eiko-es que tipo de que queríamos una foto, pero no me gustaba como salía, y tomamos otra y otra y otra y otra y así, todas juntas, y por separado, ¡osea que estuvo super increíble!-

-ya veo, asi que se divirtieron-

-¡pero eso no es todo! Vimos a todo el equipo de reporteros de deportes, y REAL, también les pedimos una foto, y fue todo así súper padre porque no fue solo una foto, mañana directo al facebook-

-En ese caso iré con la conductora sexy del canal 5-dijo Matt-

-ni lo pienses-le regañó Sora-

-ay pero tú fuiste con esos reporteros-

-pero hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo-

-u.u bien-

-oye nene-me habló Eiko, me dio risa como me llamaba, era un chiste a nuestra relación, porque no éramos novios ni nada de eso, pero nos gustaba fingir y jugar con los términos, haciéndole burla a los cariños como "osito, corazoncito, chiquita" todo tipo de nombres cursis-

-¿Qué pasa amorcito?-le contesté siguiéndole la corriente y causando una carcajada de Matt y Sora-

-Vamos a bailar ¿o qué?-dijo tomándome de la mano-

-pues vamos-le dije siguiéndola-

El cielo me mando un milagro, Eiko si que sabía cómo animarme, por eso siempre lograba sacarme a las fiestas, que algunas veces terminábamos en su departamento. Aun cuando me deprimía siempre me subía el ánimo.

Empezamos a bailar, puse mi mano en su cintura para tenerla cerca, nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, ignorando si lo hacíamos bien. Aunque no sentíamos nada más que amistad, también sabíamos que existía una química entre nosotros.

Se movía tan sensual, ella era un experta en eso, sabía cómo provocarme, ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de ella? Ojala la hubiese conocido antes que Hikari, se oye cruel, pero todo parece tan simple con Eiko. Todo lo que dijo Matt tenían de alguna manera algo de sentido.

Ella pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello acercando mas nuestros cuerpos, baje mi rostro y nos besamos, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería pasarla bien… como en los viejos tiempos. Al menos hoy.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién rayos es esa tipa?-les pregunté a Mimi y Yolei, los vi en la barra hablando muy pegados-<p>

-ay no-exclamó Yolei-

-Cariño creo que no te va a gustar escuchar esto-dijo Mimi poniendo su mano en mi hombro-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es su novia?-

-es un poco más complicado que eso-

-¿Entonces la conocen?-

-si, ella estuvo en la fiesta del año pasado, es amiga de T.K de la universidad-

-¿Por qué rayos no vine?-me pregunte a mí misma, yo no pude venir en la del año pasado, porque estaba en exámenes finales-necesito un trago-

Esa chica se fue a tomarse una foto con unos reporteros, llevándose a mis demás amigas, me puso de más mal humor, fui a hablar con los chicos mientras las esperaba, y vaya que tardaron.

Decidí que hoy sería diferente, esta noche no seré la chica inocente que todos conocen, asi que pedí un tequila, no me gusta, de hecho, lejos de gustarme, lo aborrezco, pero la gente en realidad no lo toma por el sabor.

Lo hacen para sentirse mejor y olvidar los problemas, también para divertirse, pero la primera opción sonaba mejor. Llegaron Mimi y Yolei hablando con los demás. Por fin me tomé el primer trago, apenas era el primero y sentí que el estomago me ardía.

Mimi y Yolei se voltearon a ver, yo lo ignoré y pedí dos tequilas mas. Sentí el amargo sabor pasar por mi garganta, casi dude en que pudiera tragarlo. Voltee a ver T.K y estaban bailando y besándose. Eso me dolió y pedí otro trago.

-Hikari tu nunca bebes, deberías tomarlo con calma-

-hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

-No te pongas así-decía Matt sentándose con nosotras-

-Takeru puede hacer lo que quiera-dije molesta-

-el y Eiko no son novios-

-¿a no? Entonces ¿Por qué se están comiendo vivos?-exclamé molesta señalándolos-

-Ellos solo… mmm como decírtelo-empezó a decir Yolei-

-ellos solo duermen juntos, sin compromisos-interrumpió Matt, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, jamás hubiese pensado que T.K llegaría a tener esa clase de relaciones-

-¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?-

-Si-contestó Mimi-ellos no están enamorados, solo la pasan bien en la cama-sentí asco al escuchar eso último y le di otro trago a mi bebida-

-hasta ahora-mencionó, Mimi le pegó en el brazo y lo llamó insensible-aún no están enamorados, pero podría pasar si no te apuras.

-Son amigos con derechos ¿desde cuándo?-

-Desde mmm el tercer año de universidad-dijo Matt- pero tenían tiempo si verse-

Di un suspiro, sentí tristeza y furia mezcladas, tenía ganas de llorar, pero preferí aguantarme, y tampoco quería arruinar mi maquillaje; pensé que hoy podría ser una noche especial, pero veo que me equivoqué. Sentí que el alcohol ya se me había subido. Voltee a un costado y vi a alguien que no me alegraba ver.

Justo lo que me faltaba, ¿Cómo rayos me encontró? ¡Qué enfado! Me levanté torpemente intentando huir. Y a mitad de la pista sentí que me tomaba del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar-habló firmemente-

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-

* * *

><p>-Baby tengo que ir al baño-me dijo Eiko separándose-espérame-<p>

Mientras iba en su camino ella volteó a verme y yo le guiñe un ojo haciéndola reír. Decidí hablar con los demás en lo que regresaba.

-¡T.K!-gritaron mientras sentía que alguien se subía a mi espalda-

-¡Haruka!-

-así es, la misma-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunte sacudiéndome para quitármela-

-estaba afuera tomando fotos para el periódico y me colé-

-si no te quitas llamaré a seguridad-le advertí-

-está bien-

Por mas que le decía que se fuera no lo hacía, era como un chicle. Ya llevaba 5 minutos ahí fastidiándome.

-ya volví-llegó Eiko abrazando mi brazo-

-¿Quién es esta perra?-pregunto Haruka-

-¡¿DISCULPA?-

-aléjate de "mi" T.K

-No soy tu T.K ¬¬ X-

-¿Y ésta quién es?-me preguntó Eiko-

No sé como paso, pero cuando me di cuenta ambas chicas se peleaban por mi "literalmente", me jalaban por los brazos.

-¡T.K estaba conmigo primero!-

-¡pero es mío!

-¡estás pero si bien, PERO SI BIEN pendeja!-

-¡chicas!-les decía implorando que me soltaran-

De alguna manera logré zafarme, pero ellas seguían discutiendo.

-ay ya bye con tu vida naca-decía Eiko-

-¿Naca yo?-

-Osea, aparte de naca sorda-

Suspiré cansado pasando una mano por mi rostro, unos gritos me hicieron alzar la vista, pero éstos no eran de éstas chicas.

-Pero Hikari yo…

-¡ESTO SE ACABO!-le dijo a un tipo que estaba sujetándola, un tipo que al parecer "era" su novio, del tiempo pasado-

-¡suéltame!

-Ya déjala-gritó Tai empujándolo, Hikari se alejó de ahí dejando que su hermano se encargara, camino en seguida de mí y yo la detuve-

-Hikari ¿estás bien?-le pregunté preocupado-

-Takeru-me dijo viéndome unos segundos, apunto su dedo a mi rostro-Takeru tu t-te puedes ir m-mucho a la ching…#da-me dijo dejándome con la boca abierta (°0°), noté que lo había dicho de una forma muy extraña, y no era normal que se expresara de esa forma-

-pero... a caso... ¿Estás borracha?-le pregunté incrédulo, Hikari no tomaba, ella odia el alcohol, ¿Cómo puede ser?-

-No "como crees" n-nada más me tomé muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas copas-admitió sarcásticamente-

-Hikari-llegaron diciendo Sora y Yolei-necesitas un café "MUY" cargado-

-shh u-ustedes no me m-molesten-hablaba torpemente

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Sora-

-voy a bailar t-toda la noche, y gritar, y b-beber, y tod-do e-esto me tiene sin n-ningún cuid-dado en vista d-del hecho de que estoy "TAN" e-ebria-expresó haciendo que nos viéramos entre nosotros.

Desde otro punto de vista era un "poco" gracioso pero al mismo tiempo preocupante el verla en este estado. La verdad es que nunca la había visto así.

-¿Porqué tomó tanto?-les pregunté-

-Es una historia muy larga-

-C-creo que voy a v-vomitar-dijo corriendo tambaleante al baño, las chicas la siguieron preocupadas. Y le llevaron "mucho" café.

-Que noche tan mas extraña-murmuré para mí mismo y rascándome la cabeza-

-Hijo ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-me preguntó mi papá acercándose-

-papá… aah-dije pensando en una excusa, de repente recordé que Eiko y Haruka seguían peleando, ya se estaban empujando, de pronto vi como tumbaban una mesa.

-¡Por Dios!-exclamó Matt parándose al lado-esta es la mejor fiesta de todas-la verdad pensé que iba a decir otra cosa.

-¿Deberíamos detenerlas?-preguntó Joe viéndolas-

-¡NO!-gritó Davis- es tan emocionante ver a las chicas pelear-

Papá llamó a seguridad y se encargaron de sacar a Haruka que había causado todo este alboroto. La pobre de Eiko quedó toda despeinada.

-¿Pueden creer lo que esa bitch me hizo? Se los juro, REAL que fue horrible wey-

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡no!-exclamo molesta-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-me dijo dándome muchos golpes en el brazo-

-ya cálmate-

-voy al tocador necesito peinarme-

-T.K ¿Dónde se consigue una así?-preguntó Davis- ¿no tiene alguna hermana o amiga?

Ignoré el comentario de Davis y tomé una copa, bebiéndola hasta el fondo.

-ay que brindar-dijo Matt- porque esta es la mejor fiesta a la que hemos asistido-

Todos alzamos las copas y brindamos.

Noté que Eiko ya había salido y caminaba por la pista de baile, no iba a permitir que esto se acabara así, estaba pasándola muy bien con ella.

Me acerqué tomándola del brazo haciendo que girara y la besé, sujetándola de la cintura, ella pareció resistirse pero después empezó a corresponderme, había algo diferente. En realidad me sentía distinto, era un beso lento que se volvió uno desesperado. Uno que empezaba a subirse de tono.

Sin embargo ella me apartó y se fue corriendo dejándome confundido. Iba a seguirla cuando alguien me tocó el brazo.

-T.K vamos a tomarnos una foto, todos juntos-me avisó Yolei-

-si ya voy-dije viendo hacia esa dirección-

Nos tomamos las fotos y llegó Eiko colándose en las fotos.

-oye ¿A dónde fuiste?

-a arreglar mi cabello, ya te había dicho-

-¿otra vez? –

-solo he ido una vez, osea, creo que ya se te están subiendo las copas y empiezas a alucinar-

-pero…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hikari?-preguntó Sora-La dejamos en el baño pero no ha salido-

-Yo la vi salir antes que yo-dijo Eiko-

-bueno, le preguntaré a Tai-

-¿Quieres seguir bailando?-le pregunté-

-Mientras no me dejes con psicópatas-me contestó-

-Te lo prometo-decía tomándola delicadamente-

-¡Entonces que siga la fiesta!-

Me jaló bruscamente a la pista, donde ya estaban todos los demás bailando, incluso mi papá bailaba de forma chistosa; para ese entonces ya nadie usaba antifaces, casi todos yacían en el suelo.

La música cambió a una lenta, a Eiko no le importó bailar conmigo, abrazados, me sentía muy confundido. ¿Podría ser que sintiera algo por ella? Ese beso me indicaba que si. De repente una pregunta se planteó en mi mente.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no intentar algo con ella? De todos modos, no hay mucho que perder, y mucho que ganar.

El resto de la noche seguimos bailando, y cuando se acabo todo, Eiko me invitó a "seguir la fiesta" en su departamento. A lo cual… no me negué. Pasar la noche con ella es algo de lo que no me perdería nunca.

…continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan? recién se me ocurrió este nuevo personaje, ni modos a Hikari le toca sufrir... si les gusto dejen reviews :D, y si no les gusto, pues ya que, comenten igual n.n<strong>


	5. ¿Eiko o Hikari?

**Que ondas, ¿como les va?, yo aún trato de adaptarme nuevamente a los horarios de la escuela (o) y me disculpo por la tardanza, jaja no creerían todo lo que me paso el primer día xD... el capitulo es corto por lo mismo. Pero bueno, espero les guste...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5:<p>

_¿Eiko o Hikari?_

Estaba muy cómoda en mi cama, durmiendo plácidamente, cuando la luz de la ventana empezó a molestarme y terminó despertándome. Abrí los ojos sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, no me quería levantar, pero empecé a sentir que algo andaba mal, y corrí al baño.

Jamás en mi vida entera pensé que terminaría abrazada a mi escusado, vomitando el alcohol que aún seguía en mi cuerpo. Apenas puedo recordar ciertas cosas. Unas son claras y otras no.

Me levanté del baño, y me vi al espejo, estaba horrible, las lágrimas estaban dibujadas en mi rostro, de solo pensar en lo que pasó anoche…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Yo había entrado al baño, y me encontraba vomitando, todo me daba vueltas, y no podía controlar lo que hacía ni decía. Gracias a Dios las chicas me llevaron café, y unas mentas. Pero todavía se podía decir que estaba ebria.

Lo admito, lo que hice fue una estupidez, fue un momento de debilidad, debí controlarme mejor. Salí del baño, y estaba decidida a irme de aquí, busqué a Tai por todos lados, quería que me llevara a mi departamento. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, al parecer Takeru había encontrado a alguien con quien pasarla mejor, y obviamente yo estaba de sobra.

Caminé por la pista esperando verlo cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, al principio pensé que se trataba de Sachio, pues hace un rato me había fastidiado, pero cuando me giré pude ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto me encantaban.

Entonces pasó lo inesperado, me besó, todo pasó tan rápido que no entendía nada, intenté empujarlo pero el se negaba a soltarme, y no sé si habrá sido el alcohol o solo los deseos de mi corazón, pero no pude negarme a sus labios; le correspondí con tanto deseo ignorando la razón por la que el me besaba. Pero las cosas se salían de control, no estaba nada bien, me di cuenta que aunque me encantaban sus besos, la forma en que me tocaba no era igual.

Era la misma forma en que tocaba a esa tal Eiko cuando bailaban, ¿será que me confundía con ella? ¿Cuál podría ser otra explicación? con todas mis fuerzas lo empujé y salí corriendo de ahí. No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, ni pensar en el.

De mis ojos se resbalaban ya las lágrimas, salí afuera en un balcón donde no había nadie, me dejé caer al suelo llorando fuertemente, no me importa si alguien me escucha o se ríe de mí.

La imagen de Eiko y él besándose no se apartaba de mi mente, cuando me besaba lo hacía de una forma desesperada y salvaje, Takeru no era así, el siempre fue dulce y gentil. De solo pensar que me besaba pensando que era Eiko me producía asco.

Voltee a través de la venta para saber que sucedía, no se veía mucho, todos estaban bailando abrazados, seguramente una canción lenta… fue cuando los vi, tan juntos. Takeru la tenía en sus brazos, de forma protectora.

CELOS… eso era lo que sentía, yo quería ser la que estuviera en ese lugar, pero había llegado esta chica, y me lo había arrebatado sin si quiera un esfuerzo. Me sentí excluida, y tonta, viéndolos bailar, las lágrimas seguían corriendo, y no podía detenerlas.

Entré a la pista y arrojé mi antifaz al suelo, dejando ver mi maquillaje arruinado.

-a pesar de todo…-murmuré viéndolo a lo lejos- quiero que seas feliz.

No cabe duda que las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere, le avisé a Yolei que me iría a casa, porque evidentemente solo era un estorbo. Caminé a la salida esperando que alguien me detuviera, pero nada pasó.

Tomé un taxi y regresé a casa.

Fin del flashback

Tomé un baño muy frio, eso es lo que mi hermano siempre hacía cuando estaba crudo. Me avergüenzo de mi misma, tanto que odio el alcohol, prometo que esta fue la primera y la última vez que me emborracho.

Salí envuelta en una toalla, me puse lo primero que vi, era domingo después de todo, no pensaba salir a ningún lado. No tenía hambre y encendí la tele para despejarme un rato.

La tristeza habitaba mi corazón, no cabe duda que los noviazgos que se van, ya nunca vuelve… pero por otro lado tal vez esté mejor sin mí, lo que importa es que el sea feliz. Si Eiko puede darle esa felicidad, entonces yo no puedo hacer nada.

No quiero ser un estorbo… en verdad no quiero, si soy quien está de sobra me haré a un lado.

-No quiero ser egoísta… por eso espero que seas muy feliz-

* * *

><p>Desperté sintiéndome extraño, no recordaba que había pasado, tampoco sabía en donde me encontraba.<p>

-Buenos días amor-escuché que me decían, pero esa… no era la voz de Eiko. Giré mi cabeza y estaba Hikari a mi lado envuelta en las sabanas.

-H-Hikari-tartamudeaba yo todo nervioso-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada… no entiendo ¿Cómo es que tu y yo…?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres un recordatorio?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente y besándome el cuello, y ascendiendo a mi boca; No pude resistirme y la tomé en mis brazos, empezando a acariciarla-Te amo Takeru-

-Y yo a ti Hikari…-

-Pero esto no puede ser-decía separándose un poco-

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunté confundido-

-Takeru… ¿No te das cuenta? …esto es solo un sueño…

-Para mi eres tan real…

-No… no soy nadie para ti…-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Para mi eres todo-

-Podré ser todo en tus sueños… pero nadie en la realidad-

-No, yo te amo-

-Tu amas a Eiko-dijo bajando la cabeza-

-Ella jamás podría ocupar el lugar que tienes-

-Yo ya no tengo ese lugar… ya no me pertenece-

-Claro que sí, siempre has pertenecido a el-

-Solo soy una fantasía Takeru… me has tenido siempre en tu corazón, pero eso es lo que seré siempre… una fantasía-

-No quiero que te vayas-

-Viviré en tus sueños eternamente si así lo deseas… pero jamás se hará realidad… seré solo un espejismo de tu corazón-

-Por favor no-

-Es tiempo de despertar-

-Aún no-la detuve- quiero sentir tus labios… solo una vez más-le dije besándola apasionadamente-

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Solecito ¡BUENOS DIAS!-gritó Eiko despertándome de golpe… Dios mío, sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza. Eiko entró a la habitación en bata-al fin despiertas, imaginé que tendrías otro tipo de apetito y ya está el desayuno… o mejor dicho almuerzo.<p>

Escuché que me hablaba, pero yo solo pensaba en el sueño que tuve… ¿Por qué si es una fantasía… se siente tan real? Lo mas extraño es que había pasado la noche con Eiko, pero había soñado con Hikari… no lo entiendo. De repente las imágenes de la noche anterior se presentaron en mi mente.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-le pregunté-

-ay tontito, pues es obvio en mi carro-

-¿Condujiste hasta acá… ebria?

-yo estaba muy bien, en cambio tú, ufff apenas te podías poner de pie, estás perdiendo práctica, Osea tu muy mal-

-aah claro…

-Bueno, me iré a bañar-dijo saliendo del cuarto-

Agarré unas aspirinas que me había dejado, junto con un vaso de agua… algo extraño había pasado anoche, cuando la besé anoche sentí algo… mágico, pero cuando pasamos la noche juntos, no sentí nada, cero… no hubo ningún sentimiento.

Será que estaba tan ebrio que confundí las cosas. O quién sabe. Me vestí y desayuné. Salió Eiko, y me animé a preguntarle.

-aah oye… tu…-

-¿mmm?-

-bueno yo… ¿no sentiste nada… inusual ayer?

-¿De qué hablas?

-ya sabes, cuando nos besábamos-

-…mmm no nada

-¿En serio? ¿Nada?-

-Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ayer cuando saliste de peinarte, nos besamos y…-dije viendo como fruncía el seño-

-ahh tu y yo no nos besamos cuando salí del baño-

-Claro que si-

-no, claro que no-

-Claro que si-

-QUE NO-

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente-

-Y yo igual, cuando salí del baño me fui directo a las fotos con ustedes-

-eso no puede ser, yo recuerdo haberte besado-

-ash por favor seguro estabas tan ebrio que me confundiste o lo alucinaste, aunque obvio, nadie puede compararse conmigo, pero en fin, yo estaba al 100 en ese momento, por eso lo recuerdo-

-pero juraría que te besé-

-Pues tal vez besaste alguien… pero no a mi…

-pero…

-ya olvídalo, da lo mismo, mejor ven a ver las fotos-me dijo, yo me arrimé para verlas, y eran bastantes-ya te etiqueté en algunas-

-espera-decía devolviendo a una foto que me llamó la atención, todos estábamos bailando excepto Hikari que estaba en el fondo, se veía un poco borrosa, pero su atuendo era casi idéntico al de Eiko- ahora que lo pienso se parece a ti.

-Es verdad Yagami tenía un vestido muy parecido al mío, obvio estaba mejor el mío-continuó hablando Eiko, aunque dejé de escucharla-

-La verdad es que ni si quiera la saludé, me siento mal por ello-

-¿Saludarla? Osea tipo de que ni si quiera la pelaste, la pobre solo se la llevaba viéndote y tu ni en cuenta-me dijo quitándome la laptop y viendo las otras fotos-

-¿En serio?

-¡Te lo juro!

-que mal… ahora que lo recuerdo, peleó con su novio-

-Entonces ya no es su novio, seguro lo mando a… mmm ya sabes a freír espárragos-

-La verdad es que cuando vi que la molestaba no fui capaz de ir a defenderla, solo me quede ahí parado viendo como la fastidiaba-

-pues TU MUY MAL, de veras-

-No sé que le sucedió, estaba… borracha, y ella odia el alcohol-

-pues eso es obvio, con un novio así, cualquiera se emborracharía-

-¿tu crees?-

-mmm bueno si no fue por el, entonces fue por otro hombre seguramente-

-¡¿Otro hombre?-me pregunté molesto, ¿será acaso que Hikari ya tiene otro pretendiente? No quiero ni pensarlo, ella apenas acaba terminar con su novio… ¡ayer!-

-osea no seas tonto, ¡Hello! Me refiero a ti-decía dando ligeros golpes a mi cabeza

- ¿A mí?

-no, el otro Takeru con el que me acuesto, si tu ¿Quién mas? ¡Pon más atención!-me reclamaba dándome un zape.

-eso es imposible-

-Abre los ojos Takeru, yo pude ver que esa chica está interesada en ti-

-¿En serio?-pregunté sarcásticamente-

-Claro tengo un sexto sentido-

-Si, como no-

-Es cierto, esa chica podría haberme matado con solo su mirada, y si no fue por ti, entonces fue por mi hermoso vestido, que OBVIO, era mucho mejor que el de ella, osea súper nice-

-no te salgas del tema Eiko-

-a si bueno como decía, ella me fulminaba con la mirada, de seguro que pensaba que tu y yo salimos, y ya sabes que eso es imposible, osea me tapo un ojo, me tapo el otro y NADA QUE VER-

-ya veo-

-Osea CERO tu y yo-

-de acuerdo-

-Ni al caso wey-

-¡ya entendí! ¬¬-

-Ok sorry ufff que carácter tienes-

-Eiko… tengo una resaca terrible-

-pues eso es súper OBVIO, te ahogaste en tequila como si el mundo se fuera acabar-

-¿a si? ¿Y qué me dices de ti?-

-Yo súper controlada, no se me subió para nada el alcohol, tipo de que YO si se tomar-

-¿ah si? Entonces quien se levantó a vomitar a la madrugada-

-¡PUES TU! y déjame decirte que tuve que echar todo el aromatizante que me quedaba-

-eso no es cierto-

-que si-

-ay ya bueno-

Después de discutir con Eiko alrededor de una hora, me regresé a mi departamento. Al abrir la puerta encontré a Matt sentado viendo la tele.

-Al fin llegas-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gracias a mí también me da gusto verte-comentó sarcásticamente-

- perdón, me duele mucho la cabeza-

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien…

-¿Solo bien?-

-Igual ya sabes, pero intenté hablar con Eiko de lo que me dijiste-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?-

-NADA, no se lo toma en serio, cree que es una broma cada vez que se lo digo-

-Pues al parecer no está interesada en ti al menos en ese sentido-

-Y también…

-¿Qué?

-Besé a alguien en la fiesta que no sé quién era, era una completa desconocida-

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-porque no fue Eiko, ella afirma que se tardó como 10 minutos en peinarse, y la vi salir como a los 5-

-¿Por qué habría de mentir?

-No lo hizo, quizá me confundí, todos usábamos antifaces-

-Pero si quiera le viste la cara verdad-

-este mmm no-

- así o mas idiota-

-ya estaba pasado de tragos, no pensaba con claridad-

-a ver ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente?

-Pues recuerdo que estábamos brindando, y juraría que vi a Eiko salir del baño, como pensé que era ella, solo llegue y la besé-

-¿no viste su rostro?-

-No… estaba 100% seguro de que era ella-

-pero si ella era una extraña ¿Por qué no te golpeó o algo cuando la besaste?

-no había pensado en eso… esa chica me correspondió, y después me empujó y salió corriendo-

-debe ser alguien que te conoce, sino, te habría golpeado instantáneamente, no a los minutos-

-tal vez estaba ebria…bueno no lo sé, ya mejor me olvido de este asunto… tal vez Eiko tenga razón y lo haya alucinado-

-puede ser… esa fiesta fue una locura-

-eso no lo niego… bueno, voy a bañarme-

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, y por más que intentaba salir con Eiko, pero era demasiada… EIKO… era imposible, simplemente no se daba. Aún sigo confundido con lo de ese beso, ¿Si no fue Eiko… entonces quien? Todos los días pienso en esa chica, como me gustaría descubrir quién es.<p>

Aunque me siento algo avergonzado, porque la forma en que la toqué, espero que esta persona no piense que soy un pervertido o algo así.

En fin, Matt nos ha estado pidiendo ayuda con los arreglos de su boda, hemos salido bastante, viendo locales y salones de fiestas, iglesias, en fin… a la única que no he visto desde la fiesta es a Hikari, es algo extraño… se veía tan emocionada con la boda, y ni si quiera ha aparecido.

Tai la trajo una vez, porque la recogió de su trabajo y se veía muy desanimada, y casi no cruzó palabra con nadie. Pero se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansada, y que pronto se le pasaría… aunque yo no lo creí.

-T.K.-me llamó Ren-

-¿mmm?

-¿No vas a bajar?-

-aah si-le contesté al ver la conferencia de prensa que se llevaba a cabo, se trataba de una campaña política, estaba llenísimo de periodistas y reporteros, uno de los candidatos estaba hablando por el micrófono diciendo como siempre puras mentiras.

Esta vez en lugar de escribir, usaba una grabadora para ahorrarme el trabajo, mientras que Ren buscaba la manera de tomar una buena foto (y cuando digo foto, me refiero a muchas) con una pequeña cámara que nos habían prestado.

Como siempre nos tomó como una hora tomar la información, Ren me dijo que se quedaría para ver que más decían, pero yo decidí que ya era más que suficiente. Caminé tratando de salir de ese mar de gente siendo empujado, siempre era lo mismo, terminaba todo encandilado por tantas fotos.

Al fin salí de ahí como pude, cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien y caía al suelo, afortunadamente lo tomé del brazo para evitar que cayera.

-Perdón no quise…-me disculpé alzando la vista-…Hikari…- dije sonrojándome al recordar lo que soñé-

-T-Takeru-exclamó sorprendida, tenía su "lujosa" cámara profesional colgada en su cuello-

-Que sorpresa verte-

-S-si-respondió algo nerviosa-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tomo fotos para el periódico de Odaiba-

-¿Qué?-pregunté más que sorprendido, hasta donde yo sabía ella trabajaba como fotógrafa oficial de una marca-

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? No eres el único con un empleo-me respondió a la defensiva-

-No es eso, no sabía que habías cambiado de trabajo-

-Ahora lo sabes-

-¿Te pasa algo malo?-le pregunté-Te noto algo extraña.

-No-me contestó secamente… sencillamente me sentí un idiota al recordar esas palabras del sueño. _"Podré ser todo en tus sueños… pero nadie en la realidad"_

Hikari siempre ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, y aunque ahora esté confundido, no dejo de pensar en ella.

-Perdón… si te estoy molestando, aah ya me voy-decía un poco asustado de haberla ofendido o fastidiado de algún modo, ella dio un suspiro y me detuvo-

-Lo lamento-me dijo desviando la mirada- en este momento estoy muy estresada-

-Entiendo-le respondí, normalmente el callado soy yo, pero esta vez no parecía querer hablar, su aspecto se veía cansado, por experiencia podría decir que ella estaba deprimida-si ya terminaste… podríamos ir a comer-

-Perdóname, pero no puedo aceptar-me respondió caminando a la dirección contraria-

-Pero…-dije viéndola alejarse apresuradamente. Me dejó sorprendido, estaba muy seguro de que iba a aceptar. No sé porque siento que hice algo malo. Pues debe serlo, porque antes insistentemente me llamaba para salir, o simplemente conversaba, y ahora ni si quiera se aparece.

¿Cuándo se cambiaron los papeles?

Yo era el que la evitaba, y ahora es al revés.

-O tal vez, aún piensa en el... no ha olvidado a ese idiota-

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Eiko. Por el momento no creo poder estar con ella, y menos con Hikari, pero podré pasarla bien hasta que encuentre una respuesta.

* * *

><p>Me recargué en la pared del primer callejón que encontré, las lágrimas que había retenido, caían sin poder detenerse. El dolor había crecido. ¿Por qué actuó como si nada hubiera pasado?<p>

En realidad si lo sé, muy en el fondo lo sabía pero quería creer otra cosa, el no sabe que a quien besó aquella noche… fue a mí. Estos días me convencí que era lo mejor, que lo único que quiero es que el sea feliz.

Sin embargo, no entiendo porque no puedo superar esto, solo quiero llorar, y no hay nada que logre llenar este vacío, no hay palabras de aliento, ni canciones que puedan borrar todo este dolor. Solo veo la luz del día oscurecerse en el horizonte.

…_.Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les pareció? parece que los papeles se intercambiaron. Pobre Hikari, le estan robando a Takeru :P, o al menos eso cree.<em>**

**_Desafortunadamente no puedo asegurarles cuando subiré el siguiente :/, pero buscaré un tiempo para escribir. Dejen reviews _:D**


	6. ¿Culpable?

**Hola. En verdad lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya ven, la escuela me quita mucho tiempo e inspiracion u.u, y además de que este capitulo lo he cambiado tantas veces, no me quedaba como yo quería. Bueno en cuanto a los reviews. Mmmm pues como la mayoría no tienen cuenta (o al menos eso parece porque solo ponen su nick) tendré que hacerlo aquí:**

**Blanse: mmm si Eiko es muy chistosa y esta algo safada, me inspiré viendo a tantas niñas fresas jaja, y kari esta desilusionada, pero ya se animará en algún momento. T.k solo aprovecha la oportuninad que Eiko le da de estar con ella (como casi todos los hombres), Eiko lo permite porque... no se, quería que su personaje lo hiciera. :P**

**dark-fallen-angel91: pues es verdad y muy cierto, Hikari se tendrá que dar cuenta si es que en verdad quiere estar con el. DEBE PELEAR POR LO QUE QUIERE. Ok no, pero algo asi ¿no?**

************************ll-Persephone-ll: que bueno que te guste la historia, espero la sigas leyendo :D************************

************************a R-Zero ya le respondi con un mensaje.************************

************************Solo puse los del capitulo pasado, pero intentaré responder mas las proxima vez************************

************************En fin************************

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6:<p>

_¿Culpable…?_

Rompí el vidrio de la ventana para entrar, el lugar estaba oscuro, olía a los mil demonios, sin embargo no podía echarme para atrás, había estado esperando la llamada de Ken durante semanas, pero este no se reportaba, y cuando le llamé dijo que no podía hacer nada aún porque estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas.

Ahora me encuentro en este sótano, vine para seguir esta investigación, lo único que tenía conmigo era una pequeña linterna que apenas me servía. Sentí escalofríos al estar en un lugar tan oscuro y frío, pero sobre todo peligroso.

Caminé cautelosamente por el lugar, de repente choqué con una mesita que no había logrado ver, se me pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar un ruido por las escaleras, pero me alivié al ver que se trataba de solo un gato. Noté que algunas cosas habían caído al suelo. Me agaché apuntando la linterna, y encontré una navaja manchada de sangre con unas iniciales grabada.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar lo que parecía ser mi viejo celular, era increíble poder verlo de nuevo, eso comprobaba mi sospecha de que aquellos delincuentes que me asaltaron, eran los mismos que asaltaron a Zero.

Y no solo a el, sino también a un montón de personas que desaparecieron por los mismos lugares, y a las mismas horas de la noche. Después de inspeccionar el lugar, encontré todo tipo de pistolas de distintos calibres, y algunos explosivos. Estos tipos eran peligrosos.

Me animé a subir al primer piso, todo el lugar era un desastre, la casa estaba caída casi en su totalidad, latas de comida y refresco tiradas por todos lados, escuché voces desde afuera y me alarmé, caminé a una puerta y me metí al primer armario que vi.

-¡no seas imbécil, ya te dije que eso no va a pasar!-gritaba un tipo que al parecer había entrado a la casa-

-Nos descubrirán, lo mejor es que nos movamos de casa, están empezando a levantar sospechas-

-¡bah! Son puras estupideces, nadie va a acercarse… en caso de que lo hagan, solo una dolorosa muerte les esperará-dijo poniéndome los pelos de punta-

-entiende que…

-¡aquí se hace lo que yo digo!-

-cállense los dos-escuché una tercera voz sombría-si siguen haciendo tanto escándalo yo mismo me encargaré de descuartizarlos-

Ambos guardaron silencio, al parecer ese tipo era el matón, y el jefe, me asomé por la pequeña orilla de la puerta donde entraba un poco de luz, y ahí estaba, el tipo de la cicatriz y cabello oscuro, si mirada cargada de odio veía con indiferencia a los otros dos tipos mientras jugaba con un encendedor que abría y cerraba.

-es hora de juntar las ganancias ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-pues verás ellos-

-¿DONDE ESTAN?-

-vendrán en un rato, se quedaron en la cantina-

-hay que empezar nosotros-

Estuvieron como media hora contando unas fajas de dinero que habían sacado de unos maletines. Yo empezaba a entumirme de tanto estar en la misma posición, miré la hora y casi era media noche.

-oye ¿ya alimentaron al tipo?

-ahh es verdad lo había olvidado-

-¡eres idiota! Si se muere no podremos pedir dinero-

-Entonces ve y aliméntalo tú-

Otra discusión se dio lugar, de modo que había un rehén, o puede que hasta varios.

-Sshh ¿No escucharon algo?-dijo uno de ellos volteando hacia mi dirección-

-Yo no…-

-tonterías yo no escuché nada-

El tipo de la cicatriz comenzó a caminar lentamente sacando una pistola, contuve la respiración, jamás sentí tanto miedo en mi vida, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. En ese momento deseé estar en otro lugar las imágenes de mis padres y mis amigos se mostraron en mi mente… la imagen de Hikari… cuanto deseaba poder estar con ellos en este momento.

Incluso imaginé los títulos del periódico que publicara la triste noticia de mi muerte, pero todo se borró cuando noté que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aún estaba vivo.

-Es solo el gato ¿ven?-dijo uno de ellos que señalaba a una parte de la habitación que no alcanzaba a ver-

El tipo se calmó y guardó el arma, sentí un gran alivio, por un momento pensé que todo terminaría, uno de los tres subió al segundo piso con algo de comida, escuché unos gritos extraños, y después de unos minutos de silenció todo, llegué a pensar que habían matado a alguien.

Regresó y de nueva cuenta se pusieron a pelear por lo mismo. Esperé a que se fueran, lo cual tardó como una hora en lo que discutían. Salieron en un auto, y por fin pude salir de ese apestoso armario, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que volvieran.

Subí las escaleras, buscando por todos lados, pero no encontraba nada, cuando me dispuse a bajar escuché algunos golpecitos, busqué nuevamente, encontrando unas pequeñas escaleras que al parecer me llevaban a un ático.

Entré, y no había nada, caminé extrañado siguiendo el sonido, hasta que terminé en un viejo ropero, lo abrí dejando caer un cuerpo que se movía violentamente. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que vivía. Era un hombre joven vestido de traje que estaba bastante gastado, tenía rasgos occidentales, seguramente un extranjero, de alguna manera me parecía conocido. Le quité la cinta para hablarle.

-¡Déjame ir! Te daré todo el dinero que quieras pero…

-cálmate, no soy un criminal, solo vine a investigar-dije haciendo que el tipo casi llorara de la emoción-

-¿eres policía?-

-Periodista en realidad-le corregí girándolo para liberarlo- soy Takeru Takaishi, trabajo para el periódico de Tokio-

-No sé si creerte-me contestó- ¿Por qué estás ayudándome?

-porque eso hacemos las buenas personas-

-¡ja! ¿Esperas que crea que vienes a salvarme solo por una buena acción?-

-cree lo que quieras, pero si no salimos de aquí rápido vamos a terminar los dos aquí encerrados-

Me levanté y me asomé por la ventana, esos tipos aún no regresaban, caminé rápidamente a la puerta, solo para darme cuenta que ese tipo aún seguía en el suelo sentado viéndome.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? ¡¿Qué esperas?-le dije jalándolo para que se levantara, salimos de la casa caminando unas cuadras hasta donde dejé mi auto. Entramos y arranqué a toda velocidad huyendo de ahí. Entre de nuevo a la carretera internacional, era un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad, una vez que estuvimos lo bastante lejos, bajé un poco la velocidad.

-¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?-le pregunté al tipo que hasta este momento permanecía en silencio-

-¿Tienes algo de comer?-

Nos paramos en un pequeño restaurante que había en la carretera, el tipo devoró en segundos lo que ordenó, el pobre seguramente no había comido bien en días o semanas. Cuando finalmente terminó, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que se decidió hablar.

-me llamo Wallace Crawford, pero todos me dicen Willis-comentó recargando su cabeza en su mano-mi padre es dueño de grandes empresas en Nueva York, vine aquí para representar a la empresa y ver unos contratos pero… bueno, creo que ya sabes el resto de la historia…

-Te secuestraron… ¿Cómo fue?-

-Yo estaba en el hotel alistándome, y salí como lo había hecho los otros días, tomé un taxi que me llevara a las oficinas, y… cuando salí del auto sentí un terrible golpe, y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba atado y encerrado-

-vaya…

-¿y tú? ¿Qué haces persiguiendo a estos maleantes?-

Nos quedamos un rato conversando el asunto, le expliqué que había estado siguiéndoles la pista, y lo que le habían hecho a Zero, e incluso a mí. Dio la 1:00 a.m. y nos dijeron que cerraban.

-espera a que mi padre se entere de esto, los haré pagar por todo-

-Es verdad, deberías avisar que estás bien-le dije pasándole mi celular, el hizo un par de llamadas, y después colgó quedándose dormido-

Llegamos a Tokio a las 2:30 a.m. y lo dejé en otro hotel para asegurarnos de que estaría seguro.

-Takaishi… no sé como agradecértelo, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti o por tu amigo no dudes en pedírmelo-me decía entregándome una tarjeta con su número-

-Lo haré, cuídate-le dije despidiéndome-

Me dirigí a mi departamento, y me tumbé en mi cama muy cansado… pero la imagen de esos sujetos no me dejó dormir, los sonidos de sus pasos, en incluso los ruidos de la pistola que cargaban, atormentaron mis sueños hasta que escuché el despertador marcándome la hora de levantarme.

Pero hoy decidí que no sería el empleado perfecto, y que al menos hoy, me merecía un gran descanso. Nuevamente recordé ese sucio armario, que si bien lo pienso… pudo haber sido mi tumba. De solo recordar la pistola que portaba ese sujeto… no puedo ver o pensar en una pistola sin que los escalofríos me recorran, pero esa es otra historia. Solo había una cosa que realmente podía calmarme.

-… Hikari…-murmuré entre sueños-

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que la vi, y sinceramente… la extraño, pero no me atrevo a admitirlo frente a ella, ya no me habla, ni si quiera me mira, la Hikari entusiasta que me hablaba casi a diario desapareció.

Y por alguna razón siento que es mi culpa, pero no recuerdo haberle hecho o dicho algo malo. Traté de descifrarlo, pero nada se me ocurría. Y me molesta, me molesta que ella no me diga que sucede, y me molesto conmigo mismo por no saberlo. Aunque la imagen de ella alejara aquellos terribles sueños, no me permitía dormir de la duda. Y de Eiko… mejor ni hablar…

Con tantas cosas en mi mente, terminé por levantarme algo irritado, ya sabía que era tarde para presentarme a trabajar, así que me metí a bañar con calma. Desayuné tranquilamente, me serví café y encendí la tele, pasé los canales y me detuve al ver algo inusual en las noticias.

-dos personas se encontraron muertas en un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad al sur de Tokio, la policía descubrió que se trataba de dos delincuentes de los mas buscados, mas no pudieron encontrar al culpable de este asesinato y…-Apagué la T.V al ver que se trataban de los mismos tipos que la noche anterior.

Alarmado le marqué a Wallace, pero no contestaba el teléfono. Asi que mejor le llamé a Ken. Tampoco contestó y salí del departamento a las oficinas donde el trabajaba.

Estuve un rato esperándolo, hasta que por fin me recibió.

-Llevo horas esperándote-

-perdón pero estoy muy ocupado, pero deberías estar feliz, dos de los delincuentes de los que me hablaste aparecieron muertos-

-eso ya lo sé-le contesté- por eso vine a hablarte-

-¿Qué sucede?

-anoche seguí a esos tipos-

-¡¿Qué tu qué?-

-He seguido con la investigación por mi cuenta-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan estúpido?-

-Al menos estoy haciendo algo-le recriminé-no puedo esperar a que la policía lo haga, porque de hecho… no hace nada-

- debes entender que no es el único caso de la ciudad-

-Me da lo mismo-le dije casi a gritos- los seguí y llegaron a un pueblito al sur de Tokio como a 15 km, tenían a un rehén-

-¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo antes?-

-ahora si te importa que me involucre-le decía sarcásticamente-

-ya cálmate y dime de quien se trataba-

-un extranjero, al parecer un famoso y millonario empresario, su nombre es Wallace Crawford-

-es verdad, lo anunciaron desaparecido hace unas semanas, ¿Y dónde está el ahora?-

-lo dejé en un hotel, me dejó su tarjeta-dije mostrándosela-

-ya veo-decía suspirando pesadamente-

-vi al mismo tipo de la cicatriz… creo que es el jefe, tal vez es quien mató a esos tipos-

-¿Por qué mataría a alguien de su mismo bando?

-el mismo dijo que lo haría si le colmaban la paciencia-

-debe ser un enfermo si mató a sus propios amigos-

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

-Aún no puedo hacer nada, debo esperar a que…

-¡maldición Ken! ¡Te doy toda esa maldita evidencia y no puedes hacer nada!-le grité perdiendo la paciencia-ya te facilité toda la investigación-

-¡las cosas no son así de sencillas!

-¡es fácil para ti decirlo porque no eres tu quien tiene un amigo a punto de morir!-

-¡entiende que todo tiene un procedimiento!

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO EL PROCEDIMIENTO!-le grité rojo del coraje- ¡arroja el maldito procedimiento por la ventana!-

-Takeru estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo-

-eso no es verdad… solo te advierto que con… o sin tu ayuda, le haré pagar a ese desgraciado… voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias-le dije volteándome y caminando a la salida-

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño, sentía un gran peso sobre mis hombros, a pesar de todo lo que le dije a Ken no lograron llegar a tiempo para atrapar al sujeto, yo tuve razón, esos estúpidos procedimientos no sirvieron de nada.<p>

Matt me llamó y me dijo que fuera a comer con ellos a un hotel que fueron a ver para la boda. Me levanté de la silla, me encontraba en el hospital visitando a Zero, y apoyando a Yuuki, no había ningún signo de mejoría. No puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo, solo sentarme a esperar… y detesto eso. Me despedí de Yuuki, y me fui.

Estuve cabeceando mientras manejaba, afortunadamente no me quedé dormido. Llegando al hotel, casi todos estaban ahí y ya habían ordenado, pasé mi vista por cada uno de ellos, ahí estaba Ken ignorándome y hablando con su esposa como si nada hubiese pasado. Mejor me seguí caminando y me detuve para encontrarme con los ojos de cierta chica que me traía loco, que en parte era la única razón por la que podía conciliar el sueño de vez en cuando.

Al mismo tiempo la razón porque las que despertaba. Pero a ella no parecía importarle mi presencia, sentía una tensión en el ambiente, era un momento en que nadie decía nada.

Escuché que Matt me saludaba y mencionaba algo de mi cara… tal vez de mis ojeras, no estoy seguro… no puedo distinguir si estoy dormido o despierto. Las miradas de todos se posaban en mi, pero yo me senté entre Hikari y Sora, ignorando el motivo por el cual estaba ese lugar libre y recargué mi cabeza en mi brazo.

-T.K.-

-…-seguí cabeceando por un segundo sentí que mis ojos se cerraban-

-¡T.K.!-

- ¿Qué?-respondí abriendo los ojos de golpe-

-llevo horas hablándote ¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó Matt

-aah… yo… no he podido dormir-le contesté bostezando-en varios días-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sora que estaba a un lado de Matt-

-No quiero hablar de eso-les contesté sintiéndome furioso de solo recordar a la policía-

-Dinos no seas malo-dijo Mimi en un intento por convencerme, mientras que Hikari solo me veía de reojo-

-no-

-¡vamos!-

-si tanto quieren saber mejor pregúntenselo a el-le dije señalando a Ken, me levanté fuertemente haciendo que los cubiertos y platos se movieran un poco, todos giraron su vista a Ken, quien solo dio un suspiro de resignación. Me salí al área de la alberca, no quería escuchar lo que yo ya sabía.

Me recosté en una de esas sillas, al fin que ni hambre tenía. Pensé en irme, pero tenía tanto sueño que me daba pereza llegar hasta mi departamento. Al rato salió Matt, cuando lo vi supe que sería una laaaaaaaaarga plática.

Se sentó frente a mi, su cara me decía que estaba preocupado… o molesto…

-Háblame hermano-me decía esperando que le respondiera, yo me tapé la cara con la toalla de la silla para evadir el sol.

-¿Acaso Ken no les contó?-

-Yo quisiera saber, no… me encantaría saber ¿Por qué me enteré por el y no por ti?-

-Porque no tengo ánimos de decirle al mundo lo miserable que me siento-

-no empieces de nuevo, siempre tienes que tomar todo tan personal-

-pues perdóname por no sonreírle a la vida después de que esta me escupa en la cara-le contesté fríamente-

-ya basta, siempre que algo malo te pasa te comportas como un cretino-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a bailar de felicidad?-

-a lo que me refiero es que puedes apoyarte en nosotros, has estado investigando a criminales muy peligrosos sin decirnos ¿Crees que eso es cualquier cosa?-

-precisamente porque es peligroso no se los digo, si los involucro podría ser-

-fatal, ya lo sé-me interrumpió-hemos enfrentado peores cosas, y lo hemos hecho juntos-

-esta es mi pelea Matt, no tuya ni de nadie más, es MIA-enfaticé sentándome derecho-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ya soy un adulto-

-T.K. siento como si ya no fuéramos hermanos sabes, ya no tienes la confianza para decirme lo que te pasa, y te diré una cosa, el que hayamos crecido no quiere decir que la cosas tengan que cambiar-

-el cambio, cambiar, cambiaste, cambiarás, me han conjugado ese verbo en todas las posibles formas-

-¿Y te has preguntado por qué?-

-Te juro que no estoy de humor para esto-

-es a lo que me refiero, cuando intento hablar contigo es como si hablara con un extraño, antes me contabas todo. Tal vez sientas que ya no me necesitas, pero yo quiero saber lo que te ocurre, si no quieres oír mis consejos está bien, solo dime ¿Qué sucedió?

-… tanto quieres saberlo, bien… estuve tan cerca de atrapar a los tipos que le dispararon a Zero-le contaba apretando los dientes del coraje-y se me escaparon y todo por culpa de la policía, les di toda la evidencia e información que necesitaban, pero ellos y sus estúpidos procedimientos no fueron capaces de llegar a tiempo-

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero no puedes culpar a Ken, el hizo todo lo que pudo-

-Tu no entiendes…-me molesté parándome y caminando alrededor-

-todos mis esfuerzos no valieron nada, arriesgué mi vida y al final ni si quiera importó, estuve días investigándolos, siguiéndoles los pasos, pisándoles los talones… todo para nada-

-no seas tan duro-

-solo tenían que llegar y atraparlos, las pruebas ya las tenían, YO mismo se las di-

-Takeru-

-pero yo tengo la culpa… no debí confiar en nadie-

-TAKERU-

-¿QUE?

-solo te estás descargando con Ken, tal vez el tenga algo de culpa… pero no puedes echarle en cara todo lo que te pasa… porque que algo mas te pasa-

-¡pues tal vez sea así! Pero soy humano tengo derecho a enojarme, no puedo simplemente ignorar todo lo que me sucede y ya-

-si, puedes enojarte, adelante, eso no me molesta, me preocupa que te lo guardes todo. Yo se que en el fondo te duele todo esto, que no puedas hacer nada por Zero-

-El problema es que SI puedo, pero no lo estoy haciendo-

-T.K se que crees que tuviste la culpa, pero no es así, fue algo que simplemente sucedió, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, y por desgracia le tocó a él, y está bien que quieras hacer justicia, pero no a estos extremos-

-Es muy difícil para mi… porque cada vez que lo veo en esa cama postrado me recuerda la deuda que tengo con el-

-¿De qué deuda me hablas?

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-aah te refieres a…

-si-

FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Me encontraba caminando junto con Yuuki ya era algo tarde, la acompañaba a su departamento para terminar una tarea que nos encargaron en equipo, Zero llegaría después porque se quedó en la escuela haciendo otras cosas.<p>

-Takeru puedo preguntarte algo, pero quiero respondas con sinceridad-

-adelante-

-¿Tú crees que Zero y yo?… que el…y yo-decía entrecortadamente con sus mejillas rojas-

-Si lo creo-le dije ahorrándole la vergüenza de terminar o mas bien formular su pregunta-

-¿En serio?-

-desde que los conocí he pensado eso-

-Pero… hemos sido amigos desde niños, y nos hemos tenido el uno al otro desde entonces… no quiero arruinar eso.

-No arruinarían nada, ¿o es que prefieres vivir el resto de tu vida preguntándote como sería estar con el?-le pregunté-

-no todos tienen la misma suerte que tu tuviste-dijo refiriéndose a mi relación con Hikari-

-no creo haya sido suerte… es verdad que terminamos pero no fue por problemas, cada quien eligió un camino distinto eso fue todo… sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada-

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como lo dices-

-esa es decisión tuya-

Mientras discutíamos su relación con Zero, noté como alguien se acercaba y cuando volteé a verlo supe que no eran buenas noticias.

-¡Yuuki!-gritó caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-supe que no eran buenas noticias, este tipo estaba dando mucho de que hablar en la escuela.

-Kaname-murmuré al ver al actual ex-novio de Yuuki, desde que terminaron se empezó a rumorar que estaba metido en las drogas, y estaba en muy malos pasos, a pesar de que era de familia adinerada-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Vienes conmigo ahora mismo-le decía tomándola del brazo-

-¡no! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!-le grité empujándolo-

-¡TU!-me señaló halándome de mi camisa, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente estaba muy drogado, se encontraba muy violento, me tumbó con un solo golpe-¿Eres su nuevo novio?-

-¡suéltalo!-le gritaba Yuuki jalándole el brazo-

-¡Tu cállate!-le empujó con un brazo haciendo que callera-

Eso me molestó, que me golpee a mi está bien, pero ella es una mujer. Le di una patada en el estómago, y nos agarramos, me levanté y empecé a golpearlo en la cara, de repente me empujó golpeándome contra una pared, el estaba mucho más golpeado que yo. Yuuki gritaba que nos detuviéramos, pero nosotros no parábamos.

Sonreí al ver que no podía mover su brazo izquierdo, estaba a punto de abalanzarme contra el cuando de repente sacó una pistola. Empezó a reírse fuertemente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara, me apuntaba directamente y parecía divertirse al hacerlo.

-¡Kaname!-le gritó Yuuki asustada- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No sé cual sea tu nombre, pero en unos segundos ya no va a importar-me dijo cargando la pistola. Ahora si estaba asustado, este tipo estaba loco y en verdad planeaba dispararme-tus últimas oraciones-

-baja el arma, no es necesario que lleguemos a esto-

-aah ¿tienes miedo?-me retaba-

-si quieres pelear hazlo como un hombre, ¡baja el arma!-

-eso te gustaría ¿no es cierto?-

-estás cometiendo un grave error Kaname, vas a arruinar tu vida-

-Mi vida ya está arruinada, ¿Qué tengo que perder?-

-Estás drogado, ¡no sabes lo que estás haciendo!-

-¡Cállate!-me gritó disparando, logré esquivarlo arrojándome al suelo-

-¡T.K.!-gritaba Yuuki con lágrimas en sus ojos, y acercándose para ver si estaba bien- ¿Estás bien?-

-si-le respondí parándome-

-Ustedes dos me dan tanto asco-

-¡kaname no hagas esto! ¿En verdad quieres matarme?-le pregunté incrédulo-

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?-me dijo apuntándome-Pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no mandarlos a ambos al infierno?... las damas primero-dijo disparando hacia Yuuki, yo la aparté recibiendo el balazo en un costado.

-¡TAKERU!-escuché como gritaba una y otra vez. Grité sintiendo como ardía la bala dentro de mí. Caí al suelo me arrastré hasta recargarme en la pared indefenso, la sangre caía tiñendo el suelo de rojo. Apreté fuertemente la herida intentando detener la hemorragia. Yuuki se inclinó para verme mejor.

El rió nuevamente, y cargó su pistola Yuuki estaba paralizada sin saber qué hacer.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡YA DEJANOS EN PAZ!-

-Haberlo dicho antes si querías morir primero…Ahora si despídete-dijo apuntándome de nueva cuenta-

Jaló el gatillo, pero justo en ese instante la pistola fue desviada hacia arriba.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-preguntó alguien que yo conocía muy bien-

-¡ZERO!-exclamó Yuuki aliviada de verlo-

-Zero, maldito imbécil te tardaste demasiado-le dije agradecido de que estuviera ahí-

-¡suéltala!-le gritó kaname-

Empezaron a forcejear la pistola, provocando que a la pistola se les escaparan unos disparos, que afortunadamente no hirieron a nadie. Finalmente Zero lo golpeó con su rodilla para tumbarlo quitándole la pistola, la arrojó lejos y lo golpeó hasta que se cansó.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…a venir… a lastimar a mis amigos?-le gritaba entra cada golpe que le propinaba. Kaname tenía toda la cara manchada de sangre, lo golpeó tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento. Para entonces yo estaba recostado en el suelo.

-¡Zero!-

-¿Se encuentran bien?-nos preguntó acercándose, Yuuki lo abrazó asustada-

-Yo estoy bien, pero T.K.-decía Yuuki viéndome, respiraba agitadamente con mi mano apretando la herida, estaba toda manchada de sangre. Zero rasgó una parte de su camisa, y me la amarró haciéndome gemir fuertemente del terrible dolor que sentía.

-Vas a estar bien amigo-dijo sacándose el celular-te llevaremos al hospital, la bala está adentro-

-Gracias…

-gracias a ti por cuidar de Yuuki-

Cerré los ojos cansado, sabía que no moriría ese día, escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia, o ¿tal vez de la policía? Desperté unas horas después, me habían sacado la bala, según los médicos perdí mucha sangre, y me dejaron unos días más en el hospital.

Mis padres y mi hermano estaban ahí, fue a los primeros que les avisó Zero, después llegaron los demás visitándome en distintos días. Me hubiese gustado ver a Hikari, pero supongo que no pudo venir, era la única que estudiaba fuera. Y Joe estaba en el extranjero haciendo una especialidad.

¿Y qué pasó con kaname? La policía lo detuvo por portar un arma sin permiso y atentar contra MI VIDA, y por supuesto por los de las drogas, lo encarcelaron y fue todo lo que supe de el. Mis padres no descansaron hasta verlo tras las rejas, fue algo en lo que estuvieron de acuerdo por primera vez en años. Fue todo un escándalo.

Me dieron de alta pero tuve que reposar unos días en casa.

Zero finalmente le confesó a Yuuki lo que sentía, bueno si le puede llamar confesar que le beses fugazmente en los labios. Y les encantaba presumírmelo.

-uuy ya váyanse a un hotel-les hablé desde mi cama viéndolos devorarse uno al otro-

-Envidioso-me sacó la lengua Yuuki-

-ay que terminar esta tarea-les reproché-pero si quieren les presto mi cama, y yo me voy a la sala a hacerme tonto-

-¿Te importaría?-preguntó el en broma-

-No, adelante-le respondí mientras los tres soltábamos la carcajada-

-por cierto T.K, linda foto-me decía Yuuki mostrando una foto de Hikari y yo-

-si…-le respondí nostálgico-

-¿Aún la extrañas?-

-Todos los días…-

* * *

><p>Fin de FLASHBACK<p>

-Recuerdo muy bien ese día, nos metiste un gran susto-

-es verdad, casi todos fueron a verme-

-¿Casi?-

-Si, Hikari y Joe no pudieron, ella estaba fuera de la ciudad y Joe del país-

-Joe no pudo, pero Hikari vino en cuanto se enteró-

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?-

-porque se fue antes de que despertarás-

-Eso es imposible, nadie me dijo nada-

-…-Matt se rascó la cabeza desviando la mirada por unos segundos-

-¿Qué?

-Ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos-

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-recuerda que apenas llevaban unos meses de haber terminado, nos dijo que temía que la odiaras por todo lo que sucedió-me decía mientras sentía que el sueño me abandonaba-y no estaba lista para hablarte-

-… jamás la odiaría… no me hubiese importado que no me hablara, me hubiera bastado solo con verla-

Matt me miró, parecía que me estudiaba, y después solo negó con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra.

-ya no importa fue hace casi 5 años-

-y a pesar de todo sigues amándola…

-aún no estoy seguro de eso-

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Eiko no está interesada en ti, y tú no lo estás en ella, y no sales con ninguna otra mujer-

-¿Y?-

-Quiero que levantes tu trasero y vayas y le grites en su cara cuanto las amas-

-No puedo hacer eso-

-aquí vamos de nuevo-

-no entiendes, ella no me habla ni me busca, ni si quiera me escucha y cuando intento preguntar que sucede evade el tema-

-bueno al fin le encuentro algo de sentido…

-Te juro que esta vez no se que hice, no recuerdo haberle dicho algo malo… es la razón por la que no he dormido-

-ya veo-me contestó simplemente-no iba a decirte esto, por respeto a ella… pero si no lo hago, tal vez nunca lo averigües-

-¿Tú lo sabes?-

-TODOS lo sabemos… Sora me lo contó, y me pidió que no te dijera nada, ya que era algo que debías descubrir tu mismo-

-¿Y bien?-

-escúchame bien, y ni se te ocurra decir que yo te conté esto o es probable que no me case si lo haces ¿oíste?-me advirtió yo asentí con la cabeza esperando a que hablara- El día de la fiesta, Hikari estuvo… mmm como decirlo-

-¿Ebria?-

-no, bueno si, pero no es a lo que voy, ella estaba perturbada por cierta persona-

-¿Su ex-novio?-

-No… alguien mas, pero en fin…

-ya ve al grano-le dije impaciente-

-bien, te lo diré mas corto, la "misteriosa" chica que besaste en la fiesta… era ella-me dijo quedándonos en silencio, no supe si fue un minuto o una hora, pero tardé en asimilar esas palabras.

"_la "misteriosa" chica que besaste en la fiesta… era ella"_

Una y otra vez se repetía como un coro en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿QUE?-pregunté reaccionando al fin sin creer lo que me había dicho-

-Así es hermano, esta vez si que metiste la pata-

-no, eso no puede ser… yo… ella… jamás… yo-decía sintiendo que me daba un ataque de nervios-

-tranquilízate no te entiendo ni media palabra-

-No, no, no, no… esto no puede estarme pasando, ¿Tienes idea de lo que hice?-le dije tomando a Matt de los hombros y agitándolo fuertemente-

-SI T.K LO SE, YO MISMO TE LO DIJE-me decía chasqueando sus dedos en mi cara-tienes que calmarte

-TU no estás entendiendo, cuando la besé CREI que se trataba de Eiko… y pues…-

-¿Qué?-

-ya sabes, la traté como a Eiko-

-vaya vaya ya salió el peine, debiste empezar por ahí-

- esto es tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-Tú me metiste la idea de salir con Eiko-

-Pero yo no te obligué, yo solo intenté que hicieras algo, no haces nada por Hikari, no haces nada por Eiko… no haces nada por ti mismo-

-Intento hacer algo con mi vida, en serio…

-No lo suficiente-

-¿Y ahora que haré?-

-discúlpate y espera lo mejor-

-no creo que vaya a ser suficiente-

-Ya hice mi parte-decía dispuesto a marcharse-ahora todo depende de ti, en cuanto a lo de Zero, piensa muy bien las cosas, es muy peligroso lo que haces, y recuerda que NO fue tu culpa-

Caminó alejándose de mi, los demás ya se regresaban de ver el hotel. Tal vez no sea culpable de lo de Zero… pero…

Soy culpable de besar a Hikari, de disfrutar ese beso… y de querer más… lo admito, y me declaro culpable… no me mentiré a mi mismo. Me encanto ese beso, y lo repetiría de nuevo… con mas delicadeza claro… pero seguramente lo haría.

Me recosté nuevamente, la tarde se oscurecía, fue una larga platica la que tuve. Como me gustaría detener el tiempo. O simplemente… no, no es correcto que lo diga… pero a veces estoy tan cansado que lo deseo… deseo olvidarme de todo, deseo que todo termine…

Me siento tan perdido… tan desubicado, ya no sé ni que hago con mi vida, quisiera cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos mas… quisiera dormir sin tener que preocuparme de lo que vendrá. No digo que quiero morir, no.

Solo quiero olvidarme de todo… solo un momento… solo un instante… quiero que el reloj se detenga, y me dé un respiro… que me haga recordar porque estoy en este mundo… que todo lo que la vida me ha quitado me lo regrese. Porque ya es hora de que reclame todo lo que he perdido.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que el tiempo sigue corriendo, el reloj no se detiene nunca… es nuestro enemigo y nuestro aliado. El mismo cielo e infierno, dos cosas combinadas. Es como el agua que se escapa de entre nuestras manos.

Me di cuenta… que mi vida la había detenido, pero desde hace mucho tiempo… que solo he estado buscando excusas para retenerla, porque nunca quise avanzar, nunca quise el cambio. Pero ya es hora… ya es la hora…

Ese tiempo ya expiró, la realidad me llama… es hora de despertar… es hora de vivir…

-Hikari… tenemos que hablar…

…continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? comentenme, porque siento que algo le falto u.u.<strong>

**Quejas, sugerencias o comentarios pueden mandarme un mensaje, o comentarlo aquí, también pueden escribirme libremente a mi correo (lo tengo en mi perfil)**

**Si les gusto, que bueno... y si no pues... que triste u.u**

**Como ya dije hare un esfuerzo por escribir el siguiente capitulo mas rapido, pero no prometo nada... BYE**


	7. Regresa a mi

**Primero que nada, lamento muchísimo el no haber actualizado antes :(, la verdad es que la escuela me ha quitado bastante tiempo e inspiración. SI ya se, la misma excusa de siempre. Pero por desgracia es cierta. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan comentarios. Ya saben que hago esto por diversión, al igual que ustedes al leerlo. Digimon no me pertenece. Pero amo estos personajes y capítulo es IMPORTANTISIMO, pero ligeramente mas corto que otros. BUHHH u.u. Pero bueno, disfrutenlo. Me partí el coco para acomodar mis ideas o. Esta ocasión decidí poner una canción. Como un songfic... o mas bien songchapter :P... en fin...**

**No olviden dejar reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7:<p>

"Regresa a mi"

Me retorcí en el suelo del baño, el dolor invadía todo mi cuerpo, levante la mirada sintiendo como me tomaban de la camisa y me alzaban. No les había bastado con estrellar mi cabeza contra el espejo ni haberme golpeado hasta el cansancio.

-Ahora escucha reporterucho de cuarta… te vuelves a entrometer en nuestros asuntos y te mato-me decía aquel temible hombre con una marca en su cara, su pistola me apuntaba directamente, ya había disfrutado de darme una golpiza con sus maleantes.

-arg- suéltame-intenté soltarme de su agarre-

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo?-

-Hazlo, dispara… no tengo miedo de morir-le respondí retándolo con la mirada-

-Ganas no me faltan estúpido-

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Si quisieras ya lo hubieras hecho.

-Con mucho gusto lo haría, pero hay demasiados testigos allá fuera-

-No te tendría miedo ni aunque estuviéramos solos-

-mmm ya veo, no te interesa si mueres… ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ¿Y de tu chica?-dijo mostrándome varias fotos de ellos

- ¡no te atrevas a…!-el empezó a reír descaradamente-

-Pensándolo bien, quizá lo mejor sería dejarte vivo… y completamente solo-

-Mas vale que no te les acerques-

-Tienes la suerte de que esta sea una advertencia, después de esta no habrá otra… abres la boca y te despides de todos tus amigos… esto es para que no nos olvides-

Antes que pudiera responder, el tipo me azotó contra la pared, dos tipos me sujetaron mientras otro me tapaba la boca, sacó una navaja y empezó a rasguñarme en un costado mientras yo intentaba gritar en vano, pero entre mas me movía mas profundizaba el corte.

-Espero que te gustan las cicatrices… igual que a mi- Su sonrisa irónica le daba un toque macabro al ambiente.

Me mostró la navaja empapada con mi sangre, me sujetaron el rostro y lentamente acercaba aquella arma blanca, sentí el filo contra mi piel nuevamente y…

-¡alguien viene!-dijo el tipo que vigilaba la puerta-

-Vaya tienes tanta suerte… yo no la tuve-guardó su navaja mientras sus matones me azotaron nuevamente contra el piso-Dices algo y te mueres, recuérdalo.

Salieron como si no hubiese pasado nada, me pasé una mano por la herida e inmediatamente se tiñó de rojo.

-Demonios- me incliné para levantarme y noté que el piso estaba adornado con mi sangre. Me vi al espejo que ahora estaba roto del lado derecho.

Me limpié la sangre de la cara, aunque esta se negaba a parar de salir.

-¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó un tipo que había entrado y se extrañó de verme así.

-Si, solo fue una pelea-le mentí aguantando el dolor. Lo menos que necesitaba era un escándalo.

Por un momento olvidé que estaba en un antro, y mis amigos estaban afuera dándole la bienvenida a Joe. Salí como pude, mi chamarra ocultaba la herida no quería que los demás entraran en pánico.

Afuera del baño empecé a contarlos.

Tai estaba en la barra junto a Davis e Izzy. Matt y Sora estaban bailando al igual que Mimi con un chico que había conocido aquí. Joe platicaba con Cody y Ken. Yolei se acercaba a ellos cargando un par de bebidas. Voltee buscando a la única persona que realmente me importaba.

Y ahí estaba hablando con un amigo que había traído, estaban bailando lejos de todos. Eso me hacía sentir estúpido, ella con su nuevo pretendiente y yo aquí mirándolos bailar.

Patético.

De repente sentí una punzada cuando alguien chocó conmigo, necesitaba atención médica pero no antes que un trago. Caminé como pude al bar y me senté en el. Sostenía un pedazo de papel higiénico en mi frente evitando que la sangre saliera-

-¿Qué te pasó?-apareció Kenji limpiando un vaso con un trapo-se te ha hecho costumbre venir con la jeta partida.

-Cállate y sírveme algo-

-¿Qué te doy?-

-Dame lo mas fuerte que tengas-le pedí a Kenji-

-¿Problemas?-me preguntó sirviendo Vodka en un vaso- Es lo que tu "cara" me dice-

Apreté mi pierna con mi mano aguantando el dolor.

-arg... No tienes idea-le contesté tomando el vaso, le di un trago-esto va a doler-me dije a mi mismo. El me miró extrañado por un instante.

-¿Qué estás…?-

Vacíe el líquido en mi costado dando un grito que sobresaltó a unos clientes sentados junto a mí. Al menos la herida no se infectaría.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Mejor nunca-le comenté en tono sarcástico-

-ooh ¡mierda! ¿Qué rayos te sucedió?-preguntó al ver mi mano manchada de sangre

-Digamos que perdí en una pelea-

-Lo que digas-

-Dame una toalla-

-T.K. deberías ir a-

-Dámela-

-Espera un segundo, iré a buscar una-

Miré de reojo y Hikari aún estaba bailando. Cuando volteé para el otro lado vi a ese hijo de puta y su maldita sonrisa diabólica. Me hizo una seña en advertencia, "si hablas te mato". Ahora que notaba el lugar estaba vigilado por esos tipos.

Mierda. Estaba en la boca del lobo. Y todos mis amigos corrían peligro.

-Que onda T.K te tardaste mucho-dijo Mimi apareciendo de la nada junto con Davis e Izzy-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálido, parece que viste un fantasma.

-He visto peores cosas-

-T.K.-me dijo Izzy-

-¿Por qué estás jadeando?-se acercó Davis para verme mejor- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Aquí está la toalla-apareció Kenji dejándola en la barra y atendiendo a otras personas. Yo la tomé y la puse bajo mi camisa-

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Mimi con el seño fruncido. De repente vi como se acercaba uno de esos hombres armados.-

-Nada. Disculpen-me levanté rápidamente decidido a huir de aquí. Algo me decía que tal vez hoy no saldría con vida-

-Algo anda mal-dijo Davis apuntando al suelo donde había un rastro de sangre-

-llama a Joe-

Caminaba como podía porque el dolor me impedía correr, vi a los lados y esos tipos me seguían de lejos. Caminé por la pista de baile para intentar perderme. Un error, porque chocaba con la gente. Era mi imaginación o ¿empezaba a sudar?

-¡Auch!-exclamó alguien que chocó conmigo de frente, eso me dolió bastante y me incliné ligeramente mientras jadeaba. Que sorpresa-Takeru-dijo Hikari al reconocerme-

-Disculpa ella está bailando conmigo-dijo su amigo-

-¿Qué te pasó?- escuché que me preguntaba. Yo la tomé de los hombros ignorando lo que su amigo me decía y la abracé para hablarle en su oído. La música estaba muy alta-

-Escúchame, ya sé que he sido un idiota. Solo quiero que sepas que lo lamento, y no espero que me perdones.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

-Te amo-le susurré. Ella contuvo su respiración Me separé lo suficiente para acariciar su rostro y plantarle un beso en los labios. No fue largo- Cuídate mucho-le dije temiendo que fuera la última vez que la viera. Salí del antro intentando correr.

-¡T.K.! …Pero... ¿Qué es esto?-Hikari dijo al ver que su blusa estaba manchada de sangre-

Corrí como 2 cuadras aunque escuchaba sus pasos atrás de mi. De repente sentí que me empujaban a un callejón. Busqué desesperadamente mi celular para llamar a la policía pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Buscabas esto?-De repente me vi rodeado de criminales. Aunque esta vez solo eran seis-Me gusta, tal vez llame a tus amigos y les cuente como me rogabas que no te matara-

-¡Dijiste que era solo una advertencia!-le dije desde el suelo.

-Cambié de opinión. Es de sabios equivocarse. Y contigo no puedo correr el riesgo-sacó su pistola me apuntó-¿Por qué no empiezas a rezar?-

-No creo en Dios-

-Yo tampoco- Disparó dándome en mi pecho. Caí al suelo sabiendo que este día sería el último de mi vida-Pronto conocerás el infierno-me apuntó a la cabeza. Cerré los ojos con la imagen de mi familia y amigos en mi mente, lamentando no haber sido una mejor persona con ellos.

En ese momento sonó mi celular.

-vaya vaya me pregunto ¿Quién será?-dijo-

-No contestes-le pedí-

-Hola. No Takeru no puedo contestar en este momento, pero quizá quiera dejarle un mensaje. ¿Qué quien soy? Soy un persona que no es piadosa… y estoy a punto de matar a Takeru-después de decir tan terribles palabras en forma de broma se rió a carcajadas al igual que los demás-no, esta no es ninguna broma-

-¿¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO!-escuché desde lejos.

-¡MATT!-grité intentando pedir ayuda pero uno de esos hombres me pateó-

-No se preocupe, me encargaré de que no sufra demasiado. Adiós-nuevamente me apuntó. Y cuando estaba a punto de disparar, inesperadamente salieron dos tipos de la nada disparándoles. Cayeron muertos cuatro. El tipo de la cicatriz salió huyendo mientras que otro intentaba contraatacarles en vano.

-Tú no te me escapas-dijo uno de ellos que salió tras el disparando su arma-

El otro le quitó las armas a los cadáveres y después se acercó a mi. Era un tipo alto, con cabello azulado y largo vestido con una larga gabardina negra.

-¿Quién eres tu?-le pregunté temblando- ¿Eres uno de ellos?

-Mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto. Vengo de parte de Willis.

-¿Willis? ¿Wallace Crawford?-

-Así es. Dijo que sentía en deuda contigo, así que nos pidió a mi y a mi hermano que te ayudáramos. Estamos encubiertos.

-Logré dispararle, pero de todos modos se escapó-llegó su hermano diciendo-

-El es Kouichi, mi hermano- Era un tipo casi idéntico a el, excepto que llevaba el cabello corto.

-Ay que llevarlo al hospital-

-esa no es una buena idea, es una herida de bala. No podemos arriesgarnos. Si hacemos esto público no duraremos vivos ni dos días.

-morirá si no lo hacemos-

-… bien, tendremos que decir que te asaltaron…

-debo decir que llegaron un poco tarde para "ayudarme"-sentía el charco de sangre bajo mi cuerpo.

Le hablaron a una ambulancia, mientras sentía que mi vista se nublaba, y cada vez se me dificultaba mas respirar. Los minutos parecían horas. Todo parecía tan pequeño. De repente todo perdía sentido. Las voces de esos agentes se hacían cada vez mas lejanas. Ya nada parecía importar ¿Sera mi fin?

Escuché que alguien decía mi nombre, pero sentía que no podía enfocar mi atención. Una y otra vez repetía mi nombre ¿Quién había llegado? ¿Quiénes estaban ahí? Yo los conocía. Sus voces me eran familiares. Esos rostros… se ven tan tristes. ¿Pensarán lo mismo que yo?

-¡resiste!-me gritaba, cuando al fin enfoqué mejor mi vista pude distinguir quienes eran-

-Hermano…

-todo va a estar bien ¿oíste? ¡No te puedes morir!-

-Lamento no haber sido un mejor hermano-

-No digas eso-lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas-soy yo el que he fallado por no saber com protegerte-

-No... eres el mejor hermano...- giré mi vista a la izquierda. ¿Ya me habré muerto? Había un hermoso ángel que lloraba mientras me tomaba de la mano. Su boca se movía pero yo no escuchaba lo que me decía. Alcé mi mano a su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella se aferró a mi tacto negándose a soltarlo.

-… T.K, no te mueras… no me dejes-

-Ta amaré en esta vida… y en la que sigue-le dije-

-NO, no digas eso… no te despidas, tu no vas a morir la ambulancia ya viene-

-Te amo…-mis ojos me pesaban. Empezaban a cerrarse por sí solos-

-no cierres tus ojos…

-Los quiero...-

Lo último que sentí fue que Hikari posaba sus labios en los míos y abrazaba mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se cerraron. Por fin y después de tanto… el tiempo se detuvo. Y de repente en medio de esa oscuridad, logré distinguir una luz. Y toda mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos.

-abre los ojos T.K…. ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!-

-!TAKERU!

* * *

><p>CLOCKS- Coldplay<p>

Lights go out and I can't be saved

Tides that I tried to swim against

You've put me down upon my knees

Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)

Come out of things unsaid,

shoot an apple of my head (and a)

Trouble that can't be named,

tigers waiting to be tamed (singing)

You are, you are

* * *

><p>-uno, dos, tres… despejen…. Otra vez-los paramédicos le daban descargas para intentar revivirlo-<p>

-¡TAKERU!-grité desesperada. Tai me mantenía agarrada tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero no podía. Los segundos pasaban y el no respondía. Todo se movía tan lento.

-uno, dos, tres… despejen…. De nuevo.

-¡no te rindas!-le gritaba Matt-

-¡vamos Takeru todos te amamos!-Mimi le gritó-

-¡ya deja de preocuparnos y reacciona!-Davis la apoyó-¡¿Qué acaso no eres el elegido de la esperanza?

* * *

><p>Confusion never stops,<p>

closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)

Come back and take you home,

I could not stop,

that you now know (singing)

Come out upon my seas,

curse missed opportunities (am I)

A part of the cure,

or am I part of the disease (singing)

* * *

><p>-uno, dos, tres… despejen…. Una vez mas- ya era la sexta vez que lo hacía. Y parecía ser que solo faltaba una.<p>

Todos le decían cosas para que reaccionara.

-T.K. Te amo… por favor regresa a mi-le dije dejando de moverme-

- uno, dos, tres… despejen….

…

Pasaron los tres segundos mas largos de mi vida.

-¡tiene pulso!-

-¡gracias a Dios!

Al fin pude respirar de alivio, abracé a Tai. Subieron a T.K. a la ambulancia. Matt y Sora se fueron con el. Mientras los demás los seguíamos.

* * *

><p>You are [x6]<p>

And nothing else compares

Oh no nothing else compares

And nothing else compares

You are

You are

Home, home, where I wanted to go  
>Home, home, where I wanted to go<br>Home, home, where I wanted to go  
>Home, home, where I wanted to go<p>

* * *

><p>Escucho sus voces, pero no los veo… me dicen que abra mis ojos. Lo intento pero no lo logro. ¿En dónde estoy?<p>

-has perdido el rumbo de tu vida Takeru- de repente hay luz a mi alrededor- por eso terminaste de esta forma-

-¿Zero? ¿Estás muerto?-

-No. Tu tampoco. Lo estuviste por tres minutos, pero ahora te han revivido. Pero te puedo decir que estamos en el borde. No estamos muertos ni estamos vivos.

Había una enorme luz frente a nosotros. Estiré mi brazo pero Zero me detuvo.

-Si la tocas morirás-me quede sorprendido y aleje mi mano de ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No recuerdo exactamente-

-Esto te hará recordar-

Sentí que una luz golpeaba mis ojos, y me hacía ver todo lo que sucedió. Un balazo. Mis amigos me llamaban insistentemente.

-Debes tomar una decisión-

-¿Qué?-

-morir o vivir. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Yo…

-como te dije perdiste el rumbo de tu vida. No tendría caso que vivieras solo para terminar de la misma forma-

-todo lo que hice fue por vengarte-

-ya lo sé. Y te lo agradezco pero tu vida ya estaba dañada antes de que todo esto pasara.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-es diferente. Mi cuerpo está en estado de coma. He estado aquí esperando a que mi cuerpo responda.

-¿En serio?-

-Puedo escuchar todo lo que Yuuki dice. Lo que los médicos dicen. Escuché a uno decir que tal vez con una operación en mi cerebro podría despertar-

-¡Eso es genial!-

-Y también escuché decir lo costosa que era-

-ooh-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-no lo sé…

-Takeru tu y yo tenemos suerte.

-¿Tu llamas a esto suerte?

- Nos han dado una oportunidad. De otro modo ya estuviéramos mas que muertos.

-¿Es un chiste?-

-Tu dijiste que no creías en Dios. Pero… parece que el si cree en ti… por eso te da opciones.

-No sé si deba…

-No sé a que le temes. Tienes una familia, amigos que te quieren. Y También alguien que te ama. Y te lo han demostrado siempre.

-Pero me comporté como un imbécil todos estos años-

-Ya lo sé. Porque no fuiste capaz de reconocer lo que YA tenías.

-Y no fui capaz de pagarte la deuda que tengo contigo-

-por favor. Si quieres pagar esa deuda… olvídate de esos tipos que nos hicieron esto. Vive la vida que no has sabido valorar… y busca una manera de pagar esa operación.

Sonreí al escuchar lo último..

-Es solo que...

-¿Qué?-

-Aquí no duele... aquí no hay preocupacions ni problemas-

-Si estuviera en tu lugar no lo pensaría dos veces… pero estoy destinado a esperar a que un milagro suceda.

-¿vas a esperarme?-

-No me moveré… de donde quiera que sea este lugar-

-De acuerdo…

-Bien entonces, buena suerte-me dijo dándome un manotazo en la espalda y sentí que era succionado-Dile a Yuuki que la amo.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos. Sentí que me dolía el cuerpo. Lo primero que vi es que estaba en una habitación completamente blanca. Un hospital seguramente. Le eché un vistazo al lugar. Una bolsa de sangre estaba conectada a mi torrente sanguíneo. A mi derecha, alguien dormía en la silla.<p>

-Matt… -me sorprendí de lo débil que se escuchaba mi voz. Intenté alcanzarlo con mi brazo pero estaba algo lejos de la cama-Matt…-

-¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!-escuché que alguien gritó haciendo que Matt se cayera de la silla y unas enfermeras tiraran los papeles que cargaban- ¡despertó!

-¡Mimi que es lo que te…! ¿Qué has dicho?-Matt se volteó a verme-¡TAKERU!-se acercó a abrazarme al igual que Mimi.

-Hola Matt-dije casi inaudible-Mimi…

-don´t worry, los demás ya vienen-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-estuviste dos días inconsciente-

-Se sintió como una eternidad-le respondí-

-¿Por qué gritan que no saben que esto es un hospital?-entró Sora- ¡Por Dios Takeru! Me alegra que estés bien

En 1 minuto todos estaban ahí. Abrazándome, y bombardeándome con preguntas.

-Oigan ya basta. No pueden estar todos aquí-dijo una enfermera- entren de a uno-

-¿Dónde está Hikari?-le pregunté a Matt cuando todos se habían ido-no me digas que ella vino a verme y se fue.

-Aquí estoy Takeru-apareció en la puerta. Matt se paró dejándonos solos. Ella se acercó y me abrazó. Lloró un rato diciéndome lo terrible que lo habían pasado.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-tranquila. No volverá a pasar.

-T.K. yo…

-¿Recuerdas esa otra vez en que me dispararon?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

-¿Por qué no te quedaste aquella vez?-

-Por la misma razón por la que no respondiste mis e-mails. En ese entonces pensé que ya no me amabas. Y creí que era mejor que no me vieras. Yo solo quería ver que estuvieras bien-

-yo…

-ya no digas nada, hablaremos después. Ahora descansa-me dio un beso en el cabello-nos veremos después-

-claro…

De repente alguien toco la puerta.

-¿ya estás lista?-el amigo con el que bailó Hikari estaba parado esperándola-

-ya voy-

Fue un golpe directo al corazón. La vi irse con otro hombre. No sé si era porque estaba débil pero no pude contener las lágrimas al saber que ya era tarde.

Dejé ir una oportunidad. Zero tenía razón. No supe valorar lo que tenía en frente.

"_Vive la vida que no has sabido valorar… y busca una manera de pagar esa operación."_

Pero aún tenía un objetivo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Cerré los ojos quedándome profundamente dormido.

…continuará…


	8. La intervención de Yuuki

**He vuelto! Y soy un zombie o. Se que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo (que raro! no?) pero creo mis maestros intentaban matarme con tantas tareas en fin. Este capitulo terminé editandolo como cinco veces porque nomas no me gustaba nada! pero ya! Mil disculpas por el retraso u.u. y a ver que opinan :S**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8:<p>

La intervención de Yuuki

Me vi en el espejo mientras me cambiaba de ropa, me examine las heridas que ya habían cerrado, pero no sanado.

-Soy un debilucho-me dije a mismo cuando noté toda la condición física que he perdido-

-Creo que exageras-llegó Joe jalando la cortina que separaba las camas-

-yo creo que sí, si no como explicas que me molían a golpes cada que les daba la gana-

-¿Qué esperabas? Son criminales, juegan sucio. Aunque fueras muy fuerte no podrías ganarle a una pistola… además tú te lo buscaste-dijo revisando mi herida para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-empecé abotonarme la camisa-pero aún así quiero ser capaz de defenderme-

-¿Por qué? Acaso piensas seguir con tu investigación-dijo una suave voz que yo conocía-

-Yuuki-me sorprendí de verla parada en la puerta-

-Los dejo-Joe salió de la habitación dejándonos solos-

-¿y bien?-

-No, no tengo pensado hacer nada-respondí-

-Bien-

-¿es todo? ¿No vas a reclamarme igual que los demás?-

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?-preguntó de forma exagerada-

-Mejor no-

-Solo vine a ver como estabas-

-Pues ya ves, al fin me dieron de alta-me senté en la cama para ponerme los zapatos-

-Es verdad, me da gusto. Nos diste un susto a todos-

-Lo sé, ni me lo recuerdes-

-¿Cuándo regresarás al trabajo?-

-tal vez hoy-

-Te lo prohíbo-me dijo mi amiga amenazadoramente-

-¿Me prohíbes?-

-Debes reposar unos días-

-Ya me harté de estar sin hacer nada-

-Takeru… ¿Por qué no eres una persona normal?¬¬-me desconcerté al escuchar esa pregunta-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Disfruta un poco de la vida, descansa. Después tendrás mucho tiempo para trabajar-

-¿Si bueno y que hay de ti? No veo que hagas mucho por ti-

-No puedes compararme contigo. Por que no es la persona que amas la que esta postrada en una cama-me contestó de forma defensiva. Y con toda razón. Bajé la mirada avergonzado de mis propias palabras.

-Perdón-me disculpé- A veces olvido todo lo que ha sucedido-

-Es extraño como un mismo evento nos afecta de manera diferente. Tú intentas olvidarlo. En cambio yo, no puedo dejar de recordarlo.

-nunca habíamos hablado del asunto-

-Porque no hay nada que hablar. Zero está en coma, y sé que algún día va a despertar. El que me preocupa eres tú.

-¿Qué no me ves? Ya estoy bien-

-No me refería a tu salud física-

-¿Ya estás listo Takeru?-entró Matt interrumpiéndonos-

-Si-

-Entonces vámonos-me apresuraba. Todos tuvieron la idea de hacer una pequeña celebración cuando saliera del hospital.

Me paré ofreciéndole una mano a Yuuki.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Acompáñame. Los dos necesitamos un poco de distracción, tampoco creo que sea muy sano que te la lleves encerrada cuidando a Zero-ella no parecía del todo convencida-podemos seguir con lo que estábamos hablando.

-De acuerdo… -

Nos fuimos en el carro de Matt, y resultó ser que la pequeña fiesta sería en casa de Mimi.

-nunca me dijiste que tenias amigos ricos-Yuuki decía viendo la enorme mansión-

-porque Mimi es la única-

Caminamos al patio donde Davis asaba carne en la parilla y Yolei y Sora terminaban de preparar la ensalada. Mimi acomodaba la mesa junto con Hikari, y los chicos como siempre no hacían nada. Ren estaba en una mesa mientras hablaba con mi jefe que veía su reloj cada tres segundos, algunas personas de la oficina estaban ahí, y un montón de personas que conocía de otras partes. Me tomo un rato saludarlos. Todo iba perfecto hasta que vi el acompañante de Hikari. Inmediatamente tomé el hombro de Matt para jalarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?-dijo un poco fastidiado de mi agarre-

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese tipo aquí?-le dije en voz baja, mientras Yuuki solo rolaba sus ojos.

-No sé, tal vez Hikari lo invitó-

-ya me quiero ir-dije dando la vuelta-

-OH no tu no vas a ningún lado. Esta fiesta es por ti-

-Matt tiene razón Takeru, solo ignóralo y ya. Es más, vamos a saludar al jefe-dijo jalándome del brazo-

-pero…-

-vamos-

-¡jefe!-me decía Ren agitando su mano de lado a lado-

-No me digas jefe-me dirigí a Ren-

-Veo que ya estás mejor Takaishi-le decía nuestro jefe observándome-hablé con tu madre y me dijo que aún debes tomar reposo, así que tomate todo el tiempo que necesites-

-No se preocupe señor yo me encargaré de que lo haga-le decía Yuuki-¿Verdad Takeru? U.¬

-C-como digas-

-por cierto Yuuki, deberías considerar volver, estos dos no son muy buenos editores que digamos-comentaba el jefe-

-¿De verdad? Me parece extraño. Takeru es muy bueno para eso-

-Si, pero desde que tu y Zero no están ahí me han dejado todo el trabajo a mi-dije cruzando los brazos- por cierto jefe ¿quien ha estado haciendo todo en mi ausencia?

-Susuki y Ren se han estado encargando-

-Haruka también ha ayudado-mencionaba Ren dándole un trago a su bebida-

-¿Ha- Haruka?-pregunté un poco asustado, quien sabe que quiera que le de a cambio-

-¿Esa loca sigue trabajando ahí?-me preguntó Yuuki en voz baja-

-Por desgracia-dije sobándome la sien-

De vez en cuando cruzaba la mirada con Hikari, en la cual siempre terminaba desviando la mía. Cuantas ganas tenía de decirle cuanto la amaba. Y ahí estaba el, ¿Cómo se llama? Siempre olvido su nombre.

Aaah bueno. Había varias mesas, Yuuki, Ren y yo nos sentamos en la misma mesa junto a otros compañeros de trabajo, el jefe solo estuvo un rato y se marchó. Algunos comieron y se fueron mientras que otros iban a bailar un rato. Ren invitó a bailar a una prima de Mimi y nos dejó solos.

De reojo noté que Hikari hablaba con ese tipo tan pegadito. Se me subió el coraje, y Yuuki pareció notarlo porque volteó a ver a la misma dirección-

-¿Sabes que eres un idiota?-me dijo mi mejor amiga sentada a mi lado-

-Gracias Yuuki que "linda" eres-le dije haciendo notorio mi sarcasmo-

-¿Yo?... yo soy un amor… y lo sabes-bromeaba mientras jugaba con su cabello-

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que Zero se… aahh!-sentí como me jalaba el pelo-

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración. Y ya hablando en serio, y sé que no te gusta escucharlo pero para eso soy tu amiga. Para decirte las cosas de frente. Estás siendo un cobarde-

-Vaya, la sinceridad ante todo ¿no?-dije irónicamente-

-Deberías ir por ella, estás dejando que otro tome la ventaja-

- ya estoy cansado de lo mismo-

-Solo son excusas, tienes miedo de no ser tan bueno como el-

-Se supone que hablaríamos de Zero…-dije intentando evadir el tema-

-Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar-

-¡Si hay de qué hablar!-me levanté molesto- El puede recuperarse, el solo necesita-

-¿una operación?... lo sé-me interrumpió Yuuki, abrí los ojos a más no poder. ¿Ella lo sabía?- ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?-

-pero… pensé que-

-¿No me creerías tan tonta como para confiar en la opinión de un solo médico o sí?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-he estado ocupada-

-¿Haciendo qué?-

-Buscando instituciones que ayuden a pagar la operación… aunque no he tenido nada de suerte. La mayoría apoya a niños discapacitados-dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano-

-Soy un idiota… Mientras tú buscabas ayuda para Zero, yo perdía el tiempo con…-

-tu venganza-a completó nuevamente- me habría dolido menos si me lo hubieras dicho tu. Tuve que enterarme cuando estabas grave, y eso porque me encontré con tu hermano en el hospital por casualidad. Si no, no sabría nada de ti.

-nos hemos distanciado ¿verdad?-

-Es culpa de los dos-

-Es mas culpa mía. Al menos tú has intentado ayudar a Zero de la forma correcta, y yo… solo perdí el tiempo-

-No creas que todo lo que hiciste estuvo mal, tu único error fue actuar por tu cuenta. A mí también me dio mucho coraje cuando supe lo que le hicieron a Zero, odie al gobierno, al mundo, a Dios… pero después comprendí que no me sirve de nada tener esos sentimientos, el me necesita y no puedo perder tiempo buscando a criminales. Eso les corresponde a otras personas-me comentó ella volteando a ver el cielo.

- … quisiera creer que solo es un mal sueño… y que pronto despertaré-

- Lo sé Takeru, yo también desearía que fuera un mal suelo. Pero no me queda de otra que aceptar la realidad, y luchar-

-eres increíble Yuuki. Y la razón por la que soy un idiota, es porque te creía débil… pero resulta que el débil soy yo, porque has atravesado por esto tú sola-

-Zero es lo único que me queda. No tengo padres.

-también me tienes a mí. Y prometo que esta vez, si voy a estar para apoyarte-

-Te lo agradezco T.K. Pero no pensemos en eso…-dijo revolviéndome el cabello-Ya te he dicho que el que me preocupa eres tu-

-no entiendo porque sigues diciendo eso-dije agachando la cabeza y revolviéndome el cabello.

-Porque… de los tres, tu eres el único que puede ser feliz. Lo tienes todo para serlo y deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad, que no todos la tenemos- _Como odio cuando tiene razón._

-Yo sé. Yo lo sé. Pero no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo-dije recordando el tiempo que sufrí por Hikari en la universidad-

-Recuerdo que una vez me salvaste la vida, Zero te salvó la tuya, y ahora me toca a mí salvarlos a ambos... tal vez a ti no pueda salvarte de forma física. Pero quiero que seas feliz, y si puedo ayudarte en eso. Lo haré.

Es increíble como de mis ojos se resbalaban algunas lágrimas, que por supuesto nadie veía pues me había cubierto el rostro con mis manos. Sentí la mano de Yuuki en mi cabeza dando me su apoyo. Me aferré a su tacto, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no me desahogaba.

-Todo está bien T.K.-me dijo abrazándome-

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de alentarme?-dije limpiando el rastro de lágrimas y me tranquilizaba- debería ser yo el que te apoye a ti-

-Rendirme no es una opción T.K., y tampoco debería ser la tuya-

-No quiero que todo sea en vano. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo-

-Y no lo harás, la primera vez fue por la universidad, ya nada los detiene.-

-¿Y si ya no me ama?-

-Debes correr el riesgo-

-Pero… ella está saliendo con otro.

-Eso no es cierto, le pregunté a Matt y me dijo que no, al menos no oficialmente-

-¿Cuándo le preguntaste eso?-

-No importa, como tu mejor amiga mi deber es ayudarte-dijo cruzando sus brazos como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una verdad única. Me causó un poco de gracia.

-Chismosa-

-Repite eso ¬¬-me amenazó, una gota se me resbaló de la cabeza-

-Solo bromeo-

-muy bien. Ahora invita a Hikari a bailar. Ella está esperando a que hagas algo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-porque su "amigo" la ha estado invitando a bailar la última hora y ella no ha aceptado, sin mencionar la forma preocupada en la que te ve… oye pero no voltees. Disimula un poco-me dijo dándome un ligero zape.

-pero… ¿Cómo notaste todo eso?-

-Soy una mujer, puedo hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo-

-vaya-fingí sorpresa-

-Ve a invítala a bailar-me repitió de nuevo-

-….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El pequeño T.K. tiene miedo?-me decía picándome el estomago con sus dedos-

-Claro que no-dije cruzando mis brazos-

-Tantas mujeres que tuviste en la universidad ¿y no puedes reconquistar a la que de verdad quieres?-

-Esa mujeres eran diferentes… eran… tu sabes. No eran importantes-

-Bueno, te lo pondré de esta forma… Si TÚ no haces algo… YO si lo voy a hacer-dijo parándose y caminando hacia ella- le diré _"Todo"._

Como respuesta a eso mi cuerpo prácticamente se movió por sí solo. Me paré inmediatamente. "TODO" era demasiado.

-¡No!-

-Vamos. No voy a decirle algo que ya no sepa.-decía avanzando- Hasta donde yo sé, ella está enterada de tus sentimientos-Me paré en seco cuando la escuché decir eso-

-¿Qué? Ella… ¿Lo sabe?- Yuuki volteó extrañada ante mi pregunta-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Yo negué con la cabeza alarmado- T.K. tu le dijiste que la amabas, cuando pasó el incidente. Tu hermano me contó que fueron los minutos mas largos de su vida. Justo antes de que cerraras tus ojos le dijiste todo a ella-

-No. No me digas eso-dije cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos-

-Probablemente no lo recuerdas por los golpes que te propinaron-

-Oh por Dios… es cierto-dije recargándome en una mesa que había por ahí. Me sentí mareado y un terrible dolor de cabeza me invadió-

-Takeru ¿estás bien?-me preguntó ella preocupada por mi estado. Tuve un flashback y todo lo que sucedió ese día pasó por mi mente en un instante.

-recuerdo… que también se lo dije antes en el bar… -le dije ignorando su pregunta-yo estaba desesperado… esos criminales me seguían, y cuando la vi. Sentí miedo de no volver a verla, y la besé. Pero que estúpido fui-

-Cálmate. A mí me parece que tienes una gran oportunidad, porque lo único que tienes que hacer es reafirmar lo que dijiste.

-¡No es tan sencillo!-me desesperé y sin querer tumbé algunos vasos de la mesa-

-¿Quieres ver que si?-me retó encaminándose hacia Hikari nuevamente-

-espera Yuuki, espera-dije deteniéndola- Lo haré-dije tragando saliva-

-Ve por ella tigre-dijo dándome un empujón-

Caminé entre la gente que bailaba, pero a medio camino me arrepentí. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada asesina de Yuuki, algo me decía que si no le hacía caso no viviría para contarlo. Di un pesado suspiro y comencé a caminar hasta que logré distinguirla.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, caminé lento pero decidido hasta que la tuve en frente de mí. No me atreví a hablar así que solo le pedí su mano levantando la mía. Ella captó la idea porque una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro.

Ella tomó mi mano y la guié al centro donde la mayoría bailaba. Empezamos a bailar, fui respetuoso esta vez. Quería asegurarme de que lo supiera, que ella no era simple diversión. No era Eiko ni alguna otra mujer con las que salía en la universidad. Ella era la única en mi vida.

-Así se hace-dijo Yuuki emocionada, ahora se encontraba sentada con mi hermano y con Ren.

* * *

><p>Perspectiva de Yuuki<p>

-No puede ser… ¿Ves lo que yo veo?-me preguntó Matt, yo sonreí asintiendo- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Llevo meses intentando convencerlo y tú lo haces en una hora-me reí a carcajadas ante su comentario-

-pues que te diré, una amiga tiene que hacer lo que una amiga tiene que hacer. Estuve a punto de jalarle las orejas-

-Pues bien hecho. Tu MUY bien-dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza-

-Creo que Takeru solo necesitaba desahogarse un poco-Matt me miró extrañado-

-También he intentado que sea como antes, que me cuente sus problemas, pero…-dijo volteando a verlo bailar-creo que ya no me tiene confianza-

-Ya habrás notado su cambió de actitud-le dije-

-¿Qué si lo he notado?-resaltó con sarcasmo, lo cual me causó gracia-prácticamente me lo escupe en mi cara-

-T.K. necesita sentirse en confianza, porque cree que si vuelve a bajar la guardia, saldrá lastimado-

-creo que en el fondo, mi hermano se culpa por todo. Siempre se ha tomado los problemas muy personales. Desde el divorcio de nuestros padres-

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿YA VIERON A TAKERU?-llegó Mimi dejándonos medio sordos.

-Si, Mimi ya nos dimos cuenta-

-Increíble, miren al amigo de Hikari está rojo del coraje-les mencioné al verlo tomarse una cerveza de un solo trago-

-Y pensar que mi hermano estaba así hace un rato-dijo haciéndome reír a carcajadas. Eso era tan cierto, lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera lo disimuló. Ay Dios, como me hacía falta reír.

Aguanté la respiración cuando vi la oportunidad que tenía Takeru de besar a Hikari.

-Vamos hazlo que esperas-dije entre dientes-

Pero al final se retractó. Después de un rato Hikari se veía desilusionada, su amigo pidió su turno para bailar y ella no se negó. Ay ya no puedo hacer más por este hombre. La única opción es que Hikari tuviera la iniciativa.

-creo que no tengo opción.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días, pero el cabezotas de Takeru no se animó a besarla. ¡Idiota! Tenía la oportunidad perfecta y la dejó ir.<p>

Toqué la puerta que tenía en frente. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, PERO eran medidas necesarias si quería que Takeru saliera de esa vida tan deprimente. Si Zero estuviera aquí le hubiera pateado el trasero y eso hubiese sido suficiente. Yo se lo advertí, le dije claramente que si el no hacía nada, Yo si iba hacer algo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida Hikari, que me veía confundida.

-Hola Hikari, no sé si me recuerdes. Soy Yuuki Cross, amiga de Takeru-

-Claro que si, pasa-me dijo apartándose para dejarme pasar-¿Y que se te ofrece?-nos sentamos en la pequeña sala mientras me ofrecía té.

-Se que te parecerá extraño que venga a verte porque apenas nos conocemos. Pero… hay algo que me preocupa bastante sobre Takeru. Y me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas.

Hikari suspiró. Parecía cansada, y como mujer sabía perfectamente lo que sentía.

-No entiendo nada sobre el… un día me dice que me ama, al otro día me trata con indiferencia, después me invita a bailar y se marcha. Es un lío. He llegado a pensar… que solo está jugando conmigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunté algo alarmada.

-Tal vez Takeru solo me dijo que me amaba por… no sé se dejó llevar por el momento. Pero dudo que lo haya dicho en serio…

-No es así créeme-

-¿Takeru te mandó a hablar conmigo?-

-¿Bromeas? Si se enterara que vine me haría un escándalo.

Ella no parecía nada convencida.

-Voy a serte sincera, si vengo a intervenir, pero no porque el me haya mandado. Hago esto por mi cuenta, estoy harta de ver como desperdicia su felicidad.

-entiendo. Debes ser diferente a Eiko.

-uuy ¿Conociste a Eiko?-le pregunté sorprendida. ¿Cuántas cosas más me habré perdido éstos meses?-

-Quisiera que no-admitió-

-Bueno, con razón… eso explica algunas cosas. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que… espero que ya no tengan-le dije refiriéndome a su relación.

-No lo sé. Cuando supe que Takeru tenía ese tipo de relación me decepcioné bastante. El era un caballero, y solía respetar a las mujeres. Y el que se haya prestado para este tipo de relaciones me hizo pensar que quizá Takeru que ya no es el hombre del que me enamoré alguna vez…

-Sí lo es, en el fondo- _Pero MUY en el fondo_ repetí en mis pensamientos-

Tome aire antes de seguir.

-T.K ha pasado por muchas cosas. Tú lo conoces por más tiempo que yo y lo sabes. Lo que pasó con Zero nos afectó a ambos. Pero la diferencia está en que él ya no confió en nadie y decidió actuar solo con una decisión mal tomada. El piensa que si las personas están a su alrededor saldrán lastimadas. Intenta protegerse así mismo, y a los demás-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-cree que lo abandonaran, por eso prefiere estar solo-

-¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto ahora?-

-Porque yo no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, desde que pasó lo de Zero me he dedicado día y noche a buscar ayuda. Admito que también es mi culpa porque nunca me molesté en buscarlo y preguntarle como estaba. Cada quien eligió como lidiar con el dolor.

-Pero Takeru ha sido así por muchos años…

-Te equivocas Hikari-le dije llamando su atención- el se puso así antes de su viaje a Nueva York.

-Explícame-

-Cuando conocí a Takeru en la universidad. Parecía un chico tímido e introvertido. Recuerdo que al principio no hablaba con nadie. Pero con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Éramos inseparables los tres-alcé mi vista para ver a Hikari atenta a cada palabra que decía-En fin, nos contó que hubo una persona muy especial en su vida, y que no lograba olvidarla porque la amaba con todo su ser, dijo que tuvo que dejarla ir para que cumpliera su sueño. Al principio no sabía lidiar con la tristeza. Nos contaba que seguía en contacto con ella pero no se atrevía a contestarle, pues tenía miedo de saber que ella ya hubiese encontrado a alguien más. Te extrañaba a diario.

Me detuve un momento para tomar de mi té y agarrar aire.

-Nosotros le decíamos que quizá lo mejor era que saliera con otras personas, y que si estaban destinados se encontrarían nuevamente en el futuro. Y así lo hizo, pero nunca duró mucho tiempo con ellas. Nunca se enamoró. El seguía aferrándose a ti.

Hikari tenía la mirada baja, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-Después de un tiempo, le dije que al menos debía entrar en contacto contigo. El era muy bueno escribiendo poesía, así que le aconsejé que te escribiera cartas.

-Nunca recibí nada-sus ojos empezaban a brillar por las lágrimas-

-Nunca se atrevió a mandarlas. Contestó cada uno de tus e-mails, escribía las respuestas en sus cartas… solo que nunca las mandó-

-Espera, ¿Estás diciéndome que Takeru me respondió todos mis e-mails?-

-No estoy segura si todos, pero si bastantes.

-pero ¿Por qué no me las mandó?-preguntó desesperada-

-No lo sé, supongo que tenía miedo de que estuvieras molesta por no contestarte antes o de saber si ya había alguien más en tu vida.

-Nunca hubo nadie en mi vida. Yo… siempre esperé que el me respondiera… que me dijera que me extrañaba…o que al menos preguntara por mi… pero al final me resigné-

-El también se resignó por un tiempo ¿sabes?-

-¿Cuando?-

-Cuando le dispararon hace unos años. No recuerdo si fuiste a verlo. Pero se entristeció mucho al no verte ahí, y pensó que ya no le importabas. Así que dejó de escribirte un tiempo.

-¡pero si me importaba!... yo estuve ahí ese día. Pero me fui antes de que despertara. Pensé que él era el que se había olvidado de mi, por eso les pedí a todos que no dijeran nada-

-Ya veo…

-¿después que sucedió?-

-Entonces conoció a Eiko y se olvidó del asunto al menos por un tiempo. Pasó un año, y yo lo intenté persuadir de que dejara esa relación porque no le dejaba nada bueno y le dije que debía entregarte esas cartas, y lo convencí…

-¿Y luego?-

-Pero ya era tarde… Ya te habías graduado, fue cuando volviste de la mano de alguien más. Ese día iba ilusionado de verte, tenía la esperanza de que no lo hubieras olvidado. Aunque Zero se convencía de que Takeru no debía hacerse muchas esperanzas, pero yo lo alenté… tal vez eso fue lo que lo destrozó…

Escuché los sollozos de Hikari, yo me levanté y me puse frente a ella.

-Esa misma noche me llamó y me dijo… que todo era un asco, y que detestaba su vida. Intenté calmarlo y fui a verlo a su casa. Cuando llegué estaba haciendo sus maletas, había decidido irse de intercambio a Nueva York. No pude convencerlo de que se quedara. Entonces me entregó esto- Hikari abrió los ojos al ver lo que saqué de la bolsa.

-Las cartas…-dijo con un hilo de voz. Eran bastantes, no sé con exactitud cuántas eran pues estaban envueltas en una liga.

-Me las dio y me dijo que me deshiciera de ellas, porque habían sido una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no me atreví hacerlo, las escribió con todo su corazón. Y ahora te pertenecen.

Se las entregué, y ella las abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Seguramente aún tienes muchas dudas… pero todas las respuestas se encuentran en esas cartas-

-Muchas gracias Yuuki-

-Como te dije Takeru me preocupa, y estoy convencida de que eres la única persona que puede hacerlo feliz-le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro-Nos vemos Hikari-

Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de ahí, pidiéndolo a Dios que arreglara las cosas de una buena vez.

…continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Aburrido? mmm creo que un poquito ¿no?. Pero la buena noticia es que el proximo capitulo lo tendré muy pronto. Y es en serio ¿eh? no crean que los abandonaré... por lo menos en estas dos semanas xD porque ya estoy de vacaciones :P<strong>


	9. Una vida sin ti

**Hola, aqui les traigo el capitulo como les había dicho. Lo prometido es deuda. En menos de una semana :P. Y para que no se quejen es uno larguísimo! 33 benditas páginas! que me maté escribiendo n.n. Así les recompenso por tanto tiempo que me ausenté :S. Disfruten las ocho mil y no se que tantas palabras que escribí con todo mi amors xD y mi corazons. Y todo lo que termine en "s". Bueno en este capítulo verán un poco de lo que fue la vida de Takeru en sus días de universitario :P. Mmm y tambien es un songfic... o sera mas bien song-chapter? xD. Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9:<p>

_Mi vida sin ti_

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama, reposando como todo mundo me había pedido que hiciera. Estuve dormido por un rato, pero un extraño sueño me despertó. No había sido uno malo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera uno bueno.

Me levanté y abrí el cajón del buró, saqué un álbum que tenía fotos de la universidad, incluyendo la graduación. Sonreí al ver la primera foto. Era un picnic en el campus de la escuela. Recorrí varias páginas hasta que encontré una hoja doblada.

Extrañado me apresuré a abrirla. Era mi letra. Parecía ser una de las tantas cartas que solía escribirle a Hikari, pero que nunca me atrevía a mandar.

_Querida Hikari_

_No tienes idea cuanto me haces falta. Hace unos días mi madre me dijo que se mudaría a Francia. Me sentí un poco angustiado ante esa idea, tu bien sabes que siempre deseé que mi familia se uniera nuevamente. Si, sé que ya estoy grande, y debería aceptarlo. Pero hay heridas que nunca sanan. Es un vacío que llevaré en el alma por siempre. La realidad por fin me ha golpeado. Sin ti me es más difícil de lo jamás hubiese imaginado._

_En cuanto a la universidad todo está bien, pero admito que todos los días son iguales. Me he envuelto en una vida monótona, y aunque no todo es tan desagradable, no puede decirse que soy feliz. _

_Todos están bien, y lamenté mucho no haber podido ir a la boda de tu hermano, la verdad es que la mayor razón fue que tenía miedo de encontrarme contigo, aún así tuve muchos pendientes en la escuela que no me permitieron ir. Ya me he disculpado con él, y dice que entiende. Pero al igual que yo opina que el tiempo nos ha distanciado a todos._

_Ya no somos los digidestinados. Nos convertimos en un grupo de amigos como cualquier otro. Es algo cruel lo que te digo pero es real. Todos nos adentramos a cumplir nuestros sueños… pero nos olvidamos de algo muy importante… nuestra amistad. A veces me pregunto si todo lo que sucedió en el digimundo fue real. ¿Acaso todos lo olvidamos? ¿O solo lo habremos ignorado?_

_Espero que el tiempo nos vuelva a unir a todos algún día. Así como nos separó. Porque una vida sin ti es como un cielo sin estrellas._

_Te ama_

_Takeru_

Doble la hoja al recordar aquellos días, ahora me parecen tan lejanos. Pero es inevitable recordarlos.

Flashback

* * *

><p>-Takeru… Takeru… ¡Takeru!-<p>

-¿Qué?-dije bajándome de las nubes-

-Ya te dije, tenemos que ir a la cabina de grabación, es la tercera vez que te lo digo-me decía Yuuki intentado jalar mi brazo-

-Que flojera…-me recosté sobre el mesabanco nuevamente-

-Te pondrán cero, y ya saliste bajo el parcial pasado-

-Ya lo sé, pero es que no me gusta la radio, yo quiero trabajar en un periódico-

-Es una materia Takeru, el periodismo es una rama de la comunicación. Y si no apruebas esta materia nunca vas a graduarte-

-Ya ya. Vamos pues-dije parándome-

-uuy a veces eres más difícil que despertar a Ze… nada-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo-le dije pícaramente- Nomas no me vayan a hacer tío tan joven.

-¡TAKERU!-me propinó un golpe en la cabeza, que estoy seguro que se escuchó por toda la facultad, sin mencionar que me causó una terrible jaqueca el resto del día-

-Aii Yuuki te pasaste-dije sobándome la cabeza mientras caminábamos por las aulas-

-Te lo mereces, además de que te la llevas en las nubes-

Di un suspiro al oírla decir eso.

-Si-

-por cierto no me dijiste como te fue con Naomi-

-Bien…

-¿Pero?-

-Pero ella no es…

-¿Hikari?-

-No…

-por supuesto que no es Hikari, nadie más puede serlo. Creí que lo habías superado-

-Ya sé que han pasado dos años. Y tú sabes que he intentado olvidarla-

-¿Sigues escribiendo cartas?-

-No… la última que escribí fue el día que encerraron a Kaname-

-Entiendo. Pero yo creo que deberías decírselo-

-Ella está en Kioto-

-¿Y qué? Ya has intentado olvidarla y no ha funcionado.

-Si, pero…

-También podrías esperar… lo único que sé, es que debes entregarle esas cartas-

-Algún un día lo haré.

-¡Oigan!-nos saludó Zero que estaba parado en la entrada del aula, cuando llegamos le robó un beso a Yuuki-

-Hola cariño-otro vez se besaron pero empezaban a demorarse-

-vayan a un hotel-les dije viendo como se devoraban-

-¿Envidia?-se burlaba Zero mientras abraza a Yuuki por la espalda-

-Ni un poco-le contesté-Pero siento que estoy demás, así que iré a dormir un rato-

-¿No entrarás a clase?-

-No tengo ganas, nos vemos-

-uuy que rebelde-decía Zero en forma sarcástica-

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Yuuki aún abrazada a Zero-

-Si-dije haciendo una seña con la mano.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Zero esta vez-

-Si, no se preocupen- empecé a caminar alejándome-

-No creo que el esté bien-le decía Zero a Yuuki

-Ni yo… creo que ha tenido problemas con su familia-

-… No hay mucho que podamos hacer…

Me dirigí al departamento que compartía con Zero. Aunque últimamente se la llevaba con Yuuki, así que era más mío que de él. Me dispuse a hacer la limpieza cuando vi la pila de platos que había en el fregadero. Tardé como media hora. Ni si quiera sabía que teníamos tantos platos.

Después me senté en la sala, a escuchar los mensajes de la contestadora.

"_Hola cariño, habla tu madre. Llamaba para preguntarte como te ha ido pero no estabas, el abuelo te manda saludos. París es una ciudad preciosa, espero que vengas a visitarnos en vacaciones. Nos vemos"_

"_¡hermanito como te va! Me imagino que estás ocupado con la universidad y todo eso, yo he estado trabajando mucho en la disquera. Quería disculparme por no haberte avisado que faltaría a tu…mmm ¿Qué era?. Ahh si, el evento de la universidad, en serio lo olvidé por completo. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien. Y también quería avisarte que pasaré navidad con los padres de Sora, y papá trabajará esa noche. Lamento no poder pasar esta navidad juntos. Debes estar molesto porque es el segundo año que no celebramos los dos. Pero te veré en año nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Llámame"_

-Idiota-murmuré-¿Donde quedó tu promesa?-bufé molesto. Cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria, el y yo prometimos que sin importar que nuestros padres estuvieran separados, pasaríamos navidad siempre juntos, y siempre tendríamos tiempo para salir los dos. Pero el se la lleva en la disquera produciendo música. Y ahora vive lejos porque se mudó con Sora al otro lado de la ciudad.

Tal vez soy egoísta pero… una promesa es una promesa. Y qué decir del evento. Fue un evento formal de la facultad. Me quedé como idiota esperando a papá y a Matt, y no tuvieron la molestia de avisar que faltarían. Ah pero a la boda de Tai si pudieron ir, y losé porque al menos yo si me tomé esa molestia de llamarlo y avisarle que no podría ir. Ufff recuerdo que ese fin de semana no dormí por los proyectos que tenía.

"_¡T.K! ¿Sigue la fiesta o qué? te llamé a tu cel. Pero no contestabas. Chao._

-Eiko…-

Todo lo que he aprendido es que algo anda mal con esa chica. Pero al menos me distraigo un rato cuando salimos.

Decidí que ya no quería seguir escuchando la contestadora. Siempre me trae malas noticias.

Al terminar llegué a mi cuarto, tomé un largo baño y me puse solo un pantalón. Me senté en mi escritorio y saqué unas cartas. Eran bastantes. No le escribía a Hikari a diario, pero al menos una vez al mes o cuando me sentía terriblemente solo.

Pero hace meses que había dejado de escribirle. Yuuki me dice que debería mandarle las que tengo, y he estado a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre me retracto. Tomé una pluma y papel y empecé a escribir nuevamente.

"_Querida Hikari"_

_Esta es la primera vez que te escribo en casi seis meses. Me encuentro bien de salud, me recuperé muy rápido del incidente con Kaname Kuran. Desde ese día, mis esperanzas de que aún me amaras se desvanecieron, esperaba al menos una llamada tuya pero me equivoqué… Quería verte ese día… o al menos escuchar tu voz… pero me quedé esperando…_

_Seguro pensarás que es un poco hipócrita de mi parte, pues yo no he contestado ninguno de tus e-mails. Aún así me quedé decepcionado de no verte ahí. He intentado olvidarte como otras veces, saliendo con otras chicas. Pero nunca encontraré en ellas lo que encontré en ti. Porque tú eres única, y tal vez por eso mi corazón se rehúsa a dejarte ir._

_Puede que el destino nos haya separado, o que el tiempo nos haya desgastado, pero mi amor por ti no se acabará nunca. Aunque lo disimule ante mi hermano y los demás, me duele tu ausencia, no importa que lo niegue ante el mundo._

_Mi amiga Yuuki me da ánimos y me dice que aún tengo oportunidad contigo. Eso mantiene una pequeña esperanza viva, pero apenas un poco. Mientras que Zero me dice que mejor debería seguir sin ti. Pero yo quiero creer lo que Yuuki me dice. Aunque eso después me mate._

_Hoy tuve noticias de mi madre y mi hermano, déjame contarte que mi madre ya se ha mudado a Francia desde hace dos meses. No puedo negar que la extraño, siempre fuimos muy unidos. Y en cuanto a Matt, estoy molesto con el porque faltó a un evento de la universidad al que lo invité junto a mi padre. Era un evento organizado por la facultad, y terminé sentándome con otros amigos. No estoy sorprendido de la ausencia de mi padre, pero ¿El?...Pero supongo que estoy algo acostumbrado a estas decepciones, y creo que con el tiempo aumentaran. Ya me estoy haciendo a la idea._

_Los años están pasando demasiado lento para mi gusto. Pero esperaré pacientemente hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar… hasta entonces seguiré extrañándote día a día._

_Takeru_

_P.D: Te amo._

Terminé la carta y la puse en un sobre para guardarla junto a la demás. ¿Cuándo me dignaré a mandarlas? Solo sé que será en un futuro muy lejano. Mi celular sonó y contesté.

-Hola-

-Takeru adivina ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pasa Yuuki? No me digas que mas tarea-

-Sí, tenemos que grabar otro comercial de radio jaja-decía burlándose de mi- y es para mañana así que… ¡Zero que haces!-escuché que le gritaba-

-Será mejor que traigas tu trasero a la escuela-decía mientras la voz de Yuuki se oía de fondo, al parecer le había quitado el celular.

-Si ya voy…-

-¡dame el celular!-se escuchó del otro lado de la línea seguida de un golpe.

-Takeru esta vez tienes que esforzarte, porque la vez pasado salimos mal en esta materia-

-Lo sé… a partir de ahora daré lo mejor de mi…

* * *

><p>Un año después<p>

-De verdad aprecio la oferta que me hacen…pero no estoy interesado-le dije al rector que lo tenía frente a mi-

-Pues es una pena que rechaces ésta beca de intercambio. No todos tienen el promedio que tú tienes. Y mas porque has demostrado un alto desempeño en tu carrera, y este intercambio te ofrece la oportunidad de especializarte en periodismo. Yo sé que te interesa mucho.

-así es señor, solo que no creo necesitarlo.

-Bueno, creo que aún es muy pronto para que lo decidas. Prométeme que lo vas a pensar muchacho. Tu padre y yo hemos sido amigos desde la universidad. El estaría muy orgulloso de que tomaras la oportunidad que el dejó ir.

-Se lo prometo… aunque no se dé que me habla. Mi padre jamás ha hablado de eso…-dije confundido, el me invitó a tomar asiento y yo acepté.

-Cuando tu padre estaba en la universidad tuvo la oportunidad de irse al extranjero. En ese tiempo era mucho más difícil conseguir una beca. El estaba muy interesado, pero para entonces ya conocía a tu madre. Y no quiso dejarla.

Abrí los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Mi papá rechazó una beca… por mi mamá?-

No lo creía. Mi papá ama su trabajo más que a otra cosa. Aunque tal vez eso fue lo que terminó separándolos.

-Yo sé que la relación de tus padres fue muy complicada. Y no debería ser yo quien te lo diga pero tu padre siempre recriminaba a tu madre todo a lo que renunció por estar con ella.

-No se preocupe señor, yo mejor que nadie lo sé-dije revolviéndome el cabello-

-Bueno, espero que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Es bueno cambiar de aires, te despeja mucho. Y también te serviría para conocer el mundo-

-Lo pensaré…

-Solo recuerda avisarme lo más pronto posible. Tienes unos días para pensarlo.

-No creo que cambie de opinión pero gracias de todos modos- me levanté dispuesto a irme-

-Salúdame a tu padre muchacho-

-claro-dije saliendo de la oficina- aunque solo lo veo una vez al año-murmuré-

Los días pasaban y yo me sentía ansioso y nervioso a la vez. Pero nada tenía que ver con la dichosa beca. Hikari regresaría pronto y yo no sabía que debía hacer. ¿Debía recibirla? ¿Llamarla? ¿Ignorarla?

¡No me sentía así desde la secundaria!

Finalmente llegó el día y me animé a entregarle las cartas. Las tomé y las guardé en mi abrigo. Todos los digidestinados irían a recibirla al aeropuerto, y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado. El vuelo se había retrasado y yo intentaba disimular mi desesperación. En esa hora no sabía qué cara le mostraría a Hikari. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar las razones por las que no le respondí ninguna de sus llamadas, ni e-mails?

Me senté un rato mientras los demás charlaban de quien sabe que cosas. Saqué el montón de cartas y las vi por un momento.

Alcé la vista al escuchar que Tai gritaba su nombre emocionado, la vi caminar sonriente, sentí su mirada y el corazón casi se me salía. Pero en ese momento me percaté que venía sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre y que esa sonrisa se la dedicaba a él. En eso momento sentí como se rompía mi corazón…

De pronto veo que todos la rodean para saludarla y presentarles a su novio. Yo me quedo parado en el mismo lugar. Ella me saluda desde lejos, pero yo no le respondo.

Corre corazón- Jesse y Joy

Me miras diferente

Me abrazas y no siento tu calor

Te digo lo que siento

Me interrumpes y terminas la oración

Siempre tienes la razón

Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible

Yaaa... ya me lo se

Al fin la tengo frente a mí, me da un abrazo, pero ya no siento el mismo calor. Mi mirada fría la penetra por completo. Ella me intenta hacer conversación pero no pude disimular mi dolor, y le di la espalda. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla. No quería que me viera. No quería que supiera el dolor que me causaba.

Apreté las cartas que sostenía con todas mis fuerzas arrugándolas, las guardé en mi abrigo nuevamente, me excusé y me fui dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Sabía que estaba de más. Ella ya no me necesitaba. La tristeza se convirtió en furia. Caminé lentamente pero cuando me di cuenta ya iba corriendo.

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

Matt me seguía a lo lejos, pero yo no escuchaba lo que me decía. Me subí a mi auto y arranqué. Puse la música a todo volumen, y mientras conducía las lágrimas salían por si solas.

_Ya viví esta escena_

_Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no_

_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta_

_Se quedó mi corazón_

_Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido_

_Ya no, no te queda bien_

-No debo llorar. ¡MALDITA SEA!-dije golpeando el volante-

El camino era largo, y necesitaba hablarle a alguien. Tomé el celular para marcarle a Yuuki.

-Hola-

-Odio mi vida Yuuki. ¡ODIO MI PUTA VIDA!-le dije desesperado- la odio…

-Takeru ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó alarmada-

-Zero tenía razón. El… tenía razón-

-¿Viste a Hikari?-

-Fue un desastre… no debí hacerme esperanzas. Ella ya tiene a alguien más -

-lo lamento mucho Takeru-

-no sé qué hacer…

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Voy llegando al departamento-

-Entonces te veré ahí ¿De acuerdo? No vayas a irte-

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

Me bajé del carro azotando la puerta. Subí el ascensor y tiré las malditas llaves al piso al entrar al departamento. De nuevo azoté la puerta. Y me senté en el sillón.

Todos estos años fueron un desperdicio, me sentía tan estúpido. ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella seguiría amándome? Era lógico. Tenía mucho sentido. Desde siempre las personas me abandonaban. Mis padres, mis amigos, mis compañeros, TODOS. Incluso Hikari.

¿Acaso habrá alguien en este mundo de mierda a quien le importe?

_Tu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos_

_Ya…. ya me lo sé_

Matt me llamaba una y otra vez, seguramente estaba preocupado de mi reacción. El sonido del celular me hartó y terminé por estrellarlo en la pared. Tomé una botella de sake que tenía guardada y la abrí, quedaba muy poco, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada Ni si quiera me molesté en usar un vaso.

Necesitaba irme, quería huir de este dolor. Me sentía asfixiado. No quería quedarme a ver como Hikari era feliz con otro hombre.

_Así que corre corre corre corazón_

_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_

_Dedicarte un verso mas está de más_

-¡NO!-dije arrojando lo primero que tuve en frente. Cuando cayó el piso noté que era mi mochila y cientos de hojas salieron volando por todos lados. Una de ellas terminó en mis pies. La tomé en mis manos para verla. Era la hoja de promoción de la beca.

En ese momento no dudé ni dos segundos. Quería irme pero ¡ya! Tomé el teléfono marcando el número del rector. Intenté tranquilizarme mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Hola?-

-Señor Fujitaka, lamento molestarlo tan noche-

-¿Quién habla?-

-Takeru Takaishi, señor-

-¡aahh Takeru que gusto me da oírte!-

-Quería decirle que ya tomé una decisión sobre la beca-

-¿Y bien?-

-La acepto-

-¡Pero que gusto muchacho!-

-¿Aún estoy a tiempo?-

-Pues verás… digamos que si y no…

-¿Ehh?-

-Lo que sucede es que ya no hay inscripciones… pero yo sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta e hice los trámites necesarios antes de que cerraran-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, tú no te preocupes yo hablaré con tu padre, solo hace falta pagar y listo-

-¿Cuándo salgo a Nueva York?-pregunté desesperado-

-Pues espero que no te parezca apresurado, pero saldrías en unos días.

-Es perfecto señor-

-Entonces te llamaré mañana-

-gracias, nos vemos-

_Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual_

Le di mas tragos a la botella, esperando que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.

Me levanté y caminé a mi cuarto, tiré todo lo que había en mi escritorio y pateé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Después recordé lo del viaje, saqué la maleta del armario y empecé a meter toda mi ropa desesperado. De vez en vez le daba otro trago a la botella-

-¿Takeru qué haces? ¿Qué sucedió?-llegó Yuuki al cuarto-

Ni si quiera la escuché entrar.

-Empaco, me iré a Nueva York-

-¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que no interesaba ese intercambio-

-Pues ahora sí. No voy a quedarme a ver a Hikari con otro hombre-

-Esto es muy precipitado ¡tienes que calmarte!-me gritó tomando mis manos para que dejara de empacar y dejara la botella a un lado-

-No puedo Yuuki… no puedo. Necesito irme-

-Takeru yo sé que te duele… pero estoy aquí-me dijo abrazándome, yo lloré en silencio mientras la abrazaba- pero no me parece una buena forma de solucionar el problema-

-No se pueden cambiar los sentimientos. Necesito despejarme… ¡necesito olvidarla!…-le dije separándome bruscamente.

-Pero Takeru…

-Por favor Yuuki…-

Ella asintió y se dio la media vuelta. Había entendido que quería estar solo.

-Takeru, de verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. No te lo mereces… solo recuerda que Zero y yo siempre estaremos para lo que necesites-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación y después del departamento.

Yo me deslicé hasta el piso y me tomé la botella entera de sake. Lloré por un buen rato. Mientras bebía, vi la foto de Hikari que tenía en el buró. Y cuando me di cuenta ya había arrojado la botella rompiendo el portarretratos y la lámpara… Rompí cada cosa que pude, fotos, cuadros, adornos… todo. Mi alcoba quedó hecha mierda. A las dos horas escuché que alguien entraba.

-Vaya-entró Zero con una bolsa en sus manos. Llegó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó en la silla del escritorio-lamento lo de Hikari…

-Yo también…-

-pero tengo el remedio perfecto-

-¿a si?-dije sin mucho interés-

El sacó de su bolsa, un paquete de cerveza, una botella de vodka y dos vasos.

-parece que me conoces…-

-Te encanta el vodka, lo sé por aquella fiesta que hicimos ¿recuerdas?-dijo abriendo un par de cervezas.

-no en este momento-le decía sin ánimos de hablar-

-¿Sabes? Yuuki me dijo que quieres irte a Nueva York-rolé los ojos pensando en el sermón que me iba a dar-Creo que deberías ir-dijo bebiendo de su vaso.

-¿En serio?-pregunté escuchando lo raro que salía mi voz.

-Si. Necesitas distraerte, despejarte… darte un respiro. Y si para eso debes irte a América. Entonces hazlo.

-gracias Zero… Dios mío ni si quiera sé como lo va a tomar mi hermano…

-que te valga… haces esto por ti.

-Tienes razón. Además mi hermano ya tiene su propia vida, no se ha molestado por mí en casi dos años. No tendría derecho a reclamarme.

-Tal vez no debes ir al extremo. Sigue siendo tu familia. Yo extraño a mis padres…

-¿sabes qué es peor que no tener una familia?-le pregunté-

-¿Qué?-

-tenerla y que no le importes en absoluto-dije arrebatándole la botella de vodka para abrirla – La vida es una mierda. Nos jode cuando menos lo esperamos…

-Puede ser… -El silencio nos embargó. A el le incomodaba mucho hablar sobre la familia al igual que yo- ¿Sabías que tengo un hermano gemelo?-

-Si como no-me reí irónico-

-Su nombre es Ichiru. Hace años que no nos hablamos. Cuando nuestros padres murieron quedamos a cargo del abuelo. Un día tuvimos una discusión acerca de nuestros padres. El escapó de casa y no he vuelto a saber nada de el en años.

-¿Es en serio?-me incorporé sintiendo mi estómago arder. El asintió sirviéndose mas bebida-¿Por qué nunca me contaste?

-Hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse porque son muy dolorosas-

-la vida es un asco ¿no?…-

-entonces…dijo levantándose-hay que disfrutar las pocas cosas buenas, vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-al antro, llamaré a los de la facultad-

-No tengo ganas-

-No te estaba preguntando. Ahora lo que necesitas es salir con tus amigos. Beberemos toda la noche si es necesario ¿Podrás aguantar?

Sonreí de lado y me levanté. ¿Aguantar?

-Si Yuuki pregunta, intenté convencerte de que te quedaras-me dijo tomando las llaves del auto.

-claro…

Salimos del departamento y llegamos al lugar. Llegamos a la barra y pedimos bebidas ¡pero si a lo tonto! Llegaron mis amigos de la facultad y empezamos a jugar a ver quien aguantaba mas shots. Todos me daban apoyo diciéndome que éramos jóvenes y que había que disfrutar la vida. Y decidí escucharlos.

-Hasta el fondo Takeru tú puedes-me gritaban unas compañeras-

-¡vodka! ¡vodka! ¡vodka! ¡vodka! ¡vodka!-

-¡ya casi!-

-¡Si!-le gané a Ryu-

Por supuesto que también les gané a los demás, pero ya todo me daba vueltas. Logré distinguir una figura conocida. Por un momento creí que se trataba de Hikari, sacudí la cabeza y enfoqué la vista. Pero me di cuenta que se trataba de alguien más.

-¡OSEA! ¿HACEN FIESTA Y NO ME INVITAN?-

-¡EIKO!-saludaron todos los hombres-

-¡Un tequila!-le pidió al bartender. La vi de arriba abajo. Con ese vestidito que llevaba, mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Y las ganas de hacerla mía me invadieron por completo. Esa chica era rápida en cuanto a embriagarse se trataba.

-Ve por ella Takeru-me decían mis amigos, pues bien sabían la relación que tenía con ella.

-Eiko-la saludé tomándola de la cintura-

-¡Que onda guapo, veo que te la has estado pasado muy bien!-

-¿Sin ti? Es imposible-le dije fingiendo decepción-

-ESO mismo pensaba yo-me decía jalándome de la camisa y llevándome a la pista de baile. La tomé de la cintura mientras me incitaba a bailar. Duramos media hora en la pista, pero se me empezaban a dificultar las cosas.

-¿Qué tan ebrio estás?-me dijo notando mis pasos algo torpes.

-Lo suficiente para que tomes ventaja de mi preciosa-

-podría hacer eso aunque estuvieras sobrio-

-Give me everything tonight-le cantaba al oído-

Sabía perfecto que a Eiko le encantaba esta música. La besé sin dejar pasar otro segundo. El calor invadía mi cuerpo y empezábamos a tocarnos, la música estaba tan fuerte que no podía ni escuchar mi propia respiración. La imagen de Hikari seguía en mi mente, pero yo me concentraba en Eiko.

Aunque ella es la que siempre me lleva la delantera, porque me arrastró a una pared y empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras pegaba nuestros cuerpos. Esta mujer sabía cómo excitarme.

Ya no aguanté ni un segundo más y la llevé al baño. Le pusimos seguro a la puerta mientras continuábamos devorándonos uno al otro. Terminamos por arrancarnos la ropa y dejamos de darle vueltas al asunto. Sus gemidos eran fuertes y parecía que se escucharían por todo el lugar, y de prontos los míos se le unieron.

Fue placentero, excitante, e incluso apasionado. Pero sin ningún significado… Era extraño el vacío que se sentía una vez terminado. Como si me encontrara frente a una extraña sin ninguna conexión… o algo que nos uniera. Y nuevamente Hikari apareció en mi mente robándome la poca alegría que había sentido en toda la noche…

Después de que acabamos, esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se moderaran. Me vestí lentamente. Eiko hizo lo mismo y dijo que me esperaba afuera. Sentí ganas de vomitar y corrí al inodoro. Me quedé un rato en el baño.

Me recargué en la pared mientras cubría mi rostro con las manos. Ni incluso en estas circunstancias me podía sacar a Hikari de la cabeza. Entonces en mi mente apareció una pregunta que me atormentaba. ¿Habrá estado con otro hombre? ¿Ya se habrían acostado su novio y ella? ¿Habrá saboreado su piel como alguna vez yo lo hice? Fueron cuatro años que dejamos de vernos. Era lo mas probable. Quería gritar de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Pasó una hora y no dejaba de verla en mi mente. Ya era la una de la mañana y nada cambiaba.

¿Y quién se creía ella para atormentarme de esa manera?

Aunque la cabeza me daba vueltas salí del antro sin importar el estado en el que iba. Caminé mareado por la acera chocando con otras personas.

-¡Takeru!-escuché que me gritaban desde adentro-¿A dónde vas?

Ignoré lo que Zero y Yuuki me preguntaban. Tomé un taxi y me bajé en un lugar que conocía muy bien. Caminé torpemente hasta una esquina, no sin antes tropezar algunas veces. El lugar estaba callado y tanto silencio me desesperó.

Miré hacia arriba, era un gran edificio departamental. Ahí vivían los padres de Hikari. Sabía que probablemente no había nadie, y aunque hubiera alguien estarían dormidos a éstas horas.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Qué no ves el daño que me haces? ¡EHH!-empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Sabía que no servía de nada porque su departamento estaba en el piso ocho-¡QUE RAPIDO ME OLVIDASTE! PERO… YO, ¡YO FUI UN IMBECIL QUE TE ESPERO!... ¡¿Y PARA QUE?-grité estrellando la botella de vino contra el suelo- ¡PARA QUE TE FUERAS A LOS BRAZOS DE OTRO HOMBRE! ¡PARA QUE TE ENTREGARAS COMO ALGUNA VEZ LO HICISTE CONMIGO!-

Tropecé y terminé en el duro suelo.

-¡NADIE VA A AMARTE COMO YO LO HICE! ¡ME ESCUCHAS! ¡NADIE!-gritaba con la cara empapada en lágrimas, esperaba alguna respuestas pero nadie respondía-

-¡Takeru!-Zero y Yuuki bajaron de su auto con miradas preocupadas- ya basta…

-¡ESPERO QUE SEAS MUY FELIZ SIN MI! ¡PORQUE YO SI VOY A SER MUY FELIZ SIN TI! ¡YA NO TE NECESITO! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO!-

-¡detente!-dijo Yuuki arrodillándose a mi lado y abrazándome. Al parecer me habían seguido- solo te estás haciendo más daño-

-¡HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grité con todas mis fuerzas y me incliné al piso-

-tranquilízate Takeru… -Zero puso su mano en mi hombro-

-Todo va a estar bien-Yuuki me acariciaba el cabello-

-Pero yo la amo…-dije con un hilo de voz- La amo…

-Lo sabemos T.K. no vamos a dejarte solo…-

Ellos me seguían diciendo cosas… pero yo no escuchaba lo que decían… las lágrimas no paraban. Mis sollozos eran cada vez mas fuertes.

-¿DE QUE NOS SIRVIO TANTO AMOR? ¿DE QUE?... ¡TODO SE FUE AL DEMONIO!...-

-Zero hay que irnos alguien viene-le dijo Yuuki. A unos cuantos metros llegó un auto. Para entonces Zero y Yuuki me llevaban a su carro como podían. Vi tres figuras que hablaban a lo lejos. Todo me daba vueltas por eso no lograba distinguirlas.

-silencio Takeru-me decían pues yo tenía un habladero-

-No quiero irme. ¡No he terminado!-les gritaba intentando zafarme- ¡HIKARI!

-¿Takeru? ¿Eres tú?-escuché la voz de Tai-

-¿Qué?-dijo Hikari fijando su vista en mi, extrañada de verme en ese estado. Me vio con mi cara llena de lágrimas, llorando por algo que ella ignoraba-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Solo está un poco ebrio-decía Yuuki tratando de tranquilizarlos-ha tenido un día muy difícil, ya saben la escuela, la familia, lo normal…

-¿T.K. que te sucede?-se acercaba preocupada Hikari, pero Tai pareció entenderlo todo y la detuvo.

-Deja que ellos se encarguen-

-Se te pasaron un poco las copas ¿No Takeru?-actuaba Zero tratando de encubrir mi estado-

-¡Hikari yo…!-en ese instante Zero me tapó la boca y me metió a su auto. No me dejaba hablar-

-Takeru, ella no tiene la culpa-me dijo en voz baja- ¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz?-

Esa pregunta me dejó atónito, y me quedé callado.

-Ella merece ser feliz igual que tu. Debes aceptarlo aunque te duela-

-¿Díganme que le sucede?-forcejeaba Hikari intentando acercarse a mi. Yuuki subió el auto y Zero arrancó-¡Takeru!-

Yo la vi a través de la ventana. Y bajé la mirada. Entonces comprendí que estaba actuando de forma egoísta.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz…-murmuré-

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó ella. Pero para entonces el auto ya estaba en marcha.

- nos encargaremos de el, no se preocupen. Adiós-les decía Yuuki por la ventana-

Me llevaron de regreso al departamento, tuvieron que agarrarme entre los dos porque ya no lograba sostenerme de lo ebrio que estaba. El ascensor subía mientras yo cantaba resentido. Zero me llevó a la ducha y me metió con el agua helada cayendo.

Me deslicé hasta el piso y me senté mientras sentía que el agua me despertaba, mi cuerpo tiritaba. Podía sentir cada gota que me golpeaba. Empecé a tomar algo de conciencia. Pensé en todas las tonterías que había hecho estando ebrio. Aunque me costaba recordarlo.

Con el dolor de cabeza que sentía deduje que me había gastado todo mi dinero en alcohol. Había tenido relaciones con Eiko solo por despecho. Y grité una sarta de tonterías afuera del departamento de Hikari. Ahora agradecía que Zero y Yuuki estuvieran ahí para detenerme, o quien sabe que cosas le hubiera dicho en su cara.

Recuerdo su mirada preocupada. Eso me ha llevado a pensar que quizás ella aún me estima aunque no me ame. "Ella merecer ser feliz, debes aceptarlo aunque te duela". Esas fueron las palabras de Zero.

Y tiene razón, aunque me duela admitirlo. Solo he pensado en mi, en mis sentimientos… jamás tomé en cuenta los de Hikari… ella solo está buscando su felicidad. Algo que debí haber hecho yo desde que terminamos.

¿Qué culpa tiene ella de mi soledad? ¿O de los problemas con mi familia? He sido yo el débil. Ella me amó, y debo aceptar que ese sentimiento ha quedado en el pasado.

Me levanté y me quité la ropa empapada. Me puse mi pantalón de la pijama y me senté en el escritorio. Para entonces mi habitación era un desastre. Me tomó un rato encontrar una pluma y un hoja. Necesitaba drenar estos sentimientos. Esta sería la última carta que le escribiría a Hikari, y que por supuesto de la que jamás se enteraría.

_Hikari_

_Te he escrito cientos de veces. Pero esta vez no lo he hecho con la intención de decirte cuanto te amo. Ya lo he repetido en las cartas anteriores, no tendría sentido hacerlo de nuevo. Y mas porque sé que ahora tienes a alguien nuevo en tu vida. Esperé días y noches para volver a verte, pero solo bastó un segundo para que mi alma se rompiera en pedazos._

_Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, si me hubieran arrancado un brazo me habría dolido menos. Me he perdido en la oscuridad agonizando por el dolor. Antes me dolía tu ausencia, pero ahora es tu presencia la que me mata, porque vienes acompañada de alguien que me ha reemplazado. Aquellos sentimientos que me traían tanta alegría, ahora me hacen daño... son puro veneno que me mata lentamente. _

_De antemano sé que no es tu culpa, sino mía. _

_Fui yo quien sembró esas esperanzas, que solo cosecharon puro dolor y tristeza. Intenté odiarte mi Hikari, puedo jurarte que casi lo he logrado, pero estaba cegado por mi egoísmo y mi dolor. Así que te pido perdón por ello._

_Mi corazón se ha resignado por completo, y por el momento no veo posibilidad alguna de ser feliz. No sin ti. Pero estoy seguro de que tu si puedes. _

_Solo espero que el hombre que tienes a tu lado sea digno de tenerte. De probar tus labios… de saborear tu piel… de escuchar tu risa. Espero que sea capaz de darte todo lo que yo no pude._

_Quiero verte feliz, y sonriente. Es así como te recuerdo, y como te veo en mi mente todo el tiempo. Pero para eso, debo aprender a lidiar con el dolor. Debo aprender a sonreír igual que tu. Debo aprender a vivir sin ti. Debo arrancarte de mi corazón. Y por eso me iré por un tiempo. Te extrañaré eso no lo niego… pero espero que la siguiente vez que te vea, no me sienta triste, ni molesto… sino feliz de verte tan sonriente._

_Es extraño. Levanté la vista al cielo, vi las estrellas… pero no te vi a ti. Pedí un deseo sabiendo que no se cumpliría y aquí estoy en mi agonía. No quiero riquezas ni tristezas… quiero que vuelvas amarme. Como solías hacerlo antes. Cuando me llamabas por las noches para no sentirte sola.. Cuando salíamos a escondidas para que tu hermano no nos descubriera. Cuando te entregabas a mí sin miedo alguno. Cuando despertabas en mis brazos y te rehusabas a separarte. Cuando éramos la envidia de todos por ser la pareja perfecta. Cuando escapábamos de clases para pasar un rato alejados de todos. Simplemente cuando me amabas… _

_Pero he aprendido por las malas que debo dejarte ir mi Hikari… mi amor… para cuando nos volvamos a ver tal vez ya no sea el mismo hombre que todos conocen… Le digo adiós a mis sentimientos…. Te digo adiós a ti…_

_Te ama_

_Takeru_

Escribí la fecha y metí la hoja en un sobre. Tome las demás cartas… como había dicho, no tenía ninguna intención de entregárselas. Solo quería desahogarme. Quise tirarlas y deshacerme de ellas para que así todos los sentimientos también se deshicieran… Pero no pude…

Escuché a Yuuki llamar a la puerta.

-Pasa-

-Veo que ya estás mejor, entonces me iré a mi casa a descansar-

-Espera…-la detuve- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Lo que quieras, mientras no se trate de alcohol-dijo en forma de reproche-

Caminé hasta donde estaba ella, tomé su mano y coloqué las cartas en ella.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué me las das?-

-Deshazte de ellas. Quémalas, rómpelas, tíralas. No me importa… Solo fueron una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero Takeru, son tus sentimientos-

-Exactamente… y ya no me sirven de nada. No tiene caso conservarlas. Cuando las vea solo me traerán dolor-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-si…

* * *

><p>Unos días después.<p>

Escuché un ruido a lo lejos. Era muy molesto. Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible. No me podía levantar. Abrí un ojo y la luz me molestó. Noté que estaba en mi departamento, ni si quiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Los últimos días me la había pasado de fiesta. Me arrastré como pude al baño y vomité. Me vi al espejo, y jamás había visto mi cara tan demacrada. Estuve toda la mañana vomitando, pero era de esperarse si toda la semana me la pasé de fiesta en fiesta. Apenas ayer llegué al departamento.

Falté a un par de clases, ni si quiera me importó. Aunque Zero y Yuuki me decían que ya debía de parar. Pero yo no me sentía mejor. Encontré una botella medio vacía. La agarré y le di otro trago.

-¿Takeru?-escuché la voz de Matt-

-no otra vez-dije harto de que vinieran a fastidiarme. Toda la semana Matt estuvo buscándome, pero yo ignoré cada una de sus llamadas.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos…?-dijo viendo las latas de cerveza tiradas-Tai me contó que estuviste en el departamento de sus padres… y muy ebrio.

Zero llegó haciéndolo señas para que no preguntara, pero mi hermano las ignoró.

-¿Me vas a decir porque no has contestado mis llamadas? Tuvimos una gran fiesta el día que llegó Hikari y tú te desapareciste-

-me fui porque estaba…celebrando-mi hermano frunció el seño tratando de relacionar una cosa con la otra.

-continúa…-

-Me iré a Nueva York-le dije sin rodeos. Zero solo negó con la cabeza cubriéndose con una mano el rostro. Se excusó y salió de la habitación-

-¿Qué tu qué?-

-que me iré a Nueva York-le repetí fastidiado, me senté en el borde de la cama mientras le daba otro trago a la botella-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-me decía quitándome la botella-

- Me iré en unos días porque me ofrecieron una beca para irme de intercambio por un año-

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes esto?-

-Un mes…

-¿Y cuando planeabas exactamente decírmelo?-preguntó molesto-

-No iba a hacerlo. Quería saber cuánto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta de mi ausencia-le dije en forma acusadora. El se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por nada-le contesté irónico-

-¿Estás haciendo esto porque no te he prestado atención?-

-No digas tonterías… tengo una vida Yamato. Y tengo mis razones, pero tú no eres una de ellas- El pareció ofendido por lo que dije-

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-

-Porque así lo decidí-

-A ti nunca te ha interesado viajar, siempre has dicho que te gustaba…

-¡Eso fue antes!-le interrumpí desesperado- Cuando éramos una familia-

El se quedó mudo por un instante. Y el silencio nos invadió a ambos.

-Seguimos siendo una familia. No como las demás. Pero lo somos.

-¿ahora si te importa?-la ironía empapaba esa pregunta-

-Yo también tengo una vida Takeru, y perdóname si no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches-

-¡No son berrinches!

-claro que si ¿Qué no puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño?-

-¿Y tú que no puedes respetar mis decisiones? ¿No puedes apoyarme por una vez en la vida?-

-Intento comprender porque tomas una decisión tan repentina. Quiero ayudarte yo…

-¡NO! Tú no puedes venir a darme un consejo y después largarte como si nada hubiese pasado. Estoy harto de que me trates como a un niño. ¡Ya soy mayor y tomo mis propias decisiones!-

-¡Tus decisiones siempre son malas!-

-¡NO ERES MI PADRE!-exploté cerrando los ojos del coraje. Aunque pensándolo bien, ni si quiera mi padre se preocupa tanto por mí. Me había pasado de la raya.

Matt se quedó atónito ante mis palabras. Bajó la mirada y después caminó a la puerta suspirando.

-Bien. Ya no te molestaré… solo quería saber cómo estabas. Porque me preocupas. Pensé que estarías triste por Hikari. Pero veo que ni si quiera te importa-decía

-No hables de Hikari… no vuelvas a mencionarla-dije agachando la cabeza-

Matt entre cerró los ojos… entonces comprendió todo.

-T.K… ¿Es la verdadera razón por la que te vas?-el cruzó los brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Si…-terminé diciendo la verdad-

-No necesitas irte para olvidarla-

-Si lo necesito, me quedé cuatro años intentándolo. Y mira a Hikari, ella se fue y se olvidó de mí… Aunque quizá nunca fui tan importante para ella-

Mi hermano me miró y después se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó mientras yo apretaba mis manos- Se que la amaste mucho... tal vez hasta lo sigas haciendo, pero ahora puedes continuar con tu vida sin nada que te ate al pasado.

-eso espero-

-también lamento no haberte buscado antes, sé que no he sido un buen hermano últimamente. Pero de ahora en adelante voy a cumplir mis promesas… T.K., si crees que necesitas esto. Yo te apoyo-me dijo revolviéndome el cabello-solo prométeme que… pase lo que pase vas a regresar… porque esta familia no necesita separarse más-

-¿Cuál familia?-le pregunté con ojos llorosos-

-Tú y yo. Seremos la familia más corta pero… seguimos siéndolo. Nuestros padres no cuentan por egoístas.

-También lamento lo que dije.

-Ya no importa ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?-

-Hoy mismo-

-¡¿Tan pronto?-

-Matt… no les digas nada a nadie hasta que me vaya…

-¿Vas a estar bien tu solo? Si quieres puedo ir unos días en lo que te acostumbras-

-No… voy a estar bien. Y cuando regrese… ya no seré el mismo Takeru débil…

-Quisiera que te despidieras…-

-No quiero que nadie se entere… pero… me gustaría verlos a todos…

-Eso se puede arreglar-

Matt encontró una buena excusa para reunirlos. Los citó a todos en el departamento de Sora Estaríamos un buen rato ahí y después mi padre me recogería para ir al aeropuerto.

Me aseguré de poner las maletas en su auto antes de la reunión. De esa manera nadie sospecharía. Comimos y charlamos un rato, después me salí al balcón a tomar aire. Hikari no había llegado y no sabía si sentirme aliviado o angustiado, porque era realmente a quien quería ver. Me senté en una banca mientras escuchaba las risas del interior. Sonreí nostálgico, hubiese deseado que siempre fuese así.

Me levanté para estirarme un poco, considerando que estaría un día entero en el avión preferí aprovechar el estar parado. La resaca se había ido, pero yo usaba unos lentes oscuros para ocultar las ojeras. Vi la hora. Ya faltaba poco para irme.

-¿T.K.?-me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz. Me quité los lentes para verla mejor-

-hola Hikari-soné un poco apagado pero hice lo mejor intentando disimular un poco mi tristeza-

-¿No vas a saludarme bien? El otro día no lo hiciste-me dijo sonriente, asentí, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y me tomé mi tiempo para separarme- ¿Cómo estás? El otro día… me preocupaste.

-¿El otro día?...-entonces recordé las tonterías que había gritado fuera de su departamento-aah perdóname, casi no lo recuerdo. Pero si te moleste, discúlpame por favor-trataba de sonar lo mas natural posible, temiendo que alguna lágrima traicionera cayera en cualquier momento.

-No, no es eso… Es que jamás te había visto en ese estado-

-…-desvié la mirada avergonzado, esperando que dejara ese tema por la paz.

-No has dormido bien, mira esas ojeras-me dijo pasando su mano por mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su tacto. Los abrí de nuevo para verla de pies a cabeza. Se veía preciosa con ese vestido. Ya no culpaba a su novio por haberse enamorado de ella. Era difícil no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan hermosa Hikari?-le pregunté acariciando su cabello, como solía hacerlo antes.

-¿eeh?-preguntó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban-

-Perdón, quise decir que te ves muy bien…-

-Gracias… igual que tu…

-Mentira-le dije soltando una pequeña risa-parezco un zombie-ella también rió.

Ya no resistía un segundo mas. Quería besarla, y si no me apartaba terminaría por hacerlo.

-Dime una cosa Hikari ¿Eres feliz?-le pregunté cerrando los ojos-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Solo quiero saber cómo está tu vida-le mentí-

-Pues yo…yo…-ella estaba tardando en responder-

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte algo tan personal-agaché la cabeza-Pero… quiero que seas muy feliz…-le dije esbozando una sincera sonrisa. Ella sonrió de vuelta conmovida- Promete que lo serás-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para que no te olvides de buscar tu felicidad. Yo también buscaré la mía... Y si me entero que algún hombre te lastima. Yo le daré su merecido-ella soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo último. Aunque no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-Lo prometo…

Caminé unos pasos recargándome en una pared. Después escuché que sonaba la bocina del carro de mi papá.

-Es hora de irme.

-¿A dónde?-

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con papá, regresaré después- _pero MUCHO después_ me repetí en mi mente-

La abracé repentinamente y hundí mi cara en su cuello. Ella estaba tan sorprendida de mi acto que no reaccionaba. Aspiré su aroma y la apreté mas fuerte hasta que ella correspondió el abrazo. Quería aprovechar cada segundo porque tal vez sería la última vez que la tuviera así de cerca.

-Perdóname-le dije-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haber sido tan grosero contigo en el aeropuerto-

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente?-

-Porque…-en ese momento volví a escuchar la bocina del auto-Tengo que irme-me separé-

-Entonces nos vemos-ella se acercó para besarme en la mejilla pero yo ya había girado la cabeza. Y me besó en los labios. Se separó rápido para disculparse, pero yo me acerqué y la besé sin poder evitarlo.

Al principio se sorprendió y creí que me empujaría, pero empezó a corresponderme de forma casi desesperada al igual que yo. La tomé por la cintura y ella puso sus manos en mis hombros. Pero como había extrañado éstos labios, me sentía en el cielo en este instante. Deseaba hacerla mía en ese mismo instante y en ese mismo lugar. Estaba apunto de descender por su cuello cuando caí en cuenta de lo que hacíamos y ella pareció darse cuenta también. Nos separamos al mismo tiempo.

-Perdóname, fue solo un impulso. De verdad lo lamento-dije empezando a retroceder-

-Takeru yo…-me decía tocando sus labios-

-Lo siento-dije saliendo de ahí corriendo.

-No soy feliz…-

Entré un momento por mi abrigo y me despedí de Matt. Después salí del departamento, y desesperado apreté el botón del ascensor una y otra vez temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera Hikari. Al fin se abrió la puerta y en cuanto entré recargué mi cabeza en el muro, las lágrimas descendían y mis sollozos se escuchaban en el pequeño espacio en el cual agradecía que nadie mas estuviera.

* * *

><p>Fin del flashback<p>

Ojalá no hubiese recordado esa parte. Hace unos meses que regresé de ese viaje y mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados.

Giré la vista para ver el retrato de Hikari. Me acerqué y lo tomé en mis manos. Me pregunté si alguna vez me volvería a amar. Pero igual que siempre, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Vi la hora, eran las 6 de la mañana. Me estiré y me levanté. Me puse unos pantalones deportivos y unos tenis. Hace dos días que había empezado a correr por las mañanas. El ejercicio mantenía mi mente ocupada, aunque Joe me lo había prohibido. Pero a estas alturas… ya nada importa…

…continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews please? :(<strong>

**Ok no... pues que les diré. Ahora si me fui de frente con la inspiración xD... Espero poder escribir el siguiente en lo que me queda de vacaciones, pero no tengan esperanza (les diría Takeru) pobrecitooo T.T... BYE**


	10. ¿Me amas?

**Hello! n.n de seguro ya están hartos de oir el mismo cuento de siempre de porque no actualizo, pero al fin estoy de vacaciones, pero no teman que les traigo el capitulo mas esperado por ustedes, de eso estoy muy segura :P. Por cierto que estaba pensando que... quizás hago demasiado largos los capítulos? antes no le tomaba importancia pero quisiera saber si es cansado para ustedes para no hacerlos tan largos. Ahh! y por cierto, acabo de terminar un dibujo de Takeru y Hikari, por los que quieran verlo pueden buscar el link en mi perfil, por mas que la escribo aqui no aparece :S**

**( de verdad que tengo mi cuenta del deviantart super abandonada D:!)**

**x) Aunque siempre quise hacer un dibujo del fic o algo parecido, no se porque me los imagino en esa pose. Bueno que disfruten el capítulo. ;)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10:<p>

¿Me amas?

_-Te amo-_

_-también yo-me contestó Hikari dándome un ligero beso en los labios-Te luciste con este picnic-_

_-¡Claro amor!-le sonreí sirviéndole refresco-hay que aprovechar el tiempo en que estamos solos-_

_-Querrás decir el tiempo en que escapamos para estar solos-me decía recostándose cómodamente boca abajo sobre el mantel-_

_-Si eso también-_

_-Creo que no deberíamos… estar a escondidas-_

_-Lo sé, pero mientras no le digamos a tu hermano…-_

_-si… quisiera que no fuera tan sobreprotector-_

_-Yo lo entiendo perfectamente-le dije acariciándole el cabello-el como yo entiende lo valiosa que eres-_

_-A mi me gustaría saber… ¿Qué hice para merecerte mi Takeru?-_

_-No seas ridícula, si yo soy el que debería hacerte esa pregunta-ella me acarició el cabello y me besó nuevamente y después recargó su frente en la mía-_

_-No quiero que se termine nunca-_

_-No pienses en eso-le dije pensando que aún faltaba mucho para graduarnos- recién empezamos la preparatoria-_

_-Sí, tienes razón-_

_-Mejor, hay que comer-_

* * *

><p>-¡Oiga cuidado!-<p>

-¿eeh?-volteé repentinamente y un tipo en bicicleta casi me tumba de no ser porque me quité del camino a tiempo. No sé porque mi mente había viajado a ese recuerdo, pero por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de ver a Hikari, no entiendo porque. Es como si me estuviera llamando.

Me sentía agotado, llevaba una hora corriendo. Me senté en una banca del parque a recuperar el aliento. Me dolía el pecho y empecé a respirar con dificultad.

-Mierda-me recosté en la banca un momento y respire profundamente.

-Si yo fuera tu me cuidaría la espalda-dijo un tipo que no lograba distinguir debido a la luz del sol, entré cerré los ojos y me incorporé al reconocerlo.

-¡Willis!-

-Que bueno que no me has olvidado-

-¡por ti estoy vivo!-

-Ha sido mi forma de pagarte-

-no sabes lo agradecido que estoy-le dije dándole la mano y un ligero abrazo-

-podría decirte lo mismo-

-Si, ahora que lo pienso no entiendo cómo es que me ayudaste.

-Es una larga historia-dijo sentándose-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

-Seguro-

Ambos caminamos a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en la esquina y pedimos comida.

-¿Como me encontraste?-

-Esa también es parte de la historia-

-Entonces empieza… ¿Cómo fue que me ayudaste?-le pregunté sin rodeos-

-Primero déjame contarte algo-dijo sacando un cigarro –seguro recuerdas a los agentes de aquel incidente.

-Si, creo que te mencionaron-

-¿Qué me mencionaron? Esos idiotas no cambian. En fin, ellos son mis primos-decía sentándose cómodamente y exhalando el humo.

-¿Qué?... perdóname que no encuentre el parecido-le dije mientras jugaba con el salero-

-cosas de familia, la hermana de mi padre se casó con un japonés y bla bla bla.

-Bueno ¿Y eso qué?-

-Son agentes de la interpol, bueno mas bien trabajan para mi tío que lleva casos muy grandes ya sabes, narcotráfico y toda esa mierda. Mis primos trabajan para el.

-Pero ¿Como supieron donde encontrarme y cuando ayudarme?

-Cuando me rescataste de aquella casa. Llamé a mi tío y le pedí que te ayudara en cualquier cosa que pudiera. Pero me dijo que lo único que podía hacer era darte protección… no sé, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer-

-Pues te lo agradezco-

-Ya estamos a mano-

-Si…

Entramos en un incómodo silencio.

-Es extraño… antes de ese secuestro mi vida era… no lo sé… un desperdicio y el haber estado cerca de morir me ayudó a ver la cosas de otra forma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunté dándole un sorbo a mi café-

-Me dio un motivo por el cual luchar… tal vez suene descabellado, pero estoy feliz de lo que me sucedió, por fin he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Quiero ser policía-

-¿Po… policía?-pregunté mientras me ahogaba con el café-

-Te parecerá un poco tonto, pero me da rabia saber que hay tantos criminales en las calles y no los atrapan-

-Sé lo que se siente. Discutí con un amigo por ello, pudo haber atrapado a aquellos criminales y lo dejó pasar-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo está tú otro amigo?-

-Zero… sigue Igual-dije suspirando- supongo que tendré que buscar a algún médico especialista. Aunque de todos modos es mucho dinero el que se necesita para la operación.

-¿En serio?

-El dinero ya no me preocupa, podemos pedir un préstamo… el problema es que no hay nadie en Japón que se atreva a hacer esa operación-

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy riesgosa…

-Apuesto a que en América podrían encontrar a mejores médicos, no sé como estarán los precios pero de seguro que encuentran mejores opciones.

-No lo había pensado…-dije recargando mi mano en mi mentón-

-Yo regresaré a Nueva York en unos días, si quieres puedo investigar-

-¿De verdad?-pregunté sorprendido-

-Claro-

-Me siento mal de pedírtelo, ya me ayudaste mucho-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con la investigación?-

-Pues yo… le he dado tantas vueltas en mi cabeza a este asunto. Creo que lo mejor es que me retracte. No quiero poner en peligro a mi familia y amigos, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ellos no me permitirán involucrarme de nuevo.

-Pues, es una suerte que se preocupen por ti.

-¿Qué harás tú?-

-¿Yo?... –dio un suspiro y se recargó en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana- no lo sé. De verdad quiero ser policía, pero no creo poder convencer a mi familia, precisamente por lo que pasó.

-¿Son tan duros?-

-No realmente. Son muy sobreprotectores, y han planeado mi vida desde que era un niño. Estudiar en escuelas privadas, trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, casarme, tener hijos… Y no me desagrada su plan. Pero quiero algo mas en mi vida.

-Tu familia es exactamente opuesta a la mía-le comenté mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-Las pocas cosas buenas fueron improvisadas. Y todo plan que hubo fracasó. Ahora somos como extraños. Mi madre vive en Francia completamente sola, mi padre prácticamente vive en su oficina y mi hermano está por casarse. Y lo único que se de mí, es que… soy periodista-dije riéndome irónicamente-

-No sé que decirte-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-En realidad nadie… ya a estas alturas solo me queda reírme de las desgracias-

-vaya… te estás convirtiendo en un americano-ambos soltamos la carcajada- y no es por ofenderte pero ¡hombre a tu país le falta mas diversión! Tanta seriedad es dañina-

-No me digas a mi, si yo soy mitad francés-

-Si pero vives aquí. Necesitas disfrutar de la vida.

-Si, eso es lo que Zero solía decirme en los momentos mas difíciles-dije mirando la gente pasar a través de la ventana-

-Pues es muy sabio-dijo mientras yo soltaba la carcajada-cambiando de tema… la verdad que he querido pedirte algo pero no me he atrevido a preguntar-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… estoy decidido a convertirme en policía, no solo eso sino que quiero atrapar a esos secuestradores-

-Eso es muy peligroso, mírame a mi tengo suerte de estar vivo.

-Ninguna suerte mi amigo, las cosas suceden por una razón. ¿Crees que fue coincidencia el que me hayas encontrado en aquella casucha? ¿O el que yo te haya salvado la vida con la ayuda de mi tío? La suerte no nos trajo a donde estamos en este momento, nuestras decisiones sí. Y quiero que me ayudes a atraparlos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertado- yo no soy un agente de la interpol y estoy muy seguro de que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor para que te ayude. Solo soy un periodista.

-No, en eso te equivocas. La única diferencia entre un periodista y un policía, es que el policía porta un arma. Tú tienes una razón por la cual luchar, tienes motivación, y eso es algo que no voy a encontrar en un simple agente. Para ellos solo es un caso mas. Además… ya tienes una investigación previa, sabes quienes son, en donde se mueven, que hacen. Y por si quieres otra razón, estoy muy seguro que tienes tantas ganas como yo de darles su merecido-

-No puedo negártelo, de verdad quiero atrapar a esos hijos de perra y hacerlos pagar por todo el daño que me han hecho-le dije apretando los puños mientras recordaba todos los sucesos recientes-Sin embargo, no quiero seguir arriesgando la vida mi familia y amigos. Es un precio muy alto, y un riesgo que ya no estoy dispuesto a correr-

-Supuse que dirías eso. Pero… ¿Y si hubiera una forma de protegerlos… de protegerte?

-¿Cómo haría eso?-

-Ven conmigo a América. Yo tomaré un entrenamiento intensivo, no te pido que lo tomes tu, pero al menos ayúdame con las investigaciones, puedo conseguirte que te den un puesto en el new york times mientras me ayudas-

Me quedé mudo. Era una gran oferta y al mismo tiempo una terrible. ¿Dejar Japón y arriesgar mi vida de nuevo? Y… por Dios ¿Había dicho NEW YORK TIMES? Es la mejor oferta de trabajo que he tenido y probablemente no vuelva a repetirse.

-No lo sé Willis. No puedo negarte que me agrada mucho la oferta, porque nadie detesta mas a esos tipos que yo, y trabajar para el times es un sueño hecho realidad, pero me pides que abandone muchas cosas-

-No sería para siempre, solo por un tiempo. Y yo mismo me encargaría de tu seguridad-

-…-

-Solo piénsalo ¿sí?-se levantó y puso dinero en la mesa- Te doy la oportunidad de que des justicia por tu propia mano y de la manera correcta- el se puso los lentes y me miró- por la cara que tienes puedo deducir cual es tu respuesta. Llámame si cambias de opinión-puso su mano en mi hombro y después salió del lugar, dejándome con una terrible confusión en mi cabeza.

-Mierda-dije revolviéndome el cabello-

De repente mi celular sonó-

-Hola jefe… No, digo me siento mucho mejor… claro en seguida voy, solo me daré una ducha. De acuerdo nos vemos.

Pagué la cuenta y regresé al departamento. El jefe quería que fuera a su oficina, y a mi me urgía regresar a trabajar. Necesitaba ocupar la mente en algo, Willis me había tomado por sorpresa, y no podía tomar esa decisión a la ligera.

Y mientras me bañaba esa extraña ansiedad me envolvió nuevamente. Me envolví en una toalla y salí de la ducha. Paré en seco cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo, y sentí un inmenso odio cuando vi mis heridas.

El corte que me había hecho ese asesino, fue tan profundo que Joe me advirtió que me dejaría una cicatriz.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!-grité tirando las cosas que estaba sobre el gabinete- La siguiente vez que te vea, juro que me las pagarás-

La oferta de Willis ya no me parecía tan descabellada, después de todo estaría fuera del país y los demás estarían a salvo… pero… ¿Y qué hay de Hikari? ¿Sería capaz de irme sin aclarar las cosas con ella? Si pudiera llevarla conmigo lo haría, pero la conozco muy bien. Ella jamás dejaría Japón, ama todo lo que hay aquí.

Caminé a la habitación y me vestí con una camisa verde y un pantalón de vestir negro. Me senté en la cama para ponerme los zapatos y mi vista se fijó en una foto que estaba en el buró.

Es tan raro extrañar a alguien que tienes tan cerca. Pero así es. ¿Qué tan cerca estoy de Hikari? O ¿Qué tan lejos? Es difícil saberlo… justo ahora la siento aquí conmigo.

Tengo unas tremendas ganas de ir a buscarla, mas que nunca.

Tomé mi saco, la billetera y las llaves, y salí hacia la oficina. Tardé como veinte minutos debido al tráfico. El cielo estaba nublado.

-ojalá no llueva-dije para mí-

Sentía que hace años que no iba a trabajar, entré al ascensor y me encontré con algunos colegas. Los saludé y salí al llegar a mi piso. Di un suspiro y caminé lentamente a mi oficina.

-¡Jefe!-gritó Ren saludándome-Que bueno que ya regresas dijo dándome n abrazo y asfixiándome un poco-

-Takeru, Ren. Me llamo Takeru … y me estás lastimando-le reproché-

-¡lo siento!-se separó haciendo reverencias-

-Bueno voy a mi oficina-le dije caminando-

-aaah mmm si claro-dijo rascándose la cabeza-creo que te sorprenderás un poco-

-Pero que dices-dije girando la perilla de mi oficina- ¿Pero qué demonios?- Había un escritorio de mas. Y todo estaba… rosa.

-Hola Takeru-me saludaba Yuuki sentada en el otro escritorio-

-¿Qué-haces-tu aquí?-dije cerrando la puerta-

-gracias yo también te quiero-dijo sarcásticamente y levantándose de su asiento-

-¿Por qué… dime porque hay otro escritorio en mi oficina?-dije un poco irritado-

-¿No te mencioné que iba a regresar a trabajar?-decía en tono burlón-

-Creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle-

-pues digamos que… soy la nueva editora. Y al parecer… tu jefa-

-¿Qué tu qué?-dije-

-mira Takeru. Hablé con el jefe y estuvimos de acuerdo en que yo volviera al trabajo, no solo porque necesito el dinero sino también porque así tendrás un horario normal de trabajo y podrás tiempo para… una vida. Y porque soy mejor editora que tu claro-

-Yo… pero tu… ¿Y por qué no te dieron una oficina propia?-dije cruzando los brazos-

-Porque van a ampliar las oficinas y hasta entonces compartiremos la tuya-

-¡Eso no es justo!-

-Ya deja de llorar, solo será un tiempo-

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-señalé viendo la pared que estaba llena de fotos y corazoncitos-

-es un mural-

-pero está en mi espacio-

-¡Ya Takeru! Pareces un niño, ni cuando trabajamos en cubículos te quejabas tanto-

-Al menos tenía mi propio espacio. Mira nada mas el espacio que me dejaste estoy atorado aquí-dije intentando pasar a la silla-

-Pues ni modo. Ahora te aguantas-dijo volviendo a su escritorio y empezaba a teclear.

-Iré a hablar con el jefe-dije dispuesto a discutir algunas cosas-

-No vas a ningún lado, siéntate y ponte a trabajar-

-¿Tú estás mandándome?-

-Si-dijo simplemente-Ya, que gruñón estás hoy ¿Qué acaso no querías volver al trabajo?-

-Si, pero no esperaba que fueras a invadir mi espacio. Pero ¿Qué rayos es ese olor?-

-Se llama perfume por si no lo sabías, este lugar apestaba a cigarro-

-Pues lo odio-

-Pues acostúmbrate-

Gruñí mientras caminaba lentamente a mi escritorio. Me senté y vi un montón de hojas para redactar. Me remangué la camisa y comencé a leer con un humor de los mil demonios. Pasó una hora y ya estaba terminando de teclearlo todo.

-Ren ¿puedes venir?-le preguntó Yuuki por el intercomunicador. En menos de 30 segundos se apareció Ren por la puerta-

-¿Me llamaste?-

-Si, lleva esto al diseñador para que vaya imprimiendo las últimas páginas-

-De acuerdo-dijo tomando la memoria USB-

-Takeru-me llamó-

-Ni me hables-le contesté-

-ay pareces vieja-me dijo lanzándome una mirada que literalmente mataba-Ya compórtate si-

-Ya pues, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Al rato iremos a shinjuku, habrá una conferencia de prensa del primer ministro en un hotel-

-yuupi-fingí entusiasmo-

Suspiré cansado viendo por la ventana, el clima estaba horrible. Y no me sentía con ganas de ir a conseguir una exclusiva.

-¿A qué hora?-le pregunté-

-pues a las-

-Oigan tenemos un problema-entró Ren apresurado-

-¿Qué pasa Ren?-le preguntó Yuuki-

-Suzuki se rehusó a prestarme su cámara…

-aay es verdad la cámara-dije revolviéndome todo el cabello-Hoy no es mi día-

-¿Qué haremos?-Ren se sentó entre ambos escritorios con algo de dificultad debido al poco espacio-

-¿Qué hay de la tuya Yuuki?-le pregunté-

-La vendí hace unos meses-

-que oportuna-dije recargando mi cabeza en la mano-

-¿Con que vamos a tomar las fotos?-preguntó Ren-

-ahh-suspiré pesadamente-supongo que…ve y pídesela a Haruka-dije sobándome la sien.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo Ren-le pedí. El asintió y se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta-

Cerró la puerta dejándonos en silencio. Me puse a jugar con mi pluma en lo que terminaba de leer unas hojas.

-Dime Takeru-me llamó Yuuki seriamente- ¿Te molestó que volviera al trabajo?-yo me sorprendí ante lo que me decía-

-No… solo llegué de mal humor y me descargué contigo. Lo siento.

-Sabía que era por otra cosa. Antes no te importaba cuando trabajamos los tres.

-Lo sé. Me sentí un poco… atosigado es todo-

-¿Has hablado con Hikari?-me preguntó directamente. Yo di un suspiro y negué con la cabeza-

-No, no la he visto desde la fiesta-

-Tengo que preguntarte algo-me dijo mientras yo tomaba agua- ¿Por qué eres tan bruto, menso y baboso?-me preguntó lo cual me causó que me ahogara con el agua-

-Oye no me quieras tanto-comenté irónico-

-Es que ya tuvieras a Hikari contigo. Créeme te lo aseguro-

Levanté una ceja extrañado.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Porque si ella quisiera ya estuviera con el otro tipo y no lo ha hecho-

-¿Has hablado con ella?-me sentí asustado por un momento-¿Yuuki?

-por supuesto, yo te lo advertí Takeru-

-¿Qué?-le pregunté creyendo no haberla escuchado-

-Hablé con Hikari y cree que estás jugando con ella-

-¿QUE COSA?-

-Lo que oyes, por tu inseguridad ella está dudando de ti-me regañó

-dime porque… ¿Por qué cree eso?-

-¿Pues porque crees tú? No has ido a hablar con ella-me reprochó-y te lo digo ahora, si no haces algo la vas a perder-

Eso lo sabía. Y estaba decidido a hacerlo, solo espero el momento apropiado.

De repente se escucharon los gritos de Haruka y un golpe. Todo estaba tan cerca que se escuchaba entre una oficina y otra.

-¡Ya lárgate de mi oficina!-

Yuuki y yo intercambiamos una mirada y después volteamos de nuevo a la puerta. Ren entró rápidamente con una mejilla roja.

-¿conseguiste la cámara?-Yuuki preguntó-

-No, pero me dio una cachetada-decía sobándose-

-Maldita hija de puta-se levantó Yuuki molesta-Yo conseguiré la cámara-salió azotando la puerta, unos minutos después se escuchaba su discusión.

Ren y yo no dudamos ni un segundo y nos asomamos.

-No voy a prestarte mi cámara-

-Cariño creo que no escuchaste lo que dije, oh me prestas la cámara o toda la oficina sabrá que te metiste con el de la copiadora-

-¡Pero… eso no es cierto!-decía Haruka impotente-

-¿Ah no? Anoche se escuchaban por todo el piso y bien sabes que el jefe odia estos escándalos-

-No voy a ceder ante tus chantajes -

-Mientras el jefe no está yo soy la que manda y si no haces lo que digo me encargaré de que no te paguen en tres meses-

-¡ASH! ¡Ya ten la estúpida cámara!-dijo caminando completamente roja del coraje y prácticamente azotando los pies en el suelo-pero me la devuelves mañana enterita-

-Y así es como se hace-le dije a Ren-

-Ya tenemos cámara-entró Yuuki feliz

-Eres mi héroe-le dije-

-Ya lo sé

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho de la noche, estábamos en la dichosa conferencia. Pero cada rato había fallas técnicas debido al mal tiempo. Me sentía agotado, y quería irme desesperadamente a dormir.<p>

De hecho habíamos quedado en que pediríamos un cuarto para cada uno en el caso de que se nos hiciera muy tarde.

-Pero que mal sonido-decía Yuuki haciendo anotaciones en una libreta-

-Ya lo sé, a estas alturas acabaran a media noche-

Apunté la cámara y estaba a punto de tomar una foto cuando otro periodista me movió. Imbécil, era como la tercera vez que lo hacía. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando al voltear una figura en el fondo captó mi atención…

-Hikari…

Estaba tomando algunas fotos, se veía que no deseaba estar aquí. Sus hermosos ojos me lo decían. Desafortunadamente no venía sola, ese tal Henry la acompañaba.

¡Pero qué mierda! Pero ¿por qué el destino se empeña en lanzarme mierda todo el tiempo?

De la nada se fue la luz, la multitud entera gritó del susto y todo lo que sentí es como Yuuki y Ren me abrazaban del susto.

-Esto debe ser una puta broma-me dije a mi mismo-Ya suéltenme-

-¡Me da miedo lo oscuro!

-¡a mí también!-

-Pues abrácense entre ustedes-les dije moviéndome para quitármelos-

La luz volvió y decidí que ya había tomado suficientes fotografías. Algunos periodistas se dispersaron para esperar a que conectaran el sonido.

-Voy a la máquina expendedora, y por el amor de Dios… ¡ya suéltenme!-ellos se apartaron sin dudar y yo me fui prácticamente azotando mis pies contra el piso.

-tienes un humor de los mil demonios-

-ay ya cállate Yuuki-

-¿Por qué no hablas con el Ren? Iré al baño-

Ren me siguió hasta la máquina y me miró intimidado. Coloqué el dinero y marqué el código.

-¿Vas a preguntarme o qué?-le miré de reojo-

-aaah… ¿no me vas a golpear verdad?-decía dando un paso hacia atrás. Negué con la cabeza y la estúpida máquina no me daba mi jugo.

-¡maldita máquina dame mi puto cambio!-empecé a moverla y a patearla-

-Cálmate Takeru-

-¿Cómo puedo estar calmado cuando Hikari está aquí con ese tipo?-dije dejando de golpear la maquina y recargando mi cabeza en ella-

-¿Ella está aquí?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Dios me está castigando por no orar antes de comer? ¿Por no dar mas limosna?

-Pero… tú ni si quiera eres creyente-

-Es una expresión Ren, intento desahogarme aquí-golpeé mi cabeza un par de veces con la maquina tratando de recuperar la calma-pero que!-me di cuenta de que Yuuki se encontraba saludando a Hikari y a ese tipo.

Yuuki apuntó hacia la dirección donde estábamos. Yo me hice el tonto y me recargué de nuevo en la infernal máquina. Mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba con cada segundo.

-Ren ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas?... es mas ¿Por qué no vas a pedir un cuarto para mí? Me siento muy cansado-

-Seguro jefe-me dijo dándome unos palmaditas. Unos minutos después volvió-mmm olvidé preguntarte. ¿Quieres una habitación pequeña, una suite, con ventana tal vez?-

-Una sencilla-le respondí suspirando pesadamente-que no sea costosa.

-Ok-se alejó unos pasos y regresó.

-¿La quieres en el primer piso?

-donde sea da lo mismo-

-Ok-

Me desacomodé la corbata, me sentía un poco acalorado. Escuché de nuevo los pasos de Ren a mis espaldas.

-No me importa si la habitación es grande o chica, o si tiene ventana o si cuesta 1000 dólares la noche, solo consígueme un cuarto-dije volteándome y encontrándome con Hikari sonriendo-

-Creo que vamos un poco rápido para compartir una habitación juntos-bromeó ella, aunque esa idea empezó a viajar en mi cabeza poniéndome mas nervioso-

-Hikari-le saludé-

-Necesito que hablemos T.K.-

-¿De qué?-

-Yo tengo que entregarte algo-decía completamente seria y dejando las bromas de lado- y yo…

La luz se volvió a ir en ese momento, Hikari gritó y se abalanzó contra mí. Su cuerpo temblaba en mis brazos, su cabeza estaba hundida en mi pecho, y claramente podía escucharla llorar, odiaba la oscuridad.

La estreché con fuerza contra mi y le besé el cabello.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-susurré en su oído, ella dejó de temblar y alzó su vista para verme, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño-

Sentí como la calidez de su cuerpo, y el aroma de su perfume despertaban mis sentidos. Ella subió su mano a mi nuca y acarició mi cabello.

Me estaba volviendo loco, y esos labios tenían una sonrisa que me seducían. ¿Me estaba provocando a que la besara? ¿Lo estaba alucinando? ¿Era esto un sueño? Hikari estaba en mis brazos y todavía me preguntaba cómo era eso posible.

¿Y cuanto tiempo había transcurrido? Se me estaba haciendo eterno. Estaba a punto de besarla, cuando entre la oscuridad distinguí a ese tal Henri que la buscaba por todos lados.

Y mi oportunidad se desvaneció cuando la luz volvió, desperté de mi trance y giré mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras la agachaba un poco.

-Tu novio te está buscando-

Hikari abrió sus ojos sorprendida, se veía decepcionada.

-Takeru, el no es mi…-

-Hikari aquí estás, te estuve buscando como loco-el pareció notar mi presencia pero me ignoró por completo-necesito que fotografíes a algunas personas-

Ella se quedó discutiendo con el. Yo por supuesto que no quise a quedarme a escuchar sus problemas. Caminé al vestíbulo y me encontré con Ren en el camino.

-aah Takeru aquí tengo tu llave-yo la tomé inmediatamente, le entregué la camara y me dirigí al elevador.

-Gracias Ren, dile a Yuuki que me siento mal. Si ocupan algo solo suban al cuarto-

* * *

><p>-Hikari ¡Hikari!-le llamé desde la puerta del baño-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con el?-<p>

Ella negó con la cabeza y se veía algo decepcionada. Después sonrió tristemente.

-Me imaginé que esto iba a suceder-se recargó en el lavamanos y vio su reflejo-Es muy difícil hablar con Takeru… y Henri apareció en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-le pregunté curiosa-

-Yuuki… ¿Puedes por favor entregarle esto?-me dijo mostrándome las cartas-

-¿Quieres que le devuelva las cartas?-pregunté viendo como las sacaba de su bolsa-

-No, solo esta-me dijo entregando un sobre rosa-el lo entenderá cuando la lea… y dile que…

* * *

><p>Sonreí maliciosamente y salí del baño volada. Cuando T.K. se entere pegará un grito en el cielo.<p>

Corrí por todo el vestíbulo hasta el salón buscando al baboso de Takeru pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Regresé y me encontré con Ren que estaba sentado en un sillón en la recepción.

-Ren ¿Dónde está Takeru?-le pregunté apresurada-

-Me pidió que le pidiera un cuarto y subió hace como 20 minutos-

-¿En qué habitación está?-

-Está en las 304 en el tercer piso-

-Ok, tu regresa a la conferencia y yo iré a hablar con el-le dije mientras salía corriendo al elevador-Hágase a un lado-le grité a un señor que venía saliendo de el-

-304, 304 , 304-me repetía una y otra vez para no olvidarla. Una señora se me quedaba viendo extraño, pero bueno no me importó ya que, ni mi pariente es-

Presioné el botón del tercer piso, pero la doña presionó el piso nueve justo después. Estuvimos peleándonos hasta que se abrió la puerta en mi piso y salí corriendo.

-Espera-me detuve-¿Cuál era el número? Aah si-

Creo que era 306 o algo así, recorrí los pasillos, buscando la habitación. La encontré y abrí la puerta.

-¡Uppps lo siento!-dije cerrando la puerta al ver que había una pareja cogiendo-

Intenté con la siguiente, y había un par de niños viendo la tele. Sus padres me vieron extrañados.

-aah mmm ¿ordenaron servicio a la habitación?-intenté zafarme, ellos negaron y yo me disculpé y cerré la puerta-¡demonios!

Intenté en varios cuartos y me sentía cansada de tanto correr. Justamente hoy me puse tacones.

304 tiene que ser esta, enfoqué mi vista y vi a Takeru tirado en la cama. Estaba dormido, parecía que hubiese caído rendido porque ni si quiera el saco se quitó. ¿Cuánto me habré tardado?

-¡Takeru!-le grité acercándome, el se quejó un poco y se movió-¡vamos despierta holgazán!-le dije moviéndolo pero no se despertaba, lo moví bruscamente pero el solo se quejó- No me dejas de otra-Alce la mano y…

Puffff

Lo cacheteé.

-¡aah! ¡¿Qué demonios?-se levantó de golpe- Yuuki ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?-Gritó furioso-

-¡TORTILLAS QUE NO VES!-le grité irónica respirando agitadamente-¡Hay una emergencia y tu aquí dormidote!-

-¿Qué emergencia?-preguntaba intentando evadir la luz- ¿acaso Ren rompió la cámara de nuevo?

-¡No!...Hikari… Hikari…-dije tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento-

-¡¿Hikari qué?-preguntó alarmándose-

-Ella ya sabe… lo de las cartas-

-¡¿QUE?-

-Mira, te vas a enojar conmigo. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡ya dímelo de una vez!-

-Yo le entregué las cartas, las conservé porque pensé que algún día te podrían ser útiles y así fue porque le expliqué todo lo que sucedió en la universidad y tu repentino cambió de actitud y …-dije agarrando aire para continuar-

-por favor ve al grano-

-Se las di hace unos días, y las leyó todas-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-¡Porque Hikari iba a hablar contigo!-

-Pero hace rato estuve con ella y no me dijo nada-

-Si te hubieses quedado a escucharla tal vez ella te lo hubiera dicho-

-¿que mas te dijo?

-Va a irse Takeru… ella-puse mi mano en mi pecho fingiendo tristeza-ella dijo que se iría porque tu solo la has hecho sufrir-

-¿Cómo que se irá? ¡¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé, supongo que no me dijo porque sabía que te lo diría… ah y me dijo que te diera esto-le entregué el sobre y caminé a la puerta- Lo único que dijo es que estaba cansada y que acabando la conferencia se iría. Si fuera tu me daría prisa.

Salí de la habitación y solté una pequeña risa. Ahora que recuerdo dejé a Ren solo.

* * *

><p>Abrí el sobre desesperado y noté que las hojas olían al perfume de Hikari.<p>

"_Querido Takeru"_

_Quise escribirte esta carta porque temo que si te tengo en frente no sea capaz de decirlo, me cuesta mucho hablar contigo últimamente. Quiero intentar responderte tantas cosas de las que me hablaste en tus cartas. Sé que no soy tan buena escritora como tú, tampoco soy poeta por lo que tal vez mi carta no sea tan buena como las tuyas. Me atrevo a decirte que aquel día en que me preguntaste si era feliz te mentí, te mentí descaradamente porque nunca fui feliz sin ti._

_No has sido el único que sufrió, yo también pasé momentos muy difíciles en la universidad, todo me recordaba a ti. Día y noche me preguntaba porque me ignorabas, porque no me contestabas mis e-mails, ¿porque cuando iba de visita nunca podías recibirme?_

_Sé que te herí cuando decidí irme a estudiar lejos, fui una idiota por haberme encaprichado con aquella universidad tan prestigiosa. Y esa fue mi condena, escogí tener un mejor futuro pero me quedé sin ti mi Takeru. Ojalá me hubiese quedado contigo, tal vez las cosas ahora serían diferentes. Y tú no hubieras atravesado los problemas con tu familia tu solo. Si una sola de tus cartas me hubiese llegado, yo no hubiese dudado en regresar. Ambos somos culpables de lo que sucedió, ambos nos callamos y ahora hemos pagado las consecuencias._

_Y si, tienes razón me pareció muy extraña tu actitud aquella noche en el aeropuerto, te sentí tan distante y tan frío. Y luego te fuiste sin decir adiós, me quedé esperándote. Ese día que te fuiste, me besaste y dijiste que irías con tu padre y que volverías pronto. Pero nunca llegaste. Un año te esperé, pero cuando volviste eras diferente. Ya nada te importaba de la vida mas que tu trabajo, eras pesimista y sarcástico. Y no solo me ignorabas a mi, sino a todos._

_Me di cuenta que los ignorabas con tal de no verme. Yo no sabía que hacer, me sentía culpable, y triste. ¿Qué es lo que le hecho a Takeru? Pensaba aterrada de haberte ofendido, me desgasté tanto en esos meses que mi relación con Sachio terminó debido a mis descuidos. Pero ya no me importaba, nunca lo amé._

_A pesar de todo, jamás dejé intentar acercarme a ti. Aún cuando tus rechazos me rompían el corazón. A Tai le molestaba tanto tu actitud hacia mí, quiso golpearte muchas veces, pero yo siempre lo detuve._

_Entonces pasó aquel desafortunado evento ¿recuerdas? Esa estúpida fiesta a la que me arrepentí de haber asistido. Conocí a esa chica Eiko, y lo admito, sentí tantos celos de verla en tus brazos, y cuando los demás me dijeron que te acostabas con ella para pasar el rato, me decepcioné de ti. En ese instante me había convencido que ya no eras el hombre del que me enamoré alguna vez. Y cuando me besaste creyendo que era Eiko sentí repulsión, y decidí que ya no quería estar contigo. Tú ya no eras para mí. Al igual que tú intentaste odiarme al verme con Sachio, con intenté odiarte al verte con Eiko._

_Conseguí un empleo en el periódico de Odaiba, y conocí a Henri, es buen amigo y no lo veo como nada mas y el lo sabe porque el no tiene sentimientos hacia a mi como tú piensas. No le agradas porque un día le conté sobre ti y lo mucho que sufría. Así que para animarme me invitó a un antro, y yo le avisé a los demás cuando supe que Joe volvía._

_Ese día me dijiste que me amabas y tus ojos se cerraron. Habías muerto ante mis ojos, te perdí por tres minutos… los más largos de mi vida. Aún lo recuerdo… esa sensación. Me sentía aturdida… confundida, no entendía cómo es que habíamos llegado a eso. ¿Cómo es que estabas en mis brazos sin vida? ¿Cómo terminamos en esa situación? Grité tu nombre hasta quedarme afónica, me aferré a tu cuerpo que aún seguía cálido. Llegaron los paramédicos y tuvieron que separarme de ti. Mi ropa estaba manchada de tu sangre, Tai me sujetaba y yo te gritaba que volvieras, que te odiaría si me dejabas. Que me quitaría la vida para seguirte a dónde estabas. Que regresaras a mi…_

_Y no sé como sucedió, pero reviviste. Y sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo, pasaste dos semanas en terapia intensiva. Joe nos dijo que la bala te perforó el pulmón y que había colapsado. Tuviste mucha suerte. A pesar de que me habías dicho que me amabas seguías distante conmigo, cuando iba a verte siempre te quedabas callado y parecías no escuchar lo que te decía._

_Debo admitir que llegué a pensar que jugabas conmigo, y fue gracias a que Yuuki me contó todo que comprendí el porque habías cambiado tanto._

_Te amo Takeru, te amo tanto. Quiero que lo sepas, que ningún hombre ha podido llenar el lugar que tú ocupaste hace años, eres mío y lo serás siempre. Nadie me ha hecho sentir ni la mitad de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, es por eso que jamás me entregué a nadie más. He sido solo tuya._

_Ya no tienes por qué dudar de mí, yo te amo. Pero ¿me amas tú? Quiero escucharlo de verdad, se que lo dijiste antes, pero estoy aterrada que lo hayas dicho de forma espontánea, que haya sido solo porque estabas desesperado… _

_Pero no quiero estar contigo si no puedo ser la única… la única en tu vida. A veces el amor no es suficiente Takeru. El amor son mas que simples palabras, también son acciones y sacrificios. Tengo miedo de esperarte, tengo miedo de "tu miedo", de quedarme sola en la oscuridad. Porque no sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir esperándote… _

_Ahora que ya sabes la verdad… Mi verdad ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Si no haces nada, entonces asumiré que ya no sientes nada por mí y me alejaré, no volveré a pararme en tu puerta, ni te molestaré más… Pero en el dado caso que aún me ames… voy a estar esperándote, pero no será por siempre…_

_Te ama Hikari_

Me quedé petrificado.

_-_Por Dios…-me puse la mano en la boca, no me había dado cuenta que mis ojos demarraban lágrimas.

¡Hikari me había amado siempre! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Tan ciego? ¿Tan cobarde?

Ella me ama. ¡Ella me ama!

Ya no tenía dudas. Ya no quería irme, finalmente tenía una razón por que quedarme.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-me pregunté yo solo. ¡Tengo que decirle que la amo! ¡No puedo perderla dos veces! ¡No permitiré que se aleje de mi de nuevo!

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, corrí por los pasillos y noté que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que iba saliendo con un paraguas.

Llegué al ascensor y presione el botón una y otra vez impaciente.

-¡al demonio!-decidí tomar las escaleras, bajé como un loco las escaleras, casi tropiezo en un escalón.

Al fin llegué al primer piso, y había un montón de gente que estaba saliendo del salón, la conferencia había terminado.

Corrí y al salir sentí la lluvia helada que me golpeaba.

-¡HIKARI!-grité a todo pulmón mientras seguía corriendo. Al parecer no me escuchaba porque ya casi llegaba a la esquina-¡HIKARI!

Ella volteó sorprendida a lo lejos. Me distinguió y se detuvo para esperarme.

Yo fui bajando la velocidad mientras me acercaba mas y mas. Finalmente llego hasta ella, le tomé el rostro con mis manos ocasionando que ella soltara su paraguas de la sorpresa.

Recargué mi frente en la suya y me encontré con su mirada.

-Perdóname Hikari, sé que he sido un cobarde… pero ya no quiero estar otro día mas sin ti-sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y de ellos salían lágrimas. Recargó sus manos en mis brazos y se aferró a ellos-Te amo-

-Repítemelo Takeru, por favor repítemelo-sonreí y le limpié sus lágrimas y la tomé por los hombros.

-Te amo, te amo, te a-Hikari me calló con un beso, pasó sus manos por mi cuello y acarició mi cabello.

Yo la abracé por la cintura y le correspondí. Sus labios eran tan dulces y se movían con desesperación, seguíamos un buen ritmo hasta que la falta de aire nos separó.

-Te amo T.K.-

-No te vayas Hikari, no me dejes otra vez-ella frunció el seño y me acarició la mejilla.

-¿De qué hablas? No pensaba irme a ningún lado-

-¿Qué? Pero… Yuuki dijo… un momento-pensé-ella dijo que después de la conferencia te irías muy lejos.

-Sí, pero a mi casa-sonrió-

-Esa Yuuki me las va a pagar-le dije juguetonamente-

-Yo estoy agradecida con ella-

En ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos completamente empapados.

-Perdóname, te mojaste por mi culpa-

-Eso no me importa-Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez la abracé y la alcé del suelo mientras nos besábamos, soltó una ligera risa y se engancho de mi cuello.

Entonces sentimos una flashazo que rompió con el encanto, volteamos al escuchar un aplauso.

-Bravo, bravo. Al fin, ya era hora-Yuuki estaba parada sosteniendo un paraguas, y Ren sostenía la cámara- Por cierto, se van a resfriar-

-Yuuki, me mentiste-le reclamé bajando a Hikari- ¿Por qué me dijiste que Hikari tenía pensado irse?

-Bueno, puede que haya "exagerado" un poquito las cosas-se excusaba-pero es que eres tan bruto Takeru, ¡de veras! ¡No friegues! – me dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo-Hikari reprimió una pequeña risa-

-¡Oye!-

-Pero bueno, fue divertido jugar a Cupido por un rato jaja-

-Si, ya me imagino todo lo que te divertiste, especialmente cuando me golpeaste en la cara-

-ay si, no voy a negar que lo disfruté-dijo descaradamente-Bueno me da gusto, que al fin después de cinco años estén juntos.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste Yuuki-Hikari le decía.

-¡ay no problem! Ay me dices si Takeru se comporta como un cretino, mira yo lo pongo en su lugar-

-No hables como si no estuviera presente-

-ay ya vas a empezar ¡es una broma!-

-Ya llegó el taxi-le avisó Ren a Yuuki-

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, tengo que ir a editar algunas cosas. Esto saldrá en primera plana-

Yo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Yuuki me calló.

-y a ti ni si quiera se te ocurra aparecerte en la oficina mañana. Te doy cuatros días para que descanses. Es mas, regresa hasta el lunes mejor. Cómprale unas flores a Hikari, llévala a cenar. Llévala a la playa yo que se… Atiende a tu novia-

-pero…

-y pobre de ti que no lo hagas, si no lo hace me avisas ¿eh? Hikari ay nos vemos-

Nos dejó con la palabra en la boca y se subió al taxi.

-Me dejó hablando-

-Me da la impresión de que siempre lo hace-

Tomé a Hikari de la mano y la guié a la entrada del hotel.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nos vamos a enfermar si nos quedamos con esta ropa-

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

-¿De verdad? Qué alivio. Pensaba que me estabas seduciendo para que pasara la noche contigo-me dijo en el oído-

Sentí un poco de electricidad. "Que gran idea"

-Yo no sería capaz-le seguí el juego. La abracé por detrás y le llene de besos la mejilla. Me separé para cederle el pasó.

-Claro que no-decía sarcásticamente mientras me empujaba para que entrara al elevador, apenas tuve tiempo de presionar el botón cuando Hikari se abalanzó contra mí para besarme.

Y no pude resistirme, la acorralé contra la pared y profundicé el beso. Empecé a besarle el cuello y acariciarle sus muslos. Su respiración se agitaba al igual que la mía, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Takeru-me llamó entre suspiros-

-¿mmm?-

-L-la puerta se está cerrando-

Nos separamos y salimos de ahí. Llegamos al cuarto y nuestro juego comenzó de nuevo.

Hikari me jaló de la corbata y volvió a besarme con tanta pasión.

-Te amo-me dijo entre besos-

-También yo-

No sé que en momento ya me había quitado el saco y poco a poco desabotonaba mi camisa en lo que yo besaba su cuello. Pero de repente se detuvo. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos mis heridas.

-¿Te duele?-me preguntó levantando su vista para verme-

-No en este momento-

-T.K. prométeme que no volverás a pasar por lo mismo-me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, y sus lágrimas de deslizaron por mi torso-porque si tú te mueres, te juro que me muero contigo.

-Tranquila Hikari, no tengas miedo de perderme-le sequé sus lágrimas- no voy a dejarte nunca. Cometí muchas estupideces, pero ahora te tengo a ti. Y nunca voy a faltarte. Porque te amo.

Me sonrió y rodeó sus brazos por mi cuello. La abracé por un rato hasta que recordé que seguíamos mojados.

-Estás helada-le dije pasando mi mano por sus brazos, caminé al baño buscando toallas, cuando regresé ella estaba parada junto a la cama sosteniendo la carta que había escrito.

La envolví en la toalla y yo tomé la otra para secarme el cabello.

-¿Es extraño no? Como una decisión cambia el rumbo de tu vida-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tomé una decisión equivocada, y nuestros caminos se separaron. Ni si quiera sé si valió la pena haber estudiado tan lejos-agachó la cabeza-Siempre me pregunté si estabas de acuerdo con mi decisión. En esa época nuestro noviazgo se enfrió un poco y no hablábamos del tema nunca.

-Era porque el tiempo se acababa… como si nuestra relación hubiese tenido fecha de expiración, y yo no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, así que trataba de no pensar en ello-

-Si hubiéramos hablado del tema al menos una vez las cosas serían diferentes ahora…. Una cosa si sé… si me hubieras pedido que me quedara contigo… lo habría hecho…

Le di la espalda y caminé en círculos por la habitación.

-No creas que no lo pensé… pensaba en pedírtelo y después me daba cuenta de lo egoísta que era. No me agradaba nada el que te fueras a otra ciudad, pero lo acepté porque era lo que querías.

Me detuve aún de espaldas y apreté los puños.

-Sin embargo no me importó… te quería conmigo. Y yo estaba dispuesto a todo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo?-

-No solo iba a pedirte que te quedarás… Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo-le dije viéndola de reojo-

Su respiración se cortó de lo asombrada que estaba.

-¿Qué?-dijo con un hilo de voz, dejó la carta en la mesita de noche-

-Si… sé que era un tanto apresurado, pero era un adolescente y estaba desesperado. Lo planeé, si me decías que si hubiera buscado un empleo, probablemente hubiera trabajado en la oficina de mi madre, que ahora es la mía… y hubiese tomado menos materias en la escuela. Tal vez hubiera rentado un departamento pequeño…

-¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad Takeru? ¿Ibas a pedirme matrimonio-Sentí su aliento en mi espalda-

-Si-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

Ella me sorprendió al abrazarme por atrás, pasó sus manos por mi pecho mientras lo acariciaba.

-Porque cometí el estúpido error de hablar con Tai. Me dijo que éramos muy jóvenes y que probablemente no hubiese podido manejar la situación. Que hubiese tenido que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo y no tendría tiempo para ti, me dio 500 excusas mas por las que no debía pedírtelo, y por desgracia me las creí todas.

-Ojalá me lo hubieses pedido-me susurró y yo suspiré cuando sentí que sus manos bajaban por mi abdomen.

-¿Me habrías dicho que si?-me giré quedando de frente-

-Yo te lo juro Takeru, que si me lo hubieses pedido… no me habría negado. Imagínate, en este momento ya sería la señora Takaishi-sonrió

La abracé y la besé profundamente, la alcé del piso y la miré.

-Entonces señora Takaishi ¿Me amas?-le dije en broma-

-¿Tu qué crees?-me besó fugazmente y caminé hasta chocar con la cama, donde la acomodé debajo de mí.

-Mi Takeru… lo que dije en la carta es cierto eres mío y yo… siempre he sido tuya-me besó nuevamente, oírla decir eso me encendía, la tenía aprisionada con mis brazos-Te necesito-susurró en mi oído.

-¿Estás segu…?-no me dejó ni preguntarle, simplemente rodeó mi cuello y unió nuestros labios. Claramente no quería hablar. Aunque de todos modos ya no podía detenerme. Mis manos avanzaron por su cintura y su abdomen.

Le quité su abrigo quedando en un corto vestido. Le acaricié las piernas mientras le besaba el cuello y poco a poco le bajé el vestido.

Hikari…-gemí-

Ella empezó a besarme el cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi pecho. Sus labios recorrieron mi torso, mi abdomen, besó mis cicatrices como si quisiera borrarlas con cada beso. Me ayudó a quitarme el pantalón y ambos quedamos en interiores, no tardamos mucho en deshacernos de esas prendas.

Ella gimió cuando besé sus pechos y volví a subir a su boca. Su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su abdomen. Saboreé cada centímetro de su piel, sus suspiros eran música para mis oídos. Escucharla gemir y pronunciar mi nombre me volvía loco.

Me encantaba sentir su cuerpo rozando el mío. La aprisioné con uno de mis brazos y la otra la coloqué en su pierna poseyéndola por completo.

Ella gritó y se aferró a mí, clavando sus dedos en mi espalda y cruzando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La había hecho mía. Era maravilloso, éramos uno. Éramos dos almas en un cuerpo. Nos movíamos al ritmo de nuestros latidos. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban mas.

Finalmente nos amábamos sin dudas ni mentiras ni malos entendidos, sin miedo. Sin arrepentimientos…

Su espalda se arqueó y ambos gritamos el nombre del otro al llegar al clímax.

Caí exhausto a su lado, y ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Y no dijimos nada. No era necesario, nos habíamos amado intensamente y las palabras estaban de mas. El sueño nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos.

Sin duda había sido la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

….continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal quedó?<strong>

**Me rompí la cabeza para este capítulo déjenme decirles, pero quedé satisfecha cuando lo acabe, lo bueno.**

**Debo confesarles que este fic ha crecido y ha cambiado al igual que yo, les confieso que no soy la misma persona que fui cuando escribí el primer capitulo, eso fue hace como dos años. Siento que he mejorado no solo como escritora sino también como persona, y esta historia ha tomado rumbos distintos a los que hubiese imaginado.**

**Me cuesta trabajo enfocarme en una sola cosa, pues tengo tantas metas que cumplir que escoger es un lío! y eso también afecta este fic, quiero agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia, a los que siempre dejan comentarios y también a los que no, creo que nunca lo he hecho y quiero disculparme por no poder responderles siempre, pero aprecio cada una de sus criticas. Y no se asusten que no es una despedida, ha este fic aún le quedan muchos capítulos por delante que espero que sigan leyendo. Gracias y felices vacaciones! :)**


	11. Mi lugar especial

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11:Mi lugar especial<p>

Abrí los ojos somnoliento pero no reconocí el lugar, sin duda no era mi habitación, alcé la vista y una figura en el cuarto se movía, usaba una bata de baño y hablaba por teléfono. Unos segundos después colgó y volteó a mi dirección.

-Veo que ya despertaste-se acercó y se sentó a mi lado-Buenos días amor-me besó en los labios y yo seguía sorprendido-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Es un sueño?-pregunté incorporándome, ella soltó una carcajada y se recostó a mi lado.

-No Takeru, es real-

-¿De verdad? Tengo miedo de despertar en cualquier momento-

-¿Quieres una prueba de que no es un sueño?-

-¿una prueba?-

Se acercó provocadoramente y se puso encima de mí.

Fue una linda forma de comenzar el día, con Hikari besándome el cuello. Descendía mas y mas… y mas ¡oh Dios! Llegó a mis partes íntimas y empecé a gemir.

Me agarré de la almohada rogándole que no parara.

-H-hikari-

Ella ascendió hasta llegar a mis labios nuevamente. Me besó y mordisqueó mi labio inferior. Le acaricié la espalda y bajé a sus piernas. Ella suspiró y me abrazó acercándose a mi oído.

-hazme el amor T.K.-me pidió. Se quitó la bata dejando ver su cuerpo que era igual a la de una diosa. No lo soporté y giré quedando sobre ella. Aquellas palabras tan seductoras me despertaron por completo.

-Como ordene su majestad-Ella soltó una ligera risa.

Era impresionante, única y maravillosa… la manera en que ella se entregaba a mí…

Era sentirse amado… correspondido.

La soledad ya no cabía, no encajaba… éramos ella y yo, y ya no cabía ningún espacio entre los dos. Encajábamos perfectamente juntos.

La amé intensamente. Su piel era adictiva, y ella parecía saberlo pues se aprovechaba y me pegaba mas a su cuerpo. Quise hacerla sufrir un poco jugando con sus pechos besándolos y mordisqueándolos. Suspiró una y otra vez y decidí bajarme saboreando el resto de su piel.

No quise hacerla esperar. Me rasguñó la espalda cuando entré en ella.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, hoy lo hacíamos de una manera mas apasionada y tanto salvaje. La besé pero se separó suspirando y me besó el cuello. Sus gemidos subían de tono y me tomó de la nuca y hundió sus dedos en mi cabello.

Me abrazó y me clavó las uñas. Nuestros cuerpos se contrajeron y terminamos. Me arrojé a su lado respirando agitadamente.

-Woa-alcancé a decir-

-Eso… fue increíble T.K.-

-¿Cuándo… cuando te volviste… tan salvaje?-le pregunté tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Hace… 15 minutos-me contestó, ambos reímos y nos acurrucamos en lo que nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

Le acaricié el cabello mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi pecho, con mis heridas.

-¿hoy no te duelen verdad?-me preguntó en forma maternal-

-No, ayer me tomé el medicamento. Hasta me había quedado profundamente dormido… y luego llegó Yuuki y me despertó con una cachetada-gruñí al recordarlo-Me metió un susto cuando me dijo que te ibas.

-Pero tienes que admitir que eso te impulsó o ¿me equivoco?-

-Sí, es verdad. A pesar de todo, estoy agradecido con ella. No te tendría en mis brazos.

-Si mi hermano se entera te arranca la cabeza-

-Gracias por los ánimos-

-Te amo-me dijo en un tono juguetón-

Toc-toc

-Debe ser el desayuno, lo ordené mientras dormías-decía poniéndose la bata-

-Pero si ya estoy mas que satisfecho-le dije atrapándola en mis brazos, ella soltó una risotada y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Yo estaba hablando del OTRO apetito-

Se dirigió a la puerta y dejaron un carrito con el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está nuestra ropa?-pregunté buscándola por todas partes-

-La mandé a la lavandería, la traerán mas al rato.

-mmm desayuno en la cama-le dije en doble sentido-

-¿No te cansas nunca no amor? Había olvidado lo apasionado que eres-me pasó un plato con huevos estrellados y par de tocinos.

-Pues yo podría decirte lo mismo-

-Si si, ya hay que comer-me decía tomando un poco de jugo-

Después de comer recogió los platos sucios y los puso en el carrito. Prendimos la tele y nos recostamos un rato.

-por cierto Hika…

-mmm?

-Se que Yuuki me mandó al diablo y por eso no fui a trabajar hoy ¿pero qué hay de ti?-

-Ohh si, le entregué la cámara a Henri porque me dijo que trabajaría en la noche y ocupaba las fotos para ya. -

-Henri-bufé molesto-

-No te enojes, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te repita que el es solo un amigo?-

-No puedo evitarlo-

-ohh si claro, también había olvidado lo celoso que eres-

-Yo… NO SOY CELOSO-ella rió descaradamente agarrándose el estómago-

-Si claro, y yo soy un pingüino que conquistará el mundo-me dijo riéndose aún mas fuerte-

-¿aah si?-la atrapé en mis brazos haciéndole cosquillas bajo las sábanas. Aunque eso aumentó su risa.

-ya ya ya-finalmente me calmé, quedé encima de ella y se tranquilizó. Pasó una mano por mi rostro y me miró tiernamente- Tienes razón T.K.

-¿De qué?-

-Es increíble pensar que esto no es un sueño… que tu y yo estamos juntos ahora-

-Lo sé, quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido-

-Tal vez si podamos-

Se enganchó de mi cuello y me besó.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas horas, nos duchamos juntos y si… de nuevo lo hicimos. Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Si mi Hikari era preciosa y la amaba con todo mí ser. Mi cuerpo solo seguía a mi corazón. Y por supuesto que nos habíamos cuidado, no somos unos irresponsables.<p>

Al rato trajeron nuestra ropa y por fin pude vestirme, pero fue un lío cuando quisimos pagar la cuenta, Hikari insistía en que debía pagar ella, pero de ninguna manera lo permití. Y se enojó.

Mujeres. Intentas ser caballeroso y te mandan al diablo. Pero por suerte se le pasó. Los siguientes días salíamos a pasear, pero me sentía frustrado pues tenía que esperar a que ella saliera del trabajo y yo tenía que pasar toda la mañana aburridísimo.

A veces iba a correr y otras veces me quedaba tirado en el sofá jugando videojuegos. Hoy decidí ir a la oficina para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?-Yuuki le había puesto llave a la oficina y me gritaba desde adentro. Ren ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de Yuuki y escuchaba música con los audífonos mientras tecleaba algo en su cubículo ignorando todo lo que pasaba.

-No puedes evitar que venga al trabajo-

-¡lunes, lunes, lunes!, Te dije que el ¡LUNES!-

-¡Yuuki por Dios! ¡Abre la puerta!-

Todos en el pasillo se asomaron a ver de donde provenían esos gritos y porque.

-Apenas estamos a jueves, ¡ya te dije que atiendas a tu novia!-

-Ella también tiene un trabajo y no puedo pasar las 24 horas con ella-

-Pues consíguete un pasatiempo, ve a perderte en un bosque. ¡Yo que sé!-

-No seas terca, que ya te dije que…-

-¡Vete a casa Takeru!-

-habla mas bajo que estás haciendo un alboroto-

-¡A MI NO ME CALLES!

-Cálmate.

-Takeru… estoy así de despedirte-me dijo en una voz tan seria que me heló la sangre, esas no eran buenas noticias-…Y si no sacas tu trasero de este edificio le contaré a Hikari sobre la vez en que te fuiste a pasar TODO un fin de semana con Eiko a la playa… "detalladamente"-

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, si ella se enteraba de eso probablemente me cortaría ahí mismo.

-aah adiós-

Cuando me giré noté que la mayoría asomaban sus cabezas por sus oficinas. Yo regresé resignado al ascensor y suspiré.

-Tienes un carácter del demonio Yuuki-murmuré para mi mismo-de seguro anda en sus días-

De alguna manera había previsto que no me dejaría volver, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nada en el mundo que la haga cambiar de opinión. Por esa razón no me había puesto el traje para la oficina, llevaba unos jeans, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta del mismo color. De calzado unos converse negros.

Salí del ascensor y conduje de regreso a Odaiba, aunque no había mucho tráfico. Pase por el parque y sentí ganas de comerme un helado.

"_¿Qué haces T.K.?, ya estoy en mi descanso"_

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Hikari.

"_Paseando por el parque, ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"_

Me quedé esperando a que respondiera, pero seguramente ya no tenía saldo.

Caminé a través del parque y sentí que la nostalgia me invadía. Unos niños jugaban baloncesto y se les fue la pelota, yo la atrapé y desde donde estaba parado lancé el balón a la canasta. Obviamente no esperaba a que entrara, pero los niños se sorprendieron al ver que había entrado. Incluso yo.

Había renunciado a ese deporte cuando me gradué de la preparatoria. En ese entonces estaba tan deprimido, y al igual que a Hikari, renuncié al baloncesto.

Los niños me rodearon y me pidieron que les enseñara como hacerlo. Yo accedí y tomé la pelota. Les mostré algunos movimientos, y me puse a jugar con ellos unos 15 minutos. Después los dejé para que practicaran.

Me compré un helado y me senté en una banca.

Mmm hace años que no me comía uno.

De repente un recuerdo me golpeó, había sido apenas un par de meses atrás. No recordaba si había sido en este parque o en otro, pero había sucedido. Fue el día en que me asaltaron, el día en que Zero quedó en coma, el día en que Hikari lloró por mi culpa.

"_Takeru, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, desde que llegaste actúas como si no _existiera…como si no existiéramos"

"_yo extraño al viejo T.k., ¿dónde quedó el alegre y feliz T.k. que yo conocí?"_

-El viejo T.K.-murmuré. No sabía con exactitud si yo había cambiado nuevamente. El T.K alegre o el frío.

Tal vez ya no era ninguno, el tiempo nos cambia si así lo deseamos. Y yo cambié… para bien o para mal pero cambié. Cuando crecí me di cuenta que antes veía todo con tanta alegría y felicidad, pero el mundo no funciona así. No se puede tenerlo todo, ni tampoco se puede sonreír a cada instante. Tanta luz "cega".

Y luego me volví un bloque de hielo como mi hermano me decía, me fui al extremo. Donde no cabían esperanzas ni ilusiones, ni sueños tontos. Había sido algo bueno, porque me bajé de mi nube y empecé a sentir el peso de la realidad. Entendí entonces que los problemas también eran parte de la vida, pero toqué fondo, al grado de no esperar absolutamente nada de nadie. Con miedo de sufrir en cualquier momento. El tiempo me cambió… el dolor me cambió…

Y la necesidad de estar encerrado en mi oficina todo el día había desaparecido.

Ahora que tengo a Hikari conmigo, siento una paz en mi interior que no sentí ni cuando estuve muerto.

Miré hacia un costado, de verdad que no había mucha gente, y de repente sentí que me cubrían los ojos, pero ese perfume lo conocía a la perfección.

-Eres tu Hikari-le dije retirando sus manos- ¿Cómo estás hermosa?-le saludé-

-Nunca logro sorprenderte-se sentó a mi lado y me saludó con un beso-Sabes a chocolate-

-¿A chocolate? Aah acabo de comerme un helado-

-Ya lo sé, hace rato que te he estado observando-me decía recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y yo pasé mis brazos por sus hombros-

-¿eeh? ¿Por qué?-me asusté al pensar que tal vez Yuuki si le había dicho lo de Eiko.

-Salí del trabajo, está a tres cuadras de aquí y pensé en sorprenderte. Pero fui yo la sorprendida cuando te vi jugando con esos niños. Me dio tanta ternura cuando uno de ellos te pidió que lo alzaras para alcanzar el aro-

-jugar básquetbol me transportó a aquellas épocas, este parque me trae muchos recuerdos. Recuerdo cuando aún era como uno de esos niños, jugando básquetbol y metiéndome en problemas con tu hermano y con Davis-me reí-

-Fueron buenos tiempos-

-No puedo creer que han pasado 12 años desde entonces, la mitad de mi vida-1

Un cómodo silencio nos envolvió. Ambos recordábamos nuestras aventuras y desventuras. Me dio mucha gracia recordar los experimentos que siempre hacía Yolei, que por supuesto siempre terminaban explotándole en la cara; o aquella vez en que a Davis se le cayeron los pantalones frente a las porristas de la escuela.

Sin poder evitarlo ya me estaba carcajeando tan fuerte. Sentía que me ahogaba.

-¿De qué te ríes?-me preguntó Hikari divertida-

-De… de todo, de las tonterías que hacíamos en la secundaria. De esa vez en la que tú hermano casi nos descubre en el armario besándonos… Ese día casi le beso los pies a Matt del favor que nos hizo-

Su risa se unió a la mía, bien recuerdo ese día.

-Es verdad de no ser por el, que se llevo a mi hermano para presentarle a tu prima me quedaba sin novio-

Novio, me sentía extraño de oír esa palabra, no había sido novio de nadie más. Había sido pretendiente o amante de muchas otras mujeres, pero jamás novio. Solo con Hikari había tenido ese título.

Aún recuerdo cuando se lo pedí, y el primer beso que nos dimos. No había sido el mismo día, ni siquiera el mismo año. Y no fue exactamente lo mas romántico, de hecho fue… un tanto agresivo.

Nuestro primer beso fue cosa de niños, sentíamos curiosidad de saber que se sentía, realmente en ese momento no estábamos para saber lo que era estar enamorados.

En esos tiempos sabía que a Hikari la quería mucho, no sabía en qué forma ni en qué cantidad pero la quería… pero cuando crecimos todo cambió…

Ser adolescente ya era bastante difícil…

Flashback

* * *

><p>-Pero que mierda-dije en voz alta-<p>

Todos los presentes voltearon a verme. Yolei se rió de mi cuando vio lo que yo veía.

Hikari hablaba con Toshiro, era un compañero de Davis del equipo de futbol. Llevaban saliendo un tiempo.

¿Y por qué demonios me molesta tanto?

-Cálmate Takeru, si ya sabes que Hikari solo tiene ojos para ti-se burlaba Yolei dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda-

-mmh tonterías si solo somos amigos-dije irritado aplastando una lata de refresco-

-Si tú dices… cambiando de tema ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Mimi?-

-Claro que si, esta vez me tocará con Hikari en la botella ¡Estoy seguro!-convencido gritó Davis-

-es extraño que siempre le toque a Takeru y no a ti ¿no?-

-aay Yolei-dije harto de sus insinuaciones, aunque era cierto. Pero sabía que era porque Mimi y las demás se encargaban de hacer trampa.

Hikari y yo lo sabíamos.

Pero para callarlos siempre accedíamos ir al armario, pero no hacíamos nada. Esperábamos a que pasara el tiempo y salíamos como si nada. Siempre era igual. No dudábamos de nuestra amistad.

Aunque últimamente me molesta verla con otros chicos, y no tenía ni puta de idea de por qué… No estoy enamorado… no puedo estarlo. Ella es Hikari mi mejor amiga. ¿o no?

Pero siempre de insistentes, no sé cómo es que logran meternos en estos juegos. Pero ahí estábamos en un clóset, el espacio era pequeño. Y que casualidad que siempre nos daban mas tiempo que al resto. Nos daban como 10 minutos. Una vez casi 20.

Y apenas iban 2. Hikari estaba muy concentrada viendo su celular, y a mí me llegó un mensaje. Abrí mi celular.

"_¿Que divertido no?"_

Hikari me mensajeó aún teniéndome enfrente.

-divirtidísimo-exageré irónicamente

-¿Cuánto crees que nos dejen aquí?-me preguntó sonriendo-

-no lo sé. Espero que no se pasen esta vez.

Me llegó un mensaje, y no era de ella. Era de Hitomi, una chica con la que había estado saliendo, pero decidí dejarla.

Siempre era lo mismo, me gustaban mucho las chicas con las que salía pero ¿hacerlas mis novias? Ni pensarlo. Jamás me he vuelto loco por alguien.

Y esta chica Hitomi si que era insistente.

Se me cayó el celular de tanto pensar pendejadas, y al agacharme no pude evitar ver lo corta que era la falda de Hikari. Me puse rojo. Sus piernas eran…

¡Eres un pervertido!

Me dije a mi mismo una y otra vez y me levanté tan rápido que pisé una cubeta que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Terminé empujando a Hikari a la pared, nuestros cuerpos se juntaron tanto que sentí electricidad, yo tenía mis manos en la pared… y Hikari quedó entre ellas, la tenía acorralada. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que creí que se me saldría del pecho. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho. Y su aliento chocaba con el mío.

-Perdón yo…

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó-

-Sí y ¿tu?-

¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¿Cómo fue que mi mano terminó en la mejilla de Hikari?

Ahí en medio de la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos que me miraban diferente. ¿Y cómo es que en mis 16 años de vida y 8 de conocerla no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran sus ojos?

Me acerqué mas, su aroma me hechizó. Y de repente los vi. Sus labios.

Los deseaba, ya no quería saber porque los deseaba. Los quería ya. Y ella parecía saberlo porque sonreía de forma tan tierna y provocadora al mismo tiempo. Ella se acercó también, y nuestras frentes se encontraron. Y sus manos subieron a mis hombros.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Intenté apartarme al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Error

Aún tenía la cubeta atascada en mi pie, y tropecé de nuevo.

Aterricé en sus labios, pero fui bien recibido por que lentamente empezaron a moverse. Fue el mejor descubrimiento que haya hecho en mi vida. Su boca era un éxtasis.

Sus manos ya estaban alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos en su cintura estrechándola con fuerza. Al fin cumplíamos con el castigo. El mejor castigo de mi vida.

Ese juego de la botella ya no me parecía tonto, y lamenté no haber hecho esto antes.

Nunca antes había sentido esto al besar a ninguna chica. ¡Pero ella no era cualquiera!

Era Hikari…

Los minutos pasaban, y efectivamente mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Estaba suspirando. Un sonido que jamás había emitido. No me sentía tan feliz desde que habíamos salvado al digimundo.

Y la puerta se abrió.

-el tiempo se les… ¡vaya! Yo pensaba que se hacían tontos aquí adentro, pero veo que si se dan estos besos sin ser novios, es que su amistad es muy fuerte.

Imprudente y metiche. ¿Por qué Yolei? ¿Por qué?

Hikari agachó la cabeza avergonzada y salió casi huyendo.

-¡Hikari!-tropecé debido a la estúpida y bendita cubeta, me levanté y corrí detrás de ella-

-¿Dije algo malo?-

La seguí, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y terminé empujando a un montón. Fue difícil seguirla, pero di con ella. Estaba parada en el balcón, mirando la ciudad.

Me le puse a un lado. Y me animé a romper el silencio.

-Entiendo si quieres golpearme-

-No quiero…-me volteó a ver

-perdóname ¿sí? , no sé qué sucedió-

-Nos dejamos llevar Takeru… eso pasó.

-Dices que fue algo…

-Físico-terminó mi oración mordiéndose los labios-

-Si… algo físico-bajé la cabeza algo… ¿triste? ¿Por qué sus palabras me dolían?-

-¿Ya lo hicimos una vez recuerdas?-

-¿de verdad?-pregunté alarmado.

¿Habíamos hecho qué? Mi mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba buscando esa respuesta… ¡que no había!

-¿Ya olvidaste que nos besamos en el parque a los 12 años?-

-aah si claro, el beso. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-tenía los nervios de punta, ¿Cómo pude pensar que Hikari y yo…? ¿Hace calor aquí o qué?

-aquella vez fue por curiosidad… esta vez fue…

Me quiero morir.

¿Cómo puede ser que esté con mi mejor amiga hablando de sexualidad? ¿De hormonas?

Así no fue como lo sentí, he estado con chicas con las que la calentura me ha ganado. Pero esto fue algo totalmente distinto.

INCOMODIDAD BRUTAL.

La palabra sexo y amigos no debería ir ligada. Ni siquiera deberían estar en la misma oración. No, no y NO. Eso no fue un impulso sexual, no del todo al menos. Y con este silencio dudaba de muchas cosas.

-¿Vamos a estar bien?-le pregunté asustado de haber perdido su amistad. ¿Qué pasaría si existiera la diminuta posibilidad de que en verdad estuviera enamorado de Hikari? ¿Y si todos tenían razón? ¿Y si solo he sido un ciego?

Su silencio me estaba matando. Me miró preocupado y se volteó hacia mi.

-¿Y porque no íbamos a estarlo?-me sonrió y me tomó de la mano- Olvidémonos de esto, me debes un baile ¿recuerdas?-

-pero…

Me jaló hacia dentro donde la música sonaba mas fuerte y había un montón de gente bailando. Y de alguna manera me relajé. Olvidar el asunto era la mejor opción.

Lo mejor de bailar con ella, es que soy el único que le sigue el paso. Y es que esta chica nunca se cansa cuando de bailar se trata. Nadie ni el idiota de Toshiro puede aguantar tanto tiempo en la pista de baile con ella.

Es muy cansado lo admito, siempre acabo con las piernas adoloridas. Pero con tal de que no baile con… ¿Nadie mas?

Maldición ¿Por qué siempre vienen a mí éstos pensamientos?

Ella es mi amiga.

-¿Qué pasa porque tan tenso?-me preguntó al oído debido al volumen de la música

-No pasa nada-

-No me digas que ya perdiste tu encanto Takaishi, voy a tener que buscarme a alguien que baile mejor-decía en tono burlón-

-Eso jamás Yagami-

¡Por supuesto que no! La tomé de la cintura para bailar mas pegados. Y después le di un giro.

-¿Qué tal ahora princesita?-

-Nada mal sapo verde-

Nos reímos, pasó media hora y repentinamente la música cambió a una lenta, y nos desconcertamos.

-¿Por qué?-me asomé y Mimi discreta, DISCRETA le había "gritado" a Matt que cambiara la música a una romántica. ¡Es una maldita fiesta no una graduación!

Me sentí incómodo y miré de reojo a Hikari, seguramente querría bailar con Toshiro-Entonces… creo que me voy por un bocadillo…

-No seas ridículo-me tomó de la mano impidiéndome alejarme-tu y yo podemos manejar esta situación, vamos a demostrarles que no necesitamos ser novios para hacer esto-

-C-como digas-

Puso sus manos en mis hombros y recargó mi cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abracé. Todo el salón estaba lleno de parejas.

Y la canción. When you look me in the eyes. De los jonas brothers o mas bien los jotos brothers como mi hermano siempre dice. A Mimi le encantan estos grupos pop. Y yo lo odiaba aunque debía admitir que esa canción no estaba tan mal. Probablemente la única buena que tenían.

Espero que Hikari no se dé cuenta de mi pulso. Jamás había bailado así. Una canción lenta, eso se los dejaba a los enamorados.

-¿No estás enojada?-

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no-ella alzó la cabeza para verme-

-Solo quería asegurarme.

-Solo fue un beso T.K., No vamos a dejar que eso arruine nuestra amistad ¿o si?-

Beso. Esa palabra me causó un escalofrío, pero en el buen sentido. Me perdí en sus ojos… había algo en ellos. Ese sentimiento crecía dentro de mí. La tenía en mis brazos y apenas me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la…

¿Amo?

Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Takeru? ¿Por qué me miras…?-ella también se fue acercando y cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió mi frente.

Sentí que me tocaban el hombro, me giré para ver y…

PUUUFFFFFF

Un golpe directo me tumbó al suelo.

-¡Takeru!-Hikari se agachó para revisarme y después se giró hacia mi atacante-¿¡Toshiro por qué rayos lo hiciste!

-¡¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Estaba a punto de besarte!-

Tenía que ser amigo de Davis. Quería molerlo a golpes, me levanté dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡Solo estábamos bailando! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que entre Takeru y yo no hay ni habrá nada?-

NO hay ni habrá nada. NO hay ni habrá nada. No hay…

Apreté los puños.

-¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpido? ¡Toda la escuela lo sabe!-

-¡no le hables así! Si eres tan imbécil como para no confiar en ella, entonces no la mereces-le grité encarándolo-

-¡Cállate!-se abalanzó contra mí, pero esta vez no me dejé y fui yo quien lo golpeó.

-¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Sepárense!-

Llegó Davis para separarnos, el agarró a Toshiro y Ken y Matt me detenían impidiendo la pelea.

-¡mas te vale que no te acerques a Hikari!-gritaba siendo arrastrado por Davis a la salida-

-¡Ella es una persona imbécil, no le pertenece a nadie!-grité hecho una fiera-¡Ya suéltenme!-me zafé de su agarre y me caminé apresurado dispuesto a irme. Salí por la puerta trasera azotándola y caminé hacia la calle.

Llegué a mi casa y me acosté boca arriba con una bolsa de hielo en mi mejilla. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Yo sabía… sabía que era mi culpa, porque si tenía intención de besarla.

¡Pero ¿Por qué?

Me revolví el cabello desesperado. Todos los demás tienen la culpa, siempre insinuando que ella y yo debíamos salir.

Pero no voy a negar que me gustó… y mucho. No es como si jamás hubiera pensado en Hikari de esa forma. Ella es una chica preciosa, divertida, y tierna. Y tantas cosas mas. Pero jamás creí que llegaría a sentir algo por ella.

No sé para que me hago tonto… yo sé lo que sucede, lo he sabido siempre… Estoy enamorado de ella.

Pasaron los días y no había podido hablar con ella. Me evitó cada vez que intenté hablar con ella. Y me molesté mucho de verla hablar con ese tipo, ¿Se habrían reconciliado? Me crucé con el en la cafetería y… nos agarramos a golpes otra vez. Casi me suspenden de no ser por el entrenador que alegó que debía asistir al partido de esta noche.

Y así fue, pero no pude concentrarme nada, siempre fallaba tiros y me robaban el balón. El entrenador pidió tiempo y me dijo que pusiera la cabeza en el juego y los problemas en otro lado.

Y pude concentrarme por un rato, pero cuando estaba por lanzar un tiro, un jugador me tumbó al suelo y grité de dolor. Había caído en mi pierna. Y ese fue el fin.

Perdimos… me sentía un fracasado. Le fallé a mis compañeros, a mi sensei… a mí mismo. Si hubiera tenido la cabeza en el juego habríamos ganado.

Azoté mis manos contra el casillero, todos se habían ido ya. Tomé la ducha mas larga de mi vida y me quedé en los vestidores. Pateé la pared con todas mis fuerzas aún cuando me dolía la pierna. Jamás había perdido y menos por razones tan tontas. No puede ser que haya fallado tantos tiros.

¡No puede ser!

Salí de la escuela, y caminé al parque con mi balón en mis manos. Intenté meter la pelota al aro una y otra vez, pero no lo lograba. Grité desesperado y la arrojé violentamente.

-¡Mierda!-me dejé caer en el suelo. La pierna me punzaba. Lloraba de desesperación, de coraje… de odio.

-Takeru…-esa dulce voz me llamó-

Alcé la vista y la vi parada a unos metros de mi. Me parecía tan irreal. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Me acordé que había hablado con Toshiro después de la pelea y me molesté.

-¿Vienes a burlarte?-

-Jamás haría tal cosa-dijo indignada-

-¿A gritarme por pelearme con Toshiro?-

-No…

-Pues me estoy quedando sin ideas- Me limpié las lágrimas y me levanté-

-Estoy preocupada por ti-me dijo acercándose.

-Ja!-me reí irónico. Había venido por lástima-No puedes ignorarme y decir que te preocupas por mi. Vete a tu casa Hikari ya es muy tarde-recogí mi balón dispuesto a irme.

-Toshiro me pidió que sea su novia-sentí como si me hubieran arrojado un cubetazo de agua helada. Solté mi pelota dejando que se alejara botando. -

-¿Y para qué vienes a decírmelo? ¿Quieres que te felicite? ¿Qué te haga una fiesta?-le pregunté molesto-En serio Hikari, vete a casa-le dije seriamente-

-Quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros y entre Toshiro. Siempre se están peleando.

-¿así que quieres que te de mi bendición para que andes con ese tipo?-le pregunté sorprendido de su actitud egoísta- Porque si es así, desde ahora te digo que no lo haré.

-¿¡Y por qué! ¡Yo siempre te he apoyado en todas las relaciones que has tenido ¿Y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mi!-

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana. Pero te lo digo de frente, si tú te pones con ese tipo, yo dejo de ser tu amigo. Lo detesto ¡Lo odio!-

-¡eres un egoísta! Jamás lo creí de ti.

-¡Es que no te das cuenta de que me estoy muriendo de celos!-le dije tomándola de los hombros-Estoy celoso… No quiero que te hable, ni que te toque, ni que esté cerca de ti-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-me preguntaba sorprendida-

-Lo que oyes, no quiero a ese tipo cerca de ti. Desde el día de la fiesta me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Me gusta besarte, y abrazarte. Y no son las hormonas, te lo aseguro. He besado a otras chicas, pero tú eres la única que me hace sentir esto… sea lo que sea-

-No juegues conmigo T.K. somos amigos y no puedo permitirme esta situación. No es natural que entre los dos ocurran éstas cosas-sus ojos estaban confundidos.

-Me gustan tus besos-le repetí y ella giró su cabeza apenada- Me gustas mucho y no tiene nada que ver con…

-Basta T.K.-

-No te estoy pidiendo nada Hikari, solo estoy siendo honesto. Quiero aclarar las cosas para poder seguir con mi puta vida, porque todo esto me tiene loco-

-No hay nada que aclarar, si crees que soy un obstáculo será mejor que no frecuentemos tanto-

-No me refería a eso, tú no eres un obstáculo, eres… eres-

-Ya te dije que dejes los juegos a un lado-

-No son juegos-dije caminando en círculos-

-Es algo físico Takeru. Entiende. Ya habíamos quedado que esto fue…-se calló de inmediato-

-¿Un error?-le quité la palabra dolido- ¿Tan desagradable fue besarme?-

-¡no! Es que no puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto-

-… o tal vez soy el único que de verdad sintió algo y tu solo te dejaste llevar ¿verdad? -le dije dándole la espalda sintiéndome un imbécil- Entonces… regresa con Toshiro-escupí molesto-Tal vez te gusten mas sus besos. Ya no te preocupes que esto no volverá a pasar-le dije emprendiendo mi camino nuevamente. Pero sentí que me tomó la mano deteniéndome.

-Estás equivocado… Estás muy equivocado si crees que yo no siento nada cuando me besas-me dio la cara dándome un ligero empujón-¡Me gustan, me gustan tus besos maldita sea! ¿Es lo que querías oír? ¡¿Ya estás contento?-Me gritaba llorando, viéndome a los ojos.

-¡deja de mentir! ¡Acabas de decirme que no era mas que algo físico! ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que quieres estar con Toshiro? ¿Es la verdad no?-

-¡No! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el! ¡Es contigo! ¡Siempre ha sido contigo!-

-¡Mientes!- grité a punto de explotar-

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-

-Te mientes a ti misma Hikari. Te contradices-la acorralé en un árbol para evitar que huyera-¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?-le tomé el rostro con ambas manos

-Porque… Tengo miedo Takeru, miedo de perderte… miedo de salir lastimada… miedo de que esto sea real-

-¿Y tú crees que yo no? Llevo días pensando que rayos es este sentimiento, no he comido, ni dormido. Mírame, soy un desastre. Pero al fin lo comprendo. Y no voy a dejar que estés con Toshiro ¡Porque TE AMO! ¿OISTE? ¡Aunque me odies! ¡Aunque no lo aceptes! ¡Porque yo se que también lo sientes!-

Nos besamos, no sé que en momento había dejado de gritarle, simplemente la estreché contra mi cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y ella ni si quiera lo dudó y me correspondió con la misma pasión. La misma desesperación. Y me abrazó de igual forma, apretando mi cabello.

La realidad quedaba tan lejos, no podía pensar. Solo sentía su cuerpo tan cercano al mío. Y nada mas en el mundo me importaba. Quería seguir besándola… sentirla en mis brazos… Oírla suspirar.

Y podría jurarle al cielo que esto no era algo físico. No lo era…

Los minutos pasaban y de la nada, ella se separó y me miró asustada.

-Hikari… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Y a partir de ese día ya no tuvimos problemas en estar encerrados en un armario.

* * *

><p>Fin del flashback<p>

-Si quiero-escuché a Hikari decir, volteé a verla confundido-

-¿Ehh?-pregunté desconcertado-

-Acabas de preguntarme si quiero ser tu novia, aunque… me parece innecesario que lo preguntes-me besó en los labios y se levantó-Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre-

-Si-

Caminamos lentamente a través del parque. Tal vez la forma en que me declaré a Hikari no fue la mas romántica o planeada, no hubo flores, ni chocolates, ni canciones cursis. Pero fue especial porque fue con ella. El lugar quizá no tuvo mucha influencia, pero para mí tenía un gran significado ahora. Me atrevía a decir que era mi lugar especial, y el de ella también. Un simple parque, se convirtió en mi lugar importante.

Por eso no me atreví a venir aquí durante años, tantos recuerdos me causaban un gran dolor en la universidad. Pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora tenía otro lugar mas especial. Un lugar indefinido, porque siempre será donde esté ella.

Decidí llevarla a cenar a un lindo restaurante, paseamos por Shibuya donde había una infinidad de tiendas y centros comerciales.

-¡vamos Takeru que lento caminas!-

-¿Cuál es la prisa amor? Las tiendas no se irán a ningún lado-le respondí caminando relajado-

-Pero los vestidos si, pronto será la boda de Sora y Matt y no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Ay no seas mentirosa-le dije bromeando-Además, hemos visto un montón de tiendas, y de seguro terminarás escogiendo el primero que vimos-

-Probablemente-admitió descaradamente. Yo rolé los ojos. Mujeres.

-Te vas a ver hermosa con cualquier vestido que escojas-le besé la mejilla-

-Que tierno eres-

¡Por fin! La convencí de que escogiera uno. Que afortunadamente no fue el primero porque ya no quería regresarme al tercer piso donde estaba. Se lo probó, se veía tan sexy. Era un vestido rojo y largo.

-No vas a pagarlo-dijo sacando su tarjeta de crédito. Nuevamente discutíamos de lo mismo-

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo!-le reproché-

-Si un día nos casamos dejaré que me compres lo que quieras, pero por ahora quiero pagarme mis propias cosas-

-Eres mas terca que yo-

-Al menos reconoces que eres muy terco-

Dimos un par de vueltas mas y la llevé a su pequeño departamento. Vimos un rato la televisión y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. En la mañana desperté pero ya no estaba.

Me estiré y me levanté, caminé a la mesa. Me había dejado el desayuno y una nota.

Siempre era si, terminábamos en su apartamento o en el mío.

Llegó el lunes,y finalmente regresé al trabajo. Yuuki ya no se veía tan molesta, me parecía que algo extraño le pasaba, pensé que era por Zero, pero no quería hablar del tema.

Me pidió que me hiciera cargo unos días y salió de la ciudad. Algo extraño se traía entre manos…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Si ya seeee, ¿mucho pasado y nada de presente? :P Pero yo creo que es importante conocer el pasado para conocer el futuro ¿No creen?<strong>


	12. Ichiru

**Hola! dejenme contarles que este semestre ha sido muy pesado . mas que cualquier otro, e irónicamente tuve menos materias :S. Pero aproveché el puente que hubo y aquí está el capítulo... Sorry es probable que me desaparezca por otro tiempo... :(**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: Ichiru<p>

-Gracias Ren-le agradecí sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla, tomé un sorbo de café y volví a teclear tranquilamente en la computadora.

Era un día común y corriente, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto. Llevaba días sintiendo que algo no andaba bien. Yuuki se había marchado hace algunas semanas y no había escuchado ninguna noticia de ella. Me preocupaba demasiado.

Alcé mi vista para ver el escritorio vacío frente a mi. Sonreí al notar lo decorado que estaba su lugar de trabajo, había fotos de ella y Zero en un mural, y una de sus padres en su escritorio, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

Apenas había sido una semana que trabajó aquí y se marchó. Zero quedó a mi cuidado, he ido a visitarlo un par de veces. Una vez me acompañó Hikari, y otra mi hermano. A veces me pregunto como es que Yuuki le hace para quedarse todo el día con el, cuando estoy frente a el no soy capaz de mirarlo, me causa tanta tristeza verlo en ese estado.

-Takaishi-una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Giré mi vista y encontré a mi jefe de brazos cruzados en la puerta-

-Lo siento señor yo…-

-Está bien, solo pasé por una taza de café al comedor, y quería avisarte que la oficina de Yuuki ya está lista, pero como no está pensé que sería bueno que le avisaras.

Guardé silencio unos segundos. Nada venía a mi mente, hace semanas que no sé nada de ella.

-¿Le dijo a donde iba?-le pregunté-

-Solo dijo que tenía un asunto familiar muy urgente ¿No te dijo nada a ti?-me extrañó escuchar su respuesta, pues hasta donde yo sabía Yuuki no tenía familia.

-Nada, no dijo a donde iba—le respondí-tampoco cuando regresaba y me preocupa. Ella no suele desaparecerse de esta forma, y la Yuuki que yo conozco no sería capaz de dejar a Zero en ese estado.

-¿Crees que algo malo le haya pasado?-

Aquella pregunta llevaba días dando vueltas en mi cabeza, porque esa posibilidad existía. Y si eso era cierto Zero sería capaz de despertar del coma solo para matarme, prometí que la cuidaría. Pero pareciese que estuviera jugando a las escondidas. Siempre fui malo en ese juego.

-Espero que no-le contesté-

-Bueno, intenta comunicarte con ella. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-carraspeó un poco y salió de mi oficina.

Suspiré pesadamente, y escuché que algo caía al piso. Giré mi vista y noté que el viento había volado las fotos de Yuuki. Me levanté con cuidado para no golpearme, el espacio entre ambos escritorios era muy poco. Las recogí todas y las vi cuidadosamente.

-Parece que fue ayer que estuvimos en la universidad-me hablé a mi mismo al ver una foto de los tres. Yo estaba en el medio abrazándolos a ambos. Recordé aquella vez que Zero nos salvó la vida-Te debo la vida, de alguna forma tengo que regresarte el favor-

Decidí guardarlas en el cajón para evitar que se volaran de nuevo. Lo abrí y noté que había algunas facturas y papeles de mas, pero logré distinguir algo que llamó mi atención. Un recibo, dejé las fotos a un lado para verlo mejor. Había cargado un boleto de avión a Europa en su tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Europa? ¿Qué hace Yuuki en Europa?-me pregunté a mi mismo, vi la fecha del recibo y efectivamente era de unas semanas atrás.

Guardé todo y regresé a mi escritorio, tomé el celular y marqué su número una y otra vez pero me mandaba a buzón. Me molesté y decidí dejarle un mensaje.

Espero que me conteste. De repente una idea aterradora cruzó por mi cabeza. ¿Podría ser que a Yuuki la secuestraran? Estuve a punto de morir debido a aquellos matones, y no he sabido nada de ellos en casi dos meses, ni si quiera sé si el tipo de la cicatriz está vivo, lo único que sé es que me querían a mi muerto.

Pero si se tratara de ellos, ¿Por qué la agarrarían contra Yuuki? En todo caso, le harían daño a mi hermano o incluso a Hikari, o a alguno de los digidestinados.

-Me estoy volviendo paranoico-revolví mi cabello y desajusté mi corbata.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Willis? ¿Seguirá con la investigación?... sería demasiado pronto. Seguramente está preparándose para ser policía.

-Por Dios, ya deja de pensar tonterías Takeru-dije entre dientes, revisé la hora y ya me había pasado la hora de salida-¡mierda!-me levanté recogiendo mis cosas y salí como alma que lleva al diablo.

Le había prometido a Matt que escogeríamos los smokings juntos.

En menos de 20 minutos llegué a la tienda, donde se encontraban Matt, Tai y Sora, viendo una infinidad de diseños, aunque personalmente me parecían todos iguales.

-Llegas tarde-me reprochó-

-lo siento, tuve algunos problemas-

-¿Porqué no te pruebas este amor?-le sugirió Sora-

-Si amor porque no?-se burló Tai-

-cállate marica-Matt se fue al vestidor mientras Tai y yo escogíamos otros modelos.

-No sé porque las mujeres se toman tanta molestia para escoger ropa, bien podría usar mi traje de oficina y nadie lo notaría-

-Yo lo notaría-le dijo Sora-

-Ohh claro, olvidaba con quien hablaba, la gran diseñadora de Tokio-

-El padrino debe ir bien vestido y ese eres tú Taichi-

-¿Y por qué no le haces el traje a Matt y nos ahorras todo esto?-decía Tai fastidiado-

-Porque estoy haciendo mi vestido, y eso toma mas tiempo que hacer un traje, es mas fácil rentar uno-Sora sonrió triunfante-

-Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo-

-Y tu siempre tienes una queja para todo-

-oigan ¿Cómo me veo?-regresó Matt en un traje completamente blanco, Tai soltó una carcajada-

- Mírate todo de blanco, eres una linda novia virgen-

Yo me uní a su risa y casi me ahogo, Matt estaba todo rojo pero también se rió. Ciertamente esas palabras no definían a mi hermano "novio virgen", aunque era algo simbólico porque todos sabemos que si Matt no es virgen tampoco lo era Sora. La ceremonia era estilo americana, la novia va de blanco pero no necesariamente el novio.

Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas, hasta que al fin se decidieron por un smoking negro. Yo hacía 1 hora y media que había escogido el mío, y estaba ansioso por llegar a casa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó mi hermano-

-¿eeh?-

-Te siento distante—mencionó mirándome de reojo- y la última vez que pasó eso terminaste en el hospital-

Me limité a ver el suelo unos instantes, a veces simplemente no deseo hablar de lo que sucede.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo estoy cansado, como Yuuki no ha regresado he tenido que hacer todo yo de nuevo-le dije tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Antes lo hacías si ningún problema-comentó-

-Antes no tenía a Hikari-

-Es verdad. Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? Creí que vendría-

-Fue a cenar con Mimi y a comprar zapatos. Cosas de mujeres-

-Parece que te salvé, ir de compras con Mimi es la muerte… la muerte segura de tus pies y brazos-

Me habría reído de no ser porque lo que dijo era muy cierto.

-y que lo digas, a veces voy con Hikari y no me la acabo.

-y ustedes dos que tanto hablan-se acercó Sora curiosa-

-Cosas de hombres amor-

Finalmente nos separamos, conduje de regreso a Odaiba, al fin llegué a mi departamento y me tiré en el sofá. Era tarde, y decidí que por primera vez en meses me prepararía la cena.

Me levanté y me quité el saco y la corbata, me arremangué la camisa y preparé espagueti. No era un experto cocinando, pero sabía defenderme después de todo sobreviví la universidad sin mi madre.

Mientras preparaba la ensalada me sorprendí al sentir que me abrazaban por la espalda.

-Hola amor-me dijo seductoramente-

-Casi me matas del susto-me giré para verla

-así tendrás la conciencia-decía antes de plantarme un beso en los labios-veo que tienes hambre-

-No te escuché entrar, creí que te quedarías con Mimi-

-Quería sorprenderte-recargó su mentón en mi pecho.

-Misión cumplida-le di un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Tuve un día pesado en la oficina, y después fui a escoger el traje con Matt.

-Te extrañé todo el día-me abrazó con fuerza-

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, y en ese momento sentí el peso del mundo desaparecer. Qué bien se sentía estar en sus brazos, su perfume inundaba mis sentidos.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó alzando su vista-

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?-

-No me engañas T.K. llevas días extraño-se separó para verme-

-Estoy cansado-le acaricié el cabello-

-¿Por qué no tomas un baño y yo terminaré lo demás?-

-¿Segura?-ella me contestó con un beso-

-Ve-

Fui por ropa al cuarto y me metí a bañar. El agua caliente me relajó un poco, no tenía deseos de salir. Pero Hikari me avisó que la cena estaba lista.

De repente me vi envuelto en una linda rutina, ya llevábamos dos semanas viviendo juntos. Según Tai era demasiado apresurado, pero ¿Qué caso tenía gastar en dos departamentos si solo nos llevábamos en el mío? Ningún caso, y ya estábamos bastantes grandecitos como para dar explicaciones.

Salí un poco somnoliento, me puse la pijama y regresé a la cocina.

-Se ve delicioso-me senté dando la gracias-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Normal, fui a tomar algunas fotos al acuario y regresé para editarlas al diario. Fue algo aburrido.

-ooh ya veo-le observé de reojo, estaba checando las fotos de su cámara, y como siempre me cachó espiándola y me guiñó un ojo.

Terminé de cenar y lavé los trastes. Nos sentamos en la sala para ver T.V.

Aunque el sonido de la tele se oía tan distante. Mi mente estaba definitivamente en otro lado. ¿Cuándo demonios se pensaba reportar Yuuki? ¿Y qué hacía en Europa? ¿Y por qué no me lo contó?

-T.K. ¿Qué te sucede?-me preguntó Hikari, se levantó un poco para abrazar mi espalda-

-Es la segunda vez que me preguntan eso-le dije acariciando sus manos

-Estás mas serio que de costumbre-me besó el cuello-

-He tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina, y… estoy preocupado por Yuuki, lleva semanas desaparecida-

-¿no te ha llamado?-

-No… aunque creo que está en Europa. Si le pasa algo, Zero no me lo perdonará.-

-Estoy segura que está bien, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse ¿no?-me decía mientras me daba un masaje en los hombros-estás demasiado tenso-me susurró al oído y una serie de caricias y besos me recorrían el cuello. Nos recostamos y ella quedó sobre mi.

-¿y qué tal si…

-Shh… no pienses en eso… -acarició mi rostro y me perdí en sus labios.

Me dejé envolver por las caricias que sus labios emitían. Me dejé amar. Y el mundo dejó de existir. Sus besos eran la mejor medicina a cualquier mal que me acechara.

* * *

><p>Unas noches después<p>

Desperté en medio de la noche, sentí la cabeza de Hikari en mi pecho. Un molesto sonido se escuchaba desde la sala. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y me puse mi ropa interior.

Me golpeé con la orilla de la cama y reprimí el quejido, aunque de todos modos se escuchó.

-hija de su… aah-dije en voz baja sobándome el pie-

Llegué a la puerta, y la abrí con cuidado y… niiii! Rechinó fuerte.

¡Estúpida puerta del demonio vas a despertar a Hikari!

Finalmente puse un pie fuera del cuarto y.

-para que lo sepas he estado despierta todo el tiempo…-

-¡Dios mio casi me matas del susto, creí que dormías!-

-ve a contestar o dejará de sonar-decía riéndose-

Rolé ojos y caminé a la sala bostezando.

-hola-contesté sin molestarme en ver el identificador.

-Hola T.K.-

-¡Yuuki!-me tapé la boca al recordar que era muy noche- ¡llevo días intentando hablarte! Estaba preocupado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías tanto tiempo?-

-lo siento T.K. no tuve tiempo de explicarte antes de irme, pero lo que el jefe te dijo es verdad, es un asunto familiar-

-pero tú no…-

-No son familiares cercanos, ni si quiera los conocía-

-Entiendo… ¿es algo grave?

-No, en realidad es acerca del testamento de mis padres—dijo en un tono cansado- Al parecer me dejaron una mansión en Inglaterra. Desde hace mucho que lo sabía, pero no pensé que quisieran quitármela.

-Ya veo, entonces quieres recuperarla.

-Así es, vale mucho dinero, planeo venderla y así podré pagar…-

-la operación de Zero-dije sorprendido y alegre-Pero… es la casa de tus padres Yuuki, ¿estás bien si te deshaces de ella?—traté de ser prudente-

-Es solo una casa, ni si quiera tengo recuerdos de ella. Los verdaderos recuerdos los llevo en mi corazón—escuché tristeza en su voz-es verdad que era de mis padres… pero Zero es mas importante, y si tengo que vender lo único que me dejaron para salvarlo lo haré-dijo firmemente-

-entiendo, sabes que te apoyaré en lo que decidas—dije- aunque no soy un gran apoyo, he sido un inútil todo es tiempo, todo el trabajo lo has hecho tu.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, Hikari se había levantado y se sentó a mi lado.

-no hables así Takeru, sabes que no es cierto has hecho lo que has podido. La verdadera forma de ayudar a Zero es ayudarte a ti mismo. Además, te has desvelado buscando médicos en América, no digas que no es nada.

-Es verdad. Por cierto te tengo una noticia. Ya está lista tu oficina-

-¿de verdad? De seguro estás mas feliz que yo-rió ligeramente-

-Solo un poco-admití- un hombre necesita su espacio-

-No seas ridículo, solo es una oficina. La cual déjame decirte necesita decoración.

-yo creo que con la tuya sobra y basta-

-vamos ¿ni si quiera una foto de Hikari?-me puse rojo al escucharla y vi de reojo a Hikari quien me veía sin entender-

-Ya tengo una-

-¡en una cajón!-

-¡si la pongo a mi vista me distraigo!-me tapé la boca rápidamente-

Hikari sonrió pícaramente, había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Esas son fuertes declaraciones Takeru, ¿Pues qué clase de fotos tienes?-

-¡normales, de las normales!-a veces Yuuki me sacaba de quicio con sus bromas, escuché su descarada risa y bufé molesto-

-Sabes que bromeo, pero por si acaso le preguntaré a Hikari-

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-No lo sé espero que pronto, debo buscar un comprador pero no creo tarde mucho, éstas casas se venden muy rápido-

-Buena suerte, llámame cuando llegues y te recogeré.

-¡Ok, ya duérmete bye!- colgó y arrojé mi celular al sillón.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Dijo que está arreglando un asunto familiar, quiere vender una casa que pertenecía a sus padres y con ese dinero pagar la operación de Zero.

-Increíble todo se va a arreglar muy pronto, te dije que todo estaría bien-

-si todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora- alcé a Hikari y la besé.

-así que… ¿tienes fotos mías en tu cajón?-pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-

-¿ahora tu también?-le dije caminando al cuarto-les encanta hacerme sufrir ¿verdad?- nos acostamos en la cama y la abracé besando su hombro.

-Eso jamás-

-vamos a dormir.

-No respondiste la pregunta-

Rolé mis ojos. No sé porque presiento que si no la respondo va a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Unos días después.<p>

-No, ya te dije que no, ese color está horrible-

-¿Quién es la diseñadora tu o yo?

Sora y Mimi se encontraban discutiendo el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor.

-Repíteme porque estoy aquí-le pedí a mi novia

-Porque me amas y no quieres dejarme sola con esas dos-

Suspiré pesadamente y miré la hora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les va a tomar?

-Solo Dios sabe-

Después de un rato llegó Yolei y se unió a la discusión diciendo que el verde era el nuevo rosa, desde luego que no entendía de que rayos hablaba. El verde es verde, y el rosa es rosa ¿Porqué las mujeres se complican la vida?

Entre Sora, Mimi, Yolei y la encargada tenían un santo habladero.

-Tengo irme amor, los chicos me esperan en el bar-la besé en la mejilla-

-Ten cuidado, no manejes ebrio.

-Te hablaré cuando salga-salí apresurado, no quería estar un minuto mas en ese lugar.

Entré al bar, y ahí estaban todos en una mesa. Necesitaba una noche hombres.

-miren quien llegó, la hada madrina ¿Cómo te fue acompañando a las chicas?-se burló Davis-

-Salí literalmente corriendo-tomé asiento y pedí una cerveza.

-Te lo advertí, nunca "jamás"-enfatizó Matt- vayas solo a una tienda de ropa, y si está Mimi "menos"-

-Todos hemos pasado por ahí, cuando yo me casé lo viví todo. Estuve en cada maldita tienda acompañando a Cathy-decía Tai-

-Porque eres un idiota mandilón, yo he puesto límites con Sora. La amo, sí. Pero no soy su esclavo.

-Y sin embargo te casarás-Joe entró a la conversación- a decir verdad, jamás creí que eso llegaría a pasar.

-Es verdad, Matt Ishida el eterno soltero-Davis se empinó su copa-

-Yo creí que Sora te dejaría algún día, las mujeres no esperan por siempre. Y ella sí que tuvo paciencia-admití viendo mi hermano-

-hubo una vez en que terminamos—su vista se perdió en la nada- Fue una pelea muy fuerte. Creí que volviera al día siguiente como usualmente pasa. Pero los días pasaban, y ella no volvía, no me llamaba. No me contestaba… Un día llegué del trabajo y sus cosas ya no estaban. Entonces me di cuenta que realmente había metido la pata.

-¿Tu meter la pata?-decía Tai irónico-no lo creo.

-Tuve que dejar mi orgullo a un lado, la busqué y le pedí que se casara conmigo-Matt decía serio-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Joe incrédulo- ¿Y de qué pelearon?-

-No lo recuerdo, pero no fue por la pelea. Puede decirse que se le agotó la paciencia como ustedes dicen, me dijo que ya no tenía sentido en seguir en una relación a la que ya no le veía futuro.

-Eres un idiota-le reclamé- Todas las mujeres desean casarse algún día, y no necesitan saber una fecha de cuando sucederá, solo la seguridad de que va a pasar-

-Concuerdo con tu hermano-Tai comentó- a mi me pasó lo mismo con mi ex, pero yo no entendí en ese momento, terminamos y un año después se casó. Me dejó porque no le ofrecí algo que muchos otros hombres si podían y querían.

-No solo se trata de conquistar mujeres, ellas pueden amarnos profundamente pero todas tienen un límite. Quieren formar un hogar, tener hijos… siempre están un paso delante de nosotros-dijo Joe-Quizá por eso dicen que maduran antes que nosotros, y terminan fijándose en hombres mas grandes.

-O nosotros en mas chicas-dijo Davis-

-Bueno, la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que a pesar de todo las amamos y terminamos cediendo ante sus deseos, incluso tu Matt-me dirigí a el-al final le pediste que se casara contigo para estar con ella. Y creo todos haríamos lo mismo.

-Salud por ellas-

-¡salud!-

La noche pasó rápido, ya era bastante tarde y decidí que era hora de regresar al departamento. Me despedí y salí sin recordar donde rayos había estacionado el auto.

Caminé por la acera tranquilamente mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, estaba totalmente oscuro. Y de la nada sentí que me empujaban contra la pared.

-¡El dinero!-sentí un arma en mi pecho.

No otra vez. ¿Otro asaltante? Este tipo tenía una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Estaba a punto de darle mi billetera, cuando estaba por tomarla lo empujé ocasionando a que el arma cayera lejos, lo tiré al suelo y forcejeamos, la máscara que usaba se le cayó. Y al ver su rostro me espanté.

-¡aah!-grité-no puede ser-

Me alejé de el hasta topar con pared.

-¿Zero?-pregunté tembloroso-

Un tipo igual a él estaba frente a mi. Todo era igual, su rostro, su cabello, a excepción de su ropa todo era casi igual. La única diferencia era que este tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que conocías a mi hermano?-

-¿Hermano?-pregunté asustado, de repente un recuerdo me vino a la mente.

"_¿Sabías que tengo un hermano gemelo?... su nombre es Ichiru, hace años que no nos hablamos"_

-Ichiru…-

-Si sabes lo que te conviene mantendrás tu boca cerrada-recogió su arma apuntándome nuevamente-

-Zero estaría muy decepcionado, si el supiera lo que eres ahora… cuando el se entere…

-El no puede enterarse, el está muerto…

-Muerto en vida tal vez…

Su rostro parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pensé que había…

-El está vivo, está en coma… pero vivo…-contesté extrañado-

-Pensé que estaría muerto…

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes lo que le pasó?

El hombre que lucía igual a Zero guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

-Yo estuve ahí…-respondió-

-¿y no hiciste nada para detenerlo?-pregunté molesto-Un tipo le disparó ¿Qué acaso no sabes quien fue?-

-Claro que lo sé…

-¿y?

-Esa persona soy yo…

Lo miré horrorizado. ¿Su propio hermano le había disparado?

-¿Qué?-un hilo de voz me salió, un sentimiento de odio creció en mi- Tu le disparaste… ¡a tu propio hermano!-me acerqué ignorando el arma que portaba, lo tomé de la camisa que llevaba causando que el arma cayera nuevamente-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!-lo sacudí-

-¡Fue un accidente! Yo no quería…-dijo con su mirada en el suelo- el intentaba quitarme el arma, pero yo no quería dársela-contaba con lágrimas en sus ojos- Forcejeamos y la pistola se disparó… él solo quería que regresara, y que dejara ésta vida…

Lo solté azotándolo contra la pared. Me revolví el cabello desesperado, no podía creerlo.

Aunque había algo que no encajaba.

-¿Si tú le disparaste porque dijo que el culpable era otro?... Estuve semanas rastreando a ese tipo… ¡EN VANO!-grité molesto-¿me involucré con gente peligrosa solo para nada?

-Cuando dijo que era el culpable… no se estaba refiriendo al disparo-

Flashback…

* * *

><p>-¡El dinero!-le amenacé con la pistola, le apunte a su espalda-<p>

-tranquilo, aquí está-poco a poco fue sacando la billetera, y cuando se volteó casi juré que me veía en el espejo.

-Zero…-

-¿¡Ichiru!?-gritó sorprendido-

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo hermano-sonreí burlón- ¿Qué ha sido de tu patética vida? ¿Ya le confesaste a Yuuki lo que sentías o sigues siendo el mismo cobarde?-

-No tan patética como para convertirme en un ladronzuelo-

-No tuve muchas opciones, era solo un niño… Era esto o morirme de hambre-

-¡Si las tuviste! Y elegiste huir… ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?-

-¡Cállate!-le grité-

-¿Te crees muy poderoso con un arma no es así?-

-Me ha protegido de muchas cosas-

-No va a protegerte de mi-se puse delante de la pistola-

-Siempre tan presumido ¿No Zero?... tan fuerte y tan valiente—recalqué irónicamente-… y yo el débil, el inútil hermano menor que dependía de ti ¡pero ya no es así!-

-a mí nunca me importó eso-

-A nuestros padres sí, siempre fuiste el favorito, del que siempre presumían ante los demás. Pero de Ichiru Kiryu nunca se sintieron orgullosos.

-No me importa… no me importa lo que nuestros padres pensaban, soy tu hermano—me dijo tomando mi nuca con su mano- y te quiero.

Me abrazó, no tenía idea de que hacer… no me esperaba esa reacción de mi hermano.

-eres un idiota, y siempre te envidié-me sorprendí de sus palabras-Tu siempre tuviste la habilidad de relacionarte con los demás, siempre fuiste capaz de decir cómo te sentías y yo quería ser como tú…

Se separó y me miró.

-Tal vez tú me odies… pero yo te admiro. La única razón por la que nuestros padres me preferían era porque los obedecía al pie de la letra… tu podías hacer lo que querías y yo no.

-Estás loco-le dije-

-Regresa Ichiru, ésta vida no es para ti-me pidió poniendo una mano en mi hombro-

-Eres tan ingenuo Zero-le dije retirando su mano- ¿De verdad crees que uno renuncia a ésta vida tan fácilmente?... Tú no sabes quién soy. Ni las cosas horribles que he hecho.

-Estoy dispuesto a olvidar cualquier cosa, pero antes quiero que me digas ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-

Yo sonreí irónico.

-Esta—puse una mano en la cicatriz- fue una advertencia. Una vez que entras a este medio es imposible salirse.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-me preguntó molesto-

-Hay cosas que no te convienen saber hermano, ese hombre me alimentó cuando era un niño, y a cambio yo hacía lo que el ordenara. Robar, asaltar… vender droga… y muchas cosas que no quieres saber-

-Dime quien es-

-Nadie sabe su nombre, lo llamamos Bossu, lleva una enorme cicatriz en el rostro.

-¡Ichiru!-escuché que me gritaban-

-Vete de aquí Zero, ya es tarde para mí. No puedo salirme, si lo hago me matarán, y pueden confundirte conmigo. Así que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver.

-No… no voy a dejar que regreses con ellos. ¡Mira el daño que te han hecho!-me gritó intentando quitarme el arma- ¡eres la única familia que me queda!

-¡Suéltala! ¡Es mejor así!-

Forcejeamos con las manos.

-¡Yo te salvaré te juro que lo haré!-me dijo. Y de repente se escuchó un disparo.

No… el arma se disparó. Y Zero cayó al suelo.

-Zero…-lo atrapé en mis brazos- perdóname, no fue mi intención… perdóname-abracé su cuerpo…

-Yo te voy a salvar hermano… yo lo haré. Volveremos a ser una familia y…

-No digas tonterías, ya es tarde para mi-

-Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar…-me tomó la mano.

-¡Ichiru!—gritó Bossu a lo lejos-¡Que rayos estás haciendo!-

-No lo hagas Ichiru, no vayas… ese hombre es mal…

Sus ojos se cerraron.

-No… Zero… ¡Zero!-

Maté a mi hermano…

Las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos. Bossu se acercaba.

-perdóname-lloré en su cuerpo-

Bossu me separó de su cuerpo, y tuve que abandonarlo ahí. Salí corriendo antes de la policía apareciera.

* * *

><p>Fin del flasback<p>

-No lo hice a propósito-dijo Ichiru apretando sus puños-si pudiera borrar ese día…

-No puedes… pero deberías de pensar en lo que Zero te dijo-le decía acomodándome la camisa-El quería que te salieras de esa vida.

-Lo he intentado, llevo meses ocultándome de Bossu y su gente. Pero es difícil vivir oculto. Debo cuidarme de la policía y de ellos. Hay días en los que no tengo que comer-

-Zero despertará muy pronto, y lo primero que hará es ir a buscarte, donde sea que te ocultes te aseguro que te encontrará-

-Es un necio…

-Me llamo Takeru por cierto-

-Si, te conozco. Le causaste muchos problemas a Bossu.

-Y el me los causó a mi… ¿Tienes hambre?-

Llevé a Ichiru a cenar, y recordé que no le había hablado a Hikari, le mandé un mensaje y me disculpé.

-Dime Takeru ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

-porque eres el hermano de Zero, y el quería ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, es muy peligroso.

-Tal vez yo pueda…

…continuará…


	13. Se acabó

**SIGO VIVA! Ya ni me molestaré en decirles la misma cantaleta de siempre. Siempre tengo muchas tareas y punto. Pero ha sido muy extraño que la inspiración me llegara a finales del semestre. Bueno, a principios escribí un pedacito, pero así lo deje y hace una semana lo retomé. En este momento estoy en mis semestrales, así que es cuestión de días de que me convierta en un zombie . **

**En cuanto al capítulo. Lo hice lo mas largo para tratar de compensar mi larga ausencia u.¬. No no es un soborno. (creo). Y espero poder actualizarlo mas rápido en vista de que pronto llegarán las vacaciones de verano. **

**Un agradecimiento a los que siguen este fic y lo comentan. Sé que es desesperante esperar por la llegada de un nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por ello, pero las responsabilidades son primero, y a veces la inspiración no se me presenta aún cuando tengo tiempo libre. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Y gracias.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13:<p>

"_Se acabó"_

-Si me marcó pero no le contesté… ¡No yo no…!... Hikari por Dios…-me revolví el cabello desesperado- no quiero discutir ahora… te juro que no estoy con ella, no la he visto en semanas… Mierda, ¡ya te dije que no! … ¡no estoy gritando!... ¡estoy ocupado!... Regresaré pronto ¿Hola? ¿Hikari?-

Mierda me colgó. Pasé mi mano por mi rostro y después alboroté mi cabello. Le marqué varias y me mandaba a buzón.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Eso fue "un vete al diablo" muy literal.

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué tenía Eiko que llamar completamente ebria al apartamento? y tenía que ser Hikari la que contestara… y ahora ella cree que estoy pasando la noche con Eiko. Ooh no, pero para rematar aún tengo que lidiar con un imbécil al que prometí ayudarlo. Ya me arrepentí de haberme comprometido. Lo miré de reojo y se encontraba comiendo.

Habían pasado dos semanas del incidente. Apenas encontré tiempo para reunirme con Ichiru. Y me la he pasado discutiendo con Hikari. Desde que habló Eiko se ha puesto como loca, tal vez tenga sus razones por estar molesta pero está exagerando demasiado las cosas.

Noche de mierda.

Caminé hacia la mesa y me senté.

No me convencía del todo, este desaliñado hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí devorando su comida le había disparado a su propio hermano, y aunque había dicho que no fue intencional, una parte de mi se resistía a creerlo. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, Zero estaría bien. _Dios, ¡¿pero qué tan difícil es ponerle seguro a una pistola?! _

Voy a explotar del estrés.

Suspiré molesto y traté de tranquilizarme. Prometí ayudarlo y es lo que haré. Le miré de reojo, y recordé aquella vez en que encontré a Willis y lo llevé a que comiera algo, y pensar que Ichiru era uno de esos delincuentes que lo secuestraron.

El terminó de comer y me miró como si esperara a que hablara.

-¿Ya te llenaste?-le pregunté. El asintió sin decir palabra-bien, entonces hay que hablar.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías, pero no veo como.

-Primero es lo primero, si quieres mi ayuda tienes que comprometerte a no volver a esa vida JAMÁS.

-No es tan sencillo, ¿quieres que te repita lo que le dije a mi hermano?-su molesto tono me irritó.

-¿Antes de que le dispararas?-le pregunté en voz baja apretando los dientes-

-Te he dicho que fue un accidente…

-Si bueno, no importa el resultado es el mismo-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si tú no confías en mí?-

Touché. Tenía un buen punto a su favor. Pero era un delincuente después de todo, es el tipo de persona que inventa cualquier mentira con tal de zafarse de un problema.

-Está bien, puede que tengas razón. Pero es difícil verte y no pensar en tu hermano, hace apenas una hora no sabía que existías.

-Si vas a compararme con Zero…-se levantó molesto.

-No-le interrumpí- Yo no conozco su pasado. No del todo al menos. Y si Zero no lo mencionó, es porque no quería abrir esas heridas, y yo respeto eso porque lo entiendo perfectamente. Toma asiento-le pedí, el dio un profundo respiro y lentamente regresó a su silla-Bien, has dicho que te cuesta mantenerte oculto ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿Cómo piensas esconderme?-me preguntó y yo sonreí.

-No lo haré- Vi como su seño se fruncía- Ese es el detalle Ichiru, ellos te buscan en lugares que siempre concurres. Mi idea es hacerte pasar desapercibido.

-No entiendo.

-En otras palabras te disfrazaremos para que no seas reconocido-dije uniendo ambas manos frente a mi cara, el levantó una ceja sin comprender- Mañana lo entenderás. Y otra cosa, ya no puedes seguir asaltando a la gente-dije eso último en voz baja-así que tendremos que pensar en cómo te ganarás la vida.

-Son muchos cambios-mencionó.

-Esas son mis condiciones-

-¿De qué tendría que trabajar? No tengo estudios, abandoné la escuela cuando era niño-

-Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con algo pequeño-revisé la hora y me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hablaremos mañana-me levanté y pagué la cuenta.

Le pagué una pequeña habitación en un motel y regresé a mi departamento.

-Dios, pero que día-me recargué en la puerta cansado-

_Las cosas se complican demasiado._

Otro peso más. Ocultar a Ichiru para protegerlo de esos delincuentes. Pero ¿puedo yo protegerme de ellos? ¿En qué lío me he metido? Quiero hacer esto por Zero, ahora entiendo que su única meta fue encontrarlo.

Cerré los ojos pesadamente y suspiré.

-Tengo que decírselo a Yuuki-me dije a mi mismo-

Me quité el saco y lo colgué. Pasé por la sala no sin darme cuenta que Hikari dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

_Mi preciosa Hikari._

Sonreí al verla. Un ángel dormía en mi sala.

Mi sonrisa se borró al recordar la discusión que habíamos tenido por teléfono, me sentí tan mal… tan culpable de haberle gritado. Me senté a su lado. Le acaricié el cabello, y le quité unos mechones del rostro. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y la noté un poco húmeda.

No. ¿La habré hecho llorar?

No otra vez.

Lo hiciste de nuevo Takaishi, la has hecho llorar cuando prometiste no volver a hacerlo.

Se veía tan llena de paz. No merece que perturbe sus sueños.

Me recosté a su lado cuidadosamente para no despertarla.

-¿sabes Hikari?… me cuesta decírtelo, pero te adoro… lamento lo sucedido… no quería gritarte-le susurraba al oído, recargué mi cabeza en su rostro y cerré los ojos apretándolos-

Sentí que se movió un poco. Y le besé el rostro. No quería despertarla, la cargué en mis brazos para llevarla al dormitorio. La recosté y la tapé.

-Duerme preciosa-le besé la frente y me desvestí quedando sólo en bóxers. Me acosté a su lado y me dormí al instante.

* * *

><p>-No, no- repetí al escuchar el irritante sonido de mi celular, que se escuchaba lejano.<p>

Me levanté tallándome los ojos, abrí un ojo para ver la hora. 4 de la mañana. ¿Quién osa despertarme tan temprano? Me levanté dejando a mi ángel dormir plácidamente, tomé el celular y caminé a la sala.

-holaaa-respondí alargando con la voz por el sueño-

-¡Vaya pero que voz tan sexy tienes en la mañana!-

Ese tono sarcástico sólo podía pertenecer a alguien.

-Yuuki-

-¡la misma!-gritó animada haciendo que me apartara del celular-

-Por si no lo sabes son las 4 de la madrugada y puedo apostar que tu voz no suena muy linda a esas horas-

-Te equivocas, mi voz es hermosa a todas horas, pero bueno no te he llamado para hablar de mi melodiosa voz-

Guardé silencio y bostecé.

-¿Takeru me escuchas?-me repetía una y otra vez-

-Si-

-¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callado de la nada-

-¿Qué esperabas? Son las 4 de la mañana….y hay algo que debo decirte…-

-¿Le pasó algo a Zero?-preguntó angustiada-

-No, el está bien. Yo quería preguntarte… ¿conociste a Ichiru?-

-¿eeh?-se extraño por mi pregunta- ¿Ichiru? Claro que lo conocí, era el hermano gemelo de Zero ¿Porqué me preguntas?-

-yo sólo…-

_No puedo decírselo aún. ¿Cómo podría? Yuuki resulta que tu cuñado es un delincuente que casi ha logrado matar a su propio hermano por imbécil. Ohh no._

Demonios. ¿Por qué me tocan las partes difíciles?

-¿Takeru?-me llamó-

-¿Por qué Zero nunca lo mencionó antes?-le pregunté intentando evadir su pregunta-

Escuché un largo suspiro.

-es una historia muy larga Takeru. Ellos siempre competían. Ichiru era adorable, ambos lo eran, pero Ichiru eran tan agradable y dulce, Zero era mas reservado. Cuando murieron sus padres quedaron con su abuelo. Las peleas empeoraron y el simplemente se fue y no regresó. Zero se puso como loco, lo peor es que no lo demostraba, cada vez hablaba menos. Siempre estaba tan solo, y me acerqué a El. En esos momentos nos volvimos mas unidos, siempre lo apoyé porque yo sabía lo que era no tener padres-

-vaya… es mas complicado de lo que pensé-

-ya dime que sucede Takeru, ya te dije lo que querías saber. Ahora te toca-me reprochó-

-está bien te lo diré, de igual forma te enterarías después-suspiré resignado-

-¡sea lo que sea ya dímelooooo!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia-

Tomé un profundo respiro-

-El apareció… Ichiru apareció-Escuché jadear a Yuuki y se escuchó un golpe.- ¿Yuuki? ¿Estás bien?

-Mierda-se escuchó mientras se oían unas cosas moverse- ¡DEMONIOS T.K. ¿PORQUÉ NO EMPEZASTE POR AHÍ? SE ME CAYÓ EL CELULAR DE LA IMPRESIÓN!

-¡Pues por eso! Aún no lo asimilo. Hace unos días no creía que el existiera. Zero me mencionó de El, UNA VEZ y pensé que se trataba de una broma-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-

-Esto no es nada agradable de escuchar Yuuki, preferiría que lo habláramos en persona-

-En realidad para eso te llamé Takeru, en unos días mas regresaré, y quiero que me cuentes todo-

-¿Regresarás?-no pude evitar mostrar un tono de alivio-espera, eso significa que vendiste la casa.

-Me temo que no, tomará más tiempo del que pensé. Pero los de bienes raíces se encargarán. Ya he faltado mucho tiempo al trabajo, y… extraño a Zero y a ti también aunque no lo creas-

-Yo también te he extrañado Yuuki.

-Si pues en unos días me tendrás allá mangoneándote en el trabajo-

-eso no lo extraño-admití-

-por cierto ¿cómo está Hikari?-

Entorné los ojos al escuchar su pregunta.

-Mala pregunta-

-¿Porqué? ¿Ahora qué hiciste?-

-¡Yo nada!-contesté indignado- Eiko llamó al departamento completamente ebria y Hikari contestó el teléfono. Ya te imaginarás el alboroto que se hizo, me llamó al celular para preguntarme si estaba con ella, y yo estaba ocupado y le dije que no era buen momento, discutimos y me colgó.

-Ooh no, si te colgó es probable que no te hable en unos días-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? yo no hice nada malo excepto gritarle.

-aay Takeru, hombre tenías que ser. ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO.

-ilústrame por favor-le pedí resoplando-

-para empezar tú sabes que Hikari se alejó de ti precisamente por la relación que tenías con Eiko, nada mas para empezar. Y después, tú me estás diciendo que Eiko llamó totalmente borracha buscándote para ya sabes qué, y que Hikari contestó. Lo primero que ella seguro pensó es que no es la primera vez que te busca… ¿y tú te atreves a decirle que no te moleste? Es como si le hubieras confirmado que estabas con Eiko porque no QUERÍAS hablar.

-Pero yo no le he dado razones para que desconfíe de mí-

-Los celos son celos no necesita razones, para eso se las inventa. La mente juega bromas.

-No pensé que llegaría a ser tan insegura, creí que yo era el que…-

-Takeru entiende que Eiko es un punto infranqueable para Hikari, es algo que no puede controlar. Tú también has sentido celos y sabes lo paranoico que puedes llegar a ser.

-así que en "teoría" es mi culpa-

-Si, en teoría, en práctica y en todo. Cuando Hikari te llamó no quería explicaciones, quería que regresaras con ella. Esa era su forma de decirte REGRESA IMBÉCIL AHORA.

-¿Y cómo demonios iba yo a saber eso? Joder, que complicadas son ustedes-resoplé hastiado.

-No importa lo que digas T.K., esto no es acerca de que las mujeres seamos complicadas o los hombres unos brutos. El asunto es que lastimaste a tu novia por no cortar definitivamente tu relación con Eiko. Hikari se siente menos, siente que no puede competir con ella.

-¿Competir?... ya no entiendo nada-

-Si quieres un consejo, discúlpate… aunque ella tenga la culpa o tú tengas la culpa o el mundo tenga la culpa. Aunque como yo lo veo todos la tienen. Tú diste por hecho que Eiko ya sabía de tu relación, Hikari desconfió de ti a pesar de que sabe que la amas, y pues ya sabemos cómo es Eiko.

-¡Todo es tan confuso!-

-No te preocupes. Sólo dale tiempo.

-pues que me queda.

-Bueno ya te voy a colgar porque de seguro que después te levantarás con una carota si no te duermes. Suerte con Hikari. Nos vemos.

-Gracias Yuuki, adiós.

Colgué y dejé el celular en la mesita de la sala. Cuando menos me di cuenta me quedé dormido en el sillón.

* * *

><p>-Amor por favor, no quería gritarte. Háblame-le imploré antes de escuchar su portazo al salir del departamento-Eso estuvo perfecto-dije sarcásticamente-Eso sí fue un vete al diablo, estoy seguro-<p>

Me resigné y me metí a la ducha.

Me puse el traje de oficina como de costumbre. Le había dejado encargado a Ren el periódico un rato mientras lidiaba con Ichiru.

Pasé por El al motel, y lo llevé a un centro comercial donde Mimi nos esperaba, Ichiru se quedó embelesado por su belleza.

-Mimi-la saludé- te presento a Ichiru, es el hermano gemelo de Zero-

-¡Hola Ichiru! Ooh pero ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?-preguntó por su cicatriz.

-aaah yo… yo-tartamudeaba-

-Tuvo un accidente de auto cuando era niño-inventé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡aaah que terrible! Pero hay cremas para reducir cicatrices así que no te preocupes-

-como verás Ichiru está buscando empleo, y necesita cambiar de estilo.

-¡y que lo digas! Deja todo en mis manos.

Recorrimos cada tienda. Le compramos ropa, y un nuevo corte de cabello. Ahora parecía un joven normal. Si no fuera por la cicatriz se podría decir que era Zero.

Salimos a comer los tres y después Mimi se fue diciendo que ayudaría a Sora con unos arreglos. Nosotros subimos a mi auto.

-Bien, ahora te hace falta un nuevo empleo.

-Sigo diciendo que nadie me contratará. A nadie le agrada un tipo con una cicatriz.

-no de vista. Pero puedo ayudarte, le pedí a mi padre que moviera a sus contactos. Trabajarás en la televisora Fuji.

-¿Estás loco? Llamaré la atención-

-No vas a salir al aire, ayudarás a mover equipo de sonido, cargar cámaras, iluminación. No ganarás mucho, pero para empezar está bien. Si lo haces bien, puedes tomar cursos para aprender a usar el equipo, o puedes trabajar en esto en lo que consigues otra cosa.

-Si no hay de otra-resopló resignado, yo me molesté. Malagradecido.

-Bien-

Lo llevé al enorme edificio que estaba en el centro de Odaiba. Prácticamente lo dejé a su suerte. Sólo le presente al encargado y me fui.

Antes de regresar al trabajo decidí visitar a mi amigo Zero. Usualmente lo visitaba cada tres días. Pero había olvidado hacerlo con tantas cosas que habían acontecido.

Los pasillos del hospital estaban repletos de enfermeras y médicos. Tuve un pequeño flashback de la última vez que estuve aquí. Tremendo susto que les di a todos.

Inconscientemente llevé mi mano a mi costado izquierdo, ahí oculta bajo mi ropa se encontraba la marca que me dejó aquel sujeto. Ese hombre que le hizo daño a Zero arrebatándole a su hermano, y haciendo de éste un delincuente de los más peligrosos.

_¿Qué es lo que harás Zero? ¿Cuándo despiertes buscarás venganza?_

O no, eso es lo que yo intenté, y fallé.

Me paré junto a El y lo observé detenidamente. Cada vez estaba más delgado. Caminé alrededor de la cama y me detuve de nuevo.

-imbécil-le llamé- ¿qué nunca piensas despertar?-me reí de mi broma, el y yo nos llevábamos así-Yuuki se te va a escapar si no lo haces pronto. Aunque bueno, ella es tan pegoste que nunca te dejaría-sonreí de lado imaginándome la cara de mi amiga gritándome-Pronto regresará, aunque seguro que ni has sentido su ausencia ¿no es así?-Me senté en la silla y me incliné hacia delante-Joder, han pasado tantas cosas. Estarás feliz de saber que tu hermano ha aparecido, pero no te mentiré amigo. No confío en El. Sé que tu sí, es tu hermano después de todo. Pero intentó asaltarme, ha estado por los mundos más bajos sobreviviendo como ha podido. Ya no trabaja para ese hijo de puta que casi nos mata-hice una pausa tratando de ordenar las imágenes que se presentaban en mi cabeza-Intento ayudarlo porque eso es lo que tú querías en un principio… pero me cuesta. De solo pensar que El es el responsable de que estés aquí postrado en esta cama-dije apretando los dientes tratando de controlar esa ira- maldita sea-apreté mi cabello aguantando lágrimas del coraje-no sé cómo le diré a Yuuki que el culpable de que estés aquí es tu propio hermano. No va a reaccionar bien, tú la conoces mejor que yo-me levanté de la silla y pasé mis manos por el cabello-amigo todo es un lío de mierda, desde que regresé de Nueva York se ha complicado todo, aunque ahora Hikari está conmigo… pero siempre hay algo, siempre aparece algo que arruina las cosas. Si no son las discusiones con ella, son problemas con tu hermano, o la ausencia prolongada de Yuuki, o criminales que me asaltan o problemas en el trabajo que déjame decirte me han causado muchos problemas con Hikari, y eso que reduje considerablemente mi horario ¡Estoy harto de esa mierda!-

Cubrí mis ojos con mi mano y suspiré.

-Estoy perdiendo la cordura-volví mi vista a Zero, con su misma expresión-sé que no puedes responderme-me senté a sus pies dándole la espalda-pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien-sonreí de lado reprimiendo una risa-Sé lo que me dirías. Puedo imaginarte diciéndome _"pedazo de imbécil, eres un marica que se la lleva lloriqueando"_ o algo como _"Si quieres arreglar tus problemas deja de quejarte y haz algo al respecto"_

Mi celular sonó devolviéndome al mundo real.

-Tengo que irme. Ya falta poco amigo, pronto te operaran y podrás regresar a tu vida… no sé qué planeas hacer con tu hermano, mientras tanto me aseguraré de que no cometa nada estúpido, aunque no te prometo nada. Me voy-

Me levanté no queriendo regresar a todas esas responsabilidades Mandé a buzón a Ren. Sé que se las podía arreglar sin mí un rato más. Y mientras caminaba a mi auto decidí marcarle a alguien más.

-Por favor responde-

"el teléfono que usted marco está fuera del área de servicio"

-ooh que te jodan-colgué molesto y volví a marcar un par de veces más-no vas a poder conmigo Hikari.

-hola-respondió finalmente de la forma mas fría-

_BINGO_

-Finalmente contestas-dije mientras entraba al auto. No hubo respuesta solo un suspiro de pesadez-háblame Hikari, por favor… te necesito-esperé a que hubiera respuesta-Odio que no me hables. Sí, me comporté como un imbécil "que raro" me he estado comportando así todos éstos meses solo porque no puedo lidiar con la idea de no estar contigo. Y no quiero perderte.

-detente Takeru-escuché su voz quebradiza-

-Hikari…-

-No sigas-

_Bien, está siendo vulnerable._

-Ya sé que no te lo merecías, no merecías que te gritara… nena no te merezco pero Te amo.

-Takeru, después ¿si?-

"Hikari necesito que edites éstas fotos"

Esa voz.

Me molesté al instante.

-¿ese tal Henri de nuevo?-dije entre dientes-

-Ya tengo que colgar, voy a salir tarde de trabajar.

¿QUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA?

-¿A qué hora?-le pregunté reprimiendo los celos-

-como a las 7. Adiós-

Me colgó.

Golpeé el volante y arrojé el celular al asiento de al lado. Me disculpé por millonésima vez, y lo hice de corazón y me mandó a la mierda, justo como Yuuki me advirtió.

Regresé al trabajo, y Ren tenía problemas con la información.

-Susuki se encargará de redactar ese artículo-le dije revisando algunas hojas-¿Ya tienen la información del periódico digital?

-Si, el diseñador está programando la página ahora mismo-

-aah bien, hay que editar las fotos-apreté los dientes al recordar lo que ese tal Henri le había dicho-

Ren salió dejándome solo en la oficina.

¿Por qué me dominan tanto éstos celos? Ni si quiera conozco bien al tipo.

"_Tú también has sentido celos y sabes lo paranoico que puedes llegar a ser"_

La voz de Yuuki resonó en mi cabeza. He llegado a creer que ella es mi conciencia. UNA MOLESTA conciencia.

-Ahora soy un hipócrita-me dije a mi mismo tecleando en la computadora-

NECESITO ARREGLAR ESTO YA.

Saqué mi celular y le marqué al único que podría darme un consejo.

-Matt, necesito un consejo-

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me llamarías hermano-

-Hikari y yo..-

-Si, si ,si. Ya lo sé, las chicas hablan de eso todo el tiempo.

-Genial, me alegra que mi vida les resulte entretenida-bufé molesto-

-Mas de lo que piensas hermano. Pero mejor dime qué piensas hacer.

-No sé qué hacer, ya me disculpé millones de veces-

-Takeru, inocente paloma… ¿Acaso piensas que la florerías serían tan ricas si disculparse fuera suficiente? NO, debes esforzarte y reconquistarla-

Suspiré pesadamente y coloqué mi mano en mis ojos-

-Es que ésta discusión apareció cuando mas trabajo tengo-

-¿Te estás justificando?-

-No, solo…

-nunca lo hagas, no se te ocurra decirle eso, porque creerá que tu trabajo es mas importante.

-Solo dime que hacer-le pedí cansado-

-Toma nota-

* * *

><p>Salí de la florería Takenouchi con un enorme ramo de rosas. Había reservado una cena en un restaurante y si eso no contenta a Hikari entonces no sé qué diablos lo hará.<p>

Eran casi las 7, corrí al auto apresurado y arranqué hacia el periódico de Odaiba. El tráfico era regular por eso no tarde en llegar tanto como pensé. Me bajé y me acomodé el saco y el resto de mi ropa. Tomé el ramo y me paré enseguida de la puerta, me asomé un par de veces. Estaba tardando.

15 minutos pasaron y nada. 20 minutos y nada. Me canse de estar parado y me senté en los escalones. El guardia se me quedó viendo de forma extraña.

Vi mi reloj, y me impacienté. Tal vez ella ya se fue y yo estoy como idiota esperándola.

7:40

Me resigné y me levanté del suelo sacudiéndome el pantalón. Me di la vuelta y caminé unos cuantos pasos. Creí escuchar su risa y giré mi cabeza.

Apreté el ramo que tenía en mis brazos al verla acompañada de Henri. Ella tenía su brazo enganchado al de ese tipejo. Apreté los dientes y me quedé parado tratando de encontrar una buena razón para no ir a partirle la cara.

Los observé cuidadosamente, parecían estarse riendo de alguna tontería del trabajo. El la tomó de la cintura para ayudarle bajar los escalones.

Eso fue todo. Me acerqué apresuradamente hasta toparme con ellos.

-No puedo creer que el jefe te dijera eso-Hikari dijo- y…-de repente se calló al encontrarse con mí mirada fulminante. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se quedó muda unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar-Takeru…

-Hola Hikari… Henri-saludé secamente-

-Takaishi-me saludó-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que yo solo veía a Henri sostenerla y retiro su mano.

-¿Yo?-pregunté irónico-aparentemente NADA-

-no tienes que ser tan grosero-me reprochó-

-¿Grosero yo?-le dije indignado- yo no soy el que te ha dejado con la palabra en la boca en tres ocasiones. Ni el que ignora tus llamadas. He intentado arreglar las cosas. ¡He estado todo el día pensando en ti y parece que tú te has estado divirtiendo!-le dije alzando la voz-

-amigo cálmate-Henri me decía-

-Te agradecería que cerraras la boca y no volvieras a tocar a mi novia-me dirigí hacia El apuntándole con el dedo-

-¡Takeru!-me reclamó molesta-

Henri abrió la boca y la cerró tratando de encontrar algo que decirme. Su celular sonó y agradecí a Dios que se largara a contestar-

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?-Hikari me gritaba-no tenías que…

-¿Qué… hacerte una escena de celos? ¿Igual que la tuya?-le reclamé- pero cuan injusta eres. Tu si puedes hacerme una escenita, pero yo no a ti.

-no puedes compararme contigo, yo no fui a tu trabajo a ponerte en vergüenza, porque déjame decirte eso es lo que estás haciendo-

-¿Así que te avergüenzo ahora? ¿Te da vergüenza que sea tu novio? ¿Y no te da vergüenza salir del trabajo del brazo de otro hombre?

-¡No, no me da porque es solo un gesto amistoso!

El imbécil de Henri carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención y ambos giramos nuestras cabezas para verlo de forma amenazadora.

-Hikari eeh-

-espera unos minutos Henri, Takeru y yo no hemos terminado-le pidió, el asintió y se alejó de nosotros.

_Ni si quiera hemos empezado._

-¿esperar a qué? ¿Vas a irte con ESE?-

-Ya deja en paz a Henri, El sólo es un amigo-

-¡ja!-reí sarcásticamente-Hikari por favor, le gustas a ese tipo-

-¿Qué tontería dices?-frunció el seño-

-Si, a ese tal Henri le gustas. ¿No ves como te manoseaba? ¿O me vas a decir que todos tus amigos te tratan así?-

-¿Así cómo? ¿De la misma forma en que Eiko te trataba?-

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Demonios Hikari!-

-admítelo Takeru, esa tipa te sigue moviendo el tapete, si no ¿porqué te buscaría?-me dijo dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo-

-Por supuesto que no, ella nunca ha significado nada para mí. Bien, entiendo. Cometí un jodido error al no aclararle que tú y yo estamos juntos. Pero no la he vuelto a ver desde hace 2 meses y no lo haré si eso es lo que quieres-

Suspiró pesadamente y puso sus manos en sus ojos. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero su silencio me estaba matando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hikari? ¡Dímelo y lo haré!-

-no se supone que te lo diga, tú deberías saberlo ya-

-¿Y cómo puedo saberlo? ¡¿Ahora necesito un manual para entenderte?!-

-Takeru no estamos llegando a ningún lado con ésta conversación-

-osea que prefieres simplemente no hablar. Bien, vuelve a ignorarme. ¡Así se solucionará todo!-

-¡basta, estoy cansada!-

-oh ¿estás cansada?-le pregunté irónico- ¡la pequeña Hikari está cansada! pobrecita… ¿por qué no vas a correr a los brazos de tu hermano? o mejor aún, ¡a los de Henri!-

De repente sentí una punzada en la mejilla. Me pasé la mano ahí y me sobé.

-¡No soy tan débil para hacer tal cosa! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera!-me gritó-

-¿O qué?-le reté-¿me vas a golpear de nuevo? Adelante dame otra-

-¿qué?-preguntó frunciendo el seño-

-Dices que todo es mi culpa y crees que me merezco ese golpe. Pero no dolió lo suficiente… ¡golpéame mas fuerte!-me le acerqué- ¿Quieres causarme dolor? ¿Quieres hacerme una cicatriz?-le reté. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, parecía darse cuenta del punto que estaba tocando-porque la estás haciendo aquí-le señale mi corazón-pero si quieres hacerlas en el resto de mi cuerpo, hazlo-le dije extendiendo mis brazos-hazlo-repetí-

-No, no quiero eso-me decía con la voz quebrada-

-Hazlo-me acerqué mas a ella-

-No-dijo retrocediendo-no quiero hacerte daño-

-¡¿Por qué no?!-le pregunté sujetándola-

-¡Porque te amo!-gritaba cerrando sus ojos-¡sólo quería que dejaras de gritarme!-

-¿y por qué carajo no me dejas arreglar las cosas?... Vine porque creí que podría llevarte a cenar a la bahía. Soy un estúpido por pensar que trayendo flores y diciéndote cuanto lamentaba lo sucedido todo volvería a la normalidad… ¿Sabes? me sentí culpable porque había estado ocupado éstos días con el trabajo y otras cosas. Y creí que yo era un imbécil por hacerte llorar. Y lo soy… soy un imbécil por querer estar bien contigo… no esperaba encontrarte "así" con "ese"-

-Takeru…-me dijo con los ojos llenos de culpa- ENTIENDE no hay nada entre Henri y yo-

-TAMPOCO hay nada entre Eiko y yo…

Y quedamos parejos.

-¿sabes qué? Pensándolo bien es mi culpa… es mi jodida culpa no poder leerte la mente y saber qué diablos es lo que quieres que haga. Es mi culpa que Eiko te llamara ebria cuando hacía semanas que no sabía de ella. ¿¡Y adivina que!?-le pregunté habiendo perdido total control- la radiación también es mi culpa, y la pobreza del mundo. ¡Y TODO HIKARI, TODO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!

Hikari me veía sorprendida con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio en donde yo miraba hacia un costado tratando de encontrar una solución.

- A la mierda. Llegué a mi límite… Se acabó. Haz lo que quieras Hikari, quédate con tu estúpido orgullo. Cuando tengas la madurez para arreglar las cosas avísame. Yo también me cansé. Es mas… ¿Por qué no tomas mi reservación y se van Henri y tu a cenar? Yo invito-le sugerí sarcásticamente, arrojé las flores al suelo y me alejé caminando-

-Takeru -me seguía desesperada y con lágrimas en sus ojos-Takeru…

Me subí al auto, me quité el saco, desajusté mi corbata y arranqué.

Lo único que necesito en éste momento es un maldito trago.

Conduje a aquel bar que yo bien conocía. Apenas era jueves y no había mucha gente. Me senté en la barra mientras saludaba al bartender. Le pedí un vodka.

-¿mal día?-me preguntó Kenji-

-mal año-me sobé la sien intentado calmar la jaqueca que tenía.

-¡T.K!-escuché que me gritaban, volteé hacia un lado y me encontré con Davis y Ken-

-que tal Davis, Ken-mi voz sonaba tan desanimada-

-Vaya hombre pues ¿qué traes?-se sentó a mi lado y ordenó un tarro de cerveza. Mientras que Ken simplemente se recargó en la barra terminando su vaso-

-No quieren saber-

-Peleaste con Hikari ¿no es así?-me preguntó-

-oh si, había olvidado que los chismes corren tan rápido-dije con fingida alegría-

-no es para tanto-me golpeaba de forma amistosa en el brazo-estamos de tu lado T.K. ¿no es así Ken?-

-Se los agradezco, pero no sé si esto se solucione. De repente todo… explotó y ahora no logro entender cómo es que llegamos a éste punto, ni por qué.

Davis y Ken se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¿Que no Hikari te hizo una escena de celos?-preguntaba Ken-

-Sí, y la entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo hemos superado. No puede ser sólo eso-me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos.

-Amigo si quieres entender a las mujeres pierdes tu tiempo-Davis dijo-

-No me dices nada nuevo-me recargué sobre la barra-

-Bueno, pero ya estás aquí. Y lo único que puedes hacer en este momento es intentar pasarla bien-mi moreno amigo pidió tres shots de tequila-

2 horas después

Mi risa se oía por todo el lugar. Davis intentaba beberse un shot de los pechos de una bailarina y no lo estaba logrando. Los pechos lo ponían nervioso.

Ken había dejado de beber hacer rato porque pensaba conducir y se limitaba a reír en silencio.

-Que loser eres-le dije-

-¿si te crees tan capaz porque no lo haces tú?-

-Lo haría, si eso no me causara más problemas con Hikari-

-Ella no va a enterarse, ¿acaso la ves por aquí?-decía señalando a todos lados- ¿o eres un gallina?-

Me acerqué y prácticamente lo empujé.

-hazte a un lado, observa y aprende-vertí un chorro de tequila desde el cuello hasta los pechos, sujeté a la bailarina y lamí todo el recorrido hasta encontrarme con vaso. Y con un rápido movimiento tomé el caballito con mis labios sosteniéndolo con la lengua. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y bebí el amargo líquido. La bailarina parecía fascinada, puso sal y limón en su boca y me besó salvajemente.

Ken y Davis se reían al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Saboreé la exquisita combinación del limón y la sal que me ayudaban a soportar la amargura del tequila. La separé y levanté el dedo de en medio a Davis.

-¿Qué te pareció eso perra?-

Antes de que me pudiera contestar sentí que alguien me volteaba.

-óyeme imbécil ¿Qué te crees al besar a mi novia?-me balbuceó, el aliento a alcohol era insoportable y apenas podía caminar-

-Tal vez deberías vigilarla-le sugerí. Me lanzó un golpe pero me agaché y terminó golpeando a un tipo que estaba en seguida. Se levantó tambaleante y por error me golpeó a mí.

Las mujeres gritaron y se alejaron. Oh no. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Pelea de bar.

La cosa apenas empezó, pues cuando me levanté medio bar ya estaba peleándose. Davis le estrelló la silla a un hombre que tiraba golpes a lo pendejo sin mirar a ninguna dirección.

Ken deslizó a un tipo por la barra tirando todas las bebidas que había.

Un hombre me vio bastante tranquilo. Sonrió divertido y se abalanzó hacia mí. Tomé impulso y de un solo golpe lo tiré al suelo, pero otro tipo llegó por atrás saltando sobre mi y quedando sujetado a mi espalda, intentaba ahorcarme.

-¡quítate de encima! ¡Carajo!-retrocedí unos pasos rápidamente para estrellarlo con la pared mas cercana. Cayó al suelo y lo pateé.

Me jalaron de la camisa y me arrojaron a la barra para golpearme el rostro una y otra vez.

Kenji quien se encontraba oculto, sacó una botella y se la estrelló en la cabeza. Pateé al otro y me lancé a la multitud de nuevo.

Davis y Ken intentaban quitarle a éste último de encima un grandulón. Fui hacia ellos esquivando botellas y sillas que volaban, llegué y con todas mis fuerzas jalé al grandulón. Ken se enfureció y le tiró un golpe en los bajos.

Aquello me estaba resultando muy entretenido.

Luego de 15 minutos de pelea seguridad llegó a calmar la situación.

-Pero que buena putiza-Davis mencionaba mientras nos sentábamos en la barra nuevamente y pedimos mas bebida-no me había divertido tanto desde la preparatoria-

-Es verdad, desde la graduación no habíamos salido solos los tres-Ken decía-

-Ha sido divertido, a pesar de que no fue planeado-dije sobando mi mejilla. Recordé que Hikari me había golpeado ahí unas dos horas atrás.

-Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido-

-Son bienvenidos cuando quieran-se unió Kenji a la conversación-es emocionante tener una pelea de vez en cuando. Aunque las mujeres se espanten.

-¡Salud!-

* * *

><p>Perspectiva de Hikari<p>

-Takeru ¿Por qué no llegas?-miré el reloj por milésima vez, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-

2:35 a.m.

Hace casi 8 horas que se había ido a quien sabe dónde. No contestaba su celular y Matt no sabía dónde estaba.

No quiero pensar que se ha ido con la zorra de Eiko. Pero no logro controlar éstos pensamientos. Sólo me los imagino besándose como aquella vez en esa pista de baile. Devorándose uno al otro.

-No-me sequé las lágrimas-

Todo estaba mal. Desde hacía tiempo. Eiko solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Takeru siempre está distraído. Muchas cosas parecen preocuparle, pero nunca me dice que. Intento acercarme y hacerlo sentir bien para que me comparta lo que le pasa. Pero nunca me dice nada.

Lo último que me dijo fue que Yuuki estaba en Europa. Y fue hace como tres semanas.

-Takeru, Takeru ¿porqué?-me tiré en el sillón-

Metí la pata, lo sé. El quería arreglar las cosas y lo ignoré. Estaba tan molesta, y llegó a gritarme a mi trabajo poniéndome en vergüenza frente a Henri, tal vez si hubiera controlado sus celos hacia Henri ya estaríamos reconciliados.

"_Como si hubieras controlado los tuyos. Todo esto sucedió por tus celos"_

La voz de mi conciencia me molestaba. Me senté derecha y miré el ramo de rosas que me había comprado. Estaba maltratado, pero no me atreví a tirarlo.

-Estúpida-me dije a mi misma-

Jamás habíamos peleado tan feo.

"_¿Quieres causarme dolor? ¿Quieres hacerme una cicatriz?"_

Sus palabras me impactaron. Eso no me lo esperé en ningún momento. No pensé que le afectaría tanto.

_Aún está herido._

Todos los sucesos que han pasaron los últimos meses, lo de Zero y esos criminales lo afectaron mas de lo que creí. Hasta hoy caí en cuenta de ello.

Pero a eso es a lo que me refiero. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Siempre me dice que todo está bien, y sé que no es así.

-Por favor llega-

¿Le habrá pasado algo? Se fue muy alterado.

¿Por qué no regresa?

Y como si Dios me hubiera escuchado, el timbré sonó. Me levanté extrañada. ¿Por qué no usa sus llaves?

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme Ken y Davis cargando a Takeru. Los tres estaban golpeados. Davis y Takeru cantaban algo que no lograba entender.

-¡pero ¿Qué pasó?!-me hice a un lado para que pasaran.

-Hubo una pelea en el bar en el que estábamos-Ken me contestó, parecía el único cuerdo.

-¡fue divertido, quiero repetirlo!-balbuceó Takeru-a ese hijo de puta le di en la cara-

-¿Está…?-le pregunté al notar el aroma a alcohol-

-Totalmente ebrio-me cortó Ken-

_¡Como una cuba!_

-Estamos-corrigió Davis-Bueno creo que Ken no-

Dejaron a T.K. en el sillón, y regresaron a la puerta.

-El auto quedó estacionado afuera del bar, así que tendrá que ir por el mañana.

Ken ahora cargaba con Davis-

-Debiste quedarte en el auto idiota-le dijo a Davis-ahora debo lidiar contigo

-Gracias por traerlo, buenas noches-

Cerré la puerta irritada.

Pero ¿Qué clase de idiota se involucra en peleas sólo por diversión? Seguro que Davis tuvo algo que ver.

Caminé a la sala dispuesta a reclamarle. Pero me encontré con Takeru durmiendo. Me senté y le acaricié el rostro que tenía hinchado.

Fui por el botiquín y le limpié las heridas.

-Takeru-lo moví un poco-tienes que cambiarte-

-mmm Hikari-dijo apretando sus ojos-… No… No me dejes-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. El Takeru que yo conocía, el hombre valiente y tenaz del que me enamoré se había convertido en aquel temeroso niño que alguna vez fue. Y mi corazón se derritió. Le acaricié el rostro y me recargué en el.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?... Joder te amo tanto-le besé los labios, sabían a alcohol-aunque a veces me hagas enojar. Jamás te dejaré-Le besé la mejilla y me dispuse a desvestirlo.

Le desabroché la camisa que tenía algunas manchas de su sangre, y con mucha dificultad se la quité. Hice lo mismo con su cinturón y sus zapatos.

Apagué la luz de la sala y me acurruqué en su pecho. Extrañaba dormir en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que ya era tarde. Quise girarme para levantarme rápido y me caí.

-Demonios-murmuré-

Había olvidado que estábamos en la sala. Me levanté y me quedé observando a Takeru un largo momento, dormía tan tranquilo que no parecía haber estado totalmente ebrio la noche anterior.

Lo dejé descansar y me metí a bañar. Salí y me vestí rápidamente. Apenas tuve tiempo de maquillarme porque ya daban las nueve.

Pensaba preparar desayuno para T.K. pero ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Lo besé en la frente despidiéndome. Le acaricie el rostro que tenía todo golpeado y negué con la cabeza.

-a ti te encanta que me muera de la angustia ¿no es así?-mi vista viajó a sus cicatrices-

_¿Quieres causarme dolor? ¿Quieres hacerme una cicatriz?_

-No no quiero Takeru-dije acariciándole el pecho-quiero borrarlas. Pero no me dejas, eres tan cerrado. Desearía que fueras el de antes, cuando éramos estudiantes… pero supongo que ese Takeru ya no volverá -

Me paré y caminé a la puerta. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando otro recuerdo me golpeó.

"_A la mierda. Llegué a mi límite… Se acabó"_

_Se acabó._

Esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente.

No.

Recargué mi cabeza en la puerta, mientras las lágrimas caían.

Había estado evadiendo esa cuestión. No quería pensar en ello. Temía que fuera verdad. Anoche no lo pensé porque Takeru no llegaba y creía que podía estar con Eiko.

"_Yo también me cansé"_

Se ha cansado de mí. Y no hace ni dos meses que estamos juntos.

"_tus enfermizos celos lo ahuyentaron princesa"_

¡Pero no puedo evitarlos!-pensé apretando los dientes.

Una vez que pase por esa puerta. ¿Me dejara entrar cuando regrese?

Sentí tanto miedo de irme… tanto miedo de regresar y darme cuenta de que esto… haya terminado.

* * *

><p>Perspectiva de Takeru<p>

Que dolor. Sentía que alguien me martillaba la cabeza. Me sentí vacío, busque el cuerpo de Hikari pero no lo encontré. Me había despertado solo. Sentí la luz que pegaba en mi cara, quise girarme para evitarla y me caí.

-Pero ¿qué?-me moví un poco y noté que me dolía el rostro-¿Qué me pasó?

Me levanté desorientado. Y me encontré a mi mismo en la sala. Caminé hacia el espejo y me registré todo.

-aah la pelea-hice un quejido al tocar mi labio que estaba partido-

Algunas imágenes recorrieron mi mente. Aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado al apartamento.

No tenía ni idea donde estaba Hikari ni quería averiguarlo. Mis piernas se congelaron. Tenía miedo de no encontrar sus cosas en la habitación y darme cuenta que me había dejado.

Mi mente me lo aseguraba.

"_Seguro que ya te dejó por imbécil, si tan solo no hubieras cometido ese error"_

-No-me lamenté-no pude haber arruinado las cosas-

_Se acabó._

Le había dicho esas palabras. Pero no quería terminar. No estaba pensando la noche anterior, estaba furioso y aún lo estoy, pero aún amo a Hikari y eso es mucho más grande que todo.

"_Si tan sólo se lo dijeras más seguido. Admítelo no eres el novio que solías ser en la preparatoria, antes eras detallista y solías sorprenderla todo el tiempo. Ahora eres tan frío que ni tu solo te soportas"_

-¡Cállate estúpida conciencia!-

"_Temías no poder darle el suficiente amor a Hikari y ahora es un hecho. Temías no ser suficiente para ella. Ahora es una triste realidad"_

-No-me arrodillé en la alfombra de la sala mientras trataba de no derramar lágrimas siendo en vano-Hikari no puedo perderte-sollocé-

"_¿Qué es la vida sin ella? Nada. Sólo dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Quieres volver a eso? Ya tuviste 6 años. La peor etapa de tu vida"_

-ya basta-intenté callar mi mente-

"_No eres capaz de valorar lo que tienes enfrente. El mismo Zero te lo dijo. Haz tenido a Hikari estos 2 meses y no le has dado su lugar. Todo por no ordenar tus malditas prioridades. ¿No entiendes? Hikari es lo más importante. Zero, Yuuki, tu trabajo y el resto del mundo van después. No eres nada sin su amor. Entiéndelo de una vez"_

Cerré mis ojos y le rogué a Dios que solo fuera un mal sueño.

Las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Dios no-me revolví el cabello, no quiero llorar-¿de que sirve?

Llorar Jessey y Joy ft Mario Domm

Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
>Todo por tratar de demostrar<br>Olvide que sin tu amor  
>No valgo nada<br>Y tome una vuelta equivocada.

Me quede sin movimiento  
>Sin saber por dónde regresar<br>Lleno de remordimiento.

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas  
>Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)<br>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
>Te quiero recuperar<br>Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
>Del sufrimiento, oh no...<br>(Del sufrimiento),

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
>Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón<p>

Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
>Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa.<p>

Juro que es verdad no miento  
>Que mi voluntad es cambiar<br>Pero sola yo no puedo  
>No se como lograr<br>Mi alma reparar.

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí<br>Te quiero recuperar  
>Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame<br>Del sufrimiento  
>(Del sufrimiento<br>Del sufrimiento  
>Del sufrimiento).<p>

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí<br>Te quiero recuperar  
>Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame<br>Del sufrimiento  
>(Del sufrimiento<br>Del sufrimiento  
>Del sufrimiento).<p>

Ese día me desperté solo y tenía miedo de que fuera así siempre.

-por favor que sea mentira-le rogué a Dios-dime que es una pesadilla, y que pronto despertaré…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan?<strong>

**La realidad es que las parejas no tienen una vida amorosa perfecta, por eso me urgía poner algo como esto. Y pues fue inevitable para mí poner esa canción de Jesse y Joy con Mario Domm, *.* amo esa canción. No lo planeé en un principio, pero me encontré a mi misma cantándola mientras escribía. Y pensé que le daría mas sabor a la historia. No pregunten para cuando el siguiente capítulo porque ni yo se. Pero no pierdan la esperanza, porque como dije al principio pronto saldré de vacaciones ;). **

**Y como dice mi maestro de italiano. Ci vediamo!**


	14. AVISO

Queridos lectores

Les escribe el fantasma de la autora. Ok no.

Me dejo de formalidades para decirles que no me he muerto (aún) y me disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia. No me gusta justificar nunca mis acciones porque creo que de todos modos la gente siempre piensa lo que se le da la gana. Pero ya que algunos de ustedes siguen esperando a que me ilumine el espíritu santo para que escriba el bendito capítulo creo que merecen saber por que.

Primera porque hasta hace poco no sabía que camino debía seguir la historia, no por falta de ideas sino al contrario tenía miles y no podía decidirme; Con decirles que escribí como 5 veces el capítulo y no me convencía y los eliminaba.

Segunda porque después de meses, se me acabó el tiempo y ahora estoy muy ocupada por mi tesis. (Sí, al fin mi último semestre) Sin mencionar mi duda existencial, los que estén a punto de adentrarse al mundo laboral sabrán de lo que hablo. Los que no, pues disfruten su tiempo.

La única buena noticia que ha levantado mi espíritu estos meses es el anuncio de la temporada nueva de digimon. Vaya que levantó mi espíritu. Aunque si me lo preguntan, no me gusta el estilo de dibujo, las gráficas están pasables, pero el dibujo parece que lo hicieron con los pies.

Y bueno, tengo la esperanza de escribir pronto. Aún tengo un revoltijo de ideas pero ya más o menos me he decidido. Me disculpo de nuevo y espero que nos escribamos pronto.

Fin del comunicado.


End file.
